El Deseo de la Amazona
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Shaina de Ofiuco es una extraordinaria guerrera ateniense, brutal y dedicada a su deber. Milo de Escorpio es un orgulloso Santo Dorado que había sido resucitado después de la última guerra contra Hades. Jamás nadie se habría imaginado que ambos poseerían una química adictiva que los uniría bajo las sombras y les haría desear lo inalcanzable para ambos: tener una vida común.
1. Amazona Indomable

_[Long-Fic]_

* * *

**El Deseo de la Amazona**

|| Milo & Shaina ||

* * *

_Shaina de Ofiuco es una extraordinaria guerrera ateniense, brutal y dedicada a su deber. Milo de Escorpio es un orgulloso Santo Dorado que había sido resucitado después de la última guerra contra Hades. Jamás nadie se habría imaginado que ambos poseerían una química adictiva que los uniría bajo las sombras y les haría desear lo inalcanzable para ambos: tener una vida común._

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

_El Deseo de la Amazona_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje soez. | Lemon. | Un poco de OOC. | Capítulos largos.

**N**otas:

Después del éxito de mi primer one-shot de esta pareja y de una exitosa encuesta en mi página de Facebook sobre cual fic subir primero, decidí aventurarme de llano en la siguiente obra, a ver cómo me va.

Con dos fics ya publicados de la saga _"The Lost Canvas"_, creo que ya es hora de dejar descansar a los pobres personajes de esa saga, de mi loca imaginación y pasar a la serie clásica, la cual (sin ofender), es mi favorita.

Espero que les guste este, la verdad es que este escrito es basado en un SCRESHOOT que subí a mi página de Facebook dedicada a los Fanfics (hace ya mucho tiempo) que hago del universo de SS. Les invito cordialmente a echarle un vistazo ya que los escritos cortos que no subo a esta página y Wattpad los subo ahí precisamente porque serían demasiado pequeños. Pero bueno, ya mejor dejo de promocionarme y les dejo continuar.

Ojalá les guste el fic y varias parejas sorpresa que les tengo preparado.

Si son fans de: Aioria x Marin. | Seiya x Saori. & Shiryū x Shun-Rei. ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estas parejas son intocables y en mis obras jamás estarán separados!

**NO COPIAR. | NO RESUBIR. | NO TRADUCIR (sin permiso). | FANFIC ORIGINAL ESCRITO POR ADILAY**, cualquier plagio será sancionado.

Ahora sí, comencemos.

* * *

**•**

* * *

I

**Amazona Indomable**

* * *

.

* * *

Apolo debía estar muy irritado allá en el Olimpo; ya que el sol del mediodía estaba calcinando a todo el mundo que se hallaba en el Coliseo del Santuario, entrenando y fortificando sus habilidades como guerreros atenienses; sin importar nada; sin renegar y sin fallar. Sangrando, sudando y sufriendo para alcanzar las grandezas que sólo estar entre la élite de la armada de la diosa podía ofrecer.

—¡Levántate ya, gusano cobarde!

Lamentablemente había obstáculos para alcanzar esa gloria.

El dolor físico era un juego si se comparaba al calvario emocional y espiritual que tenías que pasar si deseabas ser siquiera un Santo. Suprimir tus debilidades mentales, por ejemplo, era por mucho más difícil que fortificar los músculos de las piernas y brazos. Los veteranos sabían esto muy bien. Todos aquellos guerreros experimentados que habían logrado ganar o sobrevivir en una batalla, comprendían que en un segundo todo podría cambiar; que un descuido podría costarte todo. También, que en un combate no sólo se tenía que golpear el cuerpo de tu oponente sino también su alma (si es que aún se tenían) si es que querías volver a casa.

_"Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él"._

Desde hace siglos que se recita esa frase casi ceremonial, y nunca, desde que la humanidad comenzó a atacarse a sí misma ha sido modificada, porque esa era la regla inicial en una guerra y no había por qué embellecerla ni agregarle nada. Debía quedar entendida aún con toda la crudeza que transpiraba su sola mención.

Por eso mismo, a la hora de demostrarles esa valiosa lección a los novatos nadie se contenía. Ningún maestro era tan desalmado como para no mostrar con claridad cada una de esas valiosas lecciones de vida; de supervivencia; de guerra.

Y como era ya de conocimiento general, la piedad así como la feminidad, también habían sido arrancadas de la inclemente amazona Shaina de Ofiuco. Como cualquier otro aspirante a caballero; ella había sido entrenada con brutalidad hasta ser convertida en la luchadora que era ahora.

Pero incluso aquella fiera guerrera de poderosos colmillos envenenados, alguna vez se permitió ser mujer, enamorándose de forma rápida de un hombre que lamentablemente no le correspondía. Sabiendo eso, Shaina no se dejó entregar de llano a los brazos del lamento como lo haría cualquier otra chica sentimental en su lugar. No. El fuerte orgullo de la amazona era tal que su día a día permanecía imperturbable ante todo, incluso ante un rechazo tan aplastante como ese luego de ofrecer una gran cantidad de su sangre para proteger la vida del hombre que no la amaba como ella a él.

Saori Kido, como actualmente se hacía llamar la poderosa diosa griega de la guerra y la sabiduría, se encontraba en Japón. Después de librar otra temible batalla contra Hades y volver con todos sus Santos Dorados y de Bronce, llevando también consigo al moribundo Seiya de Pegaso, la diosa había hecho varios cambios antes de partir a la _Tierra del Sol Naciente_.

En primer lugar, los Santos Dorados retomarían sus puestos en las Casas del Zodiaco que ella misma reconstruyó con su poderoso cosmos antes de partir. Levantó los escombros en un show de luces jamás antes visto. La diosa se aseguró de que todo cimiento volviese a su sitio hasta que quedase como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero aun con todo aquello, hubo un detalle que nadie se esperó.

El antiguo Patriarca, un rejuvenecido Shion, también fue traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Con la carne y los huesos que le correspondían.

Los ojos del pueblo de Rodorio se posaron asombrados sobre el ex Santo de Aries, antiguo héroe de la anterior guerra y un ser respetado que se tenía como la máxima sabiduría. Un querido líder, un temido guerrero y un sabio amable. Este, también retomó su labor como Patriarca en el Santuario, quien por supuesto, inmediatamente ocultó lo más posible la _traición_ de Camus, Saga, Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask, entre otros más de niveles inferiores; quienes luego de recibir el indulto de la diosa también retomaron sus responsabilidades.

Y mientras su hermano se encontraba protegiendo la Casa de Géminis, Kanon se había ido con la diosa para servirle de su guardia personal junto a Dohko de Libra y el resto de los Santos de Bronce; al viaje también se había unido Seika, la recién encontrada hermana de Seiya de Pegaso. Y ya que se entraba en materia; lo que se sabía con respecto al joven no era del todo alentador.

Seiya de Pegaso había entrado en estado de coma luego de una exhaustiva operación de emergencia que se le realizó para tratar sus heridas externas. Huesos rotos, golpes mortales y una profunda herida en el costado izquierdo fueron producto de la espada del dios de la muerte.

Los doctores humanos se fueron con la perfecta ilusión de trabajar en un joven herido que fue atacado brutalmente por vándalos mientras regresaba a casa por la noche.

Nadie sabía que él y los otros Santos de Bronce y Oro habían dado sus vidas para proteger al mundo entero de su destrucción. Hasta donde el mundo entero tenía entendido, las catástrofes naturales ocurridas durante el eclipse habían sido inevitables y si se habían detenido fue porque no era momento para que el planeta colapsara.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Esperas a que anochezca?! ―se oyó gritar a la fiera amazona italiana.

Si a alguien le había dolido inmensamente las actuales noticias sobre la salud de Seiya fue a Shaina. A pesar del rechazo a sus sentimientos, ella seguía pensando en él, en su bienestar y en su vida. Esa que colgaba de un hilo porque los Destinos no habían permitido que Athena pudiese sanarlo por completo, tan solo menguar un poco el poder destructivo del acero forjado por el dios Hefestos.

Ver la cara atormentada de la hermosa Saori había sido una muestra clara de que sus poderes no eran absolutos y hasta una divinidad como ella tenía sus límites, y alguien más a sus espaldas para impedirle hace cosa.

_»Los Destinos permitieron que Athena pudiese traer de vuelta a todos sus caballeros caídos. Excepto uno _—contó Marin—. _Seiya sólo puede sanar si es digno de ello. _

_»¿Pero por qué? —_lloró Seika desconsolada_—. ¡¿Por qué mi hermano?!_

_»Porque él está siendo puesto a prueba _—respondió como si no le preocupase aunque fuese evidente que sí lo hacía—, _después de todo… él es el Santo más cercano a Athena._

Después de oír esas noticias, Shaina salió de la casa de Marin con el corazón en la mano. Confiaba en que la maestra de Pegaso pudiese calmar a la pobre chica japonesa que apenas comenzaba a caer en cuenta de todo lo que había estado pasando en su ausencia.

En el fondo Shaina de Ofiuco sabía la respuesta concreta a la duda de Seika. Esto no tenía nada que ver con su posición como Santo ni su relación pública con Athena. Los Destinos le habían impedido a la diosa curar a Seiya porque Saori lo amaba más de lo que podría amar a cualquier otro ser humano como predicaba, y como tal, todo conllevaba un sacrificio.

Una gran cantidad de sangre.

¿Y qué peor castigo puede ser el ir contra la muerte de otros y no poder hacer nada cuando la vida de la persona que más te importa peligra? La venganza de los Destinos era terrible.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Seiya pudiese aferrarse a su vida. Y aun si sobrevivía, nada aseguraba que pudiese ser el mismo después de tan sanguinaria batalla.

Nadie lo sabía, pero desde que Saori y compañía se retiraron a Japón, Shaina había estado yendo a un viejo Templo levantado en honor al poderoso Zeus, ubicado a las afueras del Santuario.

Ahí, Shaina rezaba todas las noches por él.

Porque abriese los ojos. Porque volviesen a verse.

El duro corazón de la amazona no estaba tan marchito como la mayoría pensaba, lamentablemente tener en la cabeza que la lealtad del joven de Pegaso no estaba con ella, le dolía más que un golpe en la cara proporcionado por Poseidón.

—¡Por hoy es todo! ¡Recojan sus dientes y vayan a casa! —ordenó dejando a los moribundos novatos reponerse en paz—. ¡Y espero que mañana nadie me haga esperar! ¡Los quiero aquí en fila entrenando los mismos ejercicios de hoy antes de que salga el sol!

Oírlos quejarse fue irritante para la amazona, después de todo no tenían por qué hacerlo si estaban ahí para ser caballeros; guerreros fuertes y orgullosos. Lo mínimo que esos idiotas podrían esperar era romperse un par de huesos cada semana.

Shaina odiaba a los hombres débiles. En su opinión personal, todos aquellos que no tenían el valor mínimo para afrontar los duros entrenamientos podían ir y morir de una buena vez, saltando de un risco, y librarla a ella de semejante carga.

El punto era ahorrarle problemas al Santuario no alimentar bocas haraganas.

Tratando de no hacer más fuerte su migraña, Shaina suspiró sacudiendo su cabello. Solitariamente partió hacia el área designada a las amazonas. Era sólo ahí dónde los Santos féminas podían sentirse con la libertad de quitarse sus máscaras sin temor a saberse descubiertas por un imbécil.

A pesar de que Seiya y otros más ya había visto su rostro, Shaina había mantenido la máscara en su rostro como un pequeño recordatorio de su identidad como guerrera. Pero la mujer en su interior le causaba problemas; aquella parte emotiva suya que la guerrera tenía que retener con cuerdas y cadenas en lo más profundo de su alma estaba harta de mantenerse al margen.

La mujer oculta tras la máscara comenzaba a despertar pidiendo libertad, lo malo es que estaba ganando terreno. Sus lágrimas nocturnas en el Templo de Zeus avalaban ese gran bache en el camino de la poderosa amazona cuya meta era pasar a la historia como eso: una guerrera. No una mártir con el corazón roto.

Otro motivo para cubrirse la cara con la máscara era la vergüenza de tener casi todos los días, una cara pálida con ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar; el bochorno era tanto que ella mantenía la máscara sobre sí misma celosamente durante la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

Jamás dejaría ver sus debilidades a nadie, ni siquiera a Seiya.

Su orgullo constantemente le recriminaba eso y por Shaina estaba bien, necesitaba siempre conocer su lugar en el Santuario. Ella no era una doncella, era una luchadora.

El agotamiento mental sobrepasó al físico. Odiaba tratar con novatos llorones.

Arrastrando los pies, Shaina entró a su casa y cerró la puerta de madera, luego de asegurarse de que la ventana al lado de su cama estuviese bien cerrada se sentó en el colchón y dejó que sus poros faciales respirasen, desprendiéndose de la máscara.

Alzó la mirada al techo pensando indeseadamente en la guerra; en las batallas pasadas. Y en todos los que había caído durante esta y no fueron resucitados por Athena.

«Casios», de vez en cuando pensaba en su protegido.

Asesinado por el control mental que Saga (corrompido) ejerció sobre Aioria con el fin de matar a Seiya y a sus amigos. Casios, el joven que una vez ella entrenó sin compasión ni paciencia; demostró ser más fuerte y decidido de lo que Shaina pensó que era y sería al madurar. Falleció como todo un caballero, por Athena y por su salvación.

Ella nunca pudo decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, a pesar de no haber ganado la Armadura de Pegaso, Casios hizo lo mejor que pudo y aunque perdió, lo hizo con honor; ahora Shaina sabía que debió haberle dicho su opinión sobre él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pues aún con la derrota ella lo vio luchar, sin detenerse ni menguar su espíritu.

Casios combatió con fortaleza puramente griega hasta el final y murió siendo reconocido por el Guardián de Leo, hombre que en una época la amazona misma hubiese atacado por la espalda si se le hubiese dado la oportunidad, pero ahora respetaba como el resto de la población de Rodorio dado a su lealtad.

Shaina volvió a ponerse la máscara, tomó una toalla de entre sus ropas, un jabón en barra, un zacate y salió en dirección a un pequeño manantial a disposición de las amazonas. Exclusivo para ellas, lejos de los mirones indeseables que, si querían morir de una forma muy dolorosa, podían visitar.

«Qué decepción» pensó malhumorada, «últimamente los aspirantes a caballeros no valen ni una maldita moneda de cobre».

Y mejor no hablemos de las postulantes a amazonas.

_Maldita sea._

Parecía que cada año los novatos eran peores.

Sin dejar de caminar Shaina echó una mirada despectiva a ciertas pequeñas moradas a su alrededor. Reconociendo a sus propietarias y que seguramente se hallaban perdiendo el tiempo en vez de descansar para aguantar un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Gruñó de solo pensar en ellas.

Muchas de las mujeres que habitaban ahí eran unas holgazanas imbéciles. Tontas que habían llegado con la moderna y ñoña fantasía de poder casarse algún día con el amor de sus vidas, un valiente príncipe que sólo habitaba en sus cabezas llenas de aire y mierda.

Ese modo de pensar tan ridículo y nada digno de una amazona ateniense fue como una plaga que se esparció en los últimos años. Todo gracias a diversos romances baratos, en su mayoría de prostitutas con caballeros mediocres, las nuevas generaciones de amazonas ya no pensaban tanto en pelear y vencer, sino en conseguirse un buen partido a su cama y ganarse la lotería con él.

Era triste, pero así era.

Por eso, cuando llegaba el turno de Shaina o la misma Marin, para entrenar a las recién llegadas de diversas partes del mundo, sólo unas pocas quedaban en pie luego de recibir una brutal paliza de bienvenida, pues era en el Coliseo, donde se probaban las habilidades de caballero. Mujer u hombre; niña o niño. Si no valías el precio del sitio que ocupaba tu trasero eras desechado como basura y en eso no había distinción de ningún tipo.

Shaina de Ofiuco, especialmente era inclemente con las debiluchas y lloronas. Ella, como la digna y orgullosa amazona que era, entrenaba guerreras, no consentía princesas. La única _mujer_ con ese título vivía en el Santuario y ni la propia Athena estaba exenta de pelear cuando llegaba el momento propicio.

Por eso mismo Shaina vigilaba que las novatas fuesen dignas de su tiempo y si no lo eran, ella misma se esmeraba en hacerlas huir con la cola entre las patas.

La única buena noticia era que no todas las chicas eran un desastre, pero los números de ingresadas contra el número de las que realmente parecían esforzarse más en sus técnicas de batalla y no de sus caras bonitas enmascaradas eran ridículos, en todos los aspectos.

Resignada a un día más de ver puros sacos de huesos fracasados, Shaina llegó hasta el manantial, se desprendió de todas sus ropas y al final apartó la máscara de su cara. Dejó caer su cabello sobre su espalda, suspiró metiéndose al agua lentamente hasta la cintura.

Usando sus manos y el jabón, Shaina lavó su rostro fuertemente, talló durante un tiempo su cabello; luego enjuagó.

Se tomó su tiempo limpiando el resto de su cuerpo usando el jabón y el zacate, primero los brazos, el cuello, la espalda, los pechos, su abdomen y su intimidad. Para limpiar sus piernas tuvo que salir del agua y sentarse en la orilla, pasar el zacate y el jabón por su piel y seguir tallando; enjuagando.

Dejó que el agua purificase toda su piel; sin importarle el frío se quedó sentada en la orilla mirando las estrellas.

Tan hermosas… lejanas… resplandecientes. Shaina pudo identificar varias constelaciones, le gustaba unir los puntos brillantes y admirar en silencio su perfección.

Una pequeña ventisca de viento meció los cabellos casi secos de su fleco lo que la hizo reaccionar y meterse una vez más al agua para disfrutar de la sensación del líquido frío relajando sus músculos tensos. Ya casi olvidaba la época en la que, siendo una niña y al sentir el agua fría sobre sus heridas luego de un brutal entrenamiento, temblaba adentro del agua y pedía a los dioses porque le quitasen el sentido del tacto.

La adulta en la que se había convertido había adquirido la capacidad disfrutar del agua fría con o sin heridas.

Shaina movió los dedos de los pies jalando con ellos algunas pequeñas rocas y arena, los soltó y volvió a repetir la acción. Con sus manos tomó sus pechos y los masajeó, no porque quisiera toquetearse de manera pervertida, sino porque estaba al tanto del mal llamado _Cáncer de Mama _y quería estar al pendiente de ello. Además de que tanto tiempo saltando, corriendo, meciéndose y haciendo todo tipo de movimientos bruscos hacían que su generosa delantera doliese por el estrujamiento al que era sometida cada día bajo la armadura.

En otra época pudo haberse sentido agradecida por la naturaleza al haberle proporcionado un cuerpo bello, pero si ahora de Shaina dependiese vendería sus grandes pechos a alguna pobre necesitada de ellos. A veces le estorbaban para ejecutar ciertos movimientos, cosa que la irritaba.

Al terminar su inspección suspiró recargándose en la orilla del manantial.

—¿Pensando?

Sin alarmarse, los ojos verdes de Shaina se entrecerraron ante el sonido de esa voz.

—¿Tu gato al fin deja que te bañes sola? —respondió irónicamente evitando lo más posible una conversación profunda.

—¿De qué hablas?

Una pelirroja de exótica belleza oriental se metió al agua a una distancia prudente de su aliada. A ambas les gustaba así.

—Tú y Leo sostienen una relación —dijo Shaina con simpleza—, es un secreto a voces.

Varias veces Shaina había tenido de arrastrar por el piso a unas cuantas incautas que se entretenían hablando entre ellas sobre un supuesto romance entre Aioria de Leo y Marin de Águila, en el Coliseo, a plena luz del día y con la cobra al asecho. Como si esas tontas pudiesen hablar a hurtadillas en lugar de entrenar, frente a las narices de Shaina de Ofiuco y salir ilesas. El sólo pensar que había muchas que creían eso era el equivalente a escupirle a la amazona en la cara.

Por otro lado, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, Marin se descolocó ante lo dicho por Shaina.

—¿Aioria y yo? —con una sonrisa, empezó a lavarse el cuerpo y luego la cabeza mientras hablaba. Como si estuviesen charlando sobre una habladuría más—. Ese es el rumor de ayer.

—Y el de hoy también.

—No, claro que no —cortó de tajo—. El de hoy es que ya van tres días que Milo de Escorpio es visto en el Coliseo cuando las amazonas entrenan.

Sintiendo un creciente dolor de cabeza, Shaina suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —Marin suspiró con ese mismo desgano—, las novatas brincan de felicidad pero Milo de Escorpio no se ha acercado a ninguna. Dicen que busca a una chica en especial.

—Pues que se apresure a elegir —espetó Shaina, agregando con enfado—: las novatas se distraen con facilidad, y ahora con él cerca no sé cómo diablos voy a hacerlas reaccionar.

—Haz lo que sabes hacer.

—¿Hacerlas comer tierra?

—Exactamente.

Formando una sonrisa ladina, Shaina miró a Marin, esta enjuagaba su hermosa cabellera rojiza en el agua. Su piel pálida con unas pocas pecas resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus grandes ojos color azul turquesa brillaban como dos diamantes. Sus rasgos tan orientales eran perfectamente marcados con esa combinación de colores curiosos aún entre su gente que era difícil dejar de verla cuando no llevaba encima la máscara.

Tanto Shaina como Marin eran mujeres hermosas y letales, aún entre todas las amazonas que protegían el Santuario. Pero de alguna forma que Shaina todavía no se explicaba con claridad, ella se sentía un tanto inferior a su compañera japonesa.

Sus problemas y discusiones habían quedado en el pasado. Todo perdonado. Pero aún había algo que se apretaba adentro del pecho de Shaina cada vez que pensaba en Marin siendo mucho más feliz que ella.

¿Celos? No. Se mentía tratando de dar eso por hecho, pues no era tan simple.

Ella sólo se sentía triste por saber que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella jamás obtendría el amor de un chico como Seiya. Y ni qué decir de un hombre que a ella le interesase. Su destino parecía ser sólo uno: morir sola como una guerrera solitaria. Aunque en un principio esa idea le haya agradado, con los años su mente cambió de opinión a una velocidad alarmante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Marin notando la mirada de su colega sobre ella.

—Nada que te deba preocupar.

—Entiendo —Marin se pegó a otra parte de la orilla del manantial y miró el cielo estrellado—, ¿es demasiado obvio?

—¿El qué?

—Aioria y yo.

Pícaramente Shaina sonrió haciendo un sonido burlón con su boca cerrada.

—A veces puedo jurar que no puedes caminar bien —lanzó la indirecta; Marin tardó un poco en comprenderlo.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —la miró entre confusa y asustada.

—Ay dioses —Shaina suspiró—. Seré directa, ¿Aioria es tan bueno en la cama como creen las novatas? ¿O a veces caminas mal porque tus rodillas ya comienzan a fallar?

Soltando aire, ofendida y sumamente sonrojada, Marin respondió:

—No me había dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que es la soltería a tu edad. Busca a tu propio hombre y experimenta por ti misma.

—Sólo hice una pregunta amistosa, ¿acaso no podemos hablar de esto? Porque te puedo asegurar que Aioria no se debe guardar nada para sí mismo.

—Él no lo haría —refutó molesta.

—Es un hombre —insistió Shaina—, y si el resto de Caballeros Dorados son tan solitarios como tú y como yo, entonces no dudes ni por un segundo que al menos un par de ellos ya habrá interrogado a Aioria por lo menos una vez —chasqueó la lengua—. Además, él es un hombre orgulloso que seguramente no dudará en hacer alarde de sus _prodigiosas habilidades_ pasionales. Pero hay que darle crédito, el pobre sujeto ha estado atascado en el celibato hasta que tú le abriste tu corazón —ensanchó su sonrisa—, y las piernas.

—¡Shaina!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le has abierto alguna de esas dos cosas? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Marin se irritó.

—Eres tan vulgar —gruñó.

—Yo no lo veo así, hablamos de sexo, Marin. S-e-x-o. No tiene nada de raro, hasta los animales se aparean como salvajes cuando les entran las ganas.

—Shaina —gruñó Marin otra vez con un tono más amenazante.

—Vamos, anda, al menos respóndeme a mi duda. ¿Aioria te satisface o no?

Acorralada, Marin se lo pensó por un buen rato. Shaina alzó las cejas sugestivamente esperando la información.

—No tengo problemas de rodillas —admitió abochornada mirando a otro lado.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo que lo sabías? —la miró pálida—, ¿acaso tú y Aioria…?

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tuve algo que ver con el señor _Defiendo-mis-ideales-con-uñas-y-dientes-literalmente_? Claro que no —desligó la amazona de verde para alivio de Marin—. No me van los tipos como él pero me alegra saber qué Aioria hace feliz a tu vagina.

—¡Shaina!

—¿Ahora qué dije? —se molestó—. ¿Acaso tú no le haces feliz a él? ¿Quieres unos consejos?

—No —espetó casi espantada.

—Verás —Shaina ignoró su respuesta—, usualmente a los hombres les gusta que juguemos con sus bolas.

—Zeus —bufó abochornada—, no pienso oír esto.

—Es información valiosa así que cállate y agradéceme después. ¿En qué iba?

—¿Las bolas? —con un gesto despectivo, Marin se cruzó de brazos.

—Exacto, no sé por qué les gusta que usemos los dedos y la boca para estimularlas pero funciona de maravilla. ¿Y cómo vamos con las felaciones?

—¿Las qué?

Previniendo un problema con ese punto, Shaina alzó los ojos al cielo implorando paciencia, luego volvió a Marin.

—¿Mamadas? —Marin negó con la cabeza mirándola sin entender aún—. Ay mujer. ¿Qué cómo carajos le chupas el pito?

—¿Qué preguntas son esas?

—Ya basta, ¿qué te molesta que diga? ¿Las preguntas o la palabra _pito_? Porque tiene muchos nombres, sabes. ¿_Pene, verga, miembro viril, mástil, mini-Aioria, gatito_? ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo llamase para que no te escandalices todo el tiempo?

—Dejémoslo en _pene, _¿de acuerdo?

—Me alegra que ya estés cooperando. Esa es la actitud.

Con unas claras intenciones de golpearla, Marin la miró muy irritada.

—Ajá.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y bien? ¿Le has mamado el pene?

—No… ¡o-oye! ¿Eso se puede…?

—Sí —Shaina asintió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió de nuevo—, y si también te lo preguntas; él puede hacer lo mismo contigo, se llama "sexo oral".

—D-de acuerdo… ¿y tú ya lo has…?

Shaina meció la cabeza de un lado a otro con cierto estupor. A decir verdad no planeaba contarle nada revelador a Marin, pero dado a que evidentemente su colega aún era una inocentona en ese campo, Shaina se dijo a sí misma que debía empezar a "preparar" a Marin mentalmente para Aioria. Y más vale que el maldito le agradeciera después.

—Pues… sí —masculló.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Al principio es raro —dijo pensativa—, incluso puede que sea algo asqueroso pero todo dependerá de las circunstancias. ¿Ambos tomaron un baño antes? Yo les recomiendo eso, suele ser menos fuerte el aroma y si eres de olfato sensible mejor háblalo primero con él. Quizás esté esperando que algún día lo hagas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Marin —casi le reprendió—, hablamos de consentir a su pene, es claro que al menos se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Es un hombre —canturreó.

—Pero… ¿hablarlo? Sería algo vergonzoso.

—Créeme, hablarlo no es tan malo si hay confianza. De hecho puede ser bastante efectivo si es que quieren probar cosas nuevas, posturas curiosas, lugares insospechados.

—¿Qué tipo de lugares? —Marin miraba el agua, su rostro había tomado un tono carmín bastante acentuado.

—Mmm… no sé, ten imaginación. ¿Podrá ser su Casa a plena luz del día? ¿En medio de ella? ¿Con la ropa puesta en un límite de tiempo? ¿En una Casa ajena? Vamos, las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Tú… ¿qué me recomendarías?

Sonriendo burlonamente, Shaina meditó. ¿Cómo hacer para que Aioria pierda la razón?

—Considerando cómo es tu amorcito, podrías ponerlo bajo tensión en una situación.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—¿Has pensado en seducirlo mientras está acompañado? ¿Hacerlo mirar tu trasero y babear por él mientras le hablan de algo que seguramente es muy importante?

—No —espetó mirándola reprobatoriamente—, respetamos nuestros límites.

—Límites —resopló. Shaina la miró decepcionada—, si quieres que su vida sexual se marchite en tres años o menos sigan respetando los putos límites. Pero si quieres mantener viva la llama de la pasión por mucho más tiempo que eso, será mejor que tú y él pongan a esas dos cabezas a trabajar.

—Pero es una locura.

—Pero el sexo loco también es genial —le guiñó el ojo.

Marin quedó pensativa por un rato.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de…?

—Todas tenemos derecho a guardar secretos —musitó feliz—. Pero no hablamos de mí, hablamos de ti y Aioria. Veamos, ¿qué más? De acuerdo, ¿en qué nivel están?

—¿N-nivel?

—¿Qué postura es su favorita? ―cambió de pregunta esperando que Marin no le sorprendiese otra vez.

Esperó en vano.

—¿Cuántas posturas hay?

—Las suficientes para tener por lo menos dos o tres favoritas —la miró acusadora—, pero por lo que me dices no han probado otra aparte del _Misionero_.

—¿Qué es…?

—La típica, él sobre ti entre tus piernas —hizo un ejemplo de la postura con sus dedos de ambas manos—. Pero hay otras.

Con la información, Marin pareció haberse mareado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —asintió—. Hay otra igual de típica pero al menos tú llevarías el ritmo.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Pues qué te imaginas? —apremió chasqueando los dedos—. Lo dejas acostarse, separas las piernas de lado al lado y metes su verga en tu vagina. Entonces sólo subes y bajas. Puedes menar las caderas si quieres, el poder entonces es tuyo. Aparte de que esta te permite manipular el ritmo y la profundidad en la que lo quieres adentro, también te da la facilidad de mecer las caderas como te dé la gana y sentir más la fricción.

—¿Moverlas en círculos?

—En círculos o sentones, tú eliges, sólo ten cuidado; no querrás hacerle daño. Y deja que tu cabeza se alborote un poco. A ellos les gusta ver los senos rebotando, seguro le gustará también llevar sus manos a ellos o sentarse para meterlos en su boca. Si hace eso créeme que te gustará.

—Pues a él le gustan mis pechos.

Marin y Shaina miraron la delantera de esta primera mientras la amazona del Águila los levantaba con sus manos.

—Pues son algo grandes para una japonesa —admitió Shaina—, pero le han de gustar mucho. Podrías intentarlo.

—Sí… supongo que no es mala idea.

—Claro que no lo es. Tienes que ser más atrevida de vez en cuando, Marin, pero si te hace sentir mejor seguramente Aioria esté teniendo fantasías eróticas contigo ahora mismo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es un hombre, Marin —le repitió—. Y si no han tenido sexo en las últimas semanas, que no te quepa duda que ahora mismo Aioria se está haciendo una masturbación pensando en ti.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a una nueva aventura!_

_¿Intensa la plática de Shaina y Marin, cierto? Ambas son mujeres hechas y derechas y admitámoslo, a veces ese tema en una conversación sale porque sale jajaja._

_Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que acá el lenguaje va a ser mucho más explícito que en los otros fics que he escrito; bueno, en parte culpo a Shaina y Milo por ser demasiado directos con los que dicen jaja. En fin. En esta historia se puede decir que va a haber de muchas cosas: drama, friendship, romance entre otras cosas sin embargo conservaré mi humor (si es que no lo conocen, les aviso que se preparen jaja) por lo que espero que se sientan cómodos a la hora de leer._

_Otra cosa; voy a ignorar todo lo relacionado al canon posterior a la guerra de Hades. Más no haré del todo lo mismo con SOG, que es la saga que sí he visto jaja. Disculpen por los errores y las tomaduras de pelo que van a presenciar en el fic, pero... ¿qué puedo decir? Mi imaginación me material da para escribir y lo plasmo lo mejor que puedo en word jaja. Ojalá les guste el resultado._

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en una nueva historia! _

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. Corazón de Guerrero

**•**

* * *

II

**Corazón de Guerrero**

* * *

.

* * *

Luego de tan… interesante charla. Marin pasó a retirarse; Shaina se quedó un rato más antes de salir del agua y regresar con su ropa sucia a casa. Al abrir la puerta miró sin inmutarse a la figura masculina sentada que estaba sentada sobre su cama; aparentemente esperándola.

—Supongo que ya no es necesario que vaya hasta tu Casa a pedirte por favor que dejes de merodear tu solitario trasero por el Coliseo si no entrenarás —resopló Shaina sin emoción aparente, poniendo su ropa adentro de un cesto de la ropa sucia; dándose la vuelta para encarar al Santo que la veía sin reírse ni sonreír, cosa que le dijo a Shaina que él no estaba ahí de visita—. Ay hombre, ¿ahora qué hice? —suspiró con fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin perderla de vista, Milo de Escorpio inhaló profundo y exhaló desanimado.

—Nada realmente —contestó.

—¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara de mierda? —preguntó de vuelta—. La usas sólo cuando vienes a recriminarme algo.

Inmutablemente, Shaina tomó del otro extremo del cuarto, un cepillo para el cabello que estaba sobre un pequeño buró, al igual que un frasco de aproximadamente 400ml de aceite natural color rosa transparente con olor a flores silvestres; que a veces ella después del baño se impregnaba en su piel y dormía bastante bien oliendo el suave aroma; lo que por supuesto la ponía de un excelente humor al día siguiente. Aunque su feminidad tuviese que ser _dejada atrás_ nada le prohibía a Shaina consentirse de ese modo algunas veces.

—¿Crees que a eso vine? —él miró con atención el frasco de aceite.

—Sí —contestó ella fingiendo no darse cuenta de ello.

Luego se quitó la toalla sin pudor acercándose a la cama donde él seguía sentado y observándola; pero no fue hacia Milo directamente sino a un lado de él para dejar el cepillo ahí, montar uno de los pies al colchón y ahí proseguir a humectarse las piernas, luego las rodillas, las nalgas, y al final su torso y cuello con el aceite. El frasco, ella lo sostenía con una mano muy cuidadosamente mientras que con la otra se impregnaba con el dulce olor de las flores.

Le dio la espalda momentáneamente para dejar el frasco y volver para tomar el cepillo y proseguir con su cabello. En ningún momento se sentó junto a él, sólo se mantuvo de pie enfrente del hombre que curiosamente no la consideraba una mujer peligrosa.

Además, para cualquier otra pareja podría ser algo incómodo verse a las caras en completo silencio mientras la mujer está desnuda, cepillándose el húmedo cabello frente al atractivo hombre. Pero ese no era el caso de Milo y Shaina quienes no se mostraron nerviosos ni nada por el estilo.

Se puede decir que entre ellos nunca hubo tal cosa como la vergüenza.

—Deja de mirarme los pechos que no estoy de humor para abrirte las piernas hoy. Dime a qué otra cosa vienes —dijo Shaina con calma pero con una rudeza natural impresa en el fondo de sus palabras que a cualquier otro hombre o mujer hubiese asustado, pero no así a Milo, quien chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes? —puso los ojos en blanco por un rato, luego volvió a ella. Esta vez sí la miraba a los ojos.

—En uno que no te hayas ganado —su respuesta hizo reír al Santo—, ¿qué quieres? —insistió esta vez con más brusquedad.

—Sólo estaba aburrido —dijo él sin inmutarse u ofenderse.

Gruñendo, ella terminó de cepillar su cabello y lo empezó a sacudir con una de sus manos hasta que dejó el cepillo en el buró; volviendo a Milo quien pronto alzó la vista hacia su cara.

—¿Y yo soy un payaso o…?

—Quería verte —contestó él sin tapujos—, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura, Shaina lo miró de lado.

—Conoces las reglas. Nuestras reglas —él no respondió, de hecho no hizo gesto alguno—. Habla, me inquieta que no lo hagas. ¿Acaso debo intuir que ya no puedes vivir sin mí? —preguntó burlona.

Ambos de cierto modo lo supieron, pero permanecieron callados.

—Por supuesto que sí —suspiró él con falsa agonía—, tú debes de saber que desde que te conocí no he puesto los ojos sobre nadie más.

No quiso reírse, pero Shaina terminó soltando una carcajada.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —fingió dolor—. Te estoy confesando mis más profundos sentimientos.

—Comienzas a preocuparme —dijo ella entre risas, acercándose a él sin sentir vergüenza porque literalmente la estuviese mirando con ese brillo depredador que Shaina conocía bastante bien—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Desde su posición, Milo de Escorpio sólo pudo mirarle el rostro. Sólo pudo apreciar sus ojos verdes, sus labios perfectos, y sus pálidas mejillas. El Santo sentía que veía una estrella en el cielo, una completamente inalcanzable para él. Pero sin decirle nada, Milo logró atraparla, abrazarla de su cintura con sus brazos y pegar la cara en su plano vientre.

Olió el aroma del aceite que acaba de echarse sin apresurarse, después de todo, su memoria era lo suficientemente buena para recordar esa delicada fragancia aun cuando la última vez que la olió fue hace un par de días en las sábanas de su propia cama.

—¿Milo?

Arqueando una ceja, Shaina no supo exactamente qué ocurría, pero no debía ser bueno si él en vez de intentar seducirla para tener sexo prefería abrazarla así.

Ella podía ser una mujer desalmada en las batallas (también fuera de ellas) y sin embargo no sentía la fuerza para apartarlo con violencia, exigiéndole una explicación. Pudo sentir la intranquilidad en el cosmos del Santo por lo que Shaina mejor que nadie sabía que en momentos así lo único que se buscaba era un poco de paz.

_Ellos no debían buscar paz en el otro._

Pero al diablo con eso. Shaina tampoco pudo detenerse.

Con una suavidad que absolutamente nadie sabía que ella poseía, llevó sus pequeñas manos a la cabeza de Milo, peinando su larga cabellera rizada, apartándole el fleco del rostro.

Ya no era necesario que Milo le dijese el motivo por el cual había ido a verla.

Shaina no era estúpida y bastante bien conocía los riesgos a los que ambos estaban enfrentándose. Lo que podrían perder si se dejaban llevar más en esta situación en el que ambos encontraron una comodidad envidiable.

Ella sabía bien lo que iba ocasionar el permitirse este tipo de escenas, pero las tonterías de ambos ya habían sido dejadas de lado, el sexo había sido sólo el inicio; luego le siguieron las conversaciones y los comentarios sarcásticos cuando de casualidad se veían y tenían que fingir que no se veían más que para trabajar.

Tanto él como ella sabían que estaban cruzando una frontera peligrosa, casi prohibida para Santos como ellos, sin embargo ninguno había hecho nada por parar esa bola de nieve que ya estaba empezando a bajar estrepitosamente por la montaña, a punto de chocar contra una roca filosa.

Sin una armadura que les estorbase, el Santo se las arregló bastante bien para hacer que Shaina lo soltase brevemente para que se acostase junto con él en la cama. Ella lo permitió porque al parecer, él no tenía intenciones obtener nada más esta noche. Sólo el simple deseo anhelante de cerrar los ojos entre los brazos de una mujer.

Sin más bromas ni ironías.

El cansancio en el espíritu de Milo fue palpable para ella.

Tratando de calmarlo, de ofrecerle algo de confort, Shaina lo dejó acomodarse sobre sus senos como si fuese un niño pequeño y no un guerrero que ya había probado el sabor metálico de la muerte y regresado para contarlo.

Ella le permitió también abrazarla por la cintura, temblando un poco sobre su húmedo cuerpo. En esa postura Shaina siguió peinando su largo cabello, preguntándose por qué tampoco ella tenía ánimos de intimar con él hoy, sólo de permanecer así, quietos.

Dándose un reconfortante calor el uno al otro.

Shaina de Ofiuco y Milo de Escorpio eran amantes, peor, eso nadie lo sabía porque ellos dos habían logrado ocultarlo bastante bien, además de que siempre habían tenido en cuenta que sus relaciones sexuales no tenían por qué intervenir en sus vidas como Santos, por lo que jamás habían tenido discusiones por celos ni nada parecido.

Y aunque habían establecido que lo suyo sería algo pasajero y de mero placer carnal, nada les impidió tratarse como compañeros; con respeto y a veces hasta como amigos.

Ahora… ahora ya no había nada más por hacer. Eso los dos lo sabían.

Si fueron horas o minutos los que gastaron en intentar conciliar el suelo en medio del silencio, no lo supieron, lo que sí notaron fue esa metafórica bola de nieve chocando con la realidad, partiéndose en pedazos. El sonido de quiebre de la última barrara emocional que les faltaba por atravesar después de tanto tiempo fingiendo frente a todo el mundo no conocerse más allá de lo común mientras que en las sombras parecían ser amantes de toda una vida.

Esa barrera que marcaba un "antes" y un "después" en sus vidas. Una barrera que todavía no estaban seguros de querer traspasar y sin embargo ya lo habían hecho.

No hace mucho, en realidad, Shaina y Milo habían iniciado esta… _relación_, y sin embargo de algún modo u otro, se las apañaron para siempre buscar (con algún pretexto) un último refugio en los brazos del otro sin mezclar sentimientos ni responsabilidades. O al menos eso creían ellos.

Pero la cruda realidad era que se habían sentido demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro de tal manera que hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias que sus respectivos cerebros les hacían.

Ambos eran adultos solteros; sin compromisos que los retuviesen más allá de sus obligaciones como Santos, y por eso no sintieron culpa ni duda ante sus encuentros que cada vez se volvían más y más frecuentes. Porque todo estaba bajo la orden de no intentar buscar algo más allá de la satisfacción de la libido.

Sin embargo hoy, por primera vez, habían dormido estupendamente bien sin la necesidad de rodar por la cama con sus intimidades unidas. Y no les importó.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Milo de Escorpio abrió los ojos lentamente luego de inhalar de forma profunda como descansada, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Acostumbrado a recibir los rayos del sol directamente en su cara y teniendo cuidado de no cegarse a sí mismo como todos los días, abrió sus ojos lento hasta que se dio cuenta que la cama donde estaba se sentía diferente a la suya además de que era más pequeña, y el techo de madera, tampoco era de su casa, la cual era de piedra. Espabiló más rápido cuando su vista se enfocó bien y se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la cama y en la casa de Shaina.

Con ternura, miró a su alrededor viendo por primera vez cómo lucía este sitio de día y le pareció bastante hogareño, tranquilo, muy cómodo.

«Así que no me echaste después de todo» pensó algo aliviado, recordando una de sus tantas pláticas irónicas con Shaina.

Ella siempre hablando con cariño y respeto:

_»Te lo advierto de una buena vez, si algún día piensas usar mi casa como usas la tuya, voy a lanzarte por la ventana sin importar quien carajos seas. Podremos tener sexo una o dos veces por semana pero tú vas a respetarme._

Milo suponía que más que su bella apariencia, era ese carácter de porquería (había que ser honestos) que ella todos los días llevaba encima lo que lo había cautivado realmente. Siempre tan fiera, inclemente y orgullosa que le hacía a él sentirse poderoso cada vez que los ojos verdes brillaban en su dirección, lo que quería decir que Shaina sucumbía a su cortejo y tenía vía libre para tocar sus labios así como el resto de su cuerpo cuando así él lo quisiese.

También notó, algo conmovido, que encima de él había una manta raída color gris, así como bastante pronto también se percató de que Shaina no se encontraba adentro de su hogar.

—¡Por favor, maestra! —oyó de pronto afuera de la casa, una voz chillante que hizo que Milo hiciese una mueca de dolor—. ¡Queríamos ir al Coliseo!

—¡¿Y para qué demonios quieren ir si son una vergüenza en los entrenamientos?! —explotó Shaina, Milo sonrió aliviado cuando la oyó—. ¡No prestan atención, sus ataques cada día empeoran y mejor ni hablemos de sus condiciones físicas! ¡Porque más que risa, dan asco a sus hermanas amazonas! ¡Todas ustedes son un hazmerreír! ¡Ir con ustedes es una vergüenza para mí ¡Una burla! ¡Todas y cada una de ustedes son tan mediocres que oírlas llamándome _maestra _es un insulto y me hace querer matarlas!

—¡Maestra, usted es cruel! —exclamó otra muy dolida como ofendida.

«Eso no se dice, linda» pensó Milo burlón, intuyendo lo que Shaina gritaría.

Lo gracioso fue que no se equivocó.

—¡¿Cruel?! ¡Eso díselo a tu enemigo, pedazo de estúpida! ¡Veamos cuánto tiempo logran sobrevivir contra un adversario realmente cruel! ¡Si piensan que yo soy _cruel _entonces vayan haciendo sus maletas y váyanse a la mierda! ¡No sirven para su propósito! —gritó sin tapujos.

Sí, esa era _su_ Shaina.

Como si de dos mujeres distintas se tratase, Milo había visto ambos rostros y a ambos los apreciaba igual… era preocupante que admitiese eso para sí mismo pero era verdad. Él apreciaba tanto a la amazona estricta de afuera, como a la dulce y compasiva dama de ayer que (sin seguir preguntándole nada) lo acogió entre sus firmes brazos de guerrera y durmió a su lado.

—¡Y de todos modos! ¡¿A qué quieren ir realmente al Coliseo?!

Hubo un corto silencio, Milo lo usó para acostarse de nuevo sobre la cama con las manos tras su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada. Hoy no tenía tareas que hacer, una gran cantidad de ellas las había realizado ayer a la velocidad de la luz y su Ilustrísima le había cedido el día libre a menos que se suscitase una emergencia. El fin del mundo, por ejemplo.

—Pu-pues… verá…

—E-es… qué… ahí irán algunos Santos y…

—¡Oh poderoso Zeus, lánzame un rayo! ¡Plagas! ¡Pestes! ¡Lo que sea, menos a ustedes!

Diablos, Shaina debería estar al borde de morirse bajo la amenaza de que su cabeza explote. Sintió pena por ella, menos mal que él no tenía ese problema de hacerse cargo de discípulos; ya que bastante pronto su Ilustrísima supo que él no serviría para eso, cosa que Milo agradecía todos los días.

—¡Pero maestra! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que queramos conocer a algunos Santos?!

«Como no la dejen en paz, van a sufrir» presagió Milo ensanchando más su burlona sonrisa.

—¿Santos, eh?

—Sí —chillaron las dos al unísono.

—Díganme, ¿quieren conocer a más _Santos _o es uno solo?

—¿De qué habla, maestra? —preguntó una de las chicas, nerviosa.

«No sé si sea bueno decírtelo, niña, pero Shaina huele el miedo» le quiso advertir a la pobre incauta, aguantando la risa.

—¿_De qué habla, maestra_? —remedó lo suficientemente gracioso como para que Milo se tapase la boca con una de sus manos, ahogando una carcajada que seguramente delataría a Shaina y a él mismo—. Hablo acerca del rumor estúpido que corre por estos lares.

—¿D-d-de qué rumor?

«Sí, ¿de qué rumor hablan?» se quitó la mano de la boca.

Por el tono de Shaina supo que esto era serio, pero Milo simplemente no podía evitar verle el lado hilarante a la situación.

—Hay un rumor bastante estúpido que dice que han visto al Santo de Escorpio merodeando por el Coliseo sólo porque busca a una amazona con la cual revolcarse, ¿o me equivoco?

_Oh, oh_.

De acuerdo, suficiente diversión. ¿Acaso Shaina no tenía una puerta trasera para auto-echarse de ahí? ¿U otra ventana de donde pudiese salir por su propia mano justamente como ella le había amenazado? Sinceramente había iniciado bien su mañana como para esperar a que ella entrase a la casa lanzando fuego por la boca para iniciar su interrogatorio respecto a eso.

Con resignación al darse cuenta de que no contaba con ventanas por donde su cuerpo cupiese y su salida fuese discreta, Milo no se movió de la cama por otras dos razones.

1.- Él se sentía demasiado cómodo en la cama.

2.- No tenía ningún sentido que empezase a cavar un hoyo donde enterrarse o buscar el modo de huir. Shaina de cualquier forma lo encontraría y le daría caza si estaba molesta con él por eso.

Por los dioses… bien, debía admitirlo. Fue un tanto ingenuo de su parte al creer que su presencia no sería tomada en cuenta.

Pero en serio quería verla; recrearse con sus ágiles movimientos en acción, delinear cada curva de su cuerpo con los ojos, imaginando que lo hacía con las manos. Babear como un perro por ese firme trasero que le encantaba apretar mientras ella lo montaba cuando la pasión los embargaba.

Qué intuitivas y boconas se habían vuelto algunas amazonas de Rodorio. No era tan raro que Shaina estuviese de ese humor.

—N-n-no… nosotras n-no queremos…

—Escuchen —ella bajó la voz pero no dejó de sonar seria—, porque las odio, pero en el fondo no quisiera lanzarlas al mar para saber si Poseidón las usaría como comida para sus peces, déjenme informarles algo sobre cómo son las cosas realmente con un Santo de Oro.

Arqueando una ceja, Milo se mostró muy interesado en oír su _información._

—Ellos son cazadores, ustedes pequeñas estúpidas, son como esos pobres conejos que los ven y piensan, ¡qué imaginan! Qué el que les apunta con el cañón del arma no les hará daño. ¡Entonces _bam_!

Era muy encantador saber eso.

Ni él mismo lo había visto de ese modo.

—Les abren las piernas, luego el corazón, ¡ustedes se quitan la máscara y hacen una escena imbécil en la que les piden que se hagan responsables! Luego, oh sorpresa, se dan cuenta de que para ellos no han sido más que unas prostitutas a las que nunca les pagarán un solo centavo y con un simple ademán de mano pueden hacer que las echen del Santuario si son lo suficientemente estúpidas para creer lo contrario.

Eso era bastante cruel, y enfermo. Ni siquiera Death Mask hizo eso con quienes pasaron la noche con él, sólo fingía no conocerlas y asunto resuelto; o en los casos más problemáticos las amenazaba de muerte pero no llegaba más lejos.

O eso hasta que conoció a la bella Helena de Asgard y con esfuerzos logró conquistarla aprendiendo al fin a ser más humano. Un poco menos bestia de lo que era en realidad, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ese sí que era un imbécil con suerte.

Por su lado, Milo sólo le enfadaba que algunas, en efecto, no entendiesen las diferencias entre el trabajo y el placer. O eso hasta que también chocó contra una pared con un nombre propio y un carácter de mierda que… lamentablemente no iba a quererlo a él como una mujer a un hombre. De eso Milo estaba seguro.

—Maestra… nosotras sólo buscábamos… algo de diversión.

—Sí —insistieron las otras.

—Ajá, no son ni las primeras y apuesto mi riñón a que tampoco serán las últimas taradas que me digan _"ay, sólo busco sexo con él"_ y un par de minutos después vengan con sus imbecilidades de _"oh, he encontrado a mi alma gemela"_ —sus remedos fueron una sorpresa para Milo.

Realmente ella lo había escuchado cuando le informó sobre ese detalle en sus propios encuentros antes de tenerla a ella a su lado. O lo que se pueda llamar a la "relación" que los dos tenían en la actualidad.

—Déjenme darles un consejo, si quieren tener sexo con alguien, ténganlo con _algo _de… su nivel. Algo así como una rama o una roca, ya un Santo de Oro no las usaría ni para calentar, ahora vayan a hacer mantenimiento a la zona de los caballos como les ordené o les juro por Hefestos que las mataré.

Las chicas se quejaron un poco más pero Shaina entró a la casa y les cerró la puerta en las caras.

Queriendo evitar dar explicaciones de _esto _y _aquello_, Milo prefirió cerrar sus ojos, acomodarse como antes lo había estado y esperar a que ella se quitase la máscara, relajando su cuello luego de tan cansina discusión.

—Si crees que no te oí riéndote entonces tenemos un severo problema —gruñó.

Él no respondió.

—Por amor a Eros —suspiró agobiada—, ¿qué clase de sueño has de tener para poner esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara? Abre los ojos ya, idiota —le replicó.

—Perdona —se rio viéndola con sus manos en la cintura, viéndolo irritada—. No buscaba enfadarte más.

—Como sea, eres un holgazán —insultó yendo hacia la cama, se sentó para tomar el rostro de Milo entre sus manos para verlo amenazadoramente—. ¿Sabes lo que sigue ahora verdad?

Sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, ese horrible interrogatorio que Milo quería evitar, él prefirió no tensar más el ambiente.

—¿Un encuentro candente y desenfrenado que alivie nuestra libido? —ella le dio un suave golpe en la mejilla—, auch.

—No quería empezar diciendo que has sido descuidado, pero sí, ya lo hice.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, lo que me molesta es que distraigas a mis estúpidas pupilas.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy infernalmente sexy.

Aguantando las ganas de agarrarlo a puñetazos, Shaina hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creí que hablaba con Milo, ¿qué haces aquí Afrodita?

Soltando una carcajada, Milo tomó las manos de Shaina entre las suyas y la hizo soltarlo. Más no dejó libres sus dedos los cuales le gustaba sentir entre los suyos; tan diferentes a los de él.

—Si estuviese Afrodita aquí te diría _"deberías agradecer que mi presencia ilumina tu casa, pequeña mortal carente del buen ojo para la belleza"_ y luego seguiría echando quejas sobre lo _mal adornada _que tienes tu casa —sonrió arrogante sabiendo que no se equivocaba—. Admite que tienes suerte de que yo sea yo.

—Sí, tanta como ser aplastada por un montón de rocas y sólo perder la movilidad de todo el cuerpo sin tener el derecho a la eutanasia. —Ella intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó consigo a la cama—. ¡No! ¡Basta!

Milo la abrazó por su cintura, disfrutando de su compañía agresiva y malhablada. Era curioso, porque según las estadísticas generales decían que los hombres gustaban más de las chicas delicadas, tímidas, sumisas y educadas. Pero no él. Milo de Escorpio encontraba encantadora a esta peligrosa cobra de colmillos venenosos.

—Por favor, no me sueltes —musitó dramáticamente—. Tengo frío.

Ahogando un gruñido en su garganta, Shaina lo abrazó también, para su completa sorpresa.

—Lo único que tienes es aire en la cabeza y un buen cuerpo.

—¿Sólo _bueno_?

—¿Le haría bien a tu ego si te dijese que lo montaría hasta mañana?

—Claro que sí —pausó para luego sonreír pícaramente—, ¿lo harías?

—Lo estoy pensando… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Qué lo hagan las inútiles de tus alumnas —le propuso en un tono sugestivo.

Con gracia, Shaina se rio.

—¿En serio estás de ánimos? —le preguntó sintiéndolo moverse a modo de que ella pudiese notar un bulto creciendo bajo sus pantalones.

—Sólo si eres tú —le musitó ya dejándose de juegos.

Las manos femeninas fueron a donde sentía al palpitante miembro para acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —dijo Shaina aceptando que él la besara.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —ella lo besó de vuelta metiendo las manos adentro del pantalón de su amante, tomándolo y tratándolo como a él le gustaba—. Soy irresistible, eso ya lo sé. Dime, ¿cuándo vas al Coliseo lo haces con ideas pervertidas?

Milo se rio sin poner objeción a su afirmación o a su pregunta. Después de todo ella lo conocía.

Eso debería preocuparles a ambos pero no lo hacía.

—Sí —aceptó él sin vergüenza.

Shaina; accediendo a pasar un tiempo de _caridad _con él.

Apartándose momentáneamente para quitarle la manta y acomodarse mejor encima de Milo, restregando una vez su intimidad con la suya, ella lo miró atenta mientras ponía ambas manos y ambas rodillas de lado a lado de él mientras Milo abría desde el último hasta el primero de los botones de la blusa que llevaba en vez de su armadura y/o traje de entrenamiento.

Cuando el último botón fue desprendido y la prenda se abrió de par en par, la mirada de él pareció brillar cuando notó que no había ningún otro impedimento más que le impidiese llevarse uno de los grandes pechos a la boca.

Shaina cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tienes alguna obsesión con mis pechos, ¿o es imaginación mía? —preguntó Shaina con cierta burla, aun con los ojos cerrados. Apretando los dientes y las sábanas bajo sus manos cuando Milo torturó su pezón con la lengua.

Él separó un rato la boca de su piel para responder en el mismo tono.

—No se pregunta lo que es evidente.

Casi con descaro, Milo pasó la lengua por el pezón que parecía rogar por su atención, luego con sus manos juntó ambos pechos; los masajeó por un rato y se llevó ambos pezones a su boca.

—Bien —suspiró—, no tengo problemas… con ello —respondió Shaina entre jadeos—, pero si me muerdes te voy a…

—Ya sé, ya sé —la interrumpió él cerrando sus labios sobre ambos pezones antes de volver a hablarle—, ya me disculpé por la otra vez —todavía chupándolos fuertemente, Milo apretó la piel que aún sobraba con las manos.

Con la mandíbula tensa para evitar gemir ante el trato rudo a sus pechos, Shaina bajó sus caderas y se aseguró de que él la sintiese sobre su miembro erecto. Luego, con un antebrazo se sostuvo mientras que con la mano que tuvo libre acarició la mejilla de Milo, viéndolo por un rato hasta que ella misma se separó; pero antes de que él pudiese replicar, ella lo besó como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años.

Shaina bajó un poco por encima de Milo hasta poder alcanzar con su mano el borde del pantalón que él llevaba; acarició por encima su miembro, él gruñó entre el beso, ambos se separaron un poco para respirar y volvieron a besarse. Poco después Shaina metió la mano adentro del pantalón para empezar a masturbarlo.

Cuando se separaron, ella desabrochó la prenda. Una vez que logró eso dejó que él se incorporase y le quitase la blusa con brusquedad, arrojándola lejos. Viéndose a los ojos, acordaron en silencio que no iban a perder más tiempo en estupideces por lo que se separaron el uno del otro y se desprendieron ellos mismos de lo que les hacía falta para volver a la cama.

Con las manos entre sus piernas, preparándose a sí misma, Shaina se acostó primero, cediéndole a él la oportunidad de meterse entre sus piernas.

—Eso es nuevo —notó él siendo que la postura favorita de Shaina era la Andrómaca.

—¿No lo harás?

—No dije eso —Milo se rio reuniéndose con ella.

—Entonces cállate —ordenó Shaina tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos para besarlo, esta vez metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Sonriendo, pero sin separarse o replicar por eso, Milo se sostuvo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la deslizó sobre el costo derecho de Shaina, pasó por la cintura y la metió entre las piernas de la amazona; apartando las de ella como si quisiera enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Ante eso, Shaina subió sus propias manos a los hombros de Milo; luego a su cabello para acercarlo más a su boca; luego a su cuello mientras él comprobaba la humedad entre sus piernas con una arrogancia típica de un Santo Dorado.

Más tarde, él separó sus dedos de la intimidad de Shaina, acomodó ambas manos sobre la cama: teniendo cuidado de no jalar el cabello de ella que se hallaba esparcido sobre la cabecera, y se abrió pasó para adentrarse en ella de un solo golpe.

El vigor de Milo hizo que Shaina inhalase profundo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pegando sus pies al colchón y tratando de encontrarse con el miembro de Milo mientras él se ocupaba de besar su cuello e ir profundamente en cada embestida.

—¿Fue cierto lo que les dijiste… a las mocosas de afuera? —preguntó él repentinamente en un gruñido cerca de su oreja, moviéndose más pausadamente pero golpeando con firmeza el interior de Shaina.

—¿El… qué?

—¿Los Santos Dorados… son tan crueles? —Milo se reincorporó para verla, deteniéndose por un momento y comprobar que las mejillas de Shaina se hallaban enteramente sonrojadas y su frente perlada por el sudor.

Dejándola pensar en la respuesta, él se arrodilló por un momento, sólo para tomar las piernas de Shaina y guiarlas sobre su cadera, volviendo a bajar; retomando sus movimientos. Shaina suspiraba y gemía, abrazándose de su espalda. Las uñas de ella se encajaron en su piel cuando el Santo decidió ir más profundo, golpeando su intimidad con más fuerza.

—¿Yo soy cruel? —preguntó está vez al notar que Shaina no planeaba responder.

—¿Cruel… tú? ¿Qué? —musitó ella entre dientes apretando el agarre de sus piernas casi inconscientemente.

—No recuerdo… haberte corrido nunca… de mi vista, al terminar —él mismo apretó los dientes cuando ella alzó su cadera en cada uno de sus encuentros, haciendo más intensas las acometidas.

—Lo sé —gimió aun con los ojos cerrados, haciendo una mueca de fastidio—, pero odio que esas… ¡estúpidas! Se hagan ilusiones… ¡Aahh! ¡Dioses!

—Ya veo —una vez saciada su curiosidad, Milo sonrió tomando las mejillas de Shaina, acariciándole el rostro, esforzándose en lo que estaba.

Pronunciando entre suspiros sus nombres, Shaina y Milo cambiarían de posiciones como ya estaban acostumbrados. Él le permitió montarlo justamente como ella había dicho que lo haría y como en el fondo había estado esperando que ocurriese primero.

Haciendo uso de los consejos que le dio a Marin ayer por la noche, Shaina se aseguró de que ambos pudiesen alcanzar el cielo con cada movimiento. Sus sentones eran rápidos y fuertes, tanto como su fortaleza amazónica se lo permitió. Cada vez sentía a Milo llenándola más y más pues el muy infame también se esmeraba en alzar su cintura al compás, haciendo sus golpes más intensos. El Santo obligaba a su carne amoldarse a él con una deliciosa fogosidad que arrancaba eróticos gemidos femeninos y guturales gruñidos masculinos.

Las manos de Milo subieron a los redondos pechos de Shaina, los apretó sin dejar de verla saltar duramente sobre él. Shaina también lo observaba a entre sus ojos a medio cerrar.

Él la notó aún más tentadora con su cabello largo alborotado que danzaba junto a su dueña, el sudor cubriendo cada centímetro del pecaminoso cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, y su favorable delantera temblando bajo sus palmas mientras el delicado interior de aquella mujer lo acogía con humedad y calor.

Esos ojos verdes tan ardientes lo hacían sentirse como un hombre perfectamente realizado.

Milo, desde una edad muy temprana, siempre había estado satisfecho con su vida sexual; y aunque ni por asomo tenía a la gran cantidad de mujeres como la mayoría de los que lo conocían, se imaginaban, tampoco había estado nada mal. Su carisma y esa chispa de misterio que cargaba parecían ser un suficiente estimulante para varias féminas, cosa que él no desaprovechaba si es que la mujer en cuestión era de su interés.

Quisiera decir que Shaina era diferente. Qué ella movía algo en su interior que lo hacía sentirse más que atraído por su persona. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de nada y no era su estilo apresurarse con ese tipo de cosas, menos si sabía lo que podría estar arriesgando. Lo malo era que a estas alturas, su unión con la amazona había dejado de ser algo pasajero; cosa que estaba dejándolo en vela por varias noches.

He aquí el motivo de su visita. Ayer él no había podido conciliar el sueño pues cada vez que lo intentaba cerrando los ojos, su mente traicioneramente pensaba en cómo estaría Shaina y si ella estaría pensando en él también; lo que ocasionaba que al abrir los párpados Milo quisiera arrancarse unos cuantos órganos pues sabía que si dejaba avanzar esos pensamientos, él iba a tener serios problemas si es que Shaina no había dejado de verlo únicamente como su amante. Su compañero de alcoba.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Milo, Shaina se centró más en las sensaciones que la recorrían mientras lo montaba. También le dejó manejar su cuerpo de tal modo que ambos se levantaron de la cama, y besándose, fueron a parar a una de las paredes (quien sabe cuál) donde el Santo la tomó de las piernas y la alzó sobre su cintura.

Él mismo se masturbó un poco, preparando a su miembro para más. Entonces se adentró nuevamente en la intimidad de su amante.

La vergüenza se había perdido entre ambos demasiado rápido. Las miradas incómodas, las preguntas indeseadas y las pláticas que debían ser un tabú entre un hombre y una mujer que no estaban prometidos… todo eso se había terminado bastante rápido. Por lo que ahora, envueltos en sudor, sin dejar de moverse ni de emitir gruñidos y gemidos, Shaina apresó su cintura fuertemente abrazándolo por el cuello, controlándose en no enterrarle las uñas en la espalda cuando alzó la mirada al techo, chillando ante su inminente orgasmo. Milo pegó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella; entró y salió como pudo un par de veces pero no pudo salir por completo a tiempo, acabando adentro de Shaina, poco después se maldijo mentalmente al sentirse tan estúpido como satisfecho por haberse dejado llevar así.

—Eso fue… una estupidez —masculló llevando sus manos al rostro de la amazona, obligándolo a enfrentarlo; ambos aun recuperando el aliento—. ¿Sabías que podrías estar embarazada después de esto? —la reprendió.

Ella no se inmutó, no dijo nada, endureció su mirada y lo obligó a soltarla.

Shaina completamente desnuda se fue a la cama mientras él recogía sus pantalones. Al ponérselos, ajustárselos y darse vuelta, Milo se dio cuenta que Shaina se había sentado con las piernas cerradas; una de sus manos estaba entre ambas piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber él limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—¿Estás ciego? —respondió casi con burla, sin interrumpir a su mano.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Milo negó con la cabeza pensando que ella bromeaba o estaba tratando de fastidiarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shaina—, ¿acaso crees que me da miedo ser madre?

—No —él se sentó junto a ella, ya acostumbrado a su comportamiento a veces extraño; a veces molesto—. Pero creo que al resto del Santuario sí.

—Me importa una verga lo que piense el Santuario.

—Y aun así lo proteges —no se escandalizó por el vocabulario de ella; ya estaba acostumbrado.

—No conozco nada más allá de esto —se sinceró. Milo lo sabía bien, después de todo él estaba en esa misma posición—. Siendo franca no me molestaría la idea de saber lo que se siente criar y ver crecer a una parte de…

Milo arqueó una ceja.

—¿De…?

—Sé que ser padre no es precisamente tu sueño así que lo dejaremos en _"mí"_, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso lo ofendió profundamente como le terminó de fastidiar.

—Primero, creo que si vas a usar mi… —con ambas cejas arqueadas miró la entrepierna femenina y a la mano _trabajando _en ella—, colaboración. No es necesario que me desligues de ello; después de todo, si el bebé que pareces querer también sería mío no tendría nada de malo que me dejarás conocerlo al menos.

Aunque si él debía ser sincero, esperaba de corazón que Shaina no pensase en algo tan desquiciado como embarazarse de él cuando ambos apenas y eran amantes. Es decir, lo que pasaba por su cabeza en las noches era una cosa… la realidad era otra y en la realidad ellos dos no eran nada frente al mundo.

—¿Y decirle qué? —quiso saber Shaina.

—La verdad —respondió Milo levantándose de la cama, empezando a acomodarse las prendas sobre su cuerpo—. ¿De qué carajos serviría inventarle historias si al final lo sabrá todo? Lo que hay y habrá entre nosotros es sólo sexo y un respeto mutuo. Es todo.

Shaina sacó la mano de donde la tenía, centrando su atención en Milo.

—¿Le dirías eso a un niño o a una niña?

—Se lo diría si me lo preguntase —alzó los hombros, despreocupado. La amazona lo miró mal—, ¿qué? —preguntó no sabiendo que la había enfadado.

Así como él se sentía.

—Olvídalo —ella desvió su mirada—, es obvio que no serías un buen padre.

—Sería completamente honesto —terminó de ponerse el calzado—, ¿qué puede ser mejor que eso?

—Quizás un poco más de discreción y neuronas.

—Es decir que quieres que le mienta —se incorporó completamente vestido, echando su cabello para atrás—. Quieres qué le diga que nos amábamos profundamente y él, o ella, nació porque un pájaro loco lo trajo en una canasta en una noche de primavera. O que salió de la tierra como las flores.

—No digas estupideces —le espetó enojada—. Además ya hablas de alguien que ni siquiera existe.

—¿Pero quieres que exista? —Milo dio en el clavo.

Él la miró profundamente antes de sonreír casi triste ya que Milo conocía bien esa mirada en ella.

_Dioses, Shaina iba en serio._

—No me veas sólo como un donador de espermatozoides, también tengo sentimientos.

Shaina suspiró sintiéndose derrotada, acostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda. Milo suspiró tratando de ocultar que estaba sintiendo vértigo.

¿Qué clase de conversación habían tenido?

¿Un bebé? ¿Shaina quería un bebé? ¿Un hijo de ambos y luego quería que él sencillamente se largase?

¿Acaso estaba bien de la cabeza?

Milo no supo qué pensar al respecto sobre la decisión de Shaina, o si ella sólo había estado intentando joderlo. Lo que sí supo, fue lo que sintió al ver la determinación en los ojos de esta cruel mujer y comprender por primera vez en su vida, lo que significaba "ser usado".

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Perdón si se me fueron algunos fallos ortográficos o gramaticales pero estoy algo apurada y estoy en muchas cosas jaja._

_Una vez más, aclaro que este fic tiene un lenguaje... un poco subido de tono; al menos más fuerte para lo que yo escribo normalmente. En cuanto al lemon... le hice algunas modificaciones, fue algo rápido y distinto a como lo tenía inicialmente pero espero que no haya quedado mal. _

_Por otro lado, ¿qué tal? __Shaina quiere tener un bebé... ¿o no? ¿Será que sólo quería fastidiar a Milo? _

_¿Ustedes qué piensan? 7w7_

_Un dato extra: Yo francamente me divertí mucho escribiendo el regaño de Shaina hacia las aspirantes a amazonas; no sé por qué pero en esas aspirantes vi mucho a las escritoras que idealizan a los Santos Dorados y los unen a sus OC's como si éstos de la noche a la mañana fuesen príncipes de Disney jajaja, ¡no se ofendan! ¡No hablo de nadie en particular! Solo menciono que en Wattpad y Facebook uno lee cada cosa que mejor ni lo menciona jajaja. Nah! Perdonen el chiste malo. No se ofendan por favor._

_¡Por el momento, de mi parte es todo por hoy!_

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en una nueva historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**foxsqueen** _y _**beauty-amazon**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. Hermanos de Espíritu

**•**

* * *

III

**Hermanos de Espíritu**

* * *

.

* * *

Mientras la observaba dormir, como las otras noches en las que había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse con ella después de alcanzar el clímax, Milo de Escorpio había aceptado que esto posiblemente no iba a terminar bien.

Para variar, él temía más que nada, que fuese ella quien se llevase la peor parte del castigo que seguramente recibirían los dos por tener una relación como esta. Sobre todo porque las amazonas, supuestamente, habían renunciado a su feminidad (y todo lo que esto conllevaba) para convertirse en guerreras al servicio de la diosa Athena.

_Qué estupidez. _

Lástima que nadie había pedido su opinión.

Esto no iba a concluir bien, de eso él ya se había dado cuenta. Y eso era porque antes de empezar a besarse, esta noche ella había preguntado con un tono bastante más ligero que el que usaba normalmente: "_¿cómo fue todo?_" Y él, muriendo de ganas por mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona, había respondido con su humor: "_sigo vivo_". Luego se habían mirado a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de acercarse y fundir sus cuerpos mientras la luna seguía iluminando el cielo.

Milo se aseguró de que fuese su nombre lo que saliese constantemente de los labios de Shaina mientras se aventuraba en su cuerpo. Disfrutó como nunca tocarla y probarla con la lengua; y llevarla al límite con su experiencia. Había que decirse algo importante que a la vez preocupaba mucho. Jamás antes, desde que los dos habían accedido a ser amantes frecuentes para aliviar sus tensiones en la cama, Milo y Shaina se sintieron interesados en saber cómo había ido el día del otro, o una misión de larga duración.

Al principio hablar más de lo normal fue algo incómodo, pero era algo necesario ya que al no tener modo de empezar una conexión, era difícil poder llevar a cabo un cortejo lo que evidentemente complicaba la idea de llegar al sexo.

Por eso, siempre, debía ser Milo quien se acercase completamente seguro de sí mismo, ansioso, hacia ella para dar pie a la noche establecida. A su prohibido acuerdo. Porque incluso ahora, con todo su fuego interior, Shaina en este campo específicamente… era una completa inexperta, un alma pura que Milo sentía que corrompía.

Ella podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero Shaina aún conservaba algo de esa bella inocencia que a él le encantaba perturbar usando su cuerpo. Aunque en parte, él podría culpar a esa molesta actitud de guerrera soberbia, el que Shaina fuese renuente a ser _sumisa_ a los deseos de Milo por mostrarle nuevas cosas, por eso él se sentía con la interesante labor de llevarla de la mano hacia nuevos horizontes con toda la paciencia posible. Hasta que defensas bajasen y pudiese disfrutar de sus encuentros tanto como lo hacía él.

Milo a veces se sentía culpable por haber sido el primero para ella cuando entre ambos no existía tal cosa como el amor, luego también como venía la culpa, luego ese culposo ápice de orgullo que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que ella _aprendía _algo nuevo y lo gozaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a repetirlo en otra ocasión.

Hoy, por ejemplo, ella por primera vez, había sido bastante complaciente. Milo no sabía por qué, pero no era como si en su momento hubiese podido (o querido) pararse a averiguarlo. Sin embargo ya con la llama de la pasión extinta, su mente pudo comenzar a trabajar con más libertad. Con frialdad, incluso.

¿Debían alejarse? ¿Debían hablar y establecer _otras _normas? ¿Algunas que les impidiesen ir más allá de lo que ellos mismos habían acordado? Eso ya sería algo que él mismo vería con Shaina en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Otra cosa que le preocupaba demasiado a Milo, era que esta noche, mientras se quedaba dormida, Shaina le había susurrado algo al borde del sueño.

_»No te vayas _—si ella recordaría eso por la mañana era algo que Milo no quería poner en duda. No estaba listo para conocer la respuesta.

Perfectamente, él sabía que no debía notar nada más allá de lo que le convenía con respecto a Shaina, pero, Milo hace unas semanas se había dado cuenta de que Shaina "_de día_" y Shaina "_de noche_" podrían pensar diferente. Hablar diferente y actuar diferente también. Pues mientras una le permitía hacerle sexo oral mientras sus pequeñas manos le revolvían el cabello y movía sus caderas al son que marcaba su lengua. La _otra Shaina_ se escandalizaba por los recuerdos, los comentarios en susurros y berreaba en su contra al día siguiente o cualquier otro próximo si llegaba a verlo caminando a solas.

Por eso él siempre prefería dejarla con su vida apenas acabar y desaparecer de su visión por un par de días, sin embargo hoy… hoy estaban en Escorpio y no es como si él sencillamente pudiese cargar a la amazona y pasear con ella por los otros 7 templos.

_"¿Por qué la llevo así? ¿Acaso no es evidente que acabamos de intimar?" _sí, claro. Sería bueno decirles eso a todos sus compañeros. Sobre todo porque, el punto de mentirles a todos esta noche para verse, era para no dar sospechas de lo que había entre ellos.

La coartada que Milo y Shaina habían puesto en esta ocasión, para que ningún Santo Dorado y sobre todo, su Ilustrísima, se sintiesen extrañados por el cosmos de Shaina acompañándolo en su templo, era que ambos iban a permanecer en vela en Escorpio para revisar unos cuantos mapas y con ello tener un mejor control sobre todos los caminos que se pudiesen necesitar de patrullas de Santos, tanto nocturnas como diurnas.

Después de todo, Shaina era una respetada Amazona de Plata que usualmente lideraba las primeras caravanas de las novatas o novatos que ya debían empezar a desempeñarse como guardianes no solo del Santuario sino también de los pueblos aledaños a éste.

Se supone que mañana ella misma debería de partir con los mapas con el resto de Santos de Plata para que todos los guerreros tuviesen conocimiento de los nuevos caminos y rumbos por vigilar. Dónde debían enfocar mayor atención debido a avistamientos de presuntos ladrones u otro tipo de calaña. Y ahora que Milo lo pensaba… no habían hecho nada de eso.

Lo único que habían estado haciendo fue girarse mutuamente entre las sábanas para tomar el control del otro.

En esta ocasión Shaina fue muy buena combatiente, como debía esperarse de una mujer con tal fuego interior, pero su debilidad seguía siendo su cuello por lo que al atacar en ese punto, Milo, por supuesto, obtuvo la victoria; tomando exactamente lo que quería de la forma en la que lo deseaba.

Luego de verla dormir pacíficamente en su cama por un par de minutos, Milo se levantó con cierto fastidio y agotamiento. Sin duda, complacer a una amazona no era lo mismo que tener a una doncella o una prostituta, requería de más fuerza; y él todavía estaba algo cansado de su última misión… sin embargo debía hacer lo que _dijo _que haría antes de cerrar los ojos.

Odiando el frío que sentía, puso las sábanas sobre Shaina y salió de sus aposentos vistiendo una bata de ligera tela delgada, larga y de color negro que se arrastraba por el piso.

Con pasos lentos, Milo se puso en marcha hacia otra habitación donde se encontraban los mapas que hipócritamente le había pedido a Camus momentos antes, luego de ver que Shaina lo había ido a buscar a su casa por primera vez desde que iniciaron sus encuentros y no quería que nadie lo molestase por ello.

Además, la coartada fue de ella.

Dioses… necesitaba ayuda para controlarse. Y es que no pudo haber sido más sospechoso su apresuro sobre Camus para que éste le diese los jodidos mapas.

Para echar más tierra sobre el ataúd, en el fondo Milo supo la verdad apenas se encontró solo… el que se haya dado tanta prisa en ir y venir de Escorpio a Acuario y viceversa, no tenía mucho que ver con el sexo que iba a obtener, sino con el hecho de que él había llegado desganado a su casa… y se había alegrado de verla. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando la escuchó preguntándole cómo había ido su misión.

_Qué los dioses los ayudasen._

Milo necesitaba evitar que esto avanzase.

Jamás se había sentido tan deseoso de compartir el lecho con una mujer en específico. Obvio, en el pasado hubo una que otra amante que había encendido su cuerpo, llevándolo de nuevo hacia ella, pero de ahí a que él tuviese tantas ansias por compartir su espacio con una chica que además estaba prohibida, sobre todo para él que era un Santo Dorado…

_Esto no va a terminar bien._

Con ese pensamiento haciendo eco en su cabeza, Milo tuvo que empezar a temer.

Veía las luces rojas de alerta desde lo lejos. Porque no solo había sido esa diminuta conversación donde la pregunta de Shaina (y su tono) calentó su pecho, sino el hecho de que ambos no parecían estarse dando cuenta (o no querían) de lo extraordinariamente bien que se sentían el uno junto al otro cuando se supone que una vez terminado el sexo las cosas debían volver a _ser frías como antes_.

A donde él apenas la recordase como a una compañera, y ella ni siquiera se molestase en buscarlo con la mirada cuando su cosmos se aproximase al Coliseo mientras entrenaba con sus novatas. Desquiciándose con ellas.

Una que otra vez, mientras bajaba con Camus, Mū o Shura, al Coliseo, Milo había logrado captar en secreto, cómo Shaina a veces giraba la cabeza a su dirección cuando nadie, a excepción de él, se daba cuenta de que Milo de Escorpio para Shaina de Ofiuco había dejado de ser invisible. La máscara la ayudaba mucho a disimular su escrutinio, pero Milo siempre terminaba percatándose de su mirada sobre su persona.

Eso también le preocupaba porque el saber de ese detalle no debía de causarle ninguna impresión salvo un incremento a su orgullo y virilidad… como siempre al saberse un buen amante. En definitiva, el que Shaina a veces lo buscase con su mirada, no debía de hacer que su corazón latiese rápido o que se pusiese nervioso y temiese hacer algo estúpido que lo hiciera quedar mal frente a sus ojos.

_Sus hermosos ojos._

—Maldición —gruñó entre dientes. Quiso golpear la mesa frente a él pero se maldijo a sí mismo nuevamente entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el cual mantenía silencio era porque no quería despertarla a ella con su escándalo.

_¡Maldición!_

Milo quería que el sueño de Shaina siguiese hasta mañana; que se sintiese cómoda donde ahora dormía y que al despertar lo hiciera con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa para él.

—Estoy jodido —con desgano, se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas hasta por su cabello tratando de calmar los inquietos latitos de su corazón.

Con ayuda de algunas velas que encendió sobre la mesa, a Milo le costó mucho concentrarse en los caminos que se supone, debían ya estar marcados en rojo, con ayuda de los informes de diversos Santos que anteriormente habían sido visitados por Shaina para que otorgasen reportes sobre algunos caminos peligrosos o puntos de alerta donde se haya notado el avistamiento de indeseados.

¡Era tan difícil centrarse en su trabajo! Sobre todo ahora que ella había estado tan fabulosa, tan candente y sensual. Tanto que a él le costaba horrores no volver a la cama con ella deseando repetir la noche, por la mañana, cuando ambos abriesen sus ojos.

Pero el día se aproximada y el tiempo se había acabado para ambos hasta que tuviesen otra oportunidad.

Lo más grave de todo, era que durante el tiempo que habían estado probando "_esto_" y "_aquello_", aunque no lo expusiesen, en el fondo Milo se temía que los dos por igual, debían estarse dando cuenta de que estaban traspasando límites peligrosos en su pacto.

Y si esto continuaba…

Si sus miradas se encontraban con más frecuencia o si antes de pensar siquiera en saciar la pasión, preferían sentarse a charlar, entonces ambos estarían perdidos. Porque luego, entre esas charlas vendría la empatía… la preocupación… los gustos afines… y después, quizás una atracción que rebasaría la del gusto físico y sexual.

Para más inri, lo que preocupaba a Milo hasta el punto de la paranoia, era que sólo a él… esto parecía inquietarle bastante.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Actualmente, luego de dejar a Shaina (quien sin duda alguna había enloquecido) en su casa, Milo de Escorpio se había perdido por un rato no sólo en sus propios pensamientos sino en un bosque no muy lejano entre los pueblos, para tratar de encontrarse de nuevo su propia cordura. Al volver en _sí mismo_, regresó al Santuario, no sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado momentos atrás.

Volvió a su lugar cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte.

Al verlo aproximarse a la primera casa, Mū de Aries se extrañó en serio. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Milo se fue y aunque ambos no eran excelentes amigos, al menos cuando uno de ellos partía por órdenes de su Ilustrísima o por algún pendiente personal de las Doce Casas, solían avisarse por si alguna emergencia se suscitaba.

—¿Estabas fuera? —preguntó Mū con ese tono sereno que lo identificaba.

—Sí —masculló Milo.

Algo preocupado, Mū arqueó una ceja ante ese estado de ánimo que veía, sin esfuerzo alguno, en su compañero de armas. Milo de rara vez se veía tan decaído, y eso era porque cuando lo estaba procuraba ocultarlo. Aunque su porte podría decir que él estaba _normal _y nada estaba angustiándolo por dentro, los ojos del Santo de Escorpio no estaban dando ese mismo mensaje. Éstos se veían opacos y perdidos, lo que quería decir que Milo no estaba bien y el que no tratase de ocultarlo sólo aumentaba el nivel de curiosidad.

—Disculpa, no quisiera ser indiscreto pero…

—Déjame decirte una cosa amigo —lo interrumpió Milo con un aire de estrés enorme rodeándolo—, si planeas algún día darle un hermano menor a Kiki, primero asegúrate de buscar a una mujer que no te complique la existencia.

—¿Un hermano? —Mū se descolocó.

Haciendo una mueca, Milo se lamentó porque su compañero (con toda su supuesta sabiduría) no pudiese entender esas indirectas.

—Dime por Athena que no entendiste lo que te dije —farfulló, sentándose enfrente en las escaleras. Mū lo imitó.

—La verdad no —el joven de Jamir frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿En serio —resopló viéndolo de lado—, piensas vivir toda tu existencia en el celibato también, Mū?

—¿De qué hablas?

Intentando no perder la paciencia, Milo barajeó las posibilidades de hablar sobre esto con cualquier otro de sus colegas y cada una de las opciones le parecían peores que las anteriores. Incluso Camus no podría ayudarlo en esta ocasión, Milo sabía que su amigo francés sólo lo reprendería y le bajaría más la autoestima con sus pláticas llenas de _lógica_ que al final no le llevarían a ninguna maldita parte.

¿Y qué mejor opción para recibir consejos que de un virgen sabio?

Evidentemente Mū pensaba más con la cabeza que con sus bolas, algo que Milo necesitaba desesperadamente. Además, a diferencia de Camus, Mū era un poco más sutil en sus regaños. Sabía que no estaba en posición de pedir piedad, pero en serio no quería tragarse un discurso de media hora sobre su evidente error al creer que saldría bien parado de una relación como la que había tenido con Shaina.

_¿Acaso esto se había acabado_? Milo no lo sabía. Pero esa pregunta, y su posible (lógica) respuesta estaba atormentándolo.

Sí, lo admitía. Milo estaba preocupado.

—Hablo de mujeres, Mū —dijo queriendo ser comprensivo y hablar claro—. Mujeres, ¿acaso en toda tu vida no te ha atraído ninguna?

En definitiva, Milo estaba preparado para salir corriendo a velocidad luz, inmensamente incómodo, si Mū le decía que no. Él era demasiado guapo y sexy como para poner en jaque la sexualidad de su colega.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Mū para el gran alivio del escorpión—, pero mis obligaciones están primero que cualquier placer efímero.

El hombre de cabello azul no supo cómo interpretar eso. ¿Sería una clase de fetiche con el deber? Porque eso era lo que él necesitaba tener ya mismo instalado en su cabeza.

—Entiendo… creo…

—¿Y quién es la mujer que te atormenta esta vez?

—Oye, oye, ¿acaso crees que cualquier mujer puede atormentarme?

—Cualquier mujer que tenga una vagina, un par de senos y una cara bonita que te atraiga. Sí.

Ante ese lenguaje y su claro acierto, Milo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Déjame informarte que no es así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

—¡Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con ellas! —admitió, mirando esta vez al horizonte—. He pasado varias noches entre esas creaciones divinas de los dioses —susurró con admiración—, y siento que ni viviendo mil vidas podría entenderlas. A ninguna —bufó algo exasperado.

—Las mujeres son creaciones extrañas, maravillosas y hermosas, pero extrañas. No intentes entenderlas como si fuesen libros que pueden ser leídos o te explotará la cabeza —ambos rieron un poco—. Milo, ellas son seres humanos y como tú o como yo, todas son distintas entre ellas. Sólo quiérelas y deja que ellas, por alguna extraña razón… —bisbiseó en broma—, te quieran a ti también.

—¿Has estado hablando mucho con Death Mask últimamente, cierto? —lo vio con aires de reproche.

—No, pero a veces olvido que no debo decir todo lo que pienso —alzó los hombros.

—Deja ya las bromas, estoy hablando en serio.

Siendo franco, Mū asintió.

―También yo.

Luego de una pequeña pausa en la conversación para asimilar lo dicho, una pequeña ventisca de aire le regresó a Milo un poco de su paz robada.

_Ser querido._

¿Por Shaina? ¿Sería eso posible?

Milo ya le había dado algunas vueltas al asunto y había llegado a la terrorífica conclusión de que quizás Shaina estaba pasando por una fase de confusión donde sus sentimientos por Seiya (que era claro que los tenía todavía) y lo que sea que pudiese estar sintiendo hacia él mismo, podrían estarla haciendo actuar de una forma realmente lunática donde _ser madre _podría llegar a ser sólo un pasajero capricho imprudente. Algo que se le iría de la mente en cuanto recuperase el control sobre sus emociones.

Pero… ¿y si no era de ese modo? ¿Y qué tal si esa mujer realmente estuviese pensando en tener un bebé para luego volarlo a él de las vidas de ambos?

¡Hablaba de un infante! Una nueva vida.

Shaina, aun con toda su locura natural y su descontrolada vida sentimental, no podía llegar a ser tan insensible (y tonta) como para darle la vida a alguien solo por capricho. ¿O sí? ¿Sería capaz? El solo imaginar la posibilidad de algo así le daba escalofríos a Milo, porque aunque él se haya estado sintiendo muy atraído hacia ella durante algún tiempo, eso no bastaba a la hora de pensar en una tercera persona que además, terminaría enterándose (tarde o temprano) de las condiciones reales de su nacimiento.

¿Y en serio Shaina esperaba que él la ayudase a embarazarse y luego desapareciese? ¿Qué clase de mierda se había formado estado formando en su cabeza para pensar tal estupidez?

Sea como sea, él había estado pensando en todo esto seriamente. Ser padre o madre era opcional, venía con el libre albedrío que los dioses habían decretado para el ser humano, y nadie debía estar obligado u obligada a serlo.

Shaina no iba a usarlo así. Daba igual lo que él pudiese sentir por ella en estos momentos. Ser sólo su _donante de esperma _iba a ser algo que Milo decidiría así como Shaina decidió que Milo se convirtiese en su amante. En su primer hombre.

Era hora de un _segundo round_.

—Bien —suspiró—, lo intentaré de nuevo, pero si muero en ello… promete vengarme.

Con nerviosismo, Mū se rio mientras Milo se levantaba e iba de regreso abajo.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Ya te dije, a intentarlo —sin dejar de caminar, hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano—, espero verte en esta vida o en el hades. Si muero por seguir tus consejos, te aseguro que me cabrearé contigo.

«¿Ahora en qué problemas estás medito?» pensó preocupado el Santo de Aries aún sin comprender muy bien de qué iba aquella conversación, aunque por lo que había oído, se estaba empezando a dar una idea.

…

Se suponía que a los dominios de las amazonas ningún caballero masculino debía entrar, estaba prohibido y si su Ilustrísima se enteraba de su forzada e injustificada intromisión luego del escape limpio que ejecutó exitosamente por la mañana, seguramente ni su papel como Santo Dorado le salvaría. Milo obtendría una gran sanción ejemplar que le dolería por semanas y ejercería presión sobre otros para no atreverse a imitarlo.

Pero no hubo miedo al futuro castigo que pudiese parar al soberbio escorpión, que avanzaba rápido en su camino sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de su decisión.

Seguramente de haber sido un Santo de Bronce o incluso de Plata, Milo habría tenido muchos problemas con pasar de largo e ileso entre todas las féminas de la zona para lograr llegar hasta donde él quería; sin embargo aún con casi todas las miradas de las amazonas (con máscaras) sobre su imponente persona, Milo de Escorpio caminó con un rostro enojado que daba a entender que no quería ser molestado y quien fuese lo suficientemente estúpida para intentarlo que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

El Patriarca sin duda alguna iba a castigarlo si no jugaba bien sus cartas, y aun así Milo esperaba que su Ilustrísima, mínimo, al enterarse de esto lo castigase con algún tormento físico por entrar de este modo al campo de las amazonas. ¿Latigazos, tal vez?

_Debía seguir avanzando._

Por otro lado, las amazonas no podrían siquiera hacerle un rasguño sin morir en el intento. Él era un caballero, en más de un sentido, y golpear a una dama sin motivos no estaba en su código; sin embargo esas mujeres no eran _damas_, eran adiestradas guerreras lo que las dejaba fuera de su lista blanca si alguna deseaba detenerlo usando la fuerza.

Aunque no poseyera su armadura, todas las chicas ahí sabían que él podía invocarla si eso quería y limpiar el piso con todas ellas si así se lo proponía, y sin sudar. Así que seguramente todas ellas hicieron caso a sus instintos (muy bien), dejarlo pasar entre los caminos que lo guiarían hasta la casa que él conocía tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ninguna pobre tonta le detuvo o le habló siquiera.

_Mejor así._

Al arribar a su destino, Milo vio a algunas chicas que discutían de nuevo con la mujer de Ofiuco; pero estas a diferencia de las primeras que encontró a su paso, no tenían nada cubriendo sus rostros, pero ni eso fue suficiente para obligarlo dar media vuelta y largarse de ahí.

Convivir con mujeres enmascaradas era más extraño para él que convivir con las que no cubrían su rostro. Sin embargo era de conocimiento público que para las amazonas era al revés. Mirar a cualquiera que no fuese una mujer, y de su rango, era casi como estar desnudas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Shaina dignada cuando lo vio, más no pudo replicar más pues a la fuerza, fue empujada adentro de la casa con la mano del Santo de Oro—. ¡No…!

—Métete y espera ahí, que quiero hablar contigo —dijo echando un vistazo hacia las chicas—. Lo siento lindas, pero no voy a ser breve. Y si quieren conservar sus vidas les sugiero que piensen esto: "_nadie me vio sin mi máscara_".

Cerró la puerta ante la sorpresa atónita de todas ellas.

Adentro las cosas estaban todavía peor.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! —preguntó Shaina furiosa—. ¡¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada y…?! ¡¿Y ahora qué carajos crees que haces?! —alzó más la voz cuando lo vio ir al cántaro de agua y servirse sin su permiso—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Después de tragar, Milo la observó con ese brillo en los ojos que daba entender que no estaba de ánimos para ser cacheteado ni violentado de ningún modo.

El instinto de Shaina lo sintió a la defensiva, cosa que hizo disminuir considerablemente su tono de voz.

—No puedes hacer esto —espetó, igual de molesta.

—¿Hacer qué? —quiso saber—. Ya he entrado a tu casa, nos hemos acostado en tu cama y en la mía, ¿y me reclamas por hacer caso omiso de tus subordinadas?

—Claro que sí —espetó ofendida, pero más que todo, preocupada—. ¿Acaso no estamos escondiéndonos? ¿No es eso lo que ambos acordamos? —ironizó, luego chasqueó la lengua—. Pero supongo que eso a ti no te ha de importar. Lo que le pase a mi reputación con esto, ¡te ha de parecer divertido! —se burló con enfado.

—¿Tu reputación?

Mierda…

—A diferencia de ti —decía entre dientes—, y todos los Santos que creen que es divertido revolcarse con una amazona… una mujer que cubre su rostro es denigrada por el simple hecho de ser vista sin su máscara.

Sintiéndose mal ante la verdad en eso, Milo casi se insultó a sí mismo. Lo había olvidado, a decir verdad todo ese rollo de las amazonas era tan lejano a él, que difícilmente recordaba por qué las guerreras femeninas se esmeraban en mantener sus máscaras cubriendo sus caras aun si con ello lograban poner en peligro sus propias vidas.

El asunto de que Seiya había sido el primer hombre en ver a Shaina sin su máscara, el que ella había decidido amar en vez de matar y recibir como pago un rechazo silencioso… ponía a Milo muy pensativo. Por no decir molesto. Y no precisamente contra el Santo de Pegaso a quien culposamente agradecía por no corresponder a los sentimientos de Shaina…

—Y mejor no hablemos de entregarse sin haber un compromiso —refunfuñó Shaina entre dientes, como si todo lo que habían estado haciendo fuese una denigración.

Eso dolió.

En poco tiempo y sin la menor consideración, Milo ya comenzaba a entender cómo se sentían las chicas que había tomado y luego desechado sin compasión alguna.

El karma era terrible… y la maldita perra atacaba con todo, cuando menos te lo esperabas.

—Tienes razón.

Shaina parpadeó confundida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije: tienes razón —bebió más agua; si no lo hacía, su voz no iba a salir de su garganta—, no entiendo lo que puedes estar pasando ahora por el simple hecho de que deseé hablar contigo a estas horas y sin tener cuidado de que no me viesen —la miró intensamente, luego hizo esa sonrisa cálida que al corazón de Shaina se ablandaba—. Te diría que ahora mismo saldría de aquí y amenazaría de muerte a toda esa bola de niñatas si hablan de esto pero sé que de todos modos lo harán y matarlas solo hará que el Patriarca me encierre en Cabo Sunión.

La mujer no dijo nada, al parecer seguía sin creerse lo que oía.

—Le he hecho un gran daño a tu reputación —continuó Milo—, y si pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo lo haría.

Prontamente, ella se sintió incapaz de seguir recriminándole, y también estaba un poco cansada fingir que estaba demasiado molesta con Milo por su insolente intrusión cuando hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, había querido que Zeus le mandase un rayo y no a sus chillonas discípulas que se quejaban por haber tenido que hacer trabajos _de campesinos _y no entrenamientos comunes.

¡Bah! Estupideces.

A pesar de que ella no bromeaba con respecto a su reputación, Shaina estaba segura de que podría lidiar con las boconas que lograse escuchar, haciéndolas pagar en los entrenamientos, por lo que, ante esa disculpa; ella desvió la mirada con lo poco que le quedaba de indignación.

No daría su brazo a torcer sólo porque él se haya disculpado.

—No hay caso —respondió aún molesta, pero ya no tanto como hace unos minutos—. Esa bola de boconas ya estarán repartiendo las noticias.

—Disculpa —repitió él para su completa sorpresa.

Frunciendo el ceño y soltando una profunda exhalación, ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo contener su duda.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Eh, no sé —se puso un poco nerviosa—. Te has disculpado… varias veces… y no me has replicado nada.

—Porque no tengo nada qué replicarte, porque no me pediste que viniese, ¿o sí?

Más que extrañada por su comportamiento y sus palabras, Shaina comenzó a creer que ese no era Milo de Escorpio; con el que hablaba debía ser alguien más.

Pero sentía su cosmos arder en su pecho, él era el auténtico Milo.

Ella estaba muy confundida con su comportamiento… casi con vértigo.

—Déjalo ya. ¿Y qué querías de todos modos? —a pesar de sentirse mareada con la actitud de él, Shaina trató de no demostrar esa consternación.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar.

—¿De lo idiota que puedes ser a veces? —chasqueó la lengua—. Hay mucho tiempo para eso.

—No, de eso ya hablaremos después… —pareció que iba a decir algo más pero no lo hizo—. Pensaba en qué podría pasar si realmente pudiésemos tener hijos. Y si hablabas en serio sobre eso.

En otras circunstancias ella pudo haberse reído en su cara y mandarlo al demonio, pero se oía lo suficientemente serio como para no ser tomado como un bufón cualquiera. Y sea como sea, él seguía siendo un Santo Dorado y ella una Amazona de Plata, la diferencia entre ambos era enorme y evidentemente hoy, él no estaba en su estado normal de _Hombre Carismático _sino más bien de uno que buscaba (como él dijo) hablar seriamente.

—¿Vienes a hablar de _compromiso_?

Él asintió. Sin muecas, sin burla. Sin nada.

—¿Y cuándo lo pensaste? ¿En menos de dos horas?

—Más o menos desde hace unas semanas —admitió. Ella no pudo notar la mentira en su voz ni en su cosmos.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Simplemente no podía…

—¿Después de todas las bromas estúpidas de hoy?

—Sí, después de todas las bromas estúpidas de hoy. Porque estúpidamente pensé que eras tú la que estaba bromeando.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo con ese tema? ¿Acaso no soy mujer? ¿Acaso no puedo desear ser madre antes de pudrirme en el hades?

—Puedes —dijo convencido—, pero no creí que lo quisieses. Es decir, desde hace años eres una amazona reconocida por tu compromiso al Santuario y al entrenamiento. _Shaina de Ofiuco_. Aunque no lo creas tu nombre no es desconocido aún entre los Santos de Oro.

Bien… saber eso le hizo bien al ego de Shaina, pero ella seguía sin entender nada. ¿Acaso él quería oficializar _algo _y… ser padre? Sonaba ridículo… pero tuvo que admitir que más ridículo había sonado que ella le expusiese de la nada un deseo que se había estado tragando como un corrosivo veneno desde hace años.

—No sé qué quieres decir exactamente —se desentendió a propósito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que soy un hombre, Shaina. Así que deja ya de tratarme como si fuese un muñeco de aparador o un idiota que no entiende lo que dices —espetó con firmeza—. Y de todas formas, ¿qué querías que te dijese esta mañana? ¿_"Oh muy bien, asegúrate de alzar bien las piernas hasta tu cabeza para que no se escape ningún espermatozoide de tu vagina y puedas embarazarte pronto, pero eso sí, mi libertad me la dejas en intacta"_? ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? El sólo hecho de que hayas pensado por un miserable segundo que yo diría algo así, me ofende —usando un tajante tono de seriedad, achicó su mirada sobre ella—. Hablabas de tener hijos no una mascota. Por eso creí que no hablabas en serio.

No quería reconocerlo, pero si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, Shaina tuvo que darle crédito a Milo con eso. Habló repentinamente porque ella no creía que él estuviese considerando la seriedad de la situación. Sin embargo no se sintió tan mal como para pedir disculpas por ello, pues nunca le preguntó nada… porque en el fondo no contaba con su apoyo.

Ella engendraría al bebé y lo cuidaría sola si era necesario.

Pero que él llegase así… hasta su propia casa y frente a frente expusiese su punto de vista…

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Estoy diciendo que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —el corazón de Shaina dio un vertiginoso vuelco.

—Primero tengo que saber… —masculló en un tono de voz más grave que el que usaba de forma normal—. ¿De verdad quieres ser madre o esto es sólo un capricho tuyo?

Viéndolo a los ojos, Shaina lo pensó; tal como lo había pensado desde que la idea y el deseo le asaltaron el alma.

—Quiero ser madre —respondió siendo sincera. Y él como Santo debería ver la verdad en sus palabras.

—¿Y si yo te dijese que también quiero ser padre?

Shaina desvió la mirada, más porque ella, como Amazona… pudo sentir la determinación de Milo. No estaba jugando ni mintiendo, en serio estaba considerando la posibilidad de engendrar un hijo y cuidarlo como un padre.

—Mientes —se aferró a esa idea.

—¿Por qué aseguras eso? —preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede desear ser padre? ¿O un Santo Dorado no puede querer tener un hijo y criarlo también?

_Touché_.

Eso había sido exactamente lo que ella le había dicho esta mañana. Shaina comenzaba a sentirse atrapada entre cuatro gigantescos muros de concreto que se cerraban a su alrededor cada vez más.

Con cada palabra… con cada maldita pregunta.

—¿Y acaso quieres tenerlo conmigo? —preguntó Shaina mordaz.

Captando ese tono ofensivo y esquivo que a él lo fastidiaba bastante, Milo entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella ejerciendo con más intensidad su escrutinio bien afilado… tratando de no demostrar que su paciencia estaba finalmente hecha añicos.

—¿Y tú querías tenerlo conmigo, o con Seiya?

_Touché_… de nuevo. ¿Un momento, qué?

Shaina casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Seiya? —el nombre salió de sus labios como un susurro lastimero, cosa que Milo no pudo evitar notar con una falsa sonrisa recriminatoria.

—Lo amas —dijo él sin tapujos—. No creas que nadie lo sabe. —Al fin dejó el vaso que usó justo donde lo encontró. Él no era un maleducado, hubiese lavado el trasto, sin embargo un nudo indeseado se formó en su garganta ante el silencio de Shaina.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo donde él pensó (y se atormentó) que de esta relación secreta, la más lastimada iba a ser ella.

_Qué ingenuo._

Él no quería seguir con esto por hoy. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a una situación así y se sentía en completa desventaja.

Por primera vez en su vida, Milo de Escorpio tuvo que retroceder. Porque si permanecía aquí a esperar la respuesta que en el fondo conocía, sabía que algo más que su orgullo iba a romperse.

—Piensa bien lo que quieres, _Shaina de Ofiuco _—la nombró con la frente en alto como lo haría un superior a su subordinado. Como si quisiera levantar una barrera entre ellos que le impidiese a Shaina herirlo más con su venenosa lengua—, y cuando lo hagas… búscame tú a mí —ordenó más como un guerrero que como un hombre al que habían lastimado profundamente.

El hombre atrás de la armadura estaba demasiado afectado por los ojos dudosos de la mujer como para seguir llevando la conversación. Debía irse.

—Y quiero que sepas —continuó soportando la firmeza de su propia voz—, de verdad lamento lo que le hice a tu reputación —finalizó ya bastante agotado como si ellos dos hubiesen discutido el tema por años y no por un par de horas.

Al salir de su casa y fingiendo no estarse desmoronando por dentro…

_Ella ama a Seiya._

Milo apretó los puños, tragó saliva y se fue con la frente en alto sin prestar atención a los montones de chicas que se habían juntado alrededor de la casa de Shaina. Quizás intentando escuchar lo que habían estado diciendo.

«En serio lo siento» pensó sabiendo bien que le esperaban días difíciles a Shaina, y quizás a él también, pues como Santo de la élite ateniense sus responsabilidades eran tan, o más importantes, que cualquier amazona que no fuese un Santo Dorado.

La correa que estaba sobre el cuello de Milo apretaba mucho más de lo que cualquier podría imaginar. Aun así era la primera vez que él se sentía sin el aire suficiente para caminar con la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. No comprendió cómo había logrado salir de ahí sin perder la postura, pero lo hizo.

Milo sabía que las cosas no iban a estar bien por una _muy_ larga temporada.

…

Por su lado, Shaina tuvo que ir y sentarse en la cama para no caer al piso.

«¿A qué vino todo eso?» se cuestionó en su mente porque no se sentía con la fuerza de seguir moviendo la lengua.

Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, meditando en las intenciones reales de Milo para ir y soltarle toda aquella palabrería.

«¿Y por qué lo nombró a él?» sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

Durante todo el tiempo que se habían estado frecuentando, ellos jamás habían tocado el tema de Seiya, nunca fue necesario. Puesto que él, era como un tabú entre ambos, que preferían ignorar. El tópico prohibido.

Milo lo sacó a relucir como un arma de fuego disparando directamente al corazón de Shaina.

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras…

_»Lo amas. No creas que nadie lo sabe._

Ese tono… rompió en pedazos nuevamente el corazón ya lastimado de la pobre amazona. Porque por una milésima de segundo ella tuvo la tonta ilusión de creer que Milo hablaba con su propio corazón en la mano. Pero aquello había sonado a reproche.

Tontamente creyó que a Milo le dolía hablar de Seiya tanto como a ella. Para poner las cosas peor, Shaina recordó que ahora mismo el valiente alumno de Marin estaba medio muerto, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital japonés a horas de distancia, y ella a pesar de no ser una debilucha no podía teletransportarse a ningún lado.

Ni a Japón… ni a la Casa de Escorpio.

Se acostó sintiendo una presión fuertísima en su corazón y garganta. Nadie la estaba ahorcando y ella se hallaba con falta de aire. Pero por sobre todo lo demás, se sentía sola, perdida sin saber qué paso dar primero. Shaina se sentía atacada, atrapada y sin posibilidades de liberarse de las ataduras de la desesperación. La confusión. La incertidumbre.

Al intentar respirar profundo para calmarse, sólo logró _empeorar_, cuando exhaló soltó un gemido ahogado y notó sus ojos arder antes de humedecerse con rapidez.

No supo qué la impresionó más, sus lágrimas o que la imagen que las haya hecho salir fuese la de Milo saliendo de su casa mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo, entre su cabello azulado.

Ella no sabía qué pensar. Se vio perdida.

Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y acarició con suavidad.

_"Quisiera ser madre"_, ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza un par de días anteriores al inicio de la Guerra Santa en el que, paseando por Rodorio y a la vez haciendo una pequeña vigilancia, Shaina vio a un niño caminando de la mano con su mamá mientras reían juntos.

Esa imagen tan cotidiana y simple prendió (luego de años de haber sido apagado) un deseo tan grande en ella, que en esos instantes Shaina visualizó en su cabeza a un niño de cabello castaño y sonrisa frondosa, de piel color marrón y ojos delineados como los de él, agarrando su propia mano. Un niño parecido al hombre que por mucho tiempo, Shaina creyó firmemente amar con locura.

Para su desgracia, con el regreso de Athena y todos sus Santos, también llegó otro dilema del que no se desharía tan fácil.

El inicio de ello, sería la noche en la que Shaina bebió de más en su propia casa y sin medir las consecuencias salió borracha de su hogar para vagar un poco en soledad mientras se perdía en los delirios típicos de una mujer rechazada y angustiada.

Al final se sentó en _quién sabe dónde_ con una mirada miserable y la botella de cerveza en la mano, no muy lejos del Santuario, según recordaba a medias. Pasó toda una tarde entera rezando por la salud de Seiya cayendo en cuenta de que lo que le había sido imposible a la diosa Athena lograr aun con todo su poder, mucho menos iba a poder conseguirlo ella con sus rezos a los dioses.

Ellos no iban a concederle un deseo imposible.

Aun así Shaina estuvo en los templos por muchos días, preocupadísima por él.

Ni en sus más alocados sueños, Shaina esperó encontrarse con la compañía del Santo de Escorpio. Quien en vez de ridiculizarla o reñirle por su estado, simplemente se sentó con ella haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Shaina porque se marchara. Él le arrebató la botella y bebió a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Esa noche ella abrió la boca de más; se emocionó de más y lloró frente al Santo.

Con mucha indignación, dolor y frustración, ella misma se quitó la máscara que, desalineada, le estorbaba para removerse las lágrimas de la cara. Y luego le explicó a Milo de Escorpio que sabía bien, que sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos adjuntos a su odio por no poder entenderlo y dejarle ir para ser feliz con quien realmente él quería, estaban matándola… cosa que la molestaba enormemente pues también sabía que su deber como amazona debía ser su prioridad.

Luego de un corto silencio, Shaina lo oyó tan claramente que olvidó durante todo ese tiempo que aún tenía alcohol en su sistema haciendo estragos en su vista.

_»Es complicado si hablábamos de sentimientos. Y es por eso que como Santos se nos obliga a olvidarlos o ignorarlos _—dijo él sin reírse una sola vez, de hecho su semblante fue bastante estoico. Como si supiese por qué exactamente ella había estado llorando—_. Es importante fortalecer el cuerpo, el carácter así como el corazón. Entiendo si es más difícil para ustedes las amazonas, pues no importa si cubren sus rostros… siguen siendo mujeres. Y las mujeres son seres mucho más sensibles en donde los hombres no lo somos. _

_»Nosotros los hombres estamos malditos: somos sordos, mudos, ciegos y estúpidos durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Pero ustedes… ustedes las mujeres ven y oyen con el mayor don que se le puede otorgar a un ser vivo, y eso es una bendición _—la miró sin recato, más tarde fue por la máscara y caminando hacia ella delineó con sus dedos los bordes de los ojos—_. Aunque para ustedes las amazonas, esa bendición suele ser más una broma cruel de los dioses, pues en este trabajo tener un corazón es peligroso, más si posees uno fácil de herir, de quebrar o de confundir. A final del día, un hombre o una mujer con el corazón destruido es sólo un cadáver que respira y camina. Por eso es importante cuidarlo mucho. Protegerlo incluso más que al mismo cuerpo._

Cuando recibió su máscara de vuelta, Shaina por primera vez lo vio sonriendo a su dirección. No irónicamente; no con burla ni superioridad a pesar de que ella estaba en el suelo y él de pie. Vio en el rostro de Milo de Escorpio a un verdadero caballero, el que quiso tener a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Vio incluso… quizás… a un posible amigo.

_»Es posible que los dioses se apiaden de ti, de tus ruegos y de los de Athena. Por ahora, alégrate de sentir correr esas lágrimas por tus mejillas, amazona, pues eso significa que aún tienes un corazón muy sano, algo que hoy en día no es nada normal por estos lares y en este oficio. A tu salud _—bebió una vez más de la botella que había estado descansado al lado de Shaina, dispuesto a llevársela con él—. _Nos veremos después. No te rindas._

Debido a los efectos del alcohol y la resaca del día siguiente, Shaina había olvidado aquella conversación. Había ignorado que él era un Santo al igual que ella; que Milo había sufrido tanto o más que ella debido a su posición; qué posiblemente él también haya amado como ella en un pasado lejano y haya tenido que _ignorar _esos sentimientos… precisamente por su posición.

¿Él habría amado a alguien… como ella a Seiya?

Y lo más importante de todo. ¿Acaso sería posible que ambos pudiesen ser buenos padres o sólo estaban tomando todo esto a la ligera embargados por las emociones del momento? Y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido.

¿Cuándo habían tenido ellos alguna charla seria? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a familiarizarse con el otro? ¿Desde qué preciso momento a ambos se les había hecho tan fácil hacerse bromas o hablarse como si una enorme barrera entre la posición de él como Santo Dorado y la suya como Amazona de Plata no los estuviese dividiendo?

Al principio Shaina creyó que si le decía que ella no tendría problemas en embarazarse y dejarlo a él ser libre de toda responsabilidad, todo estaría bien. Qué él se iría o le pediría no involucrarlo con nada en específico. Después de todo, Milo como era reconocido por ser un buen amante, también lo era como un hombre que se protegía de no enamorarse o dejarse enredar con algún embarazo no deseado.

El que haya venido a su casa para decirle en su cara que si ella quería un bebé suyo iban a hacerlo _bien_… le decía a Shaina que había estado juzgándolo muy mal.

Detuvo las caricias a su vientre, encontrándose con un inusual miedo.

«Un bebé mío… y suyo». Ella siempre había tenido claras sus metas. Todas y cada una de ellas, Shaina de Ofiuco las había puesto en marcha y sin importar el costo las había logrado. Todas excepto una, una que ahora se hallaba lejos de ella en Japón.

Con sentimientos encontrados cerró los ojos, viendo con una claridad tan hermosa como atemorizante la ilusoria imagen de un pequeño niño corriendo hacia ella extendiendo sus bracitos. Pero ahora donde había imaginado el cabello castaño era verde, y donde antes había unos preciosos ojos marrones ahora visualizaba un enigmático azul cobalto.

Shaina se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dejó vencer por las opuestas emociones que la atacaban una tras otra sin darle un solo respiro.

Ella sabía qué significaba esto: estaba volviendo a dudar.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Jejeje,¿en serio a Milo se le nota demasiado el "Kardia" que lleva adentro, LucyKae? Jajaja, si así es, lo siento jajaja, lo que pasa es que escribía esto casi al mismo ritmo que mis otros fics de The Lost Canvas así que uno que otro detalle se me pudieron haber pasado. Pero como puedes ver, acá como que él retomó un poco de su seriedad. Cosa que me hace amarlo XD._

_Bueno, acá tienen todos el capítulo prometido._

_¿Podrán creer que de principio esta parte contaba con poco más de 2,000 palabras en su inicio? Aclarando..._

_Agregué una parte del pasado de Milo y Shaina en este capítulo y a partir de acá, verán más de ello... como podrán notar, no es mucho lo que se relata. En un principio deseé poner episodios enteros que narrasen sus momentos, pero luego deseché la idea ya que no quería causar demasiada confusión entre el pasado y el presente._

_UFFF! Luego de días y días editanto el episodio, creo que ya está. Quizás lo edite por X motivo así que mejor me aguardo comentarios al respecto jaja._

_Por cierto, si se preguntan por qué tardo en actualizar... pues últimamente he tenido algunos asuntos, entre que mis mascotas se enferman, hasta que yo también me enfermé y durante un tiempo estuve fuera de ritmo hasta hace pocos días donde literalmente se me dio por saludable nuevamente._

_¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Hacen que desee quedarme eternamente en este fandom._

_Pero por el momento, este episodio es todo de mi parte por hoy._

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en una nueva historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**beauty-amazon**, **camilo navas**, **foxsqueen**, **dianix96**, **LucyKae** y **hainaCobra**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	4. Propuesta de Vida

•

* * *

IV

**Propuesta de Vida**

* * *

.

* * *

Estaba al límite.

Lo peor: no había más culpable que él mismo.

Durante los siguientes días que ocurrieron posterior a su primer encuentro, cuando la encontró ebria, Milo había estado abusando de su _buena suerte_, pero incluso él no era inmune a los problemas que podía provocar el dejarse guiar por sus impulsos. En este caso, ceder a la curiosidad sobre aquella amazona.

En el pasado apenas tuvo ciertas referencias de ella. Shaina de Ofiuco, una amazona de plata, que como cualquier otra de su clase, no supuso la gran novedad para Milo. Tenía que admitirlo. Cuando Saga tomó el control del Santuario, disfrazándose de Patriarca luego de asesinar al maestro legítimo quien había elegido a Aioros como su sucesor, Milo había estado más al pendiente de sí mismo que de los otros.

Aioria, por otro lado, había sido la excepción en ese campo. Aunque era fuerte, el Santo de Leo jamás hizo alarde de ello, llevando a cuestas la injusticia de ser marcado vilmente como "el hermano del traidor" cuando Aioros no sólo, no traicionó al Santuario sino que fue el héroe que impidió el asesinato de la diosa. Aioria cumplía sus misiones sin falla y se retiraba sin permanecer mucho tiempo hablando de sí mismo y sus habilidades como si no hubiese por ahí enemigos más fuertes que pudiesen poner a los Santos de Oro en aprietos. A diferencia de muchos de ellos, incluyéndose, que tuvieron una enorme temporada de egocentrismo contra todos los que se le pusieran enfrente, hasta que llegaron los Santos de Bronce y les hicieron abrir los ojos.

Poe ejemplo, Hyōga, el alumno de Camus; le había mostrado a Milo lo que los Santos de Oro habían perdido sin darse cuenta. El rumbo. La voluntad. Y por encima de todo, el sentido común.

¿Por qué su _Ilustrísima_ siempre cubría su rostro? ¿Por qué en antaño siempre se dijo que el maestro era el hombre más noble y sabio? ¿Por qué los Santos de Oro jamás cuestionaron sus desalmadas órdenes de destruir a aquellos que no pensaban como él? ¿Por qué se dejaron engañar tan fácilmente?

En las manos de Milo corría sangre inocente. Todo por seguir ciegamente órdenes y luego excusarse en eso para no sentir que se merecía el infierno.

Luego de tan duras batallas, él había salido aquella noche a despejar su mente, y lo que encontró fue una amazona ebria. No, había encontrado a una mujer angustiada, temerosa y vulnerable; y eso le había… conmovido.

Si debía ser sincero, no se había esperado sentirse tan curioso por ella. Tanto como por su rol como amazona, tanto como por su verdadero ser; ese que ella debía ocultar tras una máscara y sólo Seiya había visto completamente. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese culpar al mocoso, era un niño después de todo, y el "amor de pareja" era tan ajeno a él como la primavera lo era del invierno.

Lo que Milo no predijo fue que pasaría lentamente de la curiosidad al deseo.

Después de mucho tiempo observándola en el Coliseo; entrenando como guerrera e instruyendo a los novatos. A veces observándola afuera del campo de entrenamiento, desde lo lejos cada vez que podía.

Y un llameante deseo prohibido avivándose cada vez más en su interior cuando se permitía saborear esos momentos. Jamás le había seguido como un perro ansioso por aparearse. Sólo la miraba cuando tenía la oportunidad y luego seguía con lo suyo. Pero su mente era traicionera porque aun en solitario, la imagen de Shaina lo perseguía.

Después de tener varias charlas consigo mismo por las noches, donde la sola idea de que ella pudiese aceptarle en su lecho, era una absurdez para todas y cada una de sus personalidades…

Después de durar días, desconectado de su deber, de sí mismo, haciendo cuanta torpeza fuese imaginable… sólo por pensar en el modo de abordarla, de acercarse a ella sin recibir el ya previsto rechazo… después de todo, era una orgullosa amazona de plata y claramente, rebajarse a ser la puta de un Santo Dorado no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.

Después tantos dolores de cabeza, desvelos, y momentáneos segundos de racionalidad donde su regla de "_no tomar amazonas_" hacía ruido en su contrariado sentido común…

_Al fin había ocurrido._

Después de desprenderse de todo sentido común, seguirla con sigilo, y con su cosmos oculto al máximo, desde el pueblo hasta un viejo templo a las afueras donde la vio arrodillarse frente a las estatuas viejas de algunos dioses como Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apolo y Athena, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, agachando la cabeza y mascullando por lo bajo sus plegarias.

Después de mantener un ojo traidor vigilante sobre ella… desde aquella noche en la que la vio llorando amargamente por el delicado estado de salud del Santo de Pegaso.

Esa tarde, cuando el sol todavía iluminaba muy poco pues el ocaso estaba próximo a acabar… la mujer que al sentirlo aproximándose, pues sus pasos hicieron eco en el templo vacío (casi olvidado), no lo echó del sitio, sino que permaneció centrada en sus asuntos dejando que él la acompañase.

Sin deseos de interrumpirle, Milo de Escorpio no se arrodilló frente a las estatuas ya que su lealtad sólo estaba con Athena. La deidad, en cuerpo y alma, estaba en Japón, velando por la vida del guerrero que las Moiras parecían estar esmeradas en llevarse al hades por lo que no tenía a ningún otro dios más al cual rendirle respeto.

Aun así, él bajó la cabeza con las manos de lado a lado de su cuerpo. Después de todo, la salud de Seiya no le era indiferente. El muchacho se había ganado su reconocimiento desde la primera vez que se vieron y tanto él como Shiryū de Dragón habían sobrevivido (quizás por suerte) de las heridas que se llevaron en la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

Como dijo antes, él los reconocía como compañeros valiosos por los cuales daría la vida si era necesario. Después de todo, eso significaba ser un Santo de Athena.

Por otro lado…

Despertando del pasado, y sin decirse nada, Shaina de Ofiuco se levantó de su posición; todavía con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, dejó que el cabello ondulado, algo descuidado, se moviese pobremente con el viento frío y húmedo que presagiaba la lluvia. Bastante rápido y sin que ninguno diese un paso hacia afuera del templo, las primeras gotas se transformaron en una tormenta que también atrajo una ventisca violenta.

Milo no le dijo nada, a él esa tormenta no le sorprendió ni le asustó ya que sus entrenamientos le habían preparado para recibir de pie las más temibles pruebas de la naturaleza; pero sí esperó que los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos, tanto humanos como animales, estuviesen bien refugiados ya que, con atención, pudo oír a algunos árboles aledaños que estaban intentando no perder sus hermosas hojas verdes, aferrarse a la tierra con sus poderosas raíces, soportando el soplido del viento.

Ambos Santos se sentaron el uno junto al otro viendo al fondo, hacia la entrada grande del templo viejo, cómo el agua y el aire caían en vertical violentamente.

—Hace dos días, él entró en coma —musitó Milo no extrañándose de que su voz no haya hecho tanto eco debido al ruido de afuera.

—Lo sé… Marin me lo dijo —respondió casi de inmediato, en el mismo tono.

Por eso él había salido de su Templo. La noticia fue muy fuerte incluso para Milo.

—No morirá —con seriedad, Milo no dudó en su predicción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —la voz de ella apenas se escuchó.

—Bueno… si varios Santos de Plata, incluyéndote, más de cuatro Santos Dorados, un centenar de Espectros, un ejército de Marinas, dos dioses sumamente molestos y varias armas clavadas en su estómago no pudieron dejarlo en cama de por vida… creo que no deberíamos perder la fe en él tan pronto —suavizó su tono antes de agregar—: Sobrevivirá.

Milo no esperaba que esas palabras le ofrecieran calma a Shaina, por eso se sorprendió cuando el cosmos de ella se avivó un poco para bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo en un tono menos cargado de tristeza—; las ha tenido peores.

—Despertará, y cuando lo haga, se llevará la sorpresa de su vida porque la hermana que tanto buscó al fin volvió a su lado.

Seguro se preguntarán por qué Milo sabía tanto del tema, y eso era porque tenía a Aioria, Marin y al mismísimo Patriarca y Mū para mantenerlo al tanto; incluso Kiki a veces iba y venía con los hermanos de Helena de Asgard para exclamar a los cuatro vientos las noticias más recientes sobre el estado de Seiya, por todas las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

Jamás algo así había ocurrido, era un escándalo. Pero al fin había algo más que unía a los Santos Dorados unos con otros además de su lealtad a Athena: los jóvenes y valientes Santos de Bronce.

Más tranquila, Shaina asintió a sus palabras.

—Marin encontró a Seika para él —sonrió con melancolía—, aunque a ella le cueste todavía recordarlo todo.

—Quizás estar en Japón le ayude —agregó cuando un trueno retumbó hasta el piso debajo de ellos—. No hay que perder la fe —repitió sin saber, que esa sería la primera y última vez que Seiya sería nombrado por ambos cuando estuviesen juntos.

De hecho, esa sería la primera conversación real que tendrían antes de cometer la imprudencia de verse a los ojos y descubrir que la atracción entre ambos era mutua y no sólo era por parte de Milo, cómo él había estado pensado.

Ella en esos momentos no usaba la máscara, y es que se la había quitado en la entrada del templo y la había dejado bastante lejos. Sin embargo, aunque la hubiese tenido, él se la hubiese quitado para acariciarla lentamente de la mejilla, y de igual manera, se tomaría su tiempo para observar su rostro desnudo. Tímido, ante su escrutinio.

Esos opacos ojos verdes le decían a Milo claramente que ella necesitaba de tranquilidad, estabilidad y confort. Cosas que por el momento, él tenía y podía compartirlo con ella.

Quizás sólo por eso, Shaina dejó que sus labios se unieran… sólo por eso lo dejó ir descendiendo hasta poder besar su cuello y sólo por eso, le permitió desnudarla lentamente para irla acostando sobre el piso frío que más tarde se calentó un poco gracias a que él elevó su cosmos, no solo iluminando el solitario templo sino también embargándola a ella, en una calma tan magnánima, que Shaina se permitió también pecar contra su estatus de guerrera para convertirse en una simple mujer que se sentía a gusto bajo la protección de un hombre.

Más precisamente, este hombre.

En sus cinco sentidos, ella jamás habría permitido un acercamiento así. Nunca se habría dejado desnudar ni mucho menos besar por alguien con el que sólo había hablado un par de veces. Pero el cosmos de Milo de Escorpio le dio confianza, le dio calor y comodidad. Le dio la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba con desesperación luego de muchos días fingiendo que todo estaba bien; luego de muchas noches permaneciendo en vela por no dejar de pensar en la salud crítica de Seiya y en sus propios asuntos.

En ese terrible campo de ansiedad y desolación; incluso confusión, que era ahora su cabeza, Shaina le dejó a Milo enseñarle lo que era sucumbir ante la pasión. Desahogar su tensión mediante caricias y gemidos.

La fiera cobra se dejó seducir ante las entrenadas habilidades de cortejo de aquel hombre que ardía en llamas, invitándola a acompañarlo. Shaina continuó sus movimientos sin pedirle a él que no se le ocurriese alardear de su _logro _una vez que hubiesen terminado como en un principio quiso hacerlo.

A pesar de ser virgen, no era una estúpida. Shaina sabía que a los hombres, y más a los que tenían el ego demasiado inflado (ejemplo) como la mayoría de Santos Dorados aun si habían sido resucitados, les gustaba alardear sobre sus _prodigiosas _habilidades pasionales con amigos o conocidos. Pero en un único momento de ceguedad total, Shaina confió en que él no sería así. Que Milo de Escorpio la respetaría como lo hacía ahora. Tocándola sin prisas, esperando a detenerse si así ella se lo pedía.

Respirando irregularmente debido a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su ser, Shaina estuvo muy nerviosa, tanto que a veces se apenaba bastante cuando de su boca salía un chillido nada propio de una guerrera.

Diosas… ella tenía un par de libros y varias conversaciones en su cabeza por parte de las chicas y mujeres de los pueblos que a veces no paraban de cacarear con respecto a sus experiencias propias, por lo que comprendía los diversos tipos de formas en las que una mujer y un hombre podían _volverse uno_, y esta era una de la que los amantes más disfrutaban.

Sin embargo a Shaina le costaba acostumbrarse, sobre todo porque no conocía de mucho al Santo en cuestión como para sentirse en entera confianza. Admitía que su traje de combate era un tanto ajustado y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero esa fue la primera vez que un hombre la vio desnuda… y qué además la tocó.

Por otro lado, le daba pena reconocerlo, pero ella no sabía exactamente cómo eran los _hombres normales _a la hora de adentrar a una virgen en terrenos donde la seducción era un lenguaje; un arte… un baile incluso, por lo que varias veces ella se preguntó si estaba haciendo las cosas mal o si debía _tocar _o _besar _más de lo que su mente le dio a entender.

Milo de Escorpio fue paciente; él mismo tomó las manos de Shaina para llevárselas a su cuello sin dejar de atender sus sensibles pezones. A su lado, Shaina descubrió que su cuerpo era mucho más delicado, _hermoso_ y moldeable de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería si en algún momento dejaba que alguien más le poseyese de esta manera.

Él se tomó su tiempo con ella, fue lento y respetuoso, cosas que ella no creyó que él sería con alguna amante pues ya había oído rumores que Milo no era _todo bondad _a la hora de disfrutar su tiempo al lado de una mujer. Menos al terminar.

Los rumores dejaron de valer para Shaina.

Milo descendió con galanura sobre ella, dejando los labios de Shaina hinchados por sus besos. Y cuando llegó hasta su centro, la tomó primero con su boca, acariciando también sus piernas mientras lo hacía.

En medio de quejidos y chillidos que se lograban oír en eco aun con la tormenta azotando afuera con toda su ira, Milo la hizo retorcerse sobre el piso mientras su lengua y labios marcaban cada virginal trozo de su ser. Shaina pensó que se había orinado encima al llegar por primera vez en su vida al orgasmo; incluso se tapó la cara creyendo que él le recriminaría o se burlaría. Al escucharlo reír quedamente, acomodándose encima, se dijo a sí misma que iba a matarlo en cuanto pudiese descubrirse el enrojecido rostro.

A una distancia prudente y con el tono de voz adecuado, Milo tuvo que tranquilizarla, acariciándole su sensible entrepierna con los dedos, índice y medio, porque no tenía nada de qué apenarse. Luego de haber logrado que Shaina bajase sus manos para verlo con un sonrojo pronunciado sobre su pálido rostro, él se tragó ese: _"qué linda eres"_, por duda a que quizás ella lo apalease por confundir su tierna reacción, con debilidad o ridículo.

Se acomodó bien entre sus piernas después de desprenderse de su playera y abrirse el pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su erecto miembro y unírsele con una llama atractiva brillando en el interior de sus ojos. Le pidió a ella abrazarlo, abrir más sus piernas. Mientras la entretenía con otro beso lento donde Shaina no se sintió presionada a nada y se atrevía a acariciar su espalda con sus dedos tímidos, él restregaba con maestría su miembro sobre su húmeda cavidad hasta que se decidió a guiarse a sí mismo en el interior de aquella mujer.

Al sentir que ambos cuerpos se habían unido, fue ella la que sintió una incomodidad bastante molesta. Por su puesto que sus largas uñas remarcaron la espalda masculina, lo que por supuesto hizo que Milo casi soltara un gruñido.

En su vida Shaina había sufrido diversos tipos de dolor, pero este no era uno de ellos; ella más bien lo describiría como una intromisión incómoda, pero cálida. Bastante incómoda, de hecho.

—Du-duele… —masculló con los dientes cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Con sus uñas oscuras apretándose sobre los músculos de la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre ella. Pero por alguna razón, Milo no se quejó por eso.

Ambos supieron que un poco de sangre debió haber manchado el suelo donde estaban.

—Lo sé —le susurró él besando su cuello, acariciando uno de sus senos y conteniéndose lo suficiente para no dejarse llevar ahora que por fin sentía lo que era tenerla a su merced.

Milo tuvo que mantener su cabeza en la situación. Ella lo había aceptado como su primer hombre, todavía no se acostumbraba a su intromisión y debía evitar causarle algún daño serio. Debía esperar, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil considerando lo mucho que había ansiado este momento.

—¿Acaso…? ¿Perder la virginidad… —ella relajó su mueca incómoda—, también es dolorosa para los hombres?

Ante su tono demandante, él sonrió sobre el hombro desnudo y sudoroso de Shaina apoyándose con su otra mano para no aplastarla, inhalando un poco del aroma de su cabello esparcido por el piso. Tal como su propio cabello, el cual caía de lado a lado sin llegar a molestar a Shaina.

—No… eso creo —sintiendo un poco de sudor cubriendo su rostro así como el resto de su cuerpo, Milo sonrió un poco.

Jamás le había preguntado a nadie de sus conocidos varones si le _había dolido_ la primera vez porque en realidad no le importaban los otros hombres. En cuanto a él… no. No le había dolido pero era algo vergonzoso hablar de eso… los errores de novato no eran fáciles de reconocer pero muy sencillos de rememorar. Y eso era algo que Shaina no debía ni necesitaba saber ahora.

—Entonces no sabes —gimió ella ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha, cerrando sus ojos—. Es… muy incómodo.

Y por eso, él le agradecía no exigirle que saliese de su interior y después intentase matarlo como dictaban las normas. Estaba claro que Shaina de Ofiuco no lo amaba, pero el que no lo haya rechazado ante el primer beso, le decía a Milo que posiblemente no se equivocó y ambos podrían pasar momentos muy interesantes, ellos dos justos. Claro, sin llegar a nada oficial que los atase.

Una vez pasada la incomodidad, mientras la lluvia caía con furia todavía sobre la tierra; los dos, hombre y mujer, se entregaron a algo más que su propia pasión, se encomendaron al destino. A lo que pudiesen elegir las Moiras para ellos mientras éstos ingenuamente pensaba que las reglas a seguir las imponían sus débiles corazones carentes de afecto y necesitados de calor.

El primer error que cometieron, fue pensar que ellos eran quienes tenían el mando de sus propios sentimientos. El segundo, fue acceder a repetir sus encuentros y por ende, las veces en las que se verían las caras.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El Santo de Aries estaba hablando con su discípulo sobre las estrellas. Sus diversas formas; el modo en el que debían ser interpretadas, y sus ubicaciones, cuando ambos visualizaron a Milo de Escorpio, que iba caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras otra vez. Mū notó que en esta ocasión, su compañero estaba más decaído que hace unos momentos.

Cuando el Santo empezó a subir los escalones, Mū dio por terminada las lecciones de hoy.

—Kiki ve a dormir, mañana a primera hora, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

Por su semblante pensativo, Mū se preguntó si su amigo hablaba en serio sobre _vengarlo_. En realidad sí se veía mal.

El jovencito por su lado a pesar de todo aprendía rápido. Era un vivaz y dedicado aprendiz que Mū agradecía todos los días por tener a su lado, pero el mayor no quiso enseñarle aún, una de las más difíciles lecciones que tendría que aprender por sí mismo algún día. Mū quería que Kiki fuese un niño feliz por un tiempo más.

—Sí, maestro —dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación adentro del Templo. El niño no era tonto, supo que su maestro quería hablar a solas con el Santo de Escorpio y por eso les daría su espacio.

Al retirarse Kiki y al ver la cara seria de su colega, Mū interceptó a Milo en la entrada de Aries.

—¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? —le preguntó notando la mirada hueca en su rostro.

—¿Hay alguno por aquí que practique una transformación a robot?

Preparándose para escuchar algo que sin duda lo iba a poner triste también, Mū se reacomodó sobre las escaleras y así mismo incitó a Milo para que se sentase junto a él.

—Lamento decirte que no. Y el suicidio tampoco es una opción, ¿me oyes?

—Quiero beber —soltó con una voz débil—, muy pocas veces en mi vida he sentido el deseo de beber como ahora. Pero no estoy de ánimos de platicarle al cantinero sobre el motivo. El bastardo es un bocón espantoso y con las amazonas tengo más que suficiente.

«¿Amazonas?» Mū se tragó esa pregunta, en vez de eso suspiró—: ¿En qué clase de dilema te metiste ahora?

—En uno que había logrado evitar por años.

El joven de Aries no pudo evitar mirar al hombre, quien al parpadear soltó un par de gruesas lágrimas. _Por todos los dioses_. Nunca en su vida había visto a Milo en ese estado. La situación era más grave de lo que creía.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Milo sin temblor en la voz—. Eso de endurecer el puto corazón y demás mierda, es… eso. Sólo mierda —gruñó sin parar de llorar; no gimió ni sollozó, retuvo todo como un condenado a la soledad—. Somos humanos, y ni los dioses están exentos de sufrir, ¿por qué habríamos de estarlo nosotros?

Mirando al cielo sin las intenciones de incomodar a su amigo, Mū contestó:

—No lo sé —inhaló profundo—, y dudo que alguien pueda responderte eso sin parecer un idiota que repite lo que le dicen. Lo que le obligan a creer hasta que se da cuenta de que la vida no es tan sencilla.

Milo respiró sonoramente apartando las lágrimas de su cara, pero no hubo caso, más de ellas bajaron para sustituirlas.

—Dicen por ahí que no importa si eres un indefenso conejo o un monstruo sanguinario… —susurró Mū mirando el cielo estrellado—, los Destinos te obligarán a conocer tu más grande debilidad y luego de hacerte ver lo pequeño que eres, te harán desear estar muerto por lo menos una vez. Y sin importar lo que hagas, serás siempre su diversión. Cometerás locuras que podrían costarte más que el alma; todo porque los dioses se aburren.

Un ejemplo de lo antes mencionado era la ya legendaria historia de Orfeo y Eurídice. El amor tan grande que sintió este hombre por ella y de lo que él fue capaz de hacer por volverla a ver, condenándose a sí mismo junto a su amada en el Inframundo por siempre. Esa era una valiosa lección para todos los demás, con respecto a que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser el abrir tu corazón a alguien y no poder soportar el dolor de perderlo.

La felicidad de conocer a alguien que con el tiempo se vuelve importante para ti y el dolor de verlo partir eran dos cosas que iban siempre de la mano.

Por eso, todos ellos habían sido entrenados arduamente, tanto física como espiritualmente para soportar todo tipo de heridas. Sin embargo no importaba qué métodos utilizasen para _prepararlos_, la primera vez que te cortabas y veías la sangre correr tendrías que pensar en cómo curarte y si tú no podías hacerlo, buscar a alguien que sí pudiese antes de encontrarte con la muerte o una terrible infección que al final acabaría con tu vida.

¿Pero qué hacer con aquellas heridas que no podías ver y ni el mejor doctor podía sanar? ¿Cómo curar algo que no podías ver sangrar y sin embargo podías sentir quemando tu interior como si el infierno se hubiese transportando adentro de tu cuerpo llevando consigo hasta la última flama abrazadora?

Milo ansiaba saber las respuestas a todas sus preguntas antes de que esa herida que sentía palpitando en su pecho lo destruyese por completo como a otros hombres antes que él.

…

Por la mañana, Marin de Águila estaba entrenando a algunas novatas en el Coliseo, el resto de Santos a sus alrededores mantenían sus ejercicios de costumbre. La disciplina estaba siendo vigilada por otros Santos de Plata que ya habían acabado de entrenar, así que a la mujer no le costó demasiado notar cuando algunas amazonas estaban perdiendo el interés en ejercitarse y adoptaban el movimiento innecesario de sus lenguas para hablar entre ellas.

Aunque de no ser por lo parlanchinas que solían ser, ella no se habría enterado de que Milo de Escorpio fue visto ingresando a la casa de Shaina con las intenciones de _hablar _con ella y desde entonces la amazona de Ofiuco no había dado luces de vida. Por otro lado, él sí había sido visto saliendo de la casa de ella.

Vaya momento había elegido Marin para quedarse en Leo durmiendo entre los brazos de Aioria después de quedarse a altas horas de la noche hablando de sus planes para la semana, cenar algo ligero y permanecer acostados en la cama el uno junto al otro con sus ropas puestas pero sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. Así como cada vez que hablaban de trivialidades.

En definitiva, Marin no se arrepentía de cada minuto gastado en el que ella pudo sentir cómo Aioria, ese impresionante guerrero de corazón noble, peinaba su cabello mientras la dejaba recargar su cabeza encima de su pecho para escuchar sus latidos y respiraciones. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó esta mañana la preocupó bastante.

—¿Y si le hizo algo a la maestra? —susurraba una de ellas.

—¡No puede ser! Se habría oído. ¡Lo habríamos oído!

—Pero hablaban tan bajo que pudimos escuchar nada.

—Pues a mí y a otras nos dijo que nos mataría si no olvidábamos que nos vio sin nuestras máscaras —decía otra, temerosa—. Se veía muy molesto.

Por su estúpido tono de voz, Marin supo que esa amazona se haya sentido ofendida por eso.

—¿Tú crees que sea amante de la maestra?

—¡Ay por favor! No creo… yo lo vi muy molesto —contradijo—, quizás la maestra le dijo o hizo algo que lo ofendiese. Ya verás que ambos parecen ser muy orgullosos… y se ofenden por todo.

—Pero de ser ese el caso habrían llamado a la maestra al Santuario.

—A veces algunos quieren cobrar cuentas por sus propias manos.

—No sé tú pero yo sí quisiera olvidarlo, ¿le viste los ojos? No bromeaba, podría matarnos.

—Yo sólo espero que no haya matado a la maestra.

—¿Quién mató a quién? —les preguntó Marin sorpresivamente haciéndolas saltar y chillar—. Más vale que tengan cuidado con sus lenguas, niñas imprudentes, o se las cortarán por lanzar falsos a un Santo de Oro y a una amazona de un rango mucho mayor al de ustedes por suposiciones ridículas. Aprendan su lugar en el Santuario y cierren esas bocas. ¡Ahora a entrenar!

—Pe-pero, maestra Marin…

—¡Nadie vio nada en ningún lado! —exclamó la amazona—. ¡¿Oyeron?!

—¡P-e-pero…!

—¡Silencio! ¡Harán el doble de todos los ejercicios de hoy por sus faltas! —vio que una estuvo a punto de replicar pero Marin se adelantó—. ¡La primera que se queje hará el triple y la siguiente que hable sobre lo que nadie vio hará el cuádruple! ¡Y nadie se va hasta que terminen todo el entrenamiento y mueran en el intento! ¡¿Se me ha oído claro?! ¡Esto es el Santuario no un centro de chismes, si buscan eso regresen con mami! ¡Ahora muevan las piernas! ¡A correr!

Durante toda la mañana y la tarde, Marin se aseguró de mantener a las novatas corriendo, esquivando golpes y sufriendo lo suficiente para que no les quedasen fuerzas ni para respirar, cuanto menos para ir divulgando estupideces por todo el Santuario.

Una de las chicas desfalleció en el camino pero eso a Marin no le importó. Ella y Shaina habían sido de una generación aún más violentada y estricta. Por eso no dejó a las novatas hasta que una por una fueron besaron el piso, exhaustas. Ni siquiera terminaron su castigo.

Con decepción las mandó a bañar, casi al anochecer con la promesa que todo sería peor si los rumores de los que hablaban se propagaban por Rodorio.

Marin dejó el mensaje más que claro antes de retirarse a la casa de Shaina lo más cautelosa que pudiese.

En medio de la oscuridad meditaba lo que había oído. No estaba molesta con su compañera por ocultarle nada, sólo verificaría que todo con ella estuviese en orden para no alterar más el orden entre las novatas.

Su Ilustrísima se ofendería y reprendería a ambas otra vez si el rendimiento de esas niñas bobas seguía decayendo.

—Shaina —llamó a la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta—. Shaina —tocó con fuerza.

Suspiró dándose la vuelta, pensó en regresar pero en vez de eso hizo caso a su primer impulso que fue volverse violentamente y abrir la puerta de una patada. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio pero Marin no se engañó, vio a su colega acostada en la cama con las cobijas encima.

¿Cobijas tan gruesas? ¿En un verano en Grecia? Aunque fuese de noche, el calor seguía persistiendo. ¿Acaso Shaina intentaba cocinarse a sí misma con ellas?

Por debajo de la máscara, Marin alzó una ceja, adentrándose a la casa.

—¿Estás muerta?

—Sí —gruñó Shaina sin dar la cara—, ahora lárgate y deja que Hades reclame mi alma en paz.

—Déjate de tonterías, hoy faltaste al entrenamiento y las novatas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

—¿Y acaso no pudiste con la tarea? —refunfuñó.

—Claro que pude —respondió severa—, pero eso no quita que hayan logrado hablar sobre ti y…

—Lo que vieron ayer, ¿verdad?

—Entonces no era un rumor —Marin encendió la vela sobre una pequeña mesita y fue a la puerta para verificar los daños. Tendrían que llamar al cerrajero para que arreglase la cerradura destruida.

Apartando las cobijas, Shaina se sentó dejando ver un estado horrible. Ojeras, ojos enrojecidos, cabello alborotado, piel pálida y labios resecos.

—¿Al menos has comido algo? —inquirió Marin extrañándose muchísimo de que su amiga se encontrase en ese estado.

De no estar enterada de absolutamente todo lo que conllevaba a su alumno en Japón, Marin habría pensado que Seiya estaba muerto y Shaina se había enterado primero que nadie pero dado a que ella era la maestra de Seiya y Aioria era su modelo a seguir desde que era niño y por eso su Ilustrísima lo mantenía al tanto a él primero, Marin se habría preocupado de más.

—¿Shaina? —ante el silencio, Marin la llamó de vuelta—, ¿has comido?

—¿Desde cuándo?

Con todas las alertas rojas y mucho esfuerzo, Marin tardó un poco en hacer que Shaina saliese de la cama, se pusiera algo decente junto con la máscara y saliese con ella a dar un paseo. Durante todo ese tiempo la Amazona del Águila pareció estar hablando sola o con un ente que la ignoraba.

—Shaina… Shaina —insistía.

—¿Qué? —rezongó violenta.

—Comienzas a preocuparme en serio.

—¿Antes no?

—Sí… bueno, me preocupas cada minuto más.

—Sólo hazme el favor de no enamorarte de mí, ¿quieres? No es mi meta enfadar a tu novio y que intente arañarme la cara.

Ignorando lo mejor que pudo ese mal chiste, Marin suspiró viéndola de reojo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —se ofreció con amabilidad.

—Imposible, nadie me ayuda a mí. Todos son inútiles.

Si Shaina no estuviese tan decaída, Marin ya la habría hecho besar un árbol de una patada.

—Hablo en serio.

—También yo —Marin detuvo sus pasos para voltearla a ver—. Cálmate, tampoco es mi intensión hacerte enfadar a ti. Sólo estoy demasiado sensible.

—¿Sensible? ¿Tú?

Estando rodeadas de únicamente árboles, Shaina se sintió con la suficiente confianza para quitarse la máscara y dar un gran salto entre las ramas de los árboles para sentarse en uno de ellos. Marin la siguió, quitándose la máscara también.

El canto de los grillos y las hojas meciéndose al son del refrescante viento nocturno fueron sus únicos acompañantes.

—¿Qué sabes de ayer? —preguntó Shaina.

—Justo lo que seguramente no querías que ni un alma supiese —alzó los hombros—, que es más que probable que Milo y tú tengan una relación.

—Mmm…

—¿Y bien?

Shaina la miró.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí —dijo viéndola a los ojos—. Ahora ya sabes de dónde salió mi _experiencia_ —masculló desviando la mirada—, o más bien, quién me la proporcionó.

—Aún no lo sabes todo.

—Es evidente que no. Hasta hace poco no nos interesaba conocernos _tanto _personalmente. Es decir, a veces hablábamos un poco… pero no creo que hayamos revelado nada especial…

—¿Te refieres a que han estado teniendo sexo durante mucho más tiempo del que se cree?

—¿En serio piensas que esto tiene unas pocas semanas de haberse iniciado? ¿O que si lo veo, sólo lo tomo de la mano? Porque si es así, eres más inocente de lo que advierte tu vida sexual con Aioria.

Marin conjuró a su mente toda su paciencia. Hablaba con Shaina de Ofiuco, una amazona orgullosa y reservada; y el tema era la relación que ella tenía con Milo de Escorpio, un hombre cuyas relaciones públicas parecían ser mucho mejores desde que regresó con Athena y los otros Santos del hades. Debía ir con calma y cuidado.

—Me hubiese sorprendido que así haya sido. ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Terminaron su relación?

Shaina endureció su mirada sobre Marin.

—Para empezar, nosotros no teníamos una relación que romper y segundo…

—Una relación es una relación —aclaró Marin—, no importa si sólo se haya tratado de sexo, era una relación. ¿Se acabó?

—No lo sé —susurró taciturna.

—¿Discutieron?

—No lo sé ―refunfuñó irritada―. Sólo él habló.

—¿Lo dejaste hablar?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —preguntó ofendida.

—Porque tienes una nefasta costumbre por estar interrumpiendo a la gente cuando te habla —respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió ofendida—. No es cierto del todo.

—Claro que lo es —Marin suspiró—, y por eso me sorprende.

Luego de un corto silencio, Shaina le relató a Marin todo lo que había pasado. Desde que Seiya regresó malherido, cuando conoció a Milo, el inicio de sus encuentros furtivos empezando con su desfloración en un templo viejo al que ya no había ido tan seguido desde entonces, su sentimiento repentino por querer ser madre y el pleito al que habían llegado ella y Milo, ayer, luego de haber mantenido una relación como aquella sin meter asuntos tan personales de por medio.

Shaina en el fondo esperó que Marin aliviara su sentimiento de culpa diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que Milo era un idiota por ponerla entre la espada y la pared de ese modo, pero…

—Suena como si todo fuese tu culpa —fue lo que dijo severamente al terminar de oír.

La amazona de Ofiuco entrecerró sus ojos sobre su compañera.

—¿Ya dije que él fue quien empezó todo? ¿Y quién sacó el tema de Seiya como si nada? —refunfuñó todavía enfadada por eso—. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tenía —Marin asintió algunas veces viéndola a los ojos—. Porque por lo que me dices, tú accediste a ser su amante. Y porque tú fuiste quien le dijo de pronto quería tener un bebé, ¿en serio no te esperabas que te preguntase sobre si querías tener a ese niño con Seiya en realidad?

—No, no tenía el derecho de preguntar nada —se enfadó más—. ¿Y de qué maldito lado estás? ¿No dijiste que estabas de mi lado, traidora?

—Yo no tengo ningún lado. Y jamás te dije eso —suspiró alzando la vista al techo—. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿qué te golpeó tan duro en la cabeza para decirle a él, de esa forma tan repentina, que querías ser madre, literalmente usándolo? ¿No dijiste que el asunto era únicamente sexual? Si lo ves desde su punto, también lo pusiste en una situación bastante incómoda y difícil de asimilar. ¿Qué acaso estás loca?

Shaina la miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, y en efecto, Marin eso hizo.

—Corrección, sí estás loca —Marin puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero eso no te da derecho de decirle que quieres tener un hijo suyo y que después desaparezca de tu vista tan pronto como te ayude a conseguirlo —reprochó alterada—, ¿qué clase de propuesta es esa?

—No estaba proponiéndoselo —gruñó entre dientes.

—Eso lo hace peor.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo lo mantendré en mi vientre durante nueve meses, a mí me dolerá parirlo, yo lo criaré y le enseñaré todo lo que sé…

—Cielos, ¿y él no se sintió mejor cuando le dijiste eso? —la interrumpió con una sorprendente ironía. Marin casi nunca habla así pero cuando Shaina se ponía tan terca, sacaba de sus cabales a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué más da? No es el tipo de hombre que se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas.

Viéndola con desaprobación, Marin negó con la cabeza.

—¿No acabas de decir que no habían tenido tiempo ni interés de conocerse el uno al otro de forma más profunda? —regañó—. ¿Entonces cómo puedes asegurar cómo es él realmente si sólo te has preocupado por tu propio placer?

—Oye, que mi placer bastaba para ambos y no es cómo si Milo no lo disfrutase… incluso se llevó mi virginidad —farfulló lo último con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó Marin temiendo hacerse daño en el estómago—, ¡no hablas de cosechar jitomates! ¡Hablas de engendrar una vida humana! —insistió.

Eso era justamente lo que Milo había dicho ayer. Criar una vida no era un juego.

—Una vida, que quieres que él te dé, y se vaya, así sin más —Marin estaba molesta—. ¿Acaso el que haya regresado para hablar contigo al respecto no lo hace merecedor de algo de crédito? ¿Y qué pasaría si al nacer fuese un niño idéntico a él? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Cómo le explicarías que por un capricho tuyo creció sin su padre?

«Ya comienzas a hablar como ese estúpido» pensó Shaina con obstinación, queriendo ahorcar a Marin.

Sin comprender por qué nadie ponía ver su punto de vista como ella, Shaina refunfuñó una grosería en italiano antes de volver su atención a Marin tratando de no perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

—¿Y qué si es niña y se parece a mí? ¿O si fuese niño y se pareciese a mí?

—Tendrá algo suyo —Marin atacó otra vez—, y todo el mundo que los conozca a ambos lo verá. Y lo peor, con lo boconas que son las amazonas que lo vieron entrar a tu casa, te apuesto que en menos de siete días todo ser humano en Rodorio estará hablando de ustedes.

—No puedes asegurar algo así —espetó cortándole el regaño—. Además, ¿qué haces reclamándome? ¿Acaso no tienes a un celoso minino que mimar?

—Shaina —la llamó al verla bajar de la rama.

—Me regreso a casa; pensaré en este asunto, lo prometo.

La amazona italiana se fue llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra estrujando su máscara. Lo que Marin no supo fue que Shaina hizo eso porque sintió que el cerebro punzaba adentro de su cráneo como un segundo corazón.

«Lo que me faltaba, más bocas reclamándome» pensó irritada refiriéndose a Marin, tomando por hecho que su plática con ella le había provocado migraña. Luego su estómago rugió vehementemente pero nada parecía antojársele, pensar en comida le daba asco en estos momentos.

Atribuyó todo al estrés que sentía y al desánimo de ayer; después de todo, no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Desde que Seiya fue declarado en estado de coma, Shaina no se había sentido nada bien… o bueno… eso no era del todo cierto. Había momentos en los que ella realmente se sentía en calma.

—Estúpida Marin —resopló más preocupada de lo que quisiera.

Su nueva amiga se había encargado de despertar demasiado sentido común en ella, que Shaina había querido (y logrado) dejar de lado porque sabía que su seriedad permanecía, la idea de ser una madre soltera iba a parecerle no sólo ridícula sino estúpida. Incluso una ofensa al Santuario.

Pero ella ya había sangrado demasiado por Athena, por el mundo; por todos menos por sí misma. Así que recuperando cierta convicción, Shaina no se permitió dudar.

—Estúpido él también —se odio por sentirse miserable al recordar el rostro carente de emociones de Milo de Escorpio, la última noche que se vieron.

Y más se odio por saberse la causante de ese semblante tan anormal en él, así como por el deseo que tenía de golpearse a sí misma al declararse culpable de todo esto.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_Es algo que aprecio con el corazón._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**camilo navas**, **Jadeima**, **beauty-amazon**, **Sereia85br**, **Anuy** y**Nyan **(te agradezco una enormidad por comentar en los tres capítulos, en serio valoro mucho tus comentarios)_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	5. Alimentando al Desastre

**•**

* * *

V

**Alimentando al Desastre**

* * *

.

* * *

Cualquiera que los viese, diría que estaban entrenando como cualquier Santo y Amazona del Santuario. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Intercambiaban golpes, si uno caía (que en general era ella) se levantaba y volvía al ataque, y cuando terminaron, ambos hicieron ademanes con sus cabezas para retirarse a ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Ella: de sus alumnas que llegaban desganadas apenas con los rayos del sol apareciendo por el horizonte.

Él: visualizando a un motivado Aldebarán, para seguir entrenando.

—Hoy te ves muy feliz, Milo. ¿Puedo saber por qué? —quiso saber el Santo de Tauro realmente interesado.

Y es que, desde que habían vuelto al Santuario y muchas cosas entre Santos Dorados habían tenido que ser arregladas para mantener el respeto y un cariño casi fraternal avivado, Milo de Escorpio solía pasearse por todos lados con una seriedad que empezaba a preocupar incluso a Camus de Acuario.

—Por nada en especial —respondió.

Incluso el tono se oía distinto. Más aliviado, más motivado, tal vez, incluso más decidido a vivir su nueva existencia con la frente en alto a diferencia de otros días pasados donde se le veía algo apagado y serio.

—Vamos, Aldebarán —invitó—. ¿Te apetece enfrentarme?

Alzando la cara, Aldebarán se rio con su tono fuerte pero amigable que agradaba a todos los vecinos de las Doce Casas.

—Espero que esa sonrisa te dure, Milo, porque vas a necesitarla.

Lo que Aldebarán de Tauro por cuestiones obvias no sabía, era que el motivo por el cual Milo llevaba esa sonrisa en la cara aun cuando el gran brasileño le dejó un moretón grande en su costado derecho luego de llevar su entrenamiento a algo más serio, era porque momentos antes Milo había hecho una apuesta contra Shaina.

_»¿Qué harás si gano? _—había preguntado Shaina ante la oferta de Milo por entrenar juntos.

_»En un entrenamiento no hay ganadores, por algo se llaman "entrenamientos" _—respondió él tratando de ser cordial con su bella compañera, la cual en el fondo llevaba su máscara lo que le ocasionaba cierta incomodidad ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla sin esa cosa puesta.

_»Pues que sea un encuentro oficial, y ya._

_»Si eso quieres…_

_»Pero si yo gano… me comprarás un collar de perlas._

_»¿Un qué? _—con la cara congelada, Milo soltó aire como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

_»Un collar de perlas… ¿o quizás sea demasiado riesgo para ti?_

_»¿Y si yo gano? _—entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella, comenzando a tomarse el desafío como algo personal en su contra. O más bien, contra su economía la cual si bien no era mala tampoco era millonaria como para apostar algo tan costoso.

_»Tú dilo _—confiada, Shaina alzó los hombros.

Milo lo pensó por un rato. ¿Un maldito collar de perlas? Tenía que insistir, no es como si el dinero le faltase… pero tampoco era como si le sobrase tanto como para ir por el mundo ofreciendo o apostando ese tipo de cosas. Más sin embargo una idea maquiavélicamente perversa se le cruzó por la cabeza; _si así Shaina quería jugar…_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que se vieron a las afueras del templo donde habían tenido su primer encuentro (y los que les siguieron no estuvieron nada mal) y él luego de su misión en Irlanda de donde llegó con un tic bajo el ojo derecho para dar su reporte a su Ilustrísima, necesitaba _destensar _su cuerpo.

El horrible hotel donde se había quedado había sido malísimo y además costoso hasta decir "_pero qué mierdas_" se había decidido en sacarlo de quicio con una recepcionista vieja y huraña que no escatimó en palabras para quejarse sobre Grecia en general… como si Milo hubiese comandado todas y cada una de las guerras del pasado que quizás la anciana había vivido dado a su decrépito estado y nula capacidad de escuchar cuando alguien sólo quería pagar una cantidad injusta de dinero e irse.

_»Si yo gano… vas a hacerme sexo oral, esta noche._

No necesitó de nada para saber que Shaina se había sonrojado violentamente bajo la máscara. Todavía fue más notoria su vergüenza cuando se impuso, después de todo, ellos jamás habían probado algo así y Milo dudaba que Shaina alguna vez lo hubiese hecho con algún hombre antes. Y ese curioso como gracioso tono rosado en su cuello la delataba perfectamente.

_»Si crees que un collar de perlas me costaría cinco minutos de trabajo ganarlo, créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Al igual que tú, yo voy a misiones donde puedo perder la vida: dioses molestos, trinidades, mafias… no es tan sencillo. _—Dignamente se cruzó de brazos sin preguntarle por qué diablos quería algo así si jamás se le había visto portando ese tipo de objetos. Aun si la curiosidad le mataba—_. Tómalo o déjalo._

Le había sorprendido mucho que Shaina aceptase, y le había sorprendido todavía más cuando aceptó su derrota luego de 10 caídas versus una de su parte, que Milo le concedió casi amablemente, porque sus rodillas habían tocado el piso y Shaina insistió en que era válido.

De cualquier forma él había ganado y esta noche iba a reclamar su premio. La citó en Escorpio esta noche, él iba a poner la excusa de que la llamaría para saber del rendimiento de las Amazonas dado a que su Ilustrísima estaba muy ocupado y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir mandando por nadie salvo por alguno de los guerreros más cercanos a él. Shaina dijo que era ridículo ya que eran anotaciones muy importantes que sólo su Ilustrísima debería ver a lo que Milo la mandó a callar diciendo que si Shion se molestaba por ello, él iba a recibir el regaño.

Estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

_»Y no llegues tarde, por favor _—le dio seriamente dándole la espalda, tratando de reprimir su enorme sonrisa.

Por eso a Milo, no le importó que Aldebarán le hiciera ese horrible moretón en su costado, porque supo de manera instintiva que Shaina iba a cumplir con su palabra al pie de la letra, o mejor dicho, al pie de su cama.

Había tantas cosas que Milo quería hacer con ella, y por fin, una de sus tantas fantasías más candentes (una que lo había torturado por un par de noches, había que mencionar) iba a hacerse realidad. E iba a disfrutarlo mucho.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Al principio pasaron los días… luego las semanas… un mes, luego dos meses, y nadie dejaba de hablar acerca del presunto romance que podría haber entre la Amazona de Plata, Shaina de Ofiuco y el Santo de Oro, Milo de Escorpio.

—Yo no los he visto… juntos, quiero decir —declaraban algunos.

—Pues yo les he visto besándose en sitios no aptos para esas escenitas.

—Tengo la seguridad de que lo único que hacen es esconderse —mentían otros.

—Es lindo que hasta ellos puedan enamorarse —soñaban algunos más.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, quizás salvo lo primero.

Desde que se vio a Milo entrando en la casa de Shaina (por última vez) nada raro se había suscitado entre ambos. Los dos Santos habían retomado sus labores haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías; sin llegar a verse ni por error. Ambos parecían haber recuperado los hilos de sus vidas luego de esa abrupta separación.

Marin y Aioria habían seguido el caso de cerca sin dar indicios a los demás de ello; no porque les gustase entrometerse en las vidas de sus colegas, sino porque sentían en los tuétanos que algo no andaba bien con ellos aunque quisieran aparentar normalidad. Y cuando Camus una vez le preguntó a Aioria sobre algo que le hubiese podido ocurrir a su amigo, éste decidió hacerse el desentendido y negar cualquier cosa que sí supiese.

Según lo que el joven griego le contaba a su mujer, Milo no había mostrado anormalidad alguna, ni antes ni después de los chismes que corrían hacia él.

_»Dice que los pueblerinos tienen su derecho a fantasear _—informó Aioria.

Llevándose una gran llamada de atención por parte del Patriarca Shion por haber irrumpido en el recinto de las amazonas sin haberlo consultado antes con él, Milo había dado la sólida cuartada de que había ido a visitar a Shaina por un malentendido que lo molestó, no dio detalles puesto que _admitió _haberse tomado las cosas demasiado personales y que al final habían llegado a un acuerdo. Obvio, el Patriarca le castigó con hacerlo ponerse de rodillas frente a la estatua de la diosa Athena durante todo un soleado día y con las manos arriba sosteniendo 30 bloques enormes de ladrillo, pero a palabras de Milo, Shion había sido amable.

Por otro lado, todos conocían la actitud de Shaina, y considerando lo poco tolerante que era Milo con la indisciplina, entre Santos Dorados se habían creído que lo que decía su colega podría ser la verdad. Convencer a Death Mask de ello fue una salvación bastante acertada, porque desde que había vuelto a frecuentar las cantinas concurridas, esa coartada fue la verdad de casi todo el pueblo. Y como era de esperar, los rumores fueron parando con forme los meses iban corriendo y nada _anormal_ se suscitaba.

A finales del segundo mes del _incidente_, eran muy pocos los que insistían con el tema.

Debido a que el Santo, Death Mask había llevado a vivir consigo a su prometida asgardiana, Helena, junto a sus cuatro hermanos menores, cuando se le veía a ella por el pueblo realizando las compras y/o paseando con sus hermanos, algunas mujeres o amazonas detenían a la pobre chica para preguntarle sobre el asunto.

_»Pues… el señor Milo no ha hecho nada raro _—respondía con timidez—_. Como todos, él sale a entrenar y regresa, a veces le toca vigilar la seguridad del pueblo pero no sé qué más decirles, él es… muy dedicado a su trabajo._

La tierna voz de Helena pesaba mucho, pues como una mujer normal comprometida con un Santo Dorado bien podría ver _algo raro_ que otros a su alrededor no pudiesen por los metros de distancia entre ellos y la Casa de Escorpio.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Helena ya había charlado antes con Marin sobre el asunto, lo que demostró ser un dolor de cabeza para la joven de Asgard, pues tuvo que ser una de las primeras en enterarse de algo que puso patas arriba los mundos de ambas mujeres.

Ese buen día, Marin y Helena salieron del Santuario, con el consentimiento de Aioria, durante todo un día, diciéndole a Death Mask que sería un _viaje de amigas_ lo que en un principio no le gustó nada al voluble Caballero. Sin embargo usaron la persuasión de Helena, quien se disfrazó en un pueblo vecino y partió a la farmacia más cercana para comprar una prueba de embarazo.

No sólo fue el hecho de que Shaina en esos últimos días, estaba más pálida y cansada de lo habitual, lo que llamó la atención de la Amazona del Águila, sino también fueron sus arranques de ira insostenibles en los que por lo menos se llevaba entre los pies a una o dos pobres novatas que cometían el error de respirar en su dirección.

La última pobre tipa había tenido que ser hospitalizada y quién sabe si los doctores habían logrado hacer algo con esa nariz rota.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta fue el asco que Shaina le había agarrado a las carnes rojas crudas y el calor insufrible que decía tener todo el tiempo. Luego llegó la intolerancia al café y a la comida irritante, el vómito cada vez que detectaba olores fuertes aunque para los demás no lo fuesen, como por ejemplo un exquisito perfume que Helena solía usar y por consideración a la amazona había decidido aguardar.

Y también estaba su curioso estado de ánimo; muy cambiante.

En ningún momento Shaina se había desmayado ni vomitado sin razón, algo que les ayudó mucho a la hora de ocultar el (verdadero) estado preocupante de ella. El resto de las amazonas _sabían_ por Marin, que la Amazona de Ofiuco había comido algo que le había hecho mucho daño y necesitaba medicamentos para estar mejor, por lo mientras la japonesa instruyó a las novatas para el alivio de estas pobres almas a punto de quebrarse como huevos bajo los puños imparables de su instructora.

Cuando Marin y Helena regresaron de aquel pueblo, peleando antes con Shaina para que ésta se efectuase la prueba como era debido y sin renegar, las tres mujeres tuvieron que aceptarlo apenas vieron los resultados de la dichosa prueba luego de esperar en silencio unos cuantos minutos.

Shaina no iba a recuperarse pronto.

De hecho todo pintaba perfecto para empeorar.

Para estar más seguras, luego de una rabieta talla mundial de Shaina por no confiar en esos _inútiles aparatos modernos_; ni en los evidentes resultados, Marin extrajo cuidadosamente un poco de la sangre de Shaina con una jeringa que consiguió en una farmacia en Rodorio (no levantó sospechas), y en esa ocasión fue ella misma quien llevó a velocidad record, adentro de una hielera, dicha muestra a los laboratorios médicos de otro pueblo vecino que ya contaba con sistemas más modernos.

Sin disfraz alguno y con su máscara puesta, Marin consideró que no tenía tiempo para estupideces. No le dio información al médico encargado del laboratorio, simplemente le extendió la hielera donde conservaba la sangre sin calentar por el sol y le ordenó analizarla inmediatamente.

Los resultados fueron absolutos.

Al llegar de vuelta al Santuario, Marin pateó la puerta de la casa Shaina para ingresar mientras leía lo que ponía en los estudios. Llegando hasta enfrente de la cama, apretó las hojas con fuerza mientras alzaba la vista hacia su amiga.

—Positivo —le espetó lanzándole los resultados a la cara a Shaina, la cual no tenía máscara; la suya propia se la quitó después con enfado—. Dime si todavía vas a seguir diciendo que no tienes _nada_. A estas alturas ya deberías estarte haciendo exámenes médicos —alzó la voz con severidad.

Helena, quien se había quedado sentada en la cama con Shaina en espera de los resultados, suspiró triste. Cuando Marín arrojó el folder y la hoja, ella se cubrió el rostro a pesar de que estos no la tocaron.

La joven asgardiana ya se había convencido de la realidad cuando, estando ellas dos solas, le pidió a la amazona que le hablase de sus síntomas… más tarde le pidió que se descubriese el estómago para verlo. Se había abultado un poco por la parte baja del vientre, era algo casi imperceptible. Si se observaba desde lo lejos era lógico que no se notase nada raro de inmediato, pero Helena bien conocía la diferencia entre _subir unos kilos_ o _comer algo en mal estado_ de un bebé en camino. Después de todo había visto el crecimiento de sus cuatro hermanos menores, tanto adentro como afuera del vientre de su madre.

Era curioso que siendo Aioria y Marin junto a ella misma y Death Mask las _parejas oficiales _del Santuario o no tanto… en el caso de los primeros, fuesen precisamente Milo y Shaina los que estaban esperando un bebé en camino.

A Helena se le partió el corazón cuando vio a Shaina tomar lentamente la hoja traída del laboratorio para verlo sin expresión alguna. Puede que no se viese a simple vista, pero adentro de los ojos verdes, la amazona parecía estarse volviendo loca. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Ese miedo que corría por el cuerpo de la pobre asgardiana no era ni la mitad de lo que invadía el pecho de Shaina, pues ella misma se había convencido de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, de que Milo y ella habían acabado con todo sin llegar a nada, realmente. Qué ingenua había sido.

Pero a menos de que Marin haya descubierto un sentido del humor bastante retorcido y hasta enfermo, o el médico haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para equivocarse al dar este tipo de resultados, Shaina debía aceptar su destino. Uno que ella misma se buscó con tanto ahínco y ahora no estaba tan segura de continuar.

Con una actitud demasiado dudosa, Shaina se lamió los labios intentando hablar, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ni en su idioma natal (el italiano) ni en griego que lograsen expresar lo que sentía. El miedo que estaba atormentándola. La indecisión que la rodeaba.

Dejó la hoja a un lado suyo en la cama y se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia atrás sin dejarse caer completamente al colchón.

Esto había sido lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo… ¿entonces por qué se sentía con la suficiente miseria como para saltar desde un barranco?

_»¿Querías tenerlo conmigo o con Seiya?_

Shaina quiso llevarse las manos al estómago, pero no tuvo el valor. Se sintió indigna de hacerlo.

Dejando mostrar en su rostro lo incómoda y preocupada que estaba, Helena se fue a sentar a una silla frente a Shaina mientras que Marin dejaba su sitio en la puerta para sentarse junto a su compañera, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había curiosas cerca de la casa; asegurando la entrada, dejando su máscara en el colchón, y tomando de vuelta la hoja para no aplastarla.

Luego la sostuvo con fuerza, leyendo los resultados una vez más porque no terminaba de convencerse.

—No sé si darte mis felicitaciones —masculló con los ojos puestos sobre las letras impresas—, o un puñetazo.

Shaina ya había encontrado algo qué decir.

—¿Esa es tu reacción ante las buenas noticias?

—¿Buenas noticias? ¿Yo? —Marin la miró con reproche—, perdona pero no fui yo quien entró en un colapso nervioso de negación cuando vi la primera prueba.

—Pudo haberse equivocado —farfulló Shaina—, ya sabes que esos juguetes modernos no son confiables.

—¿Y qué dices de este? —sostuvo la hoja cerca de su cara.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio.

—Creo que no deberían pelear ahora —interrumpió Helena en un tono suave de cuidado—, no es bueno para el bebé.

¿Cómo demonios había sido posible que Death Mask haya logrado cautivar a una mujer tan bondadosa como Helena? Esa duda seguía siendo un misterio tal como: _¿qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_

—Tienes razón —suspiró Marin—, ahora lo importante es llevarte con algún médico y ver cómo está…

—Espera —la interrumpió Shaina de forma brusca—, ¿qué? ¿Te refieres a visitar a un hospital?

—¿Acaso te volviste sorda? —espetó Marin con brusquedad.

—No iré a ningún hospital.

—No te estoy haciendo una pregunta ni te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Lo importante ahora es concretar una cita con un médico y verificar que todo vaya bien.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es —respondió severamente—. No sé si sepas leer; pero aquí pone que tienes dos meses de gestión, ¡dos malditos meses! —dejó la hoja a un lado de su máscara para ver a Shaina fijamente—. Los suficientes como para que lo mates en una de tus locuras.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Como por ejemplo seguir entrenando del modo en el que lo haces —Marin se paró, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos—. No puedes seguir haciéndolo, sería peligroso y no sólo para él.

Apoyando a Marin, Helena asintió.

—Marin no se equivoca, señorita Shaina —masculló—, debo decir que me sorprende que siga vivo si es que no ha dejado de entrenar por muy mal que se sintiese.

—Un bebé a diferencia de ti, psicótica loca, no es de metal —insultó Marin saliendo por un momento de su seriedad común—. ¿No te das cuenta? Cualquier tontería que hagas puede ser mortal para él. ¿Así que podrías dejar de pensar en alguien que no seas tú misma por un maldito segundo y hacerme caso a lo que te digo?

Mirándola con un enfado previsto, Shaina dejó escapar aire en un intento de calmarse.

—Bien, concreta la estúpida cita —espetó desviando la mirada—. ¿Feliz?

—Lo haré yo —se ofreció Helena—. Después de todo, sería extraño que Marin siendo aún una amazona lo haga.

Marin lanzó un suspiro irritado.

—¿Ahora qué? —rezongó Shaina.

—Qué aquí hay otro problema —Marin miró secamente a su compañera—, si Helena pisa un hospital cerca de Rodorio y concreta una cita para revisar el proceso de un embarazo no duden en que podría prestarse para malos entendidos.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio por un corto tiempo, pensando en ello.

—Te refieres a que…

—Shaina, si Death Mask se entera de que Helena ha ido a un hospital, ¿tú crees que se quedará quieto? —cuestionó como si le hablase a un niño—, ese hombre desde que la conoció no la pierde de vista ni una sola vez.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, su mirada y un gesto, Helena dio crédito a esas palabras.

—Y él no se destaca por ser un completo idiota todo el tiempo, sin ofender Helena —la asgardiana con una débil sonrisa hizo un ademán con la cabeza restando importancia—. Él no se quedará quieto y si piensa que el bebé es suyo, no atraeremos más que dilemas.

—¡¿Y qué sugieres entonces?! —explotó Shaina—. No podré salir de Rodorio cada vez que quiera.

—Ni tampoco podrá ocultar su estado durante más tiempo; el bebé crecerá y lo quiera o no, su vientre se agrandará con él —razonó Helena, muy pensativa—. ¿Y será acaso que no podemos usar la ayuda de una tercera persona?

—¿Quién? —masculló Marin, pensativa también.

—La única persona con la autoridad suficiente como para permitir que Shaina parta a un sitio lejos de Rodorio durante el suficiente tiempo… hasta que el bebé nazca.

Ambas amazonas se miraron a los ojos.

—Es una locura —musitó Shaina negando con la cabeza.

—Shaina está en lo correcto, es una locura pensar que su Ilustrísima de su…

—No hablaba del señor Shion —interrumpió Helena—. Hay alguien más con la suficiente autoridad y comprensión para permitirle a la señorita Shaina un… _tiempo de descanso._

Captando la idea, Marin exhaló sorprendida.

—¿La señorita Athena?

Con una cara de preocupación, obviamente dirigido hacia Shaina, Helena asintió esperando con el corazón no estarse equivocando.

—Fue ella quien nos permitió a Death Mask, a mis hermanos y a mí quedarnos en la Casa de Cáncer, abogó por mí ante la Dama Hilda hace tiempo para que mi florería y casa fueran vendidas —dijo rememorando una época más tranquila que ella en su momento sintió ajetreada—. Creo que si le explicamos bien la situación podríamos conseguirle a la señorita Shaina el espacio y tiempo que necesita. Lo importante ahora es la seguridad del bebé.

La Amazona de Ofiuco meditó la propuesta. Se acarició el estómago justamente donde presentía que se hallaba el individuo que tanto anheló y ahora estaba con ella, causando caos en su vida. Por culpa suya, había que decir.

—Insisto, esto es una locura —suspiró Marin sentándose de vuelta en la cama.

—De hecho… aún quedan muchas cosas para que sea una locura completa.

—¿Más? —preguntó Marin con ironía.

—Sí —respondió mirando el suelo—. No es una mala idea, Helena.

Cuando los ojos verdes se alzaron, Marin y Shaina se sostuvieron las miradas.

—¿Y… quién llamará a Japón? —quiso saber Helena. Cuando ambas mujeres la vieron con _esos gestos_, la chica supo que había abierto la boca de más—. De acuerdo, lo haré yo. Más vale estar preparadas por si no es posible este favor —susurró sintiendo agobio y no era ella quien tenía cientos de problemas a cuestas.

—Por favor, Helena, trata de convencerla —pidió Marin.

—Lo haré.

Cuando las amazonas se volvieron a ver, Marin no pudo retener el reproche.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se lo dirás ya?

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto, Helena se encontró con la mirada de Marin quien al parecer necesitaba de su apoyo para no encestarle una cachetada a Shaina; siendo el golpe menos peligroso que podría darle.

—Él va a enterarse —dijo Helena en apoyo a Marin—. No va a poder ocultárselo para siempre.

—No lo quiero cerca de mí —espetó Shaina sin enloquecer porque Helena ya supiese lo ocurrido entre ella y Milo por boca de Marin—. Y tampoco quiero que se lo digan. Ninguna-de-ustedes —les espetó.

—¿Entonces qué? Será padre —enfatizó Marin en el mismo tono—. No importa si te gusta la idea o no, usaste a Milo de Escorpio para embarazarte. Ya estás embarazada —Marin entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada severa—. ¿Y no se lo dirás?

—No lo quiero jodiéndome.

—No empieces con esas estupideces… —gruñía la poderosa águila amenazando con lanzarse sobre la cobra y tragársela entera de un bocado.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Helena—, nada ganarán con pelear. Señorita Marin, basta ya.

Apretando los puños, Marin le pidió a Helena que la acompañara afuera, apretó un poco la puerta y poniéndose la máscara, le advirtió una última cosa a Shaina con toda la intención de tocarle una fibra sensible; si es que la tenía.

—Por tu bien, espero que sepas qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas otra vez.

Entonces salió y azotó la puerta dejando a Shaina en la oscuridad completa.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Seguimos con los recuerdos de Milo, principalmente, en el inicio de los capítulos. _

_Disculpen si los confundo._

_Por otro lado, ¿cómo ven la situación actual?_

_Como algunos debieron habérselo imaginado o ya lo esperaban, Shaina ya está embarazada, ahora el problema es que en efecto, el padre es Milo... y él no lo sabe, y cuando Shaina se lo planteó no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello._

_¿Qué pasará ahora? :O_

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en una nueva historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**ShainaCobra**, **camilo navas**, **beauty-amazon**, **foxsqueen**, **Anuy**, **Sereia85br**, **Nyan** y **dianix96**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	6. Huracán Descontrolado

**•**

* * *

VI

**Huracán Descontrolado**

* * *

.

* * *

—¿Me dejaste dormir aquí? —preguntó Shaina apenas abrió los ojos, descubriendo que estaba sobre la cama de Milo, y con él a su lado, sin verla a ella. Analizando el techo como si buscase algún defecto en él.

Ella estaba acostada de lado izquierdo viendo hacia el hombre, mientras que Milo permanecía de espalda contra el colchón con el brazo derecho como almohada.

El sol aun no alumbraba, afuera se oía la lluvia, y ambos a su modo habían estado cansados.

No. No habían tenido sexo; de hecho, era la primera vez que ella dormía en los aposentos de Milo de Escorpio y ambos estaban enteramente vestidos. A diferencia de que no poseían sus armaduras y Shaina no usaba la máscara.

Qué bueno sería si todo en sus vidas al tener que mirarse mutuamente fuese únicamente satisfacerse a sí mismos, ¿verdad? Pues no siempre sería así. Desde la tarde anterior, ella y él habían estado hasta revisando algunos documentos con información sobre nuevos reclutas, chicos y chicas, provenientes de otros países ubicados en las islas y centros de entrenamientos para ser caballeros o amazonas.

Bastarte tarde, Milo subió parpadeando lento, bostezando, por las casas que seguían hasta llegar con el Patriarca y dejar todo en orden en el estudio rodeado de libros, pergaminos, varios telescopios (algunos muy antiguos) entre otros _tesoros_ más, ya que aún rejuvenecido, Shion también tenía su límite y como todo ser humano necesitaba dormir.

Al bajar de vuelta a su casa, Milo no pudo echar a Shaina quien se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

—¿Querías que te hiciera dormir afuera con la lluvia que sigue cayendo desde anoche? —preguntó sin preocuparse en que Shaina viese su pecho desnudo apenas cubierto con la frazada.

Apartando los ojos de él, Shaina bufó.

—La lluvia no significa nada para mí —susurró negándose a aceptar que se sentía cómoda durmiendo ahí, de hecho, sus ojos amenazaban con volverse a cerrar dado a lo bien que se sentía.

—De eso no me cabe duda, eres una amazona; criada para no ser débil.

A ella le pareció extraño que él no quisiera tener ganas de hablar, se veía serio y concentrado en otros asuntos, sin dejar de mirar el techo, que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por alguna razón, eso le fastidio un poco.

—Aun así —suspiró Shaina con falsa arrogancia; reacomodándose—, no tiene caso que salga ahora.

—Duerme más si quieres —luego de decir esa frase de un modo tan seco, Milo se levantó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No muy lejos —respondió saliendo del cuarto sin verla ni una sola vez. Con sólo unos pantalones puestos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrándose y dejar de ver su fornida espalda cubierta por su cabello azul, Shaina tuvo el impulso de levantarse de la cama para seguirlo y sacarle de un modo u otro la verdad… pero tuvo miedo.

Así es… por primera vez, la gran amazona tuvo miedo de enfrentarlo.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de hacerlo hablar de algo profundo… miedo de sentir más empatía con él desde que Milo le habló un poco sobre su propia niñez aunque sólo se enfocase en su entrenamiento como Santo.

Miedo a sentir más por él de lo que le estaba permitido.

Aun así, Shaina lo esperó acostándose de lado opuesto sobre la cama. Ignoró el chillido de la puerta a los pocos minutos y se tragó el alivio que experimentó cuando Milo volvió a la cama, se acomodó debajo de las frazadas y luego de dudar por unos instantes, se atrevió a abrazarla por la espalda, posiblemente creyendo que ella dormía.

Shaina no se percató de que había sonreído levemente al sentir su calor acompañándola. Protegiéndola. Acunándola hasta que su cerebro volvió a desconectarse del mundo para enfocarse en él. En su aroma, en su cuerpo, en los latidos de su corazón… y en la forma en la que a él parecía gustarle pasar los dedos por encima de su cadera sin llegar a lo indebido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, Helena lo había logrado, la diosa Athena estaba al tanto de la situación, y haciendo gala de su inmensa bondad, habló con Shion para que se hiciera el viaje de Shaina a Japón sin demoras.

La idea de que Marin de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco hayan sido llamadas inesperadamente por Athena para encontrarse con ella en el país sorprendió a todos sus allegados. Tanto a las amazonas novatas, que quedaron a cargo de la joven (y antes retirada) June de Camaleón, como varios de los Santos Dorados como Aioria, Aioros, Afrodita, Mū y por supuesto, Milo también.

Aioria fue notificado del verdadero motivo por el cual se marchaban, Marin se lo explicó de pies a cabeza todo el embrollo que claramente no los involucraba a ellos. Aun así al pobre hombre griego por poco le explotó la cabeza cuando se enteró del estado de Shaina, y quién era el tercer involucrado.

_»¿Tú estarás bien?_ —le preguntó antes de dejarla partir.

Sería un largo tiempo sin verse.

_»Te llamaré seguido _—prometió Marin—_, quizás puedas venir a visitarnos si su Ilustrísima y Athena dan su consentimiento._

_»Ya veremos… y a todo esto, ¿es un hecho? ¿Piensan dejar a Milo fuera de esto?_

Marin dejó clara su negatoria al respecto, pero Shaina se había puesto en un plan tan arrogante que prefirió dejar el tema por el bienestar del niño. Alterarla ahora podría ocasionarle dilemas o peor, un aborto involuntario. Aioria no se sintió mejor con ello, pues él conocía a Milo de toda una vida y sabía lo mucho que le afectaría si se llegaba a enterar de que su primogénito había sido concebido lejos de sus ojos y de su protección.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Milo no era un imbécil ni mucho menos un hombre desobligado. Él era orgulloso, pero también poseía un instinto protector (incluso con sus propios compañeros) tan grande que le destruiría el alma si llegaba a saber sobre este desquiciado plan. Sólo había que ver el modo en el que se había entrometido en la batalla de Camus y su alumno para saber hasta qué extremos estaba dispuesto a llegar para evitarles el dolor a sus allegados.

_»Será mejor que la hagas cambiar de opinión antes de que Milo se entere _—sugirió Aioria preocupado—_. No quiero imaginar lo que pasará si Shaina no acepta que él sepa lo que ocurre._

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Marin le habló de su preocupación al respecto. Ambos no supieron verse en esa situación tan horrible, siendo que se amaban entre ellos aún más que a sí mismos, no podían siquiera imaginar a Marin engendrando a un hijo lejos de Aioria y sin éste haberse enterado de ello al menos.

Lo que para su desgracia ignoraron, fue a un molesto pero sereno Santo de Acuario que no tardó en salir de las sombras.

_»Milo se enterará y se enfadará cuando lo haga _—dijo haciendo eco en la Casa de Leo, la pareja se separó viéndolo con sorpresa—. _Entiendo que no sea asunto suyo y por eso crean que deben mantenerse al margen, pero sólo quiero recordarte Aioria, que Milo a veces, suele ser un tanto… impulsivo _—los miró duramente—_. No se preocupen por el bebé, dudo que dirija su furia hacia él, más bien preocúpense por Shaina, quien es la que le está ocultando esta valiosa información, y ustedes junto con ella. _

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese responder, Camus volvió al ataque.

_»Independientemente de lo que ella quiera, Milo es el padre del bebé que ella espera; él algún día lo sabrá, no por mí aún, y cuando lo haga no duden ni por un segundo que buscará a ese niño y a Shaina hasta por debajo de las rocas. ¿Sus intenciones? No podría preverlo. Pero sólo pónganse en el lugar de él por un momento y dejen volar su imaginación _—empezó a caminar en línea recta con dirección a Virgo—. _Ya es padre y ni siquiera lo sabe._

Con la promesa de Camus de que le daría poco tiempo a Marin para que convenciese a Shaina de poner al tanto a Milo de su condición antes de que decidiese hacerlo él mismo, la amazona se despidió de su amado y se marchó junto a Shaina al aeropuerto más cercano con dirección a Japón.

¿Había que mencionar que cada minuto fue una tortura para la mujer embarazada y (todavía más) su acompañante?

En Shaina los mareos aumentaron, tuvo que intentar relajarse viendo la película que estaba en la pantalla y se irritó al ver que estaba hablada en inglés, idioma que no dominaba, más tarde discutió con una de las azafatas por pisarle un pie por error y luego juró venganza por eso.

Marin pasaría de tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza a una potente migraña. Y eso fue en 2 horas de vuelo, faltaban muchos más para llegar a su destino.

Por suerte Shaina encontró una postura adecuada para su asiento y dormir un poco, luego de 20 minutos acomodándolo a su gusto, enfadando a más de un pasajero con sus gruñidos y quejas en voz alta por el espantoso sitio al que prometió no volver jamás, la amazona del Águila suspiró con alivio al verificar que su amiga se había quedado dormida.

Pero cuando apenas Marin lograba cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño en medio de las pulsaciones que sentía penetrando su cráneo, su compañera se sentó rápido y arrancó de las manos de Marin la bolsa de mareos para desahogar su estómago con ella.

Marin se llevó las manos a la cara viendo a Shaina llevándose la bolsa al baño, encerrándose ahí por varios minutos que ella aprovechó para pedirle a una azafata un poco de agua fría para tomar con calma una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza que no creía usar tan pronto.

Por suerte Shaina regresó después de que la azafata (a la que le juró arrancarle la cabeza si volvía a verla) le hubiese traído el agua. Se veía pálida y aún faltaban aproximadamente otras 2 horas de vuelo.

Fue una pesadilla para Marin cuando tuvo que entrar al baño con ella para ayudarla con su sesión de vomito. Cosa asombrosa porque la pobre Shaina no había comido nada desde que partieron al aeropuerto.

Con una cara pálida y cansada, Marin le sostuvo el cabello, mientras Shaina desahogaba el estómago en el apestoso retrete; se lavó la boca 9 veces cuanto mucho, antes de lograr llegar al destino.

—Dioses… hacer esto fue una mala idea —suspiró Marin con ojeras.

Ambas llevaban equipaje propio así que mientras Shaina volvía a vomitar en el baño del aeropuerto, Marin se encargó de recoger las maletas que ella cargaría.

Las mujeres caminaron por el pasillo que guiaba a la salida, donde Saori dijo que les esperaría su mayordomo llamado Tatsumi, no fue difícil hallarlo debido a su complexión y ese gran letrero hecho con cartulina verde fosforescente con sus nombres mal escritos en griego.

—Marin —suspiró Shaina luciendo bastante enferma—, quiero ir al hospital.

—También yo —masculló sabiendo que su amiga hablaba en serio. Menos mal que no tendrían que ir en taxi.

…

Desde que Helena de Asgard y Afrodita de Piscis hablaban como amigos en la Casa de Cáncer cuando Death Mask salía a alguna misión y le encargaba cuidar de su mujer, con la clara advertencia de que si le tocaba un solo cabello de manera indebida; iba a desollarlo vivo, el proclamado "Santo más hermoso", había aprendido a tomarle cariño a los _débiles_. Sí, porque incluso a los hermanitos de la joven les había agarrado un poco de estima.

Agradecía que Helena fuese una florista pues el tema de raras veces les aburría. Sin embargo no hace mucho ella, por error, se había sincerado con el tema que la había estado poniendo inquieta y nerviosa: el embarazo de Shaina de Ofiuco.

Alterada, Helena le había pedido discreción, cosa que Afrodita no tuvo problemas en prometer dado a que el asunto no le incumbía. Pero eso no quitaba que le hubiese dejado sorprendido por tal revelación.

_»Entonces esos dos sí estaban relacionados —_dijo en un tono burlón. Helena asintió sintiéndose culpable por haber soltado la lengua.

_»Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie. Les prometí a las señoritas Marin y Shaina que no diría nada pero todavía no sé nada de ellas y estoy muy preocupada._

Afrodita calmó a Helena diciéndole que el secreto estaría a salvo con él, pero al igual que Camus, no consideraba justo que Shaina quisiera ocultarle algo como esto a Milo. Él y el Santo de Escorpio no tenían un lazo amistoso estrecho pero tampoco le deseaba un problema como aquel.

El día en cuestión pintaba para ser agradable. Con un clima templado y sus deberes atendidos, Afrodita de Piscis decidió hacerle una visita amistosa a su _cuñada_ en Cáncer, pero pronto detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró con una curiosa sorpresa en la Casa de Acuario.

El apuesto hombre sabía de lo unidos que eran Camus y Milo, desde niños se trataron más como hermanos que como colegas y por eso le sorprendió verlos gritarse el uno al otro con tanta euforia.

—¡Dime dónde está! —exclamó Milo a su impacientado compañero.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy su niñera! ¡Si tanto te cuesta preguntárselo a su Ilustrísima es tu problema!

—No… no quieras engañarme, ¡Camus! —se alteró más—. ¡Algo sabes! ¡Habla!

—¡Se más específico! —le espetó—. ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que sé?!

—¡No quieras mentirme! ¡Algo ocultas con respecto a ella!

—No me interesa lo que pienses —gruñó molesto—. Y por última vez, ¡no te oculto nada!

Tanto Afrodita como Milo pudieron detectar algo de mentira en esa última aclaración por lo que éste último se enojó el doble. El ambiente decayó todavía más debido a la baja temperatura que ya se percibía, lo que Afrodita consideró algo peligroso pues cuando Camus encendía su cosmos hasta el punto de enfriar todo a su alrededor sin darse cuenta quería decir que ya estaba al límite de su enorme paciencia.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta en el lapsus de tiempo que ambos tomaron para verse a los ojos.

Ambos lo vieron con las claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza. Afrodita _casi _se sintió intimidado.

—¿Piensan hacer la batalla de los cien días ahora o ya planean hablarse como la gente civilizada?

—Esto no te concierne. Piérdete, Afrodita —masculló Milo lo suficientemente enojado como para darle cuerda a la curiosidad del Santo de Piscis.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba—. No planeo detenerlos, yo sólo pasaba por aquí intentando llegar hasta la Casa de Cáncer cuando presencie una obra teatral de mal gusto —sonrió burlón—, ¿qué es lo que tanto pelean? Ustedes usualmente no tienen tantas diferencias.

—Busca a alguien que no puede importarme menos —dijo Camus apartándose de Milo.

—Lo curioso es que Aioria me dijo algo parecido a pesar de que su prometida también está fuera con ella.

—¿Hablas de las amazonas que fueron llamadas por Athena? ¿O por una de ellas en especial? —quiso saber Afrodita, viendo que había metido la pata al darse cuenta de la mirada que Camus le mandó—. ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Cansado de tener que aguantar este drama, Afrodita levantó los hombros.

—Escucha, Milo, te lo diré por tu bien. Aprende a respirar por la nariz y no expulsar fuego por la boca.

—¿Y eso qué carajos significa?

—Qué tener algo de contacto femenino no-sexual también tiene sus ventajas. Pues las cosas tienden a ser un poco más claras cuando no piensas con el pito —respondió sin tapujos—. El primer paso es ser honesto contigo mismo y admitir que lo que realmente te atormenta es no encontrar a esa mujer porque… por lo que puedo ver… fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarte de ella.

Siendo endemoniadamente observador, Camus alzó una ceja notando que Milo se había contraído en su sitio.

—Yo no me enamoré…

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada acusadora y sonriente, casi paternal. Le creería esa burrada de no haberse enamorado, de no ser porque él mismo había prestado atención a lo que le había dicho Helena respecto al tema, más las actitudes inquietas de Milo desde la partida de las amazonas, para luego sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—No lo hice —suspiró Milo, viendo el suelo.

—Lo hiciste —acertó el de Piscis—. No hay nada de malo en ello, sentir amor por alguien no es un crimen serio, sólo una gran estupidez.

Camus pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, no supo cómo, pero al parecer Afrodita estaba abordando un tema prohibido sin haber pisado mal ni una sola vez el terreno. Tuvo que darle crédito por eso.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está?

—¿Lo ves? Ya hablas como una persona normal y no como un perro buscando un hueso.

—¿Dónde? —bramó.

—Alto, respira. No vuelvas a la histeria —le pidió—. Buscas las respuestas sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces filosóficas, si quisiera una clase de esas iría con Shaka —gruñó.

—Te estoy hablando y no oyes —espetó severo—. Cierra la boca y aprende a escuchar. ¿Qué te dice ese corazón, Milo? —quiso saber Afrodita—, ¿qué busques dónde y por qué? ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? ¿Para decirle qué? ¿Para hacerle qué? Piensa bien antes de moverte a una dirección equivocada o podrías lamentarlo. Toma el consejo de alguien que ya ha visto ese oscuro terreno de sentirte tan estúpido que no puedes cargar ni con tu propia vergüenza.

Empezando a caminar, Afrodita dijo una última cosa antes de descender a Capricornio.

—El gritar solo demuestra lo asustado que estás, lo perdido que realmente te sientes por no saber qué hacer. Pero tienes una ventaja a tu favor y es que mientras ella viva podrás encontrarla, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Sobre todo paciencia —echó una última mirada a Camus diciendo en francés—: _No lograran ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más._

Una verdadera pena que ese idioma no fuese entendible a los oídos de Milo, quien miró a su mejor amigo una vez más antes de irse a sentar a los escalones del templo, viendo la espalda de Afrodita.

Cuando Milo supo que Shaina y Marin habían partido a Japón no pudo evitar preocuparse, a los 2 meses de su separación se había hecho a la idea de que la amazona no le buscaría porque eventualmente no le servía para su propósito.

Durante los últimos días se dijo que no había valido la pena sentirse tan abatido, pero lo estuvo… y lo estaba ahora. Así que para aliviar su ira, soledad y tristeza, Milo enfocó su atención en los entrenamientos. Duramente, todos los días hasta quedar tan agotado que a su cerebro no le quedaría otra opción que evitar joderlo con los recuerdos del cuerpo de Shaina entre sus brazos. De lo bien que se sentía al oírla quejándose por alguna razón. Y de lo mucho que extrañaba abrazarla por las noches.

La añoraba, no podía negarlo más. Aún se despertaba abrazando una almohada como lo haría con ella.

Afrodita tenía razón.

El sujeto, que Milo pensó que no veía más que un espejo sin duda lo dejó mudo con sus palabras, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Acertó cuando dijo que Milo se había enamorado, algo que ni siquiera el propio Santo se había admitido a sí mismo.

_El primer paso es aceptar el problema._ ¿Pero de verdad amarla era un problema? Bueno, considerando que estuvo a punto de sacarle la verdad a golpes a Aioria y luego fue (apartando groseramente a todos los que se le pusieran enfrente) con Camus a intentar lo mismo, quizás sí había un problema del qué preocuparse.

La conciencia le jugó sucio haciéndole recordar que Seiya estaba en Japón, en un estado deplorable, pero seguía respirando. Y aunque no le desease ningún mal al jovencito al que ya le había tomado aprecio, no pudo evitar que los celos lo consumiesen vivo.

Había tratado de llamar a la señorita Athena por medio de su Ilustrísima, bajo la excusa de estar aburrido y tener curiosidad por su llamado, pero como si algo le ocultasen, Athena sólo mandó a decirle que todo estaba bien y había llamado a las amazonas para hacerle algo de compañía.

_¿Era en serio?_

Si Afrodita pensaba que Milo no escuchaba a su corazón podría irse al diablo; éste le gritaba todos y cada uno de los días, desde que salió de la casa de Shaina hace meses, con el único fin de ponerlo de rodillas si era necesario. En definitiva el corazón de Milo se había quedado seco de dignidad, algo que ponía de mal humor al ego del hombre griego.

Una parte suya le decía que no se preocupase, que Marin estaba con ella, luego recordó lo fácil que sería incluso para él someter a ambas sin mucho esfuerzo y volvió a sentir el pánico embargándolo.

Le preguntó a Aioria si no estaba preocupado por Marin a lo que el joven le respondió que sí, pero tendría fe en que regresaría a salvo pues confiaba en sus habilidades como guerrera. Milo deseó tener esa misma confianza en Shaina. Pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, un presentimiento que lo orillaba a gritarle a su amigo Camus con tal de obtener respuestas que sabía (muy en el fondo de su lado racional), su amigo francés no tenía.

—Milo —suspiró Camus a su lado—, tienes que calmarte.

Lo sabía, maldita sea eso lo sabía bien.

—No puedo —masculló intentándolo—, ¿acaso nunca has sentido algo como esto? Una desesperación tan grande que deseas arrancarles los intestinos a todo el mundo para que sean igual de miserables que tú.

—¿Así es como te sientes? —Milo asintió—. En ese caso… te lo diré.

—¿El qué?

La mirada abatida de Milo le hizo replantear a Camus su decisión, pero ya habían pasado semanas desde que Marin se fue con la promesa de hacer entrar en razón a Shaina y no había dado señales de vida. Si no quería que su amigo se volviese completamente loco por la angustia que traía en el pecho, buscando a la amazona con la desesperación que decía sentir, le pondría al tanto de lo ocurrido aún si eso significaba abrir una Caja de Pandora.

Aun si eso significase empeorarlo todo.

Pero odiaba ocultarle la verdad a Milo. Más viéndolo tan angustiado como estaba ahora.

—¿Camus?

—Estoy pensando —masculló analítico—, pienso en cómo decírtelo sin hacer que pierdas la poca cordura que te queda.

—Por ahora estoy cansado de gritar y correr por todos lados como un alma en pena —inhaló profundo—. Quisiera decirte que estoy preparado para lo que sea que tengas que decirme… pero te diría una mentira.

—Entiendo —se tomó unos cortos minutos antes de soltarlo—. Shaina se fue a Japón con Marin para ser atendida médicamente allá.

Como era previsible, Milo se asustó.

—¿Está enferma?

—Quisiera decirte que sí y que morirá pronto —la mirada de Camus se tornó triste—, pero te diría una mentira.

—¿Entonces? —lo que dijo Camus no tuvo sentido para el Santo de Escorpio.

—Ella está embarazada —dijo esperando una reacción violenta o sorpresiva, pero sólo recibió un preocupante silencio.

Al verlo, Camus vio la misma cara de hace un momento, nada había cambiado en las facciones de Milo. No supo si eso era algo bueno o algo completamente opuesto.

—Es mío —susurró él.

—Sí.

—Y ella no me lo dijo porque… en el fondo… es aún más cruel que el mismo Hades.

—Eso no lo sé.

Camus era un nombre fuerte, íntegro y más que todo analítico; él peleaba más con la mente que con el corazón y aun así lo sintió arder por la forma en la que Milo estaba tomando las cosas. Se sintió parcialmente culpable por guardar ese secreto durante muchos días.

—¿Y todo está bien? Como dijo Athena… ¿ellos están bien? —susurró Milo, completamente ido.

—No lo sé —fue sincero—, lo que sí sé es que planean quedarse allá hasta que…

No tuvo el coraje necesario para decirle que Shaina planeaba evitar que Milo viese a su hijo cuando éste naciese. No estaba entre los planes de Camus ser padre algún día, pero no podía siquiera ponerse en el lugar de Milo sin sentir que el mundo había dejado de girar.

Al parecer era más sensible de lo que creía.

—Cómo desearía estrangular a esa bruja —bisbiseó Milo al cabo de un rato—, pero creo que Afrodita tenía razón. —Se levantó despacio y miró a su amigo una última vez con ese semblante perdido y vacío—. Gracias por decírmelo.

Camus no respondió, tampoco lo detuvo cuando lo vio bajar a la Casa de Capricornio, más bien se levantó también para ir en ascenso al Santuario pisando con fuerza el suelo. El Patriarca sabía lo ocurrido y aunque tampoco estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad a Milo por temor a su reacción, era imprescindible darle algo de alivio ahora que ya sabía lo que ocurría.

Hubiera preferido que Milo se pusiese a gritar en vez de darle las gracias con ese tono tan cansado.

Camus temía por él porque ante todo, ellos dos eran hermanos.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Primero que nada, lamento si los confundo con los cambios de tiempos jeje. Disculpen pero una división luego de la escena narrada es lo máximo a lo que mi creatividad puede dar en estos momentos jaja._

_Por otro lado, ¿alguien se esperaba esta reacción de Milo? Francamente yo todavía no me creo que se quede quieto, pero bueno. Ya descubriremos sus siguientes movimientos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Entiendo si lo del embarazo fue repentino, pero no quería hacer tanto drama con respecto a los síntomas y a las sospechas y etcétera, y sin embargo... ¿qué puedo decir? Jejeje, en mi defensa, esto como **Milagrosa Piedad **empezó como un one-shot que terminó por rebasar las 40,000 palabras jajaja. Así que de nuevo, disculpen si sienten todo muy apresurado._

_¿Y qué tal Afrodita? Yo lo amé. Siento que puede ser un tipo arrogante y hasta cierto punto un dolor de cabeza, pero considero que es un buen sujeto. ¿O ustedes qué piensan?_

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**camilo navas**, **Sereia85br**, **Nyan** y **Geminisnocris**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	7. Historias que Duelen

**•**

* * *

VII

**Historias que Duelen**

* * *

.

* * *

Comiendo una jugosa manzana roja que acababa de comprar, descansando de su entrenamiento matutino, Milo de Escorpio miraba con atención a los pobladores de Rodorio. Él, estando de pie en el techo de una casa, observando a algunos aspirantes que iban con sus compañeros, los niños acompañaban a sus madres, y varias jóvenes doncellas reían o andaban caminando hacia un destino incierto.

Milo los observaba a todos con un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho.

¿Sería envidia?

Una pequeña corriente de viento, que le removió los cabellos, pudo refrescarle un poco.

«¿Qué estará haciendo?» se preguntó sin poder detenerse. Dio otra mordida a la manzana, disfrutando del viento vespertino.

Luego de tan duro día iba a necesitar también una ducha duradera y una cena exquisita. Menos mal que las doncellas del Santuario cocinaban bastante bien, sólo una llamada suya iba a hacerlas atenderle.

Aunque el sol no había hecho mucho acto de presencia entre las enormes nubes había dejado a su paso un poco de bochorno. Milo aprovechó la frescura de la tarde para despejar su mente luego de una larga mañana recibiendo puñetazos del gran Aldebarán. Había que decirlo, el Santo de Tauro era de naturaleza pacífica, sin embargo cuando era la hora de entrenar o pelear, demostraba que no era para nada débil.

Pobre de aquel que lo hiciera enfadar.

—¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —le preguntó Camus, llegando hasta él luego de saltar y aterrizar con elegancia en el techo de la casa.

—Sabes que no —volvió a morder la manzana—. ¿Y? ¿Has tenido noticias de Japón? ¿Cómo está Athena?

—Físicamente, bien —dijo—. Por otro lado, el estado de Pegaso le afecta tanto como a los otros Santos de Bronce y Aioria.

—Es normal, supongo —meditó en voz alta reconociendo que si alguno de sus amigos más cercanos, como Camus, y recientemente el jovencito Hyōga de Cisne, peligraban de ese modo él también estaría perdiendo la cordura.

No es que no apreciase a Seiya, el chico era bastante fácil de querer… pero por alguna razón, Milo no sentía lástima hacia él. Para empezar, el chico incontables veces había demostrado ser más resistente que todos los Pilares de Poseidón puestos juntos, además de que algo en su interior le decía a Milo que ese niño no iba a permitirse morir si es que todavía tenía que proteger a Athena.

O posiblemente estaba sobrestimando al muchacho, quien al igual que todos aquí, era sólo un ser humano más.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Camus acercándose más a él.

Milo lo escuchó, pero no pudo responderle. Su cerebro no tenía cupo para su amigo ahora.

De hecho, él estaba pensando en el qué pasaría si Seiya decidía volver a Grecia si recuperaba la salud. ¿Qué debería hacer Milo?

¿Qué haría Shaina?

Dioses… ¿por qué no podía sencillamente odiar al mocoso? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no podía meterse en la cabeza que su _relación _con Shaina no debería siquiera quitarle el sueño como lo hacía?

Ellos dos habían acordado que su relación iba a ser estrictamente sexual y laboral. Ni siquiera eran amigos, eran compañeros de armas cuanto mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué Milo no podía controlar aquellas sensaciones que lo recorrían día tras día y aceptar su verdad con dignidad? La verdad que hasta Milo conocía, aquella que le remarcaba (como un "segundo yo") que él ya no tenía el poder de decidir qué y qué podía aceptar, sentir o dejar que le afectase.

La segura y pronta recuperación de Seiya, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le estaba afectando negativamente, más de lo que Milo debería permitir porque Seiya también era un compañero. Un amigo.

—Milo —lo llamó Camus pero él lo ignoró—. Milo… ¿acabas de comerte _toda_ la manzana? ¿Las semillas también? ¿Y dónde está el tallo?

Buscando el susodicho tallo y las semillas, Camus lo vio con un tic bajo el ojo derecho.

—Estabas hambriento —dijo suspicaz—, o…

Hasta que Camus se lo recordó, Milo notó el sabor agrío del tallo y las semillas mezclándose con el dulzor de la fruta. Hizo una mueca al percatarse de que habían quedado residuos de semillas en su lengua.

—Déjame en paz, Camus —escupió la punta del tallo, alejándose del Santo de Acuario. Si le permitía que lo leyese mejor, el francés no tardaría en llegar al origen de su estado pensativo.

Milo bajó de un salto y se puso a andar por Rodorio.

Tenía que recuperar su control.

Tenía que dejarse de estupideces.

Tenía que despertar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Como Patriarca y como Caballero, Shion había visto muchas cosas. Buenas… pero lamentablemente, la mayoría malas.

Con fuerza, Shion había presenciado horrores que no deseaba para nadie, ni a su peor enemigo, y sin embargo no encontraba palabras para describir su estado actual de ofuscación ante lo antes dicho por Camus de Acuario, quien le informó hace unos momentos que Milo ya estaba al tanto de la situación de Shaina y en vez de ponerse a gritar y replicar decidió guardar silencio y retirarse más muerto que vivo hacia (posiblemente) su casa.

Esperó hasta que el Santo de Acuario se marchase para ponerse en contacto telepáticamente con Athena.

—Mi señora —la llamó algunas veces con cautela. No vaya a ser que la diosa estuviese ocupada—. Mi señora.

_—Shion… ¿qué pasa?_

Shion le dijo todo lo que le había contado Camus respecto a Milo.

—Él ansia saber si todo está realmente bien.

_—Afortunadamente sí, el vuelo fue muy difícil para Shaina pero ahora ella está estable, en la mansión. Su última visita médica salió muy bien, tengo una copia de la ecografía. Entrégasela a Milo cuando lo creas conveniente._

Abrió los ojos para ver su regazo, en él se hallaba un folder grande color amarillo sellado con un hijo rojo. Quiso destaparlo y ver su contenido pero entendía que no era él quien debía hacerlo.

—Gracias, mi señora —dijo teniendo cuidado al tomarlo.

_—Shion, quiero decirte que es necesario que evites que Milo venga a Japón._

—¿Cree que lo haga?

_—Honestamente tampoco sé qué puede decir su reacción ante la noticia, sin embargo Shaina no debe alterarse y cada vez que le mencionamos el nombre de Milo, ella se comporta agresiva y tenemos que cambiar de tema rápidamente _—suspiró—_. Necesitan más tiempo para pensar las cosas._

—Entiendo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

_—Gracias._

Y con eso la presencia del cosmos de Athena se desvaneció lo que quería decir que ya no podían oír sus pensamientos mutuamente.

Shion se levantó con el folder en sus manos y usando la misma conexión telepática llamó a Mū. A quien le ordenó con firmeza que si veía a Milo salir de Aries, le notificase directamente a él.

—Es la orden de Athena: Milo no debe salir de Grecia. Y si abandona Aries, quiero saberlo en el acto —dijo firmemente.

_—Sí, maestro._

Y para estar seguros, se puso en contacto con Shaka, a quien le dio la misma indicación.

—_Eso haré _—prometió el budista sin cuestionar el motivo de nada.

A estas alturas Shion dudaba de que la noticia del embarazo de Shaina y el estado mental inidentificable de Milo fuesen un secreto para el resto de la orden dorada, pero eso no le daba el derecho de ir hablando de ello con todos.

Shion vio el sobre en sus manos, acariciándolo.

¿Cómo es que la bendición que se le concedía a un Santo Dorado una vez cada muchos (de verdad muchos) años pudo convertirse en el declive emocional del principal involucrado?

—Niños tontos —masculló tan irritado como asustado.

Sonaría como un viejo lobo que rememoraba antiguos recuerdos (muy antiguos en su caso), pero en su época cuando él aún era tan joven como lucía en la actualidad, un Santo de su nivel trataba de tener mucho más cuidado con sus relaciones exteriores. Como hombres (pues en esos años era muy poco común ver a mujeres guerreras en las filas atenienses) tenían sus propios deseos mundanos, carnales, e incluso avariciosos, sin embargo tenían que verse obligados a retenerlos sin importar el costo. Luchar contra todo ello sin importar nada más.

Enamorarse, antes y ahora, era un error que no podía cometerse si es que se quería seguir viviendo.

Indeseadamente la mente de Shion viajó años atrás, cuando llevó en brazos al primer Santo Dorado caído en batalla de su generación. Quien dio su vida para proteger a Rodorio del espectro Minos de Grifo: Albafica de Piscis.

_»¿Por qué tienen que morir? _—la voz lastimosa de aquella chica que no le importaba la sangre envenenada de su compañero de armas, quebró ese semblante frío y pensativo que llevaba Shion en la actualidad.

Él no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a la jovencita, pero posiblemente ella fue un halo de luz en la oscura, cruel y frívola vida de Albafica. Sus sentimientos cálidos pudieron haber significado tanto para el antiguo Santo de Piscis, que él la mantuvo lejos de sí mismo en todo momento, aun cuando se estaba muriendo. Hasta que su cuerpo se rindió, y su alma partió sin haber sido acariciado con la benevolencia que merecía.

Un par de días antes del comienzo de la guerra, Shion logró ver a Albafica sentado en un barandal de su templo, apoyado en una de las columnas. El hombre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando una flor roja que sostenía en su mano derecha para admirarla como si fuese su más valioso tesoro. Los ojos de Albafica traspiraban tristeza y soledad, unas ansias tan grandes por no ser quien era, que incluso Shion pudo leer su rostro a la perfección.

Algo en el antiguo Santo de Aries, actualmente, le dijo que esa mirada tuvo algo que ver con aquella niña florista del pueblo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la misma flor frondosa adornando la toga de Agasha. ¿Cómo lo dedujo? Ella había protegido más esa cosa que su propia vida cuando Minos atacó.

Además, las flores de los Santos de Piscis eran inconfundibles. Eran hermosas y su delicada fragancia mortal no tenía igual. Aunque Shion notaba ciertas diferencias entre las rosas de Albafica y las de Afrodita.

Vaya, incluso ellos dos se parecían bastante físicamente. Cada vez que Shion miraba a Afrodita no podía evitar pensar en Albafica. Luego el actual Santo de Piscis hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de su belleza y las comparaciones terminaban.

Albafica siempre había odiado su aspecto _hermoso _como nadie que Shion haya conocido antes.

Después de la guerra, la chica florista crecería narrando la historia de cómo conoció y vio a Albafica morir para proteger a todos los pueblerinos en aquella sádica batalla. Cómo siguió dándolo todo, aun si todos sus estaban huesos destrozados. Manteniendo su cosmos al límite, venciendo a Minos de Grifo.

Albafica tuvo la oportunidad de morir pacíficamente luego de ser derrotado por primera vez pero no. Se levantó con sus últimas energías para evitar que más gente perdiese sus vidas o las vidas de los que amaban. Albafica hizo un intercambio injusto a los ojos de Agasha porque de uno u otro modo el enemigo también ganó algo aquel día con su fallecimiento.

Al final, Agasha también moriría en soledad siendo ya una mujer consagrada a la soltería. Luego de enfermar gravemente de influenza, Agasha había cerrado los ojos una tarde de invierno y no volvió a abrirlos más. Lo curioso de todo fue que murió a los 23 años, la misma edad que tenía Albafica cuando fue asesinado.

Pocos supieron de ese lazo que había enroscado a ambos como una serpiente, entre ellos Shion, quien viviría el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que posiblemente ambos habían encontrado en el otro lo que muchos, aun viviendo mil vidas no hallaban jamás.

Ahora Albafica y Agasha estaban juntos en los Campos Elíseos, Shion lo sabía. Aunque su historia en el mundo terrenal no haya tenido un final feliz como tal, ambos estaban juntos al fin.

Pero este sitio no era los Campos Elíseos, era la línea de fuego entre dioses y hombres. Enamorarse, en este tiempo y en aquel, era un error en la mayoría de los casos. Shion apretó un poco el folder entre sus manos esperando que este no fuese una de esas ocasiones.

…

Mū de Aries dejó que el viento meciese su cabello. Estaba preocupado por el estado mental y sentimental de Milo, la nota de alerta en la voz de su maestro le hizo creer que en efecto, el mencionado estaba enterado de _algo malo_ y ahora trascurría por un estado de negación peligroso y por eso debían retenerlo si deseaba salir del Santuario, por eso mismo no pudo ocultar su susto al verlo acercándose.

—¿Saldrás? —le preguntó Mū a punto de decirle que el Patriarca había ordenado que él no saliese de Aries ni para tomar el sol.

—Pensaba quedarme en mi templo y esperar a que me saliesen raíces de mis pies, pero terminé aburriéndome —se sentó en las escaleras, suspirando. Aunque sus hombros seguían tensos.

Ahora Mū entendía por qué su maestro se había preocupado.

—¿Tú lo sabías también?

—¿El qué? —masculló Mū preparándose por si tenía que detenerlo o defenderse de algo, sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro.

—Shaina está embarazada de mi hijo y se largó de aquí con él.

Mū se quedó helado, eso definitivamente no lo sabía, ¡así que era eso! El secretismo que parecían guardar algunos como Aioria o Camus.

Esto no era nada bueno.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo intuyendo que Milo no le creería, pero en vez de eso su compañero sólo regresó su mirada al horizonte.

—Camus acaba de decírmelo; él, Aioria y Death Mask lo sabían… y creo que Afrodita también —musitó con un enfado entendible—. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

—Sinceramente no sé qué decirte —dijo Mū—, solo que quizás esperaban que fuese Shaina quien te lo dijese.

—¿Por qué medio? ¿Por teléfono? ¿Una paloma mensajera?

Mū no supo distinguir si eso fue un chiste o una queja.

—Sé que ahora esos tres idiotas esperan que me vuelva loco por la ira, y sé que yo debería estar gritándoles mientras los golpeo por callarse esto, pero no sé por qué… no me siento de ánimos para nada de eso. —Milo miró a Mū, bastante cansado—. Sólo me sé que me siento mal, no logro discernir qué tanto y en qué sentido, sólo sé que me duele… y mucho.

Bajando un poco la guardia, Mū se dispuso a intentar ayudar a su amigo. Él no era un gran experto en el tema pero claramente el Santo debía recuperar su ánimo, ser él mismo y no dejarse llevar ni por la tristeza ni por la ira. Tenían que ayudarlo a recuperar la parte del alma que Shaina se llevó consigo cuando le arrebató la oportunidad a Milo de conocer al ser inocente que no tenía culpa de nada.

Sí, iba a ayudarlo pero iba a necesitar de más apoyo.

—Entiendo —musitó Mū dejándole pensar por su propia cuenta.

Agradeció que Kiki había ido a pasar la tarde entrenando solo, pues eso significaría que tendrían algo de tiempo para hablar y hacerse compañía mutua.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Lo admito, no pude evitar meter a mi querida OTP de TLC, Agafica/Albagasha. La verdad es que me hacen demasiado tiernos y cuando veo algo sobre ellos en un fic o un fanart, simplemente me vuelco una fan loca más jajaja. Espero que es detalle no les haya molestado._

_Por otro lado, creo que todos subestimamos a Milo. En el fondo, él sigue siendo un santo entrenado para mantener su miseria al margen de sus deberes._

_Veamos qué pueden hacer los santos y Shion por su querido amigo. _

_Aww, no se molesten con Camus por haberle dicho la verdad a Milo. Él sabía que si Milo no conseguía las respuestas con él entonces iba a salir a buscarlas y entonces sí habrían varios problemas._

_Milo y Shaina se enredaron demasiado en sus propios deseos. Tal vez Milo no buscaba tener un hijo tan pronto con ella pero creo que ya estamos quedando bastante de acuerdo en que él se resistió tanto como pudo._

_Por su lado, Shaina todavía no ha salido a escena desde que se fue, ¿veremos si su cabeza deja de hacer cu-cú y recupera un poco de sentido común?_

_Estén al tanto de las actualizaciones para saberlo._

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**ShainaCobra**, **camilo navas**, **foxsqueen**, **Gioconda Alvear**, **Nyan **(_aww, tus comentarios son una delicia, chica. La verdad es que Athena/Saori me cae algo mal por llorona pero no le guardo tanto rencor como para no dejarle esa bondad que la caracteriza. Yo insisto, Camus es un buen amigo, tan entrometido como Milo cuando interfirió en su pelea con Hyoga jaja, saludos_), **Sereia85br**, y **Tatiana ayala**_._

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	8. Nacido de la Compasión

•

* * *

VIII

**Nacido de la Compasión**

* * *

**.**

* * *

—Nada mal —Milo de Escorpio se sacudió la tierra de su pantalón luego de haberse levantado.

El ataque de Shaina esta vez había dado en el blanco y luego de mucho entrenar, ella estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles en su poder. Muy pronto, dejaría de ser solo una amazona de plata.

—¿Acaso te burlas? —Shaina se cruzó de brazos, sacándose la máscara.

Milo no sabía por qué ella siempre tomaba sus halagos como burlas disfrazadas. No estaban en el campo de entrenamiento que todos (y sobre todo los novatos) usaban, sino que estaban en un páramo rocoso algo cerca del mar. Escuchando las olas golpeando contra las rocas luego de mecerse de un lado a otro a merced del viento.

—Nada de eso —dijo él acercándose, quitándose un hilo de sangre que salió de una cortada sobre su labio—, realmente estoy orgulloso de tus avances.

—Por supuesto que he avanzado —Shaina inhaló profundo, sacudiendo su cabello—. No he vivo para relajarme ni un solo día. Como debe ser.

—Pues deberías relajarte un poco —le aconsejó Milo con sus mejores intenciones—, recuerda que algunas enfermedades vienen también del trabajo en exceso. Todo extremo es malo —le avisó porque en serio no quería que ella se hiciese algún daño—, da igual qué trabajo sea.

—Cállate —espetó ella al cabo de un rato—. Eso ya lo sé.

—Por supuesto —él sonrió burlón, rascando su cabeza, disponiéndose a volver al Santuario.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué? —Milo no disminuyó su paso pero daba igual ya que Shaina logró alanzarle.

—Sabes qué día es hoy —gruñó por lo bajo. Shaina supo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ahora se debía a la conciencia de que Milo iba a hacerla "decir" qué día era hoy.

—No sé… ¿miércoles?

—Milo —lo reprendió, amenazando con arrancarle cierta parte de su anatomía masculina con sus largas uñas moradas.

—Oh vamos —la miró con coquetería—, dilo para mí.

Shaina sintió que un tic sobre su pómulo izquierdo. El rojo de ambas mejillas se incrementó.

—¡Arg! ¡Olvídalo! —Shaina caminó más rápido, tratando de alejarse de él, pero demasiado pronto Milo con su velocidad superior la alcanzó, abrazándola de la cintura.

Ambos se quedaron dónde estaban. Shaina puso sus manos sobre las de él, que se enlazaban sobre su vientre y aunque hizo el ademán de querer soltarse. Su fuerza era tanta como la de un bebé recién nacido.

Lo que a ella más la alarmó, fue que supo que Milo no iba a obligarla a quedarse con él. Qué si ella realmente quería irse, él no iba hacer nada para disuadirla. Lo que a Shaina más le preocupó fue que ella tampoco quería que Milo la soltase.

No quería que él la dejase ir… ni hoy, ni nunca.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Con una mirada cristalina que traspiraba lo pensativa que estaba, Shaina acarició su abultado vientre de 4 meses mientras miraba al frente en dirección a los jardines de la mansión Kido; los árboles y los arbustos adornados con bellísimas flores de diversos colores. Sobre ella, la sombra de una sombrilla hacía perfecto el clima, y aunque el viento soplaba, éste no venía con frío sino con frescura.

Shaina inhaló profundo, ya era tiempo de madurar y dar el paso decisivo. Ella, también, sería la primera en decir lo difícil que fue para Marin hacer un hueco en su cabeza e introducirle la razón, la lucidez que necesitaba para poner sus ideas en orden y comenzar a planear lo que haría y posiblemente, lo que pasaría con las vidas de… ella y su hijo.

Luego de varias noches en vela por la incomodidad física entre algunos sentimientos encontrados que vinieron de uno en uno para empeorar su estado de ánimo por momentos, más los cambios de temperatura corporal (qué no sabía que tan molestos podían ser o por lo menos que existiesen), las sesiones de vómito y hambre a altas horas de la noche… después de todo eso, Shaina por fin estaba empezando a escuchar razones.

Lograr sobrellevar diversas fases de su embarazo lo mejor posible con compañía sin duda había sido un regalo divino. Y hablando de eso, la mismísima diosa Athena constantemente le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios con sus charlas comprensivas y sonrisas afables. Ella al igual que Marin, le aconsejaba, le ayudaba también a verle lo bueno a su condición y aferrarse a ello.

Lo mejor de su embarazo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era la sensación de sentir cómo la vida en su interior crecía y crecía sin complicaciones. Escuchar al doctor decir "todo va perfectamente" era un profundo alivio.

Luego estaban los cómodos vestidos de faldas largas y las prendas sueltas que contrarrestaban radicalmente con su anterior atuendo de combate. Los zapatos sin tacones eran una bendición para sus hinchados pies. También tenía que admitir que le había agarrado un insano cariño a los postres, en especial a los pastelillos con fresas y mucha crema sobre ellos, y las gelatinas de agua, especialmente las de sabor naranja y durazno.

Sólo los dioses sabrían cómo es que Shaina todavía no había engordado los 200 kilos que se merecía o tenido complicaciones con tal alimentación, algo que ya se tenía en la mira pues Marin, notando el consumo anormal en pastelillos, se había encargado de que en la mansión no hubiesen tantos postres altos en azúcar que Shaina pudiese llevarse a la boca. Por otro lado, había personas cuidando que ella no escapase por su cuenta para ir a comprar nada. Órdenes de Athena.

Aun con su menú controlado, Shaina sonrió sabiendo que hasta el momento todo estaba yendo bien. Al menos físicamente, porque mentalmente, todavía tenía ciertas dudas.

En la Mansión Kido, gracias a Marin, Shun-Rei (la prometida de Shiryū de Dragón) y Seika en compañía de Athena, el "ambiente femenino" era completamente palpable y ameno, lo suficiente como para que Shaina se recordase a sí misma que también era una mujer además de guerrera.

A su modo, todas ellas habían estado ansiosas por el nacimiento. Incluso, a petición de la diosa, todas las mujeres hicieron una pequeña celebración entre ellas donde se divirtieron mucho poniéndole pañales a bebés de plástico, haciéndose preguntas indiscretas, dándole regalos a Shaina para el futuro (chupones, ropita, juguetes, biberones) y jugar a alimentarse entre ellas con papilla con los ojos vendados, entre otro tipo de actividades.

Había que mencionar que tanto los Santos de Bronce, como Kanon de Géminis y Dohko de Libra, se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a la amazona encinta, viviendo con Saori y el resto en la mansión. Era claro que algún día lo sabrían mas no preguntaron al respecto. Por órdenes de Saori, ambos Santos Dorados también tenían que cuidarla a ella, a pesar de que Shaina se negó profundamente a ser _protegida_ no pudo evitar demostrar respeto hacia el Santo de Libra y un poco de tolerancia hacia el gemelo de Saga.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó paternalmente Dohko de Libra.

Menos mal era él y no Kanon, con quien Shaina no tenía una buena comunicación. No es que se odiasen, pero el tipo era demasiado serio para el bien de ambos así que Shaina trataba de evitar estar a solas con él.

—Claro —respondió correspondiendo a su amabilidad—, aunque a veces me cuesta respirar… sobre todo cuando me acuesto, y la panza me da mucha comezón. Las mañanas son un infierno por los mareos, las náuseas y me cuesta no vomitar cada vez que veo comida en la mesa… pero fuera de eso todo bien.

Para aliviar esa incomodidad de la picazón, Saori le había recomendado a Shaina usar un aceite especial que funcionaba de maravilla, pero cuando su piel terminaba de absorberlo (que era demasiado pronto) debía ponerse más o la comezón sería insoportable, motivo por el cual tenía el frasco en su buró, el que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—¿Y qué ha dicho el doctor de la visita de hoy?

Él venía con una copa de vodka, y cuando se sentó frente a ella, la dejó sobre la mesa. Shaina por su lado tenía un vaso con jugo de arándanos naturales medio lleno.

—Todo en orden, el médico me ha recetado algunas vitaminas y una dieta especial que no me permite comer tantos dulces.

—Pero al menos te dejó la gelatina.

Shaina se negó a reír al escuchar tal cosa, pero la risa del Santo fue contagiosa.

En las pocas semanas que habían estado hablando entre ellos, Shaina había aprendido a verlo como una figura paterna y sabia con la cual podía hablar sin sentirse menos que nadie. Actualmente, Dohko era no de los pocos hombres con el cual no temía mostrase débil, y el único al que ella se dirigía de "usted".

—Suena mal no poder comer todo lo que se antoja, pero viéndolo por el otro lado, si le haces caso al doctor y moderas tu dieta, es posible que no haya complicaciones al momento del parto.

—Eso espero —masculló Shaina dudosa.

—Todo irá bien, ten confianza —le sonrió.

Ambos bebieron de sus correspondientes bebidas, guardaron silencio más no se sintieron incómodos con ello.

—¿Puedo… preguntarle algo? —susurró Shaina tomando el vaso mas no alzándolo.

—Claro.

—¿Usted jamás pensó en tener una esposa? —miró el jugo con atención, casi con pena—. ¿Una familia?

Dohko le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Esposa nunca tuve, pero sí disfruté de mi antigua juventud como mejor pude —se rio bastante nervioso—. Pero la vida de todos no tiene que ser la misma. Tengo una hija a quien amo, un hijo al que amo y si tengo suerte viviré para ser abuelo.

—Ya veo…

—¿Ahora puedo yo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué tu pregunta?

Shaina le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —quiso Dohko saber, repitiendo su duda.

—Digamos que los días en Japón pasan más rápido que en Grecia —suspiró sabiendo el sinsentido de lo que acababa de decir—, y aun así… siento que pensé más claramente las cosas estando aquí, lejos de todo lo que me atormentaba.

—¿Ese _todo_ incluye al padre? —Dohko señaló con su mirada el vientre de la mujer oculto por la mesa de metal.

Ninguno de los caballeros en Japón sabía de la identidad del progenitor, y aunque Dohko no tenía intenciones de desvelarlo, tuvo que sacar a colación el tema. La misma Athena le expuso su preocupación al respecto y su propia personalidad le impedía a Dohko mantenerse del todo al margen si él podía ofrecer su ayuda.

—Ese _todo_, en su mayoría lo incluye a él.

—¿Era tan despreciable? —preguntó ya más serio.

—No…

—¿Violento? —Shaina negó con la cabeza—, ¿te acosaba?

Ella se rio sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —Dohko la miró con extrañeza.

—Qué no sé cómo responder a eso —sonrió ella tristemente—. Sólo me visitaba sin que me diese cuenta en el Coliseo… pero yo nunca me daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Es un Santo —acertó Dohko.

—Sí.

—Entiendo, bueno, no sé si le conozco o no así que sólo puedo decir que sea lo que sea, tienes mi apoyo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Shaina—, apenas me conoce.

—Ya te lo dije, a pesar de que no es mi hija biológica Shun-Rei es mi familia, y pensar en que posiblemente en otras circunstancias de la vida ella hubiese podido estar en tu lugar… abre mi mente hacia qué tan sola puede sentirse una mujer sin apoyo, sobre todo una mujer embarazada. No puedo evitarlo, podré parecer joven otra vez pero mi mente sigue siendo la de un viejo que no puede resistir a verlos a todos ustedes como unos hijos.

Mirándolo con un agradecimiento silencioso, Shaina trató de retener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Desde que se había aclimatado a Japón, sus emociones se descontrolaban más que de costumbre. El doctor había dicho que eso era normal debido a las hormonas pero Shaina en el fondo sabía que las hormonas no eran las únicas culpables en su estado de ánimo ni en sus preocupaciones.

—Él no es un mal sujeto —dijo ella sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente y en confianza para buscar nuevamente otra opinión aparte de la que todavía tenía aferrándose en su cabeza—. Pero nunca acordamos nada, ni una relación ni siquiera una charla casual para conocernos mejor —al fin lo dijo sin que sonase como un reclamo.

Porque finalmente había entendido que esa "falta de comunicación" también se debía a que ella misma había levantado sus propias barreras y evitar que Milo las atravesase con su sentido del humor y carácter fácil de tratar… fácil de querer.

—Es difícil, ¿no?

—¿Mmm?

—El tener que frecuentar a alguien que conoces de poco y sin embargo haya algo que siempre te lleve a su lado.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. ¿Sabe? Durante mucho tiempo viví pensando que si me lo proponía, Seiya podría fijarse en mí algún día.

—Él te vio sin tu máscara, ¿no es así? —y no se veía nada incómodo con que ahora Shaina no la portase.

—Fue el primero en hacerlo y no le importó.

—¿Entonces por qué de tu insistencia en hacer que se fijase en ti? ¿Lo amabas antes del incidente de la máscara?

_No_. Lo había odiado, tanto, que de algún modo su cerebro colapsó cuando Pegaso la vio sin su máscara, convirtiendo todo sentimiento negativo en positivo. Entonces ella vio el otro lado del muchacho escandaloso que había perseguido con tanto rencor por obtener la Armadura de Pegaso en lugar de su alumno Casios. Un chico cálido, amable y muy valiente.

—¿Shaina?

—No ―contestó siendo sincera―, de hecho lo odié en un principio por eso.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué pasó?

Contándole sobre todas las hazañas que ella había intentado hacer por él desde entonces, hasta su regreso en estado deplorable y luego su encuentro con el hombre que haría que su vida diese otro vuelco mucho mayor al primero. Al final del relato y sin revelarle a Dohko el nombre de Milo, Shaina se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, tratando de recuperar el control de su voz pues se había tambaleado un poco al llegar al punto en el que, por primera vez, ella y Milo habían dormido juntos sin haber tenido sexo.

—No se oye tan malo como creí que sería. De hecho, parece que me hablas de un buen hombre —masculló Dohko, "no se oía tan malo", por no decir que el tipo no era lo absoluto lo que él se había imaginado, un tipo al que valía la pena dejar en Grecia, lejos de una mujer embarazada—. ¿Él en algún momento te faltó el respeto? —insistió—, ¿te dañó?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

_No_.

Cuando ella le entregó su virginidad poco o nada le dolió luego de los magistrales masajes que Milo ejerció sobre su cuerpo, con paciencia y tratos suaves, la ayudasen a desprenderse de la vergüenza y la incomodidad. En sus siguientes encuentros, él le enseñó a amar su propio cuerpo en la intimidad y sin apresurarse en penetrarla.

En todo momento, Milo se comportó como un caballero a pesar de que no había emociones secundarias en sus acciones.

—No —se sinceró; tragó saliva y sacó por fin su más grande pesar—, la que falló fui yo.

Manteniendo el nombre de Milo en secreto, Shaina le relató el resto de la historia a Dohko. Desde su deseo por ser madre, su pleito consigo misma ante la creencia de que Milo no querría tomar responsabilidades, hasta el momento en el que Shaina se vio obligada a marcharse para tratar su embarazo lejos de sus ojos.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —preguntó Dohko sorprendido de que Shaina se haya ido de Grecia sin decirle nada a Milo sobre su embarazo.

—No quise hacerlo.

Ella lo vio negar con decepción.

—Eso no se hace —dijo él levemente decepcionado.

—Lo sé.

—Y aun así lo hiciste.

_Oh no_, las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Tuve miedo —susurró limpiándolas, aguantando el ardor de su garganta lo mejor que pudo—. Tengo miedo.

Levantándose de su sitio, Dohko fue hasta Shaina.

—Es enteramente comprensible que lo tengas —acarició su cabeza tratando de calmarla—. Pero fue cruel de tu parte irte sin decírselo, muy cruel.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—No sé si estaré en lo correcto o no pero… —tomó de la mesita su copa de vodka—, por lo que me dices él no parece ser de los tipos que pueden embarazar a mil mujeres a la vez y no preocuparse por ello.

—Quizás tenga razón y Milo no sea como creí que era —musitó sin darse cuenta de la revelación que acababa de hacer luego de estar teniendo muchísimo cuidado con no decir su nombre.

Casi ahogándose con su trago, Dohko miró a Shaina.

—¿Milo? —susurró esperando equivocarse y no estar hablando del mismo hombre.

Viéndose atrapada, ella le otorgó una mirada triste.

—Milo de Escorpio.

Haciendo una O con su boca, Dohko dejó la copa en la mesa para mirarla con asombro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó muy feliz, luego en un parpadeó miró su vientre con dolor—. Eso es… asombroso… y sorpresivo —suspiró regresando a su sitio. Notó que Shaina estaba muy triste así que algo se le ocurrió—. Si me lo permites, te contaré una historia.

—¿Una historia?

Dohko asintió con la cabeza esbozando una suave sonrisa y luego prosiguió.

—Fue hace algunos años. Debido a que tuve otra tarea lejos del Santuario al terminar la anterior Guerra Santa, no pude conocer bien a los niños que ocuparían los lugares de Santos Dorados después de la lucha en la que sólo sobrevivimos Shion y yo. Pero, a veces algunos de esos mocosos tenían la costumbre de pedirle ayuda a Mū para transportarse de Grecia a China sin que Shion se diese cuenta —se rio con nostalgia—, y lo hacían únicamente para quejarse de lo _malo _que a veces era Shion con ellos.

»Todos esos niños, huérfanos o con padres abandonitos, les conocí como un grupo de chiquillos escandalosos que hoy en día recuerdo con mucho cariño. Incluso Death Mask fue un niño travieso que una vez comió hongos venenosos y por poco murió por eso —tanto Shaina como él se rieron con las imágenes mentales del hecho—. Si no es que tenía el remedio cerca para atenderlo, ahí mismo habría muerto. Y todo por ser tan impaciente y querer comer a la hora que quería hacerlo.

Negando con la cabeza, sonriendo por recordar tan memorables hechos del pasado, Dohko se terminó el contenido de la copa. Cuando el vidrio hizo contacto con el metal, volvió a hablar.

—Así que el padre es Milo —la miró sin una emoción en particular—. Me siento feliz… y triste a la vez. Por ti, por él, por ambos. Podría decir que a la edad que ustedes tienen fue irresponsable no evadir esta situación, sin embargo una vida es una vida y los Destinos sabrán por qué decretaron su existencia —dijo mirando hacia el frente, como si viese algo en el aire que ella no.

—Acepto mi culpa —dijo Shaina—, mi insistencia y poco sentido común me nublaron la cabeza y le puse a él en una situación que no se esperó.

—Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es saber cómo se lo dirás.

—Claro, y cuando lo haga, lo primero que hará será gritar —la mirada de ella tembló, ocultando la cara con sus manos—. Se enojará, estoy segura.

—Estabas segura que no querría hacerse responsable de tu embarazo y…

—Peleamos por eso.

—Y eso quiere decir… —la ayudó a llegar a la conclusión.

—¿Qué no siempre tengo la razón?

—Qué no siempre tienes la razón —asintió con la cabeza—. Exacto.

Shaina bebió de su vaso de jugo para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Cree que deba ir a Grecia?

—Mmm, no, creo que él debe venir acá. Sería peligroso para ti viajar en tu estado.

De sólo recordar su vuelo a Japón, Shaina le dio la razón a Dohko.

—¿Y qué pasará si él no lo acepta? —le preguntó, todavía con dudas sobre el comportamiento de Milo al enterarse de su embarazo.

Dohko se puso pensativo por un rato, pero luego una revelación le llegó.

—¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, hubo una vez hubo un niño que me visitó a los Cinco Picos —relató saliéndose vertiginosamente del tema—. Mientras jugaba por los alrededores, el niño se encontró arriba de un árbol, un nido de pájaros sólo con los huevos. Más tarde, aunque Shion le reprendió duramente por haberse desaparecido durante todo un día y media noche, el niño dijo con orgullo que se había quedado a defender los huevos porque sus padres no estaban, y él no quería dejarlos desprotegidos.

Dohko sonrió con cariño.

—Hubieses visto la cara de Shion cuando ese niño le dijo: _"Maté a un par de serpientes, una rata enorme y gorda, y una pequeña araña que querían comerse los huevos. Me quedé cerca hasta que regresaron sus papás"_. Ese niño aceptó sin vergüenza alguna que eso había hecho en ese lapsus de tiempo en el que ni yo pude hallarlo. Y aunque Shion lo castigó por su falta, él dijo que no se arrepentía de nada. —La miró cálidamente—. ¿Sabes quién era ese niño?

_Sí_.

No era necesario que Dohko se lo dijese, Shaina lo sabía, incluso ese dialogo sonaba tan suyo que no pudo poner en duda el relato del viejo maestro. Ese niño del relato, al crecer, se convertiría en un hombre gentil y protector.

Ella se acarició el vientre.

—Lo que temo ahora es que él ya lo sepa —interrumpió Dohko mirando la sombrilla, rompiendo la burbuja soñadora de Shaina.

—¿Podría saberlo ya?

—Como tú misma lo dijiste, el tiempo aquí pasa rápido, pero allá pasa lento —le recordó con el mayor tacto posible—; lo suficiente como para investigar ciertas cosas. Si Milo no ha cambiado ese lado suyo desde que era un niño, entonces puedo asegurarte de que ya está enterado de todo y ahora sabe que no le queda más que seguir esperándote.

…

Pasaron dos días más desde aquella charla en la que Dohko le había pedido a Shaina que se pensase bien lo que le diría a Milo cuando lo volviese a ver, cosa que ella hizo. Por las noches pensaba mucho en ese asunto, tanto que incluso ya había soñado con ese famoso encuentro en el que él la miraría con enfado por haberle ocultado algo de tal relevancia.

El Milo de su último sueño, incluso le había llamado "escoria" antes de alejarse con su bebé en brazos mientras Shaina se hundía en la tierra bajo sus pies, gritando por no ser dejada ahí sola sin su hijo. Cuando despertó, se halló a sí misma agarrándose el vientre abultado, respirando más aliviada por todavía tenerlo.

En el día tres, varias veces Shaina se había visto caminando hacia el despacho de Saori con el fin de pedirle como favor, hablar con su Ilustrísima y saber algo sobre Milo. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se habría visto afectado por su ausencia?

¿Ya sabría lo del embarazo? Y si así era, ¿estaba molesto, triste, ofendido? ¿Cómo podría pedirle a su Ilustrísima y Athena que le permitiesen al Santo venir a Japón antes de que el bebé naciese, si es que Milo quería conocerle y estar presente durante el parto. Además, hoy se cumplían 5 meses de gestación. Casi seis desde que ella y Milo dejaron de hablar.

¿Suficiente tiempo para que él la olvidase o la terminase de odiar por pensar en usarlo como donante de esperma?

Shaina inhaló profundo, dándose valor, y finalmente tocó la puerta.

Una vez adentro del espacio, pidió permiso para hablar con Athena, quien, maravillosamente atractiva y reluciente, la joven diosa todavía se encontraba charlando con Seika, quien se levantó del asiento frente al escritorio. Saori al ver a Shaina aproximándose, le pidió a Seika que las dejase solas.

Seguro la chica partiría con Marin al hospital para ver a Seiya. Según Shaina, hoy tocaba visitarle.

Apenas Seika partió, Shaina se sintió segura de hablar.

—Yo…

—¿Estás lista? —interrumpiéndole, Saori sonrió benevolente.

—¿Lista?

—Al fin estás dispuesta a hablar con Milo, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Shaina soltó un respingo.

—Sólo lo sé —respondió sonriendo todavía—. Pero antes de que Milo sea notificado, quisiera que tú acompañaras a Seika y Marin al hospital.

Shaina no pudo extrañarse más por la orden.

—¿Para qué? Hoy no es mi cita.

—No me refiero a eso —la miró intensamente—. Shaina, hay algo que debes hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, Shaina se dio la vuelta para mirar a Seika y Marin esperándola, luego regresó su mirada a Saori quien le dijo como si le respondiese a una pregunta que Shaina no había siquiera formulado en su cabeza:

—Todo en esta vida tiene un principio y un final —dijo la diosa—. Actualmente hay algo más que te impide seguir con tu vida, y hasta que no dejes concluida esa parte de tu pasado, no podrás seguir adelante con esto. —Saori le sonrió apremiándola a acompañar a ambas mujeres—. Estoy segura de que ya falta poco para que seas completamente libre —musitó cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de Shaina, Marin y Seika.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Les agradezco muchísimo que hayan leído!._

_¡WOW! ¡Estamos a punto de terminar el año! ¡A unos días!_

_Shaina al fin está recobrando el sentido y finalmente quiere hablar con Milo, ¿que creen que pase después de tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro? ¿Cómo estará Milo? ¿Aceptará hablar con Shaina en Japón? _

_¡Muy pronto las respuestas! 7u7_

_Mmmm, la verdad es que me hubiese gustado terminar el fic antes de concluir el 2019, pero hay varios capítulos todavía en borrador y todos serán subidos a su tiempo._

_¡Y por favor! No olviden que después de haber concluido este fic, seguiremos con la saga **Decretos Divinos**, la cual, hasta el momento en el que escribo esta nota; tiene ya 3 fics contemplados a futuro y un par de escritos extra inéditos._

_¡Saludos y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

_._

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_**

**camilo navas**, **agusagus**, **Sereia85br**, **Tatiana ayala**, **Dama de los hielos** y **Nyan**, **Guest**.

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"**, les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	9. Cerrando un Ciclo

**•**

* * *

IX

**Cerrando un Ciclo**

* * *

.

* * *

Con cierto resquemor, Shaina miró a Milo dormir sobre su propia cama. Mantenía su postura firme y su ceño fruncido cuando se dijo que no podía dejarlo así.

No. No habían tenido sexo, pero habían estado cerca de eso. De no ser porque el escorpión había recibido un fuerte golpe sorpresa en su nuca que lo dejó inconsciente, ambos ahora mismo estarían rodando por la cama o pegados en alguna de las paredes, respirando entrecortadamente y recibiéndose mutuamente en sus respectivos cuerpos.

La razón del actuar de Shaina era sencilla, Milo acababa de llegar de una misión y su cuerpo entero estaba repleto de hematomas, cortadas entre otras heridas que lucían a punto de empezar a sangrar otra vez, y el labio inferior partido. Él aun así la había llamado hacia Escorpio para _tratar unos asuntos confidenciales_, sin embargo, cuando la amazona lo miró con detalle, quiso detenerse de inmediato.

El daño en el cuerpo del hombre no le fue indiferente, menos cuando rozó una herida y él se tensó.

_»Estaré bien _—trataba de desligar Milo besándola con la misma pasión de siempre, sobre la cama.

Maldita sea la hora en la que ella comenzó a pensar más en él que en su propio placer.

«Es un ser humano. Un compañero de armas, también» se dijo justificando su noble acto al dejarlo descansando sobre su cama. Incluso lo acostó bocarriba.

Luego de pensarlo decidió actuar. Fue por un poco de agua y aprovechó la inconsciencia de él para limpiar las heridas que comenzaban a sangrar por encima de la ropa.

Tenerlo desnudo no fue la gran cosa para ella. Tampoco había que malinterpretarla. Milo poseía un cuerpo que la calentaba en más de un sentido, firme y duro. Pero a la hora de tratar sus _rasguños _(cómo él los había llamado) fue muy útil la normalidad con la que Shaina le veía sin ropa. No hubo vergüenza ni sonrojos tiernos. Mucho menos hubo nerviosismo adolescente a la hora de pasar un algodón con alcohol por encima de su perfecto abdomen, llevándose un poco de la sangre de algunos cortes sobre su piel.

Los moretones no dejaron de aparecer. Había por encima de sus piernas, brazos, cuello y espalda.

No fue hasta que terminó de vendarle el pie derecho, el cual indudablemente había sido casi atravesado por algo filoso (una lanza quizás) y su armadura lo había salvado, que Shaina se apartó y buscó una manta con la cual taparlo y dejarlo dormir.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a este inconsciente tratar de acostarse con ella con un cuerpo tan mallugado?

«Estúpidos orgullos inútiles los que poseen los Santos de Oro». No era noticia para nadie el hecho de que los santos de esta época, les gustaba hacer alarde de su poder, y por supuesto, los 12 grandes no podían ser la excepción en cuanto a ego se refería. Desde Deathmask hasta Aioria. Todos ellos pecaban de soberbia y eso era un secreto a voces para todo aquel que viviese en el Santuario.

Pero ese pensamiento no la dejaba totalmente satisfecha en cuanto a su duda se refería.

¿Por qué Milo había querido hacer el am… es decir, tener sexo con ella si estaba hasta la corinilla de herido? ¿Por qué?

La herida de su pie, esa que seguramente le dejaría cicatriz, no debería ni siquiera dejarlo caminar.

¿Entonces por qué?

Shaina dejó sus dudas para después, salió de Escorpio y dio el informe al resto de Santos Dorados con los que se vio obligada a hablar, de que Milo estaba durmiendo y sólo había querido saber el estado de los nuevos aspirantes a santos. Incluso fingió fastidio a la hora de relatar que ella se había molestado con decirle cosas que no le incumbían.

Pocos días después de no verlo, la noticia llegó a Shaina porque Aioria había hablado con Marin y ella, confiando en la discreción de su amiga, le confió los detalles, pues eran… más que tristes, impactantes.

La misión de Milo había sido exterminio sigiloso. ¿Acaso eso era algo malo? No cuando la pequeña isla era un punto de encuentro entre pedófilos de todo el mundo, que aprovechaban la lejanía para compra y venta de esclavos sexuales. Obviamente, todos niños y niñas de entre 12 años y recién nacidos.

Milo había ido solo y cubierto bajo una falsa identidad para infiltrarse de incógnito, incluso se le dio un barco privado junto a un traje elegante que usaría para darle más camuflaje. Su personalidad sagaz y temple frío en situaciones como esta, le abrieron el camino fácilmente al círculo de depravados que debía eliminar. Fingió conocer a algunos miembros del grupo que no estuvieron presentes. Analizó rápido el perímetro, como debía hacer, buscó con la mirada los medios de escape que poseían los magnates y políticos para huir o defenderse de _lo que sea_.

Según contó Aioria a Marin, y luego ella a Shaina, fue que Milo lo que de verdad había estado buscando habían sido los grupos de esclavos, los cuales llegaron junto a un enorme barco pesquero, que, a simple vista, no pintaba para ser nada más sospechoso… o asquerosamente inmoral.

Los niños fueron bajados encadenados en fila, muchos niños y niñas que, según Milo informó; parecían haber sido drogados por la sumisión con la que obedecían a sus _dueños_. Luego vinieron un par de mujeres con lo que parecían ser carritos de súper mercado de 4 pisos. Todos con incubadoras y adentro, bebés de sexo indefinido, pues apenas vestían mamelucos blancos.

Siguiendo un plan ya antes formado, Milo soportó los comentarios sexuales de algunos de los socios, incluso uno que otro de ellos le preguntó a él qué tipo de _pizza _era más de su gusto.

_»Mis gustos son exquisitos, la salsa hace la diferencia _—se limitó a responder ya que detectó que el tipo que le había hecho esa pregunta, había usado un código con el que no estaba familiarizado. Pero apenas pronunció la palabra _salsa_, algunos le palmearon la espalda diciéndole que tenía la razón.

Sea lo que sea que debía significar, era horrible.

Esperó a que las puertas de la sala se cerrasen a cal y canto para actuar. Cuando tuvo a todos los malnacidos en su sólo sitio, listos para creerse los dioses de sus propios harems enfermizos.

Sin clemencia Milo de Escorpio atacó.

Poco antes, usando su velocidad máxima, se aseguró de matar entre las sombras a algunos peones que poseían armas de fuego, luego se las ingenió para acceder a la cámara de control donde se hallaban las cámaras de seguridad. Hizo que fallaran poco antes de la subasta. Mientras los otros peones estaban ciegos y sordos de lo que ocurría en la sala principal, Milo se dedicó a clavarles todas y cada una de las Agujas Escarlata para que sus presencias y tratos dejasen de contaminar al mundo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tenía muchas heridas cuando volvió, ninguna fue por un arma de fuego —razonó Shaina en voz alta, confesándole a Marin que ella le había auxiliado con sus heridas.

—Eso es porque entre los compradores había miembros de un culto dedicado al dios Ares. No se previó, pero Milo tuvo un encuentro difícil contra varios adversarios.

—Ay no —rezongó Shaina tratando de no verse demasiado aliviada de que el idiota regresase caminando y no en pedazos.

—Sí —susurró Marin—, afortunadamente la operación fue un éxito. Los niños fueron auxiliados y la policía se encarga de devolverlos a sus familias.

—¿Segura que ninguno fue raptado de nuevo? Ya sabes que los cuerpos policiacos no siempre son confiables.

—Tranquila. Shaka ha confirmado el resto.

—Mmm. De acuerdo.

Al final, Shaina y Marin se despidieron, la amazona de ofiuco había vuelto a su hogar ya entrada la tarde, donde, sin predecirlo; ya le estaba esperando Milo.

Él estaba acostado bocarriba con los pies afuera de la cama mientras observaba el techo.

—Te atreviste a atacarme por la espalda —dijo serio, pero algo en su voz le hizo saber a ella que él no estaba molesto por eso.

—Tú ibas a mancharme de sangre, no te quejes —se defendió sin importarle mucho que él estuviese o no agradecido.

La risa de Milo le hizo saber que él en definitiva estaba muy agradecido. Luego de una corta charla donde él estuvo quejándose principalmente por los ungüentos hechos por Afrodita que tuvo que usar para que sus heridas sanasen rápido, Shaina lo sacó de su casa a patadas luego de que él le reclamara por haber sido tan fría al irse así de su casa cuando lo curó.

—Habría sido toda una experiencia poder _agradecerte como se debe _cuando desperté —su tono y mirada pícara al ser arrastrado hacia la salida, la hizo sonrojar.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —entonces le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Esa noche Shaina no pudo quitarse dos cosas de la cabeza.

1.- Milo era un verdadero idiota.

2.- También… era un héroe.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El sudor que le corría por el cuello, no era por el clima japonés. En Grecia el calor solía ser peor. No, la verdad es que Shaina estaba nerviosa.

Al llegar al hospital, ella no se esperó realmente que la dejarían entrar a visitar a Seiya. Luego de arribar en el pequeño país y durante los primeros meses de su visita, ella se esmeró en ir a visitarlo por lo menos una vez, pero Saori había dado órdenes explícitas al cuerpo médico y a Marin junto al resto de santos dorados, que sólo Seika, Marin y Saori misma, tenía ese derecho, nadie más, lo que por supuesto incluía a Shaina.

Apenas supo de la orden, Shaina se había sentido muy excluida pues hasta el señor Dohko había podido pasar a ver a Seiya. Sin embargo, por muy mal que Shaina se sintiese, las órdenes de Athena eran ley por lo que ella no debía siquiera intentar pasar de la vigilancia de los doctores o santos para intentar visitar a Seiya.

Le costó mucho tiempo de enojo y frustración aceptar que quizás no era su momento para verle, pero terminó por darse cuenta que el verdadero motivo por el cual no se le permitía mirar a Seiya era porque sus emociones se hallaban inestables. Sus pensamientos se encontraban muy confundidos y en un plan arrogante. Su cabeza, enteramente nublada por la irracionalidad y las hormonas. La estupidez. Junto a aquellos sentimientos tan negativos que el muchacho no necesitaba a su lado.

¿Pero a qué se debería este cambio de opinión? No se sentía menos explosiva que el día en el que llegó a Japón.

_»Todo tiene un principio y un final_.

¿Acaso sería lo que Shaina pensaba?

Dudosa, vio al médico y Marin asentirse con la cabeza al mismo tiempo mientras le permitían pasar a la habitación que Shaina había querido ver desde hace tiempo.

El espacio blanco y reluciente, la ventana abierta con las cortinas ondeando por el viento suave, la cama de hospital con un cuerpo sobre ella. Shaina tragó saliva cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, mirando atrás se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola junto con él. Estaban dándole privacidad, ¿acaso no temían que hiciese algo estúpido y pusiesen en riesgo la vida de Seiya?

¿Qué habría pasado para que tanto la diosa como Marin confiasen en su juicio? No lo supo ni estaba completamente segura de querer saberlo, porque temía no ser lo que ellas creían.

Mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga hacia la cama de hospital ocupada, pensó en estos últimos meses. En lo insegura que había estado sobre tantas cosas que, ahora, prefería tomar con un poco más de calma. No apresurarse y por primera vez en su vida, avanzar sin furia hacia sus equivocaciones. Siguió avanzando tratando de no hacer ruido con sus sandalias sin tacón.

Luego de un corto camino que para Shaina fue tan largo como ver la puesta del sol, ella se acercó al joven que reposaba en la camilla con una intravenosa con suero en su brazo izquierdo y una mascarilla de oxígeno que tapaba su boca y nariz. La máquina que tomaba nota de sus latidos del corazón de Seiya causó un poco de curiosidad en Shaina, casi quiso salir y preguntar a los doctores si esas cosas eran confiables. Pero dado a que ella misma ya había sido monitoreada varias veces también y gracias a eso pudo oír los latidos de su propio bebé, Shaina decidió quedarse quieta.

Prestó atención a las respiraciones lentas y casi insonoras del muchacho. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cabello castaño alborotado estaba tapándole la frente y parte de los párpados, pues le había crecido bastante durante su sueño. El pecho estaba subiendo y bajando sin prisas, como si hace tan solo casi un año no hubiese peleado contra un dios y sobrevivido para contarlo. Claro, en cuanto despertase.

Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, sentándose en el banco de metal que estaba ahí para quien lo visitase. Unas flores hermosas estaban en el florero que permanecía quieto sobre un buró blanco a un lado de él. Se preguntó quién se las había traído.

De haber sabido que realmente la dejarían visitarlo, Shaina habría traído unas flores también.

De pronto frunció el ceño y quiso darse una bofetada. ¿Ella dar flores? Bien, estaba enloqueciendo por completo.

Le tomó un segundo calmar su carácter y volver su mirada hacia él.

Seiya navegaba por un sueño en el que nadie podía entrar y traerlo de regreso. Hace poco se había dado la alivianada noticia de que su vida había dejado de correr peligro debido a sus heridas, los doctores estaban asombrados por la fuerza del chico pues hasta ellos habían perdido las esperanzas, pero a nadie más ni siquiera Seika, les extrañó que aún dormido Seiya tuviese la voluntad de luchar por su vida y ganar ese desafío también.

Las heridas hechas en su batalla habían empezado a sanar y él seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Shaina acercó una mano temblorosa hacia él, pero, aun con centímetros de distancia entre sus dedos y la máscara de oxígeno que cubría su nariz y boca, ella se sentía lejana a él. Como una desconocida que lo admiraba en secreto. De amazona a santo.

Alejó su mano dejando que el viento que entraba a la habitación la ayudase a reencontrarse con su voz.

—_Hola _—habló ella en su idioma natal, el italiano.

Quería que esta conversación, Seiya pudiese oírla en donde sea que estuviese, y que sólo pudiese entenderlo él, aunque éste fuese un perfecto cabeza hueca, y nada de lo que escuchase le pareciese familiar ya que el muchacho hablaba sólo griego y japonés.

—_No era mi intensión tardar tanto en visitarte, aunque dudo que tú hayas notado mi ausencia _—intentó acercar su mano una vez más, esta vez logró apartarle con mucho cuidado el cabello de la frente más él no despertó—. _Quería agradecerte… _—agarró valor—,_ muchas cosas. _

_»Quería agradecerte por haber limpiado mis heridas. Por haberme oído y soportado. Por demostrarme que ni las razas ni los géneros importan para convertirse en caballeros de Athena. Por luchar contra mí y vencerme. También por no intentar aprovecharte de mí y la ley de las máscaras. _

Inhaló sonoramente pues ya había empezado a llorar, de nuevo. Maldita sensibilidad que veía con este enano en su estómago.

_—También quería agradecerte por hacer latir de nuevo este corazón, aunque no haya sido tu intención hacerlo _—de forma delicada, le acarició la frente con sus temblorosos dedos—. _Quiero darte las gracias por no haberme matado, teniendo la oportunidad de ello. Y en general, por todo lo que has hecho por mí sin siquiera notarlo. _

Se levantó del asiento, se acercó al Santo y puso un beso casto sobre su frente. Luego se alejó antes de que sus lágrimas lo mojasen.

¿Por qué su corazón ya no latía igual que antes? ¿Será acaso porque él estaba dormido?

Era Seiya, el joven por quien puso su propia vida en riesgo varias veces y sin embargo nada fue suficiente para cautivarlo. ¿Sería probable que sin darse cuenta se había encargado de eliminar todo sentimiento romántico que una vez profesó hacia él?

¿Pudo hacerlo? ¿En qué momento?

Intentó sentir algo más que simpatía al pasar las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la frente de Seiya, pero como si su propia piel desconociese la textura y el calor que emanaba, Shaina se alejó sintiéndose mejor de lo que había esperado.

_—Gracias Seiya. Gracias por permitirme amarte _—le susurró sonriendo tristemente—_. Y adiós._

Se alejó un par de pasos más de él sintiendo (irónicamente) que las distancias entre ambos finalmente habían tomado un estado normal.

Shaina se limpió las lágrimas y acarició su vientre, encontrando fortaleza en la vida que sentía descansar adentro de ella.

_—Despierta inútil perezoso __―_le musitó a Seiya—_. Aún hay mucha gente que te quiere y desea verte pronto. Además, recuerda que tu misión es proteger a la mujer que realmente amas._

No dolió decirle eso. En lo absoluto.

Sonrió burlona.

Sólo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta del modo en el que Seiya protegía a Saori, ella misma debió haberlo supuesto cuando lo vio saltando en aquel precipicio con ella en sus brazos. No porque él quisiera proteger a Athena solamente, sino porque quería proteger a Saori Kido. Ignorante de que la chica era realmente la milenaria diosa griega a la que ambos servían.

Seiya había demostrado que eso no le importaba, pues diosa o no, él daría su vida por _Saori_ una y mil veces de ser necesario. Pues tanto así amaba a su diosa, a la mujer que curiosamente ya no despertaba celos en Shaina, sólo admiración, respeto y lealtad; también una profunda gratitud por sus últimas atenciones hacia ella.

_—Espero volver a patearte la cara pronto._

Con esas últimas palabras Shaina se acercó a la puerta con un dolor poco usual en su pecho, no miró atrás y salió de la recámara con la cara en alto, encontrándose con Seika quien pasó con un ramo de flores casi idéntico al que había visto antes.

Shaina le sonrió cariñosamente sin darse cuenta, viéndola partir, deseándole mejor suerte a la hora de hacer llegar su voz hacia su hermano. Marin se quedó afuera con ella un rato.

—¿Salió todo bien?

En respuesta sólo asintió cerrando sus ojos con resignación.

—¿Sabes? Siempre supe que su corazón jamás sería mío, ¿es posible que estar tan sediento de amor también sea una enfermedad?

—No creo —negó Marin ablandando su voz—, después de todo, aquí todos somos o fuimos alguna vez marginados. Desear cariño no tiene nada de malo en un mundo tan frío como en el que fuimos, y todavía estamos obligados a vivir —miró el vientre de Shaina—. Por eso reside en nosotros la responsabilidad de guiar a las futuras generaciones por un camino menos doloroso y sin tanto rencor. Dejar que los niños aprendan sin dejar de ser niños, permitirles volar y no cortarles las alas como hicieron con nosotros alguna vez. Nadie necesita sufrir tanto para aprender a sobrevivir en esta vida.

Estando completamente de acuerdo con Marin, Shaina le invitó un té afuera en un restaurante a unos pasos del hospital. Avisando a Seika de esto, ambas partieron con lentitud hacia el establecimiento.

«Gracias por todo, Seiya» pensó como último al poner un pie afuera del hospital.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Lamento haberme desaparecido por un buen de tiempo, pero continúa la historia en este nuevo año. _

_Mmmm, me parece que el capítulo quedó corto, pero voy a admitirles que en la primera versión, no había más de 1,000 palabras. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Estuvo bien incluir esta escena? La verdad tuve mis dudas sobre si debía siquiera seguir mencionando a Seiya. Pero una parte de mí dijo que Shaina tenía que deshacerse de sus propias ataduras. Del amor forzado que se vio a profesarle porque no quería matarlo._

_Mmm, quizás sea por eso que no me gusta la pareja de Seiya x Shaina. Porque no siento que haya florecido por sí mismo sino porque una norma se lo impuso a nuestra amazona._

_Bueno, mejor me callo jajaja. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

_**camilo navas**__, **ShainaCobra**, **Monse**, **Guest (english hehe)**, **Nyan **(en el siguiente episodio veremos más de Milo, espero te agrade jeje) y **Guest (español jeje)**._

_Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento._

_¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	10. Desahogando las Penas

**•**

* * *

X

**Desahogando las Penas**

* * *

.

* * *

Adentro de la octava casa del zodiaco, Milo se paseaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un animal enjaulado. Las botas de su armadura resonaban cada vez que iba de allá para acá, con aquella mirada seria en su cara. Y sus manos fuertemente cerradas.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó de pronto Mū de Aries, quien subía desde su propia casa para ver a su maestro y darle su reporte de la semana. Mū se encontró a su compañero pasando por una posible crisis existencial, por lo que sintió que no sería mala idea intentar ayudarlo.

—¿Eh? Sí —dijo Milo delatándose con la mirada que mentía. Sus ojos azules se desviaron al piso y luego hacia el santo que le veía algo preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Estirando un poco su cuello hacia arriba, Milo sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces, amigo —murmuró apenado—. No es nada grave, al menos nada que pueda destruir al mundo —se rio—. Estaré bien.

Todavía indeciso sobre si debería dejar a Milo hundirse sólo en lo que sea que estuviese molestándolo o angustiándolo, Mū asintió ya que su maestro debería estar esperándolo.

—Bien, pero estaré cerca si necesitas ayuda.

Conmovido por la oferta, Milo sonrió y asintió, dejando que su amigo se fuese hacia Sagitario. Una vez que Mū se hubiese ido, el santo de escorpio apretó una cajita negra adentro de su mano derecha hasta que la escuchó crujir.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

Extendió los dedos y miró la cajita negra de joyería. Estaba avergonzado, ¿por qué había comprado algo semejante? ¿Qué diablos le picó a la hora de detenerse en aquella joyería en Francia hace 3 días?

Carajo, debió haber perdido la razón.

Pero ya era tarde para estar dudando. La joyería no tenía sistema de cambios y/o devoluciones además de que no tenía sentido intentar volver a París con tal de devolver… esta cosa. Abrió la cajita para encontrarse con un par de aretes de plata con diamantes rosas en el centro. Eran pequeños… pero costaron casi una fortuna.

En ese momento no vio aquello, de hecho, incluso pensó que esto no era lo mejor que podía ofrecer y debía adquirir algo más. ¿Un anillo? Afortunadamente desechó la idea.

_»En definitiva, estos aretes van a ser del agrado de su esposa. ¿Regalo de aniversario? _—le dijo el sonriente joyero en un presumido acento francés. Milo, que ya tenía perfecto conocimiento del idioma gracias mayormente a Camus, no le respondió al hombre. No supo qué decirle—. _Estás maravillas parecen ser pequeños y nada llamativos, pero a veces las cosas más hermosas y valiosas no siempre son las que brillan a kilómetros. Estas joyas son elegantes y preciosas. _—Entonces le dio a Milo lo que compró por 5,000 euros.

¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo no se desmayó cuando se le dijo cuánto tenía que pagar para recibir dos objetos súper pequeños? ¿Cómo es que Milo no salió corriendo apenas le pidieron los billetes?

De vuelta a la realidad, Milo pegó su frente contra uno de los pilares que sostenían el enorme techo de escorpio.

_Era un imbécil._

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

Ella, para empezar, no usaba este tipo de baratijas.

¿Por qué carajos miró el escaparate por casi 10 minutos, entró a la joyería, se tragó el discurso del joyero sobre los diamantes rosas y sacó dinero para adquirir estas…? ¡Éstas…!

Recuperando un poco de su calma y dignidad, Milo dejó de apretar la caja con los aretes, lo encerró en su habitación y salió a entrenar un poco en el coliseo.

Quizás después de soltar un par de golpes, las cosas se aclararían en su mente y podría pensar en cómo vender esas cositas increíblemente caras. ¿Afrodita las querría? Con lo raro que era, ojalá y pagarse por lo menos la mitad de lo que Milo había desembolsado de sus propias arcas de dinero.

Qué ridículo había sido al creer que Shaina iba aceptar llevar esas _baratijas inservibles._

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pensando en cómo desearía sentir la brisa de la playa más cercana al Santuario, Milo paró con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mū… ¿sabes? En un principio esto era tierno, ¡y no es que desconfíe de tus métodos para ayudarme pero…! —entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿En serio esto es necesario? —Milo miró a su compañero con duda.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo el hombre sin dejar sus labores—. El trabajo manual suele ser adecuado para descansar la mente y ayudarla a centrarse.

Milo estaba de acuerdo en eso, le había funcionado bastante bien en un principio. Tener siempre cosas en las cuales trabajar y pensar, le habían quitado la suficiente energía para poder dormir más horas sin tener que sentirse miserable con sus propios recuerdos y creer que sólo para él significaban algo… especial. Sin embargo… ahora realmente no estaba muy de humor para esta terapia.

—Supongo —respondió Milo en un soplido. Estaba algo aburrido por tanto silencio, ¡pero qué demonios! De todas formas, él no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa y deprimirse ahí. Así que puso más empeño en limpiar el peto de bronce que estaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas en V, usando el trapo viejo que ya había utilizado para limpiar otras armaduras anteriores.

Era curioso cómo es que él se sentía ahora a diferencia de los últimos meses. Y aunque en su interior todavía se hallaba un mar de sensaciones que le mantenían en vela por las noches, ya no se sentía a punto de estallar. Ya no se sentía lleno de ira o tristeza. Ambas emociones habían bajado considerablemente, pero no habían desaparecido todavía.

Se dice, que en medio de las adversidades miras quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, y durante las últimas semanas, Milo nunca se había sentido tan apoyado por sus colegas como hasta ahora. De hecho, hasta podía decir que estaba asombrado de que incluso Death Mask se uniese a la _causa_, pues el tipo junto a Afrodita lo llevaban a beber cerveza algunas noches.

Esos dos… le daba risa de sólo recordarlo, ya que podían negarlo todo lo que quisieran, pero eran dos tipos que se preocupaban por sus allegados.

Afrodita y Death Mask llegaban a su casa sin previo aviso, incluso si Milo estaba de malhumor y estuviese dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, tocaban furiosamente la puerta de sus aposentos y prácticamente lo sacaban de ahí arrastras quisiera o no. Una vez en el sitio de su elección, le impedían emborracharse mientras Death Mask los destrozaba jugando cartas.

Y es que las explícitas órdenes de Helena eran la nueva ley, y ella les amenazó a los 3 con asegurarse de que si llegaban ebrios lo primero que verían al abrir los ojos sería la luz del sol directamente sobre sus caras.

_»Helena, por los dioses, ya soy un adulto _—Afrodita y Milo no aguantaron las carcajadas al ver a Death Mask pidiéndole permiso a su mujer para emborracharse.

_»Eres un adulto _—eso sonó a ironía—,_ pero aquí también viven mis hermanos y no pienso dejar que los "_malinfluencies_" _—había dijo aquello con un tono bastante maternal que nadie tuvo ganas de reírse por la última palabra.

Tan vergonzoso fue el regaño de Helena hacia su hombre, que Afrodita no dejó de fastidiar a Death Mask durante todo el camino hacia su cantina preferida, y aun dentro de ella siguió picándole el orgullo con chistes y bromas. A punto de soltar espuma por la boca, sabiendo bien que no debía golpear a Afrodita, Death Mask juró vengarse.

_»Algún día te tocará a ti y yo estaré ahí para recordarte esto _—le presagió, dejando una carta en la mesa y tomando otra del montón.

En pocas ocasiones, Milo o Afrodita lograban ganarle en las cartas, pero verlo jactándose como si tener una buena mano fuese algo de vida o muerte le ocasionaba grandes momentos de calidad al Santo de Escorpio.

A su manera, todos en las Casas del Zodiaco habían intentado levantarle el ánimo.

Shaka, por ejemplo, le había regalado un incienso para ayudar a relajar los nervios, él fue sincero y dijo que le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas. ¿Acaso el hombre budista también temía que Milo hiciese alguna estupidez guiado por su enfado? Milo no le preguntó, sólo le agradeció el detalle, que para su sorpresa lo ayudaba a meditar y dormir (cuando no podía hacerlo) justamente como Shaka dijo que pasaría.

Aioros, Aioria, Shura, Aldebarán y Saga se habían encargado de aliviar el estrés físico que había acumulado por medio de extensos entrenamientos y palizas que entre todos y por turnos se encargaban de darle. De no ser porque había un momento en el que se detenían, Milo habría pensado que querían matarlo.

_»¡¿Acaso eso es todo?! ¡Yo aun puedo pelear más! _—les decía cada vez que ya estaba a punto de besar el piso con la cara y se aferraba a seguir peleando. A algunos los había insultado para que no se contuviesen, o eso decía Camus.

Sea como sea, tuvo arduos combates disfrazados de entrenamientos, de los que él personalmente terminaba tan cansado y magullado que su cabeza no tenía energías para soñar en absolutamente nada. Y en un principio eso había sido su escape principal para no pensar en _aquella bruja _hasta que Mū llegó para hacerle limpiar armaduras junto con él.

Luego los entrenamientos… volvieron a ser entrenamientos. Por supuesto, Milo siempre se aseguraba de quedar extremadamente cansado, pero sin la necesidad de provocar a sus compañeros de armas para que lo ayudaran a llegar a ese punto.

A todo esto, ¿quién fue el responsable de callar los chismes entre las amazonas y ponerlas en cintura?

Milo no podía creer que el reemplazo de Shaina y Marin haya podido establecer una dura disciplina sin mucho esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo. No le cuadraba que aquella joven haya sido entrenada en el mismo sitio que el noble Shun y en tan poco tiempo haya logrado sembrar una reputación, qué si bien no era grande, era muy notable.

Varias de las aspirantes a amazonas ya habían dimitido, marchándose a sus países de origen, y las que quedaban en las filas guerreras eran más serias y centradas en sus entrenamientos que las anteriores. Milo no recordaba el nombre de aquella amazona pero se lo agradecía. Ya estaba hartándose de ser el centro de la atención de todas esas cacatúas molestas.

Poco a poco su vida recuperaba algo de sentido; a veces hablaba con Camus al respecto y en otras con Mū, quienes eran los más propensos a oírlo y darle algunas palabras de alivio como de razón.

Lo que iba sintiendo poco a poco con respecto a Shaina era una cosa. La que debía tener en mente con respecto a su hijo, era otra muy distinta. Por consejo de sus compañeros, se aferraba más a uno que a otro.

Él todavía sonreía al recordar el día en el que su Ilustrísima fue personalmente a su casa para entregarle un sobre amarillo con la primera ecografía del bebé. Esa que aún guardaba con cariño en la cómoda frente a su cama como el tesoro que era.

Una parte de su alma regresó a su cuerpo cuando destapó el sobre y con cuidado sacó la imagen en negro de su hijo. Temblando por el remolino de emociones que sentía, Milo delineó los bordes en gris y no escatimó ni en esfuerzos ni en palabras para asegurarse de que todos sus colegas, desde Aries hasta Piscis, lo admirasen.

Cuando llegó a Cáncer, chillando emocionada, Helena le quitó la enorme hoja negra y se la mostró a sus hermanitos, quienes se preguntaban si la _cigüeña _no tenía fotografías a color, causando la risa de los adultos presentes. Death Mask y Helena tardaron en parar la discusión entre los niños sobre qué sería, niño o niña, pero fuese lo que fuese Milo sólo esperaba que las cosas siguiesen bien.

Quería poder verle crecer y no sólo tener que mirar desde lejos su formación, imaginando desde lo lejos un futuro alterno donde ambos pudiesen convivir como una familia. Quería ser parte de la vida de su hijo. Aunque Shaina se había decidido a no estar en Grecia para no dejarle a él conocer a su hijo cuando éste naciese, cosa que Milo todavía no podía creer que haya sido capaz de algo semejante, él todavía no decía su última palabra y siendo que el bebé era tan suyo como de ella, Milo se aseguraría de llegar a un acuerdo que no incluyese el mantenerse lejos del niño… o la niña.

«Si ella no me quiere cerca suyo, está bien. Tardaré en aceptarlo, pero lo haré. Sin embargo, no permitiré que me impida conocerte» pensó severamente en la imagen de la radiografía sin dejar de limpiar con fuerza un brazo de una armadura desconocida.

…

Durante los próximos días Milo se sintió más pleno y tranquilo, su Ilustrísima le daba noticias de forma cada vez más constante de cómo iban las cosas, y al parecer todo estaba más que perfecto. Ninguna complicación hasta el momento del cual preocuparse. Eso aliviaba mucho al corazón de Milo, aunque no tuviese más imágenes de las posteriores ecografías de su hijo.

Odiaba pensar también en Shaina e imaginársela con una abultada barriga, usando vestidos holgados y el cabello amarado. Ya había pasado por la fase en la que la maldecía y se maldecía a sí mismo por haberla creído una mujer más sensata y empática. Por lo menos más humana o seria para hablar primero con él antes de tomar una decisión.

Incluso había pasado por el odioso camino de espinas donde permanecía lejos, encerrado, llorado sobre su cama como una Magdalena mientras creía que para Shaina, él fue más una maldición que un buen recuerdo.

Inhalaba profundo por las mañanas sólo deseándoles el bien. Sí… tanto a su hijo, como a Shaina.

_Ambos estaban bien._

Eso era todo lo que importaba al final.

Sin embargo, esa noche, al llegar a su casa luego de pasar toda una tarde entera limpiando armaduras con Mū, Milo no se esperó encontrase con el Patriarca, sin máscara alguna cubriendo su cara seria.

El santo pocas veces lo veía así cuando no estaba Hades u otro dios problemático de por medio. La idea de que algo malo pudo haber pasado en Japón le golpeó con una fuerza brutal.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

—Veo que las cosas se han aplacado aquí —musitó bastante tranquilo. Así se había sentido Milo hasta que lo vio con ese gesto, que poco a poco se fue ablandando.

—Supongo —dijo vagamente convencido.

—Hace unas pocas horas recibí un mensaje de la señorita Athena —Milo lo miró expectante—, considera que ya es hora de que Shaina y tú hablen al respecto.

El santo no ocultó su sorpresa.

—¿Quiere decir que puedo ir a Japón? —quiso asegurarse de que no había oído mal, como ya otras veces anteriores había ocurrido.

El Patriarca Shion sonrió con una tierna burla. Algo paternal.

—Eso fue claro, ¿no?

Descubriendo que este no era otro de sus alocados sueños o alucinaciones donde se le concedía tal permiso, Milo miró el suelo, parpadeando lento.

—No sé… —susurró indeciso. Por primera vez en su vida estaba dudando sobre algo que había ansiado—. ¿No dijo que sería peligroso que me viese ahora? —desvió dolorosamente su mirada.

Las primeras veces que él había intentado obtener el permiso para ir a Japón, Shion se había negado tajantemente. Por más que Milo intentó negociar, reclamar e incluso amenazar, recibía como respuesta "no", y la que lo detuvo por completo fue: "¡¿acaso quieres provocarle algún mal a tu hijo intranquilizando a Shaina?!".

Incluso Helena se sentó con él para decirle que, en medio de un embarazo, era necesario no hacer que Shaina se alterase de ningún modo. Ya que si se daba el caso de que su embarazo fuese de alto riesgo, discutir entre ellos provocaría la muerte del infante. Las posibilidades no siempre eran del 100% a la hora de sufrir un aborto involuntario.

_»Por tu afán de querer descargar tu enfado, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de tu bebé? _—la voz sentimental de Helena junto al significado de esa pregunta, pusieron punto y final a la insistencia de Milo por querer viajar a Japón.

Ahora no estaba seguro de encontrarse con Shaina. No quería ser el responsable de… lo que sea que pudiese pasar.

Pronto, Shion volvió a hablar.

—Al parecer Shaina recobró algo de sentido común. Pero como sabrás, por su estado no es conveniente que sea ella quien viaje.

«¿Y por eso debo hacerlo yo?» quiso replicar. Pero se detuvo a tiempo.

¿Ahora ya quería hablar con él?

¡¿Acaso estaba loca?!

Basta, basta… tenía que calmarse.

Milo apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. En otras circunstancias podría ponerse en el mismo plan de Shaina que era el de evadir sus responsabilidades e ignorarla justamente como ella había hecho largándose por su cuenta a Japón, pero él era el adulto en esta situación y se encargaría de restregárselo en la cara. Admitía que eso último no era muy maduro de su parte, pero en serio, necesitaba su retribución.

¡Se lo había ganado limpiamente!

—¿Cuándo es propicio que viaje? —dijo por lo bajo.

—Mañana, hoy, ahora. Tú eliges.

Milo inhaló profundo. Respirando lento y profundo como Mū le había enseñado.

—¿Y quién cuidaría la casa de escorpio? ¿Camus?

—Las casas —le interrumpió Shion.

El hombre de azul arqueó una ceja.

—¿Casas?

—Las cuestionaran los que se queden, después de todo Athena está en Japón.

—Perdón, pero no entiendo.

—No pensaste que ibas a ir a Japón tú solo, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo decepcionado de sí mismo por no haberlo visto venir, Milo alzó los hombros.

—La verdad, sí. Por un segundo lo pensé. Pero está bien. ¿Quiénes vienen conmigo?

—Eso sí lo decidirás tú —concedió—. Pero tienen que ser dos.

Dándole las gracias con los ojos al mismo tiempo que ansiaba preguntarle si todavía no confiaba en él, Milo miró al Patriarca tomando una selección rápida.

―De acuerdo.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Okki Dokki._

_¡A que no se esperaban que volviese tan pronto!_

_Bien, les explico._

_En la página de Facebook (les recomiendo visitarme ahí ya que soy muy activa) expuse una imagen y una cantidad de reacciones para subir el siguiente capítulo. Se llegó a la meta y he aquí lo que prometí. Algunos me comentaron que tardé mucho en actualizar y les doy la razón. En serio me pasé, y quise redimirme._

_La verdad es que tengo que decirles que llegados a este punto, es donde me cuesta mucho mantener el ritmo. Porque esto es un largo one-shot partido en pedazos, con algunas cosillas de más. Pero un one-shot al final y espero no me haya quedado tan soso la historia de Milo. No quise alargarlo ya que... bueno, mi cabeza no da para más jejeje. Lo siento. De verdad._

_Pero espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Agradezco el apoyo._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

_**camilo navas**__, **Touru Souma**, **Monse**, **Tatiana ayala**, **foxsqueen** y **Nyan **(tienes razón, fue algo muy crudo, pero digamos que se da entender que los santos de Athena no sólo se dedican a detener a Hades sino a toda la maldad en sí... en cualquiera de sus formas)._

_Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento._

_¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	11. Ella lo Lastimó

**•**

* * *

XI

**Ella lo Lastimó**

* * *

.

* * *

El fastidio y la exasperación de no poder dormir por las noches, eran el doble de molestos cuando había lluvia para empeorarlo todo, y ella, se veía en la necesidad de enfocarse en cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta poco antes de que saliese el sol para empezar sus labores, con el mejor pie posible. Era irritante porque cuando había lluvia ni siquiera podría salir a entrenar, y aun con este clima, los puestos de guardias a lo ancho del Santuario y Rodorio, ya estaban completos. Con o sin lluvia, el deber era primero por lo que Shaina no se preocupaba porque alguien pudiese aprovecharse del clima para infiltrarse en territorio ateniense.

Con algo de bochorno, Shaina giró sobre sí misma en la cama.

Además, por otro lado, aunque pudiese salir a entrenar o vigilar que no se aproximasen criminales o enemigos de la diosa, ella personalmente no tenía ganas de hacer el trabajo de alguien más si no estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Otro giro sobre la cama. Esta vez inhaló profundo y soltó aire sonoramente.

Se volcó de cara contra la almohada tratando de dejar en blanco su mente, ¡pero no podía!

Estaba harta. Había tenido una tarde muy atareada y estresante, entrenando a esas idiotas aprendices que no dejaban de alardear sobre lo guapo que se veía _ese_ o _aquel _santo que iba pasando por ahí o reforzando sus habilidades.

Tuvo que recordarse con cierta amargura, que los tiempos ya no eran los mismos.

Se negaba a seguir pensando con maldad, pero incluso Shaina aceptaba que durante el oscuro reinado de Saga (cuando fue corrompido por la oscuridad) había sido prácticamente la mejor época para entrenar nuevos guerreros. Azotar las espaldas de los rebeldes o respondones, y eliminar a los estorbos que buscaban huir, había sido mucho más fácil y rápido que intentar negociar con los bebés llorones, tratar de convencerlos de quedarse, y por supuesto, tener en mente que cualquiera de los que se iba podría volver siendo un enemigo del Santuario. Matar a los desertores, de cierto modo, no era un plan tan descabellado.

Pero los tiempos han cambiado.

Era difícil mantenerse por el _camino correcto _cuando la mayoría de los que quedaban en pie, luego del regreso legítimo de la diosa Athena, cuando todo lo que antes se había conocido era la crueldad y las malas formas. El deseo de romper a tu enemigo. Acatar las órdenes de eliminar a los que se interpongan.

_No matar si no es necesario_. ¿Qué clase de norma actual era esa? ¡Siempre era necesario matar a tu enemigo! ¿Para qué, en nombre de Ares, querrían vivo a un enemigo si no era para interrogarlo en medio de una sala oscura y tortuosa charla con ayuda de navajas y alfileres?

¿Acaso los Espectros o Marinas dudaban en matar a los santos o humanos comunes que se cruzaban por su camino? ¿Acaso alguno de esos miserables intentaba negociar contigo, tratando de reclutarte al lado del mal? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso era una ridiculez. Claro, eso jamás lo diría frente a Athena.

Pero bueno, era la diosa quien mandaba. Se supone que ella era la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿no? Sus motivos, habrá de tener ella, para quitar o imponer reglas. Pero Shaina no todos los días (y por todos los infiernos) tampoco todas las noches, podía convencerse a sí misma de que la diosa estuviese exenta de cometer errores.

_Cierra los ojos. Duerme ya._

Lo intentó varias veces durante los próximos minutos, quedarse sin pensamientos. Sin preocupaciones. ¡Pero de sólo recordar que mañana debía entrenar con esas mocosas hormonales, hacía que su sangre hirviese!

Se giró de nuevo sobre la cama, pero casi al mismo tiempo, escuchó la puerta de su casa siendo tocada.

Su malhumor se disparó, al mismo tiempo que su alarmismo ante un posible ataque sorpresa.

«Los malos nunca llaman a la puerta» se dijo, sentándose, escuchando otros 3 toques.

Rápido, se levantó sin importarle estar en paños menores, un camisón y nada de ropa interior, por supuesto. Con cautela, se acercó a la puerta cuando fue tocada otra vez.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte abrir de una buena vez —era él, ¿qué infiernos?—. ¿Sabes? La lluvia de hoy es demasiado… fría.

Recuperando un poco de tranquilidad (aunque no debería) Shaina puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo rápido la puerta para permitir que Milo de Escorpio, pasase. Él venía con una capa negra sobre su cabeza, aun así, estaba húmedo por debajo de ella. Y la lluvia atrás de él, era demasiado fuerte, además de que venía con viento por lo que Shaina no quería que su casa se llenase de agua.

—¡Pasa rápido! ¡Insensato! —le reclamó al temer que esta vez, sí pudiese ser visto por alguna otra amazona, a pesar de ser bueno ocultando su cosmos—. Diablos, mírate. Quítate eso ya —señaló la capa—, estás mojando el suelo.

—Lo siento —Milo hizo lo que ella le pidió, pero cuando las caras de ambos se encontraron por fin pues la capucha le cubría la mitad de esta, Shaina parpadeó lento—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó dejando la prenda colgada sobre el picaporte a falta de algún perchero.

Ella, permaneciendo en silencio, parpadeó con una expresión ida en su rostro.

—Nada —respondió deprisa despertando del estado de mutismo que le provocó verle tan atractivo con el cabello revuelto a la perfección junto a esos perfectos ojos azules. Respiró profundo mientras se giraba para ir por una toalla de su pequeño armario, y luego lanzarla para él—. ¿A qué vienes?

Agradeciendo el gesto, Milo tomó la toalla para secarse con ella, empezando por su cabeza; se tomó su tiempo para no dejar que su cabello gotease sobre el suelo de Shaina. Todo mientras ella lo miraba con atención, esperando su respuesta, y por supuesto, admirando algo tan simple como quien aprecia una pintura.

—¿Y bien? —lo apresuró ella al instante en que los ojos azules se posaron sobre su persona.

—Noticias del Patriarca, quiere que lo más pronto posible suplas a Remi en la guardia desde hoy hasta la próxima semana.

—Pero sabes que en pocas horas yo tengo entrenamiento con las aprendices, hoy y toda esta semana —Shaina se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya no, Marin te suplirá.

Queriendo no mostrarse feliz con la decisión de Shion (¡sí, libre de ese infierno!) porque lo estaba, Shaina alzó el mentón con cierta indignación.

—¿Y qué tenía que hacer Remi que era tan importante? ¿Eh?

—Al parecer su hermano, Aetos, sufrió un accidente en el último de sus entrenamientos.

—¿De qué tipo? ¿Fue muy grave? —preguntó ya más interesada en el tema.

A Remi no le conocía de casi nada, pero eran compañeros de armas, y por lo que ella sabía, el muchachito del que Milo hablaba era apenas un aprendiz de 10 años que Remi cuidaba luego de haber sido abandonados por su madre. El padre de ambos, jamás apareció. Así que los dos chicos estaban solos.

—Ayer por la tarde, pensaron que había sido un simple brazo roto por lo que ya sabes que aquí tenemos a un doctor para eso —Shaina asintió, atenta a lo que Milo decía—. Pero hace una hora el chiquillo comenzó a tener mucha fiebre y como el médico está muy ocupado con otros pacientes, Remi (por consejo del doctor) tuvo que llevarlo de urgencias al hospital ya que la fiebre no bajaba, así que antes de irse le pidió a un santo de plata, que le excusase con el Patriarca. Y heme aquí.

Shaina procesó todo lo que Milo le había dicho. Realmente esperaba que Remi y su hermano no tuviesen más dificultades y la fiebre bajase lo más pronto posible. Pero, ¿por qué cubrir a Remi durante toda una semana?

—Vaya, bueno… entiendo todo lo que me acabas de decir salvo por un par de cosas.

—Ajá —sacudió la toalla cuando la terminó de usar.

—¿Una semana?

—Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y Remi no tiene a nadie que cuide de su hermano, además de que el accidente fue muy reciente, así que nuestro amable Patriarca ha dictado el tiempo estimado para que Aetos esté mejor y Remi pueda volver a sus tareas. Mientras tanto, tú lo suplirás.

—De acuerdo —duda resulta si se tomaba en cuenta que el patriarca Shion era bien conocido por ser como un padre para todos los santos, fuesen del rango que fuesen—. Segunda pregunta, ¿por qué el Patriarca te manda a ti como mensajero? ¿Por qué no a otro santo de plata o al mismo con el que se contactó Remi?

—Siempre desconfiada, ¿verdad? Yo me ofrecí a venir —alzó los hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todos los días soy un bastardo —gruñó por lo bajo. Shaina entrecerró sus ojos sobre él—. Verás, el santo de plata tiene que cruzar las doce casas. Cuando pasó por la mía, me explicó la situación. Así que me ofrecí a poner al tanto a Shion, y cuando él se preguntó por qué santo suplir a Remi, te nombré.

—¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerte un favor? —sonrió tendiéndole la toalla—, no has parado de hablar sobre lo harta que estás de tus aprendices. Así que pensé que esa era la mejor forma de darte un respiro. Remi permanece tranquilo cuidando a su hermano, tú descansas de las chiquillas y yo hice mi buena acción del día. ¿Algo hice mal?

Eso era lo _malo_ él no hizo nada mal. Pero Shaina no quería reconocerle eso. Así que se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con una cara dura que le impedía a Milo ver lo feliz que estaba en realidad. Es decir, no se alegraba de la desgracia de los hermanos, pero mierda, qué relajada se sentía de descansar de lo chillonas que eran las aspirantes a amazonas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Milo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien, qué? —Shaina lo barrió con la mirada, ocultando bien que su corazón estaba desbocado ante su cercanía.

—Un "gracias" nunca está de más —sonriendo, levantó el mentón de Shaina con dos de sus dedos para que ella lo mirase y él finalmente pudiese admirar el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Aunque hay muchas otras formas en la que puedes me demostrar tu gratitud.

—¿Te crees muy listo, no? —su fría máscara sentimental se vino abajo cuando él le sonrió burlón y sensual.

—Lo soy —susurró muy cerca de su rostro. Entonces la besó con una calma que a ella no le disgustó, es más, ni trató de rechazarlo.

Esa noche y las siguientes, Shaina no durmió debido a su temporal trabajo nocturno. Apenas Milo maldijo sobre sus labios porque sus deberes seguían quisiera él o no, por lo que debía irse a custodiar Escorpio, ella salió rápido de casa para suplir a Remi. Pero antes de eso, Milo la detuvo.

—Usa esta también —le tendió su propia capa.

—No la necesito —dijo ella ocultando bastante mal lo preocupada que se sentía de dejarlo a él sin abrigo—, ya tengo la mía.

—Créeme, la necesitarás —así que sin preguntarle más, Milo, como si no se arriesgase a enfermarse si salía así como estaba, le puso la prenda encima junto a la que Shaina se había puesto antes.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te vas así? —se bajó ambas capuchas para verlo.

—Estaré bien, no es tan lejos.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

Pero antes de que Shaina pudiese decir nada más, él se fue con la rapidez que identificaba a los santos dorados. Ella poco después comprendería a lo que él se refería con estar bajo la lluvia directamente pues el viento seguía siendo fuerte y una sola capa no era suficiente para mantenerse protegida.

Durante las siguientes noches de aquella semana, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por aquella sonrisa que llevaba Shaina sobre su cara, inmediatamente ella la borraba y decía "no es asunto tuyo".

Y es que no era asunto de nadie.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luego de un día ajetreado en el que tuvo que fungir como un civil_ común _y no como la guerrera que era, Marin estaba demasiado cansada. ¿Y quién diría que ir a un centro comercial para adquirir ropa para bebé y ropa de maternidad iba a ser tan agotador? Lo demencial era que ella no era la madre, pero acompañó a Shaina a elegir la ropa y a tolerar sus quejas sobre "no me queda esto" y "no pienso llevarme aquello". Afortunadamente, el esfuerzo había valido la pena porque ya incluso habían preparado un par de maletas con ropa, para cuando llegase el momento de dar a luz.

Sin embargo, casi a las 2 de la mañana, Marin saltó sobre su cama ante el llanto desconsolado que escuchó salir de la habitación de al lado.

_¿Llegó la hora? _

Se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza de Marin. Así que creyendo que era eso o algo más que pudiese estarle pasando a Shaina, salió corriendo de la cama con dirección a la siguiente alcoba.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente encontrándose a su compañera de armas acostada de lado, llorando.

—¿Shaina? —encendió las luces para ver mejor su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Tatsumi? ¿A un doctor?

—Soy un monstruo… soy un monstruo…

Las alarmas de Marin se callaron como quien apaga una vela.

—¿Cómo dices? —quiso estar segura.

—Eso soy… soy un maldito monstruo —lloró.

—Entonces… no es nada por lo que deba despertar a todo el mundo aquí…

Shaina no le respondió mientras se desahogaba.

Negando con la cabeza, Marin se acercó a Shaina para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Tranquila —hizo una mueca de inseguridad—, no eres un monstruo.

—Sí —gimoteó ella—, lo soy. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo.

—¿Pero por qué un monstruo? —preguntó desde su irritación y cansancio—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

La cara hinchada de su amiga se ladeó a su dirección, más sus ojos, Ahsina los mantuvo cerrados.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puedo hacerles esto?

Luego de ir por unos pañuelos, cuya caja estaba en el tocador, Marin la ayudó a sentarse, la abrazó por el hombro y preguntó:

—¿A quiénes te refieres? —se puso la caja de pañuelos sobre su regazo.

—Milo y… —se llevó las manos a la cara, embargada por la tristeza inconsolable que sentía motivada por la culpa que la carcomía por dentro—. ¿Cómo puedo negarles conocerse? ¿Cómo puedo negarles lo se me negó a mí? ¿Cómo es que los dioses me permitieron ser madre? No lo merezco —tomando 2 pañuelos para limpiarse los ojos y la nariz, miró a Marin con sus ojos inyectados en rojo.

La amazona del Águila le acarició la mejilla, comprensivamente.

—¿Y esta revelación ya es algo seguro o en cinco minutos vas a "reaccionar" y justificarte más? —porque ya antes había pasado. Shaina se lamentaba por huir de Grecia sin decirle nada a Milo, y en un par de horas ya estaba lanzando excusas.

Negando con la cabeza, Shaina sonó realmente sincera.

—Cometí un grave error —dijo pasándose un pañuelo limpio por la nariz luego de haber arrojado los sucios a un bote de basura que estaba al lado.

Marin suspiró.

—Al fin te diste cuenta.

—¿De qué soy un monstruo? —preguntó Shaina. Marin sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—De que aquí, fuiste tú la que te equivocaste al dejar a Milo fuera de esto —lentamente, la amazona usó un pañuelo propio para limpiarle a su amiga la mejilla derecha, de donde salió otra lágrima—. Escucha, es claro que lo que no te deja dormir es esta situación, así que, todavía no es tarde. Podemos pedirle a la señorita Athena que sea Milo quien venga…

—¿Y decirle qué? —musitó Shaina dolida sin saber que Milo ya estaba enterado de su condición y de los motivos por lo que se viajó a Japón—. ¿Con qué cara? No soy tan fría —tuvo miedo—, menos ahora que parezco llorar por cualquier cosa. Sólo haría el ridículo.

Todavía enfadada consigo misma, Shaina se apartó de Marin y sacudió del camisón que llevaba, las arrugas que se le habían hecho a la prenda. Luego se abrazó el vientre abultado.

—Debes hacerlo —apremió Marin dándole su espacio—. Has reconocido tu error a tiempo y eso es una bendición. Aún puedes decírselo y darle la oportunidad de elegir.

—Supongo… —meditó un poco más relajada-

—¿Pero y tú?

—¿Yo? —ambas se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Qué has elegido? ¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar que él estuviese a tu lado si te lo propusiese?

Pensativa, Shaina acarició su vientre, buscando el apoyo que buscaba. Miró el techo atentamente sin dejar que la luz la interrumpiese.

—Quisiera… sí quisiera… pero no sé siquiera si él vaya a perdonarme esto. Incluso el maestro Dohko piensa que lo que le hice no tiene nombre —se dejó la barriga y se pasó las manos por la cara, inhalando profundo, encontrándose con su racionalidad y vergüenza—. Lo usé, Marin. Yo lo usé, y cuando ya no me sirvió más lo abandoné. Soy un monstruo.

Resoplando, sintiendo empatía con el dolor de Shaina, Marin puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, demostrándole su entero compromiso por ayudarla en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. A lo que Shaina respondió poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo la japonesa—, confía en ello. Recuerda, eres muy fuerte. Y Milo no es precisamente un hombre frágil.

—No dudo que él lo sea —sonrió triste—. ¿Pero podrás creerme que yo ya no recuerdo cómo se siente ser fuerte? Me siento acabada. Débil. Demasiado débil.

—No estás acabada, y jamás has sido débil —aseguró Marin—. Sólo tienes que seguir, y yo estaré aquí para ti.

—Marin…

—¿Mmm?

Shaina le sonrió de una forma tan bella que cualquiera que hubiese conocido a la antigua amazona despiadada que fue alguna vez, no la habría reconocido. Marin solía decirse a sí misma que Shaina siempre había poseído la capacidad de sonreír así, pero dado a la vida dura que ambas habían sido obligadas a vivir, ninguna de las dos había sido bendecida con el permiso de hacerlo.

—Cuando Aioria y tú decidan ser padres también, tendrán que tener en cuenta eso de las hormonas descontroladas —suspiró con agobio—, son espantosas.

—Se lo diré —susurró noblemente, abrazándola con una fuerza cuidadosa, pues entre ellas había una vida valiosa escuchando y sintiéndolo todo, sobretodo el cambio que estaba cruzando la madre con cada mes que pasaba esperando su llegada—. Y él lo aceptará porque yo lo digo.

Aun en medio del abrazo, ambas rieron en complicidad.

Esa noche Marin por primera vez durmió al lado de una chica y era ni más ni menos que su ex enemiga. La mujer que sin compasión, alguna vez amenazó con acabar con su vida.

El mundo daba muchas vueltas.

Y más ahora que Shaina no sabía que Athena ya había concedido el permiso a Milo (¡qué ya estaba al tanto todo!) de viajar a Japón. Los dioses permitiesen que ambos padres tuviesen el mejor de los encuentros, ahora más que nunca pues la vida que ambos engendraron, estaba a poco tiempo de despertar y abrir sus ojos en este planeta demente, constantemente amenazado por Hades.

Marin, antes de cerrar los ojos, rogó porque todo al final saliese bien.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Por primera vez en este fic, el recuerdo fue más largo que el presente en sí. Espero no les moleste eso, pero necesitaba darle su momentito a Shaina y Milo *llll*_

_Por otro lado, lamento mucho la tardanza, peeerooo, en mi defensa, e__s un poco cansado tratar de mantener el ritmo entre este fic y la saga **Decretos Divinos**, para la cual, espero tener su secuela pronto. Además de que informo que desde hace poco estoy haciendo modificaciones y los últimos toques a un nuevo mini-fic **Agafica **para el cual espero que sea de su agrado, claro, si son fans de la pareja y de la saga TLC._

_¡Pero volviendo al fic!_

_¿Cómo ven a Shaina? Jajajaja como diría el buen Will: "malévolo cucarachón se nos puso sentimental" jajajaja, nah! La amamos aun si está loca y con los sentimientos un poco revueltos. ¿Y ustedes qué creen? ¿Ya está lista para hablar con Milo (y él con ella) o tal vez ambos deberían darse más tiempo para tratarse como humanos civilizados?_

_No lo digo con frecuencia, pero en serio odio que en los fics donde en una situación (más o menos) como ésta, ambas partes se comporten como bestias (ya ni como animales) mordiéndose el uno al otro para que en el capítulo final se den cuenta que se aman. He ahí la razón de ser de los "recuerdos" de cada uno. Ya saben, yo floja, no quise expandir tanto el fic contando toda la historia entre Milo y Shaina desde el principio, principio, para concluir en esto, básicamente XD._

_¡Qué nervios!_

_¡Nos acercamos al "arco final" del fic! No tienen idea del gusto que me dan sus reviews. ¡El animo que me dan con ellos no lo puedo pagar! _

_Pero espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Agradezco el apoyo._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

_**camilo navas**__, **foxsqueen**__, **Monse**__y **Nyan **(tampoco cuál es el afán de algunos hombres por darnos joyas, pero creo que eso se debe a que la joyería se le atribuye mucho a las mujeres. Y como Milo no es muy experimentado en "qué regalar a una dama" creo que le salió natural jajaja)._

_Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento._

_¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	12. Tormentosa Debilidad

**•**

* * *

XII

**Tormentosa Debilidad**

* * *

.

* * *

—¡Shaina! —gritó Milo a espaldas de la amazona, quien se hallaba sentada al borde del río con sus pies desnudos adentro del agua—, ¡Shaina!

Ella giró un poco su cabeza, pero no se molestó en verlo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron apartados de él, pero no por eso estaba prestándole menos atención.

—Qué escandaloso eres. Cállate —se quejó sin molestia.

Con un rostro cuya emoción pintada sobre ésta era la preocupación, Milo de Escorpio se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Shaina.

—Tú… estabas aquí… ¿oíste…? Te busqué… ¿o no lo oíste?

—Si no vas a hablar como una persona coherente, lárgate y deja de perturbar mi paz —musitó bastante calmada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo gustosamente una pequeña corriente de viento fresco. Su cabello se meció un poco.

Hoy era un día hermoso. El sol no quemaba, los pájaros cantaban, las nubes otorgaban sombras refrescantes, las hojas de los árboles y el pasto susurraban con el viento, al mismo tiempo que el agua tibia del río chocando con las rocas ocasionaba una melodía que nadie debería perderse en esta vida.

—Shaina… yo… —él apretó los puños—, yo no he tocado a ninguna otra mujer —inhaló profundo—. No sé de dónde salieron esos rumores, ¡pero lo juro por los dioses! Tú has sido… —iba a decir "la única", pero para entrar en detalles necesitaba más tiempo y por supuesto, la certeza de que Shaina no iba a cortarle el miembro con un cortaúñas para luego hacérselo comer.

Si debía ser honesto, Milo sí temía a la ira de Shaina. ¿Lo burlesco? Es que no tenía por qué sentirse amenazado.

Como Santo Dorado, Shaina no podría siquiera tocarle un cabello si peleaban en serio como guerreros. Pero… algo en el interior de Milo, algo que ninguna armadura cubría, se rompía en sangrientos pedazos ante su duda. Ante su repudio.

Una segunda corriente de viento trascurrió mientras Milo trataba de averiguar cómo explicarse mejor. Intentando averiguar cómo deshacer esa mentira que, con todas sus fuerzas, quería que desapareciese. Qué no existiese.

Cuando despertó pensó que hoy sería un buen día. Pero apenas, paseando por Rodorio, escuchó acerca los rumores sobre que se le vio coqueteando con una joven aspirante a amazona, que supuestamente ella juraba y juraba que su _relación _con él había continuado bajo una sábana, Milo calló a las cacatúas en cuestión (un par de mujeres civiles) y como alma que lleva el diablo buscó a Shaina.

La buscó con Marin, su supuesta mejor amiga, en el coliseo de entrenamiento, Shaina no estaba con ella, y él pudo irse sin alertar a la suspicaz amazona del águila. La buscó a la velocidad de la luz en su casa, pero tampoco estaba. Buscó y buscó hasta que Milo por fin sintió su cosmos cerca, pues fue obvio que Shaina quería ocultarse. Ella no quería qué nadie (sobre todo él) la molestasen ahí donde se encontraba.

Pero él deseaba, debía y necesitaba aclarar este error.

Y ahí estaba él, lejos de ella, mientras Shaina lavaba sus pies con el agua fresca.

—¿Eso era todo lo que venías a decirme? —al cabo de un rato Shaina sacó sus pies del río mientras Milo la veía maniobrar cada paso de su ascenso, todos ellos demasiado lentos—. ¿Es todo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Juro por Athena que todo lo que se oye son mentiras —dijo él más afectado de lo que hubiese querido mostrar. Milo de Escorpio, nunca, jamás, había explicado nada de este tipo a ninguna mujer. Pero se decía que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Hubo una época en la que esa fama de mujeriego no le habría afectado, aunque no fuese del todo cierta ya que él no tomaba amantes cada semana como se creía, sino cada vez que le apetecía (que podría ser incluso un par ocasiones, cada tres o cuatro meses) y si se le daba la oportunidad. Porque claro, siempre había sido cuidadoso al elegir.

Pero cuando escuchó que ese supuesto encuentro había sido desde hace unas pocas semanas, él se alteró. Porque no era así. Su último encuentro sexual había sido hace dos (casi tres) semanas y su amante se hallaba ahí, de pie, enfrente de él.

¿Qué se creían los pueblerinos de las cercanías? ¿Qué tenía la libido elevada todos los malditos días del año o qué? ¿Qué era la reencarnación del maldito Príapo?

¿Acaso se pensaban que él no era un ser humano común lejos de su estatus como santo dorado? Él tenía responsabilidades, demasiadas. No todo en su cabeza era sexo y sus pasatiempos no se reducían a eso. Como santo dorado, y como hombre también, se sentía ofendido. Estaba harto de que le tuviesen como a un gigoló con el que cualquier chiquilla hormonal podía usarlo para ser el centro de atención.

Aunque… volviendo a su asunto con Shaina… no es como si él no fuese _libre _y ella tampoco. Así que cualquiera le diría que no era necesario que se sintiese tan aferrado a querer aclararle esto a alguien que no era su pareja de forma oficial.

Es sólo que… maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado por hacerle creer a su amante que él no había tocado a otra mujer después de ella? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de sentir que Shaina le creía a él y no a unas metiches con demasiado tiempo libre para esparcir rumores estúpidos? ¿Por qué sencillamente él no era capaz de siquiera ignorar esas habladurías sin antes hablarlo con ella?

—A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada —su tono, aunque frío, iba cargado con pesado sentimiento de resentimiento. De odio hacia una traición que él no había cometido. Milo no fue estúpido, sintió la puñalada en esas palabras—. Sé muy bien cuáles son las cláusulas de este convenio. Así que respira tranquilo —le palmeó el hombro antes de irse a casa.

Completamente hecho piedra, como si los ojos de Shaina hubiesen sido de una gorgona letal, Milo se quedó ahí de pie sin saber cómo proseguir o qué más decir a pesar de que adentro de su cabeza estuviese un alma en pena gritando por su inocencia.

Si en algún momento, tanto Milo como Shaina, debieron haberse dado cuenta de que su relación (supuestamente pasajera) con el otro estaba saliéndose de su control, fue cuando Milo se vio a sí mismo desquitando su rabia cerca de Cabo Sunión con una gran cantidad de rocas gigantescas…

Y Shaina buscando sigilosamente como un tigre a la aspirante que propagó tal rumor (porque al final supo que eso había sido) para propiciarle la peor golpiza de su vida, con la excusa de que todo se llevó a cabo en un entrenamiento en el que la pobre aspirante no estaba preparada como debía.

Marin tuvo que intervenir para que Shaina no matase a la joven que después de aquello pasaría largos días en una camilla de hospital con varios huesos rotos.

Ninguno vio las señales. Para variar, si alguno las hubiese visto, de cualquier forma, las habría ignorado por no considerarlas lo suficientemente importantes.

Pero un mes aproximadamente posterior a ese último encuentro entre ellos dos, fue Shaina quien fue a visitarlo en Escorpio, una tarde de jueves.

Cuando Milo sintió su cosmos adentro de su casa, salió de sus aposentos (los cuales estaba ordenando) para darse cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. No pudo haberse quedado más mudo de lo que ya estaba cuando Shaina (con todas las probabilidades de quedar descubierta como su amante) se acercó para besarlo con fogosidad. Por supuesto, esa fase de inamovilidad se fue al cuerno cuando ella lo agarró de su trasero en medio del beso y le susurró:

—¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí? —rozó sus labios con los de él, hubo un beso corto—. ¿Tan ocupado estás?

Todavía confundido, pero no dispuesto a detener nada por preguntas que podría hacer después, Milo masculló:

—Eh… ¿lo siento?

—Unas disculpas a medias no me bastan —mirándose a los ojos.

Ambos se encerraron en los aposentos de él hasta que esa necesidad que tenían de sentir al otro hubiese quedado saciada.

Lo que había diferenciado esa experiencia de las últimas, era que Shaina se había esmerado en controlar la situación, no es como si antes no lo hubiese intentado o no hubiese tenido el mando por un momento. Pero en esta ocasión fue tajante en su decisión de no permitirle a Milo estar encima.

En la cama, ella se sentó sobre él mientras lo besaba. Incluso hizo algo que hasta esos momentos únicamente Milo había hecho con Shaina, que era sujetarle de las muñecas para mantener las manos arriba de la cabeza mientras devoraba su boca.

Wow… ¡eso! (tuvo que admitir) no se lo esperaba.

Luego de un par de horas, Milo sintió que recuperaba algo de su sentido de la orientación.

Bastante agitado, pero con una cara pensativa y algo desubicada, Milo se mantuvo despierto, aunque Shaina se haya quedado dormida en su cama desde hace un rato. Ella se aferró a acostarse encima de su pecho, y él, sin darse cuenta, estaba jugando con su cabello mientras pensaba… pensaba en…

Ese cambio de aires fue…

Fue muy…

Interesante.

Placentero, también, no lo negaba. Pero…

Pero era la primera vez que él se sentía como un joven inexperto ante una poderosa (y muy, muy candente) fiera que no se detuvo hasta que consiguió lo que ella quería.

Ni siquiera cuando perdió la virginidad (a una edad muy corta) Milo se había comportado como un patético sumiso intimidado. Rogando por el cuerpo que deseaba. Gritando por clemencia. Sintiéndose como _un buen chico _al recibir lo que quería luego de ser prácticamente el juguete de su compañera, quien por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, fue muy dura al (prácticamente) obligarlo a enterar su lengua entre sus piernas… y no dejarlo salir de ahí hasta que fue ella la que encontró alivio.

Bastante cruel de su parte, más cuando le advirtió que si se tocaba a sí mismo, ella lo mandaría al diablo…

Ehm… ¿qué demonios le había picado a Milo para estar a merced de Shaina sin que ella se esforzase demasiado?

No es que le gustase ser el _dominado_… pero Shaina fue extremadamente… wow… más cuando lo _premió _por haber cumplido su palabra de no masturbarse mientras ella no lo veía. Fue algo… que dudaba poder olvidar durante lo que le quedaba de vida.

_Mierda…_

Llevándose su mano libre a la cara, sin dejar el cabello de Shaina, Milo inhaló profundo tratando de no golpear mucho su ego con lo que estaba pensando, pero quizás no le hiciese daño ser honesto consigo mismo al admitir que en el fondo, no le molestaría volver a repetir esa experiencia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

—Es por aquí —indicó Aioros.

—No, es por acá —señaló Aioria un camino opuesto.

En medio de un vórtice de estrés, Milo de Escorpio quería arrancarse las orejas, los ojos, los sesos y botarlos a la basura con el único fin de calmar su ansiedad y enfado.

Sinceramente no sabía en qué demonios había estado pensando en el momento en el que pidió a su Ilustrísima con que fuesen los hermanos Aioros y Aioria los que lo acompañasen a Japón. Ninguno de los 3 hablaba japonés y lo peor es que tampoco estaban familiarizados con los aeropuertos. Vaya suerte la suya.

¿Y todo por qué? Milo sabía que Marin estaba con Shaina, y (estúpidamente) había querido hacerle un favor al _gato pulgoso_.

En cuanto a Aioros, Milo creyó que él mayor de todos los santos, sería lo suficientemente centrado como maduro a la hora de viajar con los niños que, prácticamente, cuidó durante algún tiempo.

Pero qué error poner a esos dos en un solo espacio. Donde uno opinaba una cosa, él otro le contradecía.

Con mucha suerte y luego de estar vagando de un lado a otro inútilmente por un par de horas con el fin de intentar "ubicarse" mejor; una señorita encargada del aeropuerto que hablaba italiano (en ese idioma) les indicó amablemente a los tres, a dónde tenían que ir para recoger sus equipajes y cuál era el procedimiento a seguir antes de dejar las instalaciones.

Durante todo ese tiempo Aioros había tenido que tolerar un par de preguntas personales como: _¿qué edad tienes? _Y, _¿realmente eres griego?_

Milo no lo supo hasta esos momentos, pero al parecer, ver tipos como ellos por este lado del mundo no era cosa de todos los días. Llamaban mucho la atención sobre todo con las mujeres. Curiosamente eso ya había dejado de importarle. Él había venido hasta Japón sólo a una cosa y no iba a permitir que ninguna tentación lo hiciese flaquear o distraerse. Podría arruinarlo todo, cosa que en verdad lo enfadaría en contra de sí mismo, claro está.

Por su parte, Aioros se comportó como un caballero con esa mujer, no fue un mentiroso y toleró bien cada cuestión que se le hacía, pero la señorita creyó que él la engañaba cuando éste le confesó que actualmente tendría que tener poco más de los 30 años siendo que su apariencia era igual de joven que la de su hermano menor, Aioria.

Éste también se vio envuelto en el interrogatorio cuando la chica lo vio y descubrió que los hermanos eran algo distintos entre ellos; pero a la vez muy parecidos, eso no tuvo sentido para Milo, a él no le parecían tan… interesantes.

Aioros sólo tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras que Aioria era castaño casi rubio y con ojos verdes, fuera de ello parecían ser mellizos, casi gemelos. ¿Y qué? Milo ya había visto gemelos, trillizos, mellizos y etcétera, etcétera. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero de forma sabia, Milo prefirió mantenerse callado y dar la apariencia de querer matar a alguien con el único fin de que la jovencita no lo distrajese de sus pensamientos, los cuales ahora mismo se hallaban revueltos. Tan confundidos como indecisos sobre qué rumbo tomar. En el aeropuerto y en su propia vida personal.

Vaya momento para que sus inseguridades estuviesen cobrando vida. Se supone que ya había resuelto ese detalle antes de entrar en territorios japoneses.

—Su Ilustrísima dijo que el lacayo de la señorita Athena iba a esperarnos en la entrada —musitó Aioros.

—¿Cuál de todas? —Aioria miró con el ceño fruncido a sus alrededores.

Menos mal que la chica había tenido que dejarlos, y por supuesto que le preguntó a Aioros si tenía un número telefónico para mantenerse en contacto con él. Tanto Aioria como Milo pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver que Aioros no era muy observador cuando alguien estaba coqueteándole. Y de nuevo, con toda su infinita sinceridad; el Santo de Sagitario le dijo que no tenía ese tipo de cosas. Cuando la chica insistió por saber dónde se quedaría, él contestó qué sólo estaba visitando a sus familiares y luego volvería a Grecia. La muchacha insistió por saber dónde o cómo contactarlo.

Entonces Milo explotó diciéndole:

_»Nena, éste tipo no batea para tu género. ¿No has entendido? Míralo, no tiene idea de lo que le dices, y aunque lo tuviese, él es fiel a sus… gustos _—mandó la indirecta de que Aioros era gay. Afortunadamente el mayor no lo entendió a diferencia de Aioria, que, al ser cuestionado por la mirada de la chica, se rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

_»Dejamos a su compañero en Grecia _—le dijo abrazando a su hermano por el hombro, quien miraba confuso a Milo y Aioria—_, lo estamos cuidando porque suele ser demasiado inocente. Y dudo que a él… le haga gracia enterarse de esto. _

Lanzando una maldición en un suspiro desanimado, la chica se fue, deseándoles suerte en el viaje. Cuando Aioros preguntó qué había pasado, Aioria se partió de la risa junto con Milo. Aioros exigió saber lo que ocurría.

_»No gracias, todavía quiero vivir, adelfos _—se había reído Aioria—, _pero en serio eres demasiado inocente._

Por más que Aioros insistió, ni Milo ni Aioria le dijeron nada. Luego de vagar un poco más, hacer una parada en los sanitarios y volver a dar vueltas en círculos, por fin ubicaron el sitio al que se supone, verían al sirviente de los Kido.

—¿Y es esta, _adelfos_? —lo cuestionó Aioria.

—Eh, no lo sé. ¿Acaso no son ustedes dos los que deberían saber de estas cosas modernas? —masculló Aioros con una mano sobre su maleta y otra sobre su nuca. Todavía teniendo en mente que _algo _no correcto habían hecho estos dos a sus espaldas y de alguna forma iba a descubrir lo que había sido.

—Oye —interrumpió Milo notando algo a su derecha—. Creo que a ese sujeto ya lo he visto antes.

Un grupo de personas esparcidas en lo que eran unas grandes ventanas y entre todos ellos al fondo un gran sujeto calvo con traje negro, sosteniendo un cartel amarillo fosforescente con sus nombres mal escritos en griego, se asomaba con insistencia mirando por todos lados.

Aioros, Milo y Aioria no eran tan intelectuales como Camus, Shaka o Mū (quizás Aioros sí) pero todos sabían escribir sus propios nombres y nunca se imaginaron quién podría hacerlo mal hasta hoy.

—Sí, debe ser él. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cómo se llama este señor? —preguntó Aioros, queriendo ser cortés con el lacayo de Saori Kido.

—Ni idea —respondió Aioria sin pena ni temor en preguntar.

Por suerte el hombre sí hablaba griego de forma fluida, aunque su escritura diese nauseas. Les hizo una cordial reverencia invitándolos a seguirlo hasta un automóvil de buen aspecto, color negro. Aioria se sentó al frente con el hombre, quien se identificó como Tatsumi. Y Aioros junto a Milo se acomodaron en los asientos traseros.

Sus maletas fueron puestas sin problemas en el portaequipaje del auto.

Durante todo el camino Milo estuvo mirando por la ventana, pensando en qué haría una vez que volviese a ver a Shaina.

Se debatía mentalmente si sería conveniente demostrarle a ella lo mucho que había estado meditando sobre intentar criar a ese niño, ellos dos juntos por supuesto, o si simplemente dejar que esa mujer (cuya actitud actual desconocía) decidiese otra vez por ambos.

«No vine hasta acá sólo para que haga la misma estupidez» se retuvo de seguir pensando de forma tan permisible.

Él tenía su orgullo y no pasó días enteros liberándose del estrés limpiando armaduras junto con Mū, para nada.

Ya le había dado su espacio, el tiempo, le había dado también la oportunidad de pensárselo y evidentemente Milo se equivocó al creer que la amazona tenía mejor criterio o ya siquiera una mente madura para enfrentarlo diciéndole ella misma la noticia de su embarazo, sin involucrar a terceros.

Ahora él iba a ser el que llevase las riendas de esta situación.

«Nadie me alejará de mi hijo, ni siquiera tú, Shaina» se propuso ignorando lo más que puso la horrible música que había puesto Tatsumi en la radio del carro.

Bastante pronto, gracias a los dioses, llegaron a su destino.

—Wow, que linda casa —musitó Aioros, bajando del auto y abanicándose con ayuda de la camisa blanca que llevaba y le quedaba algo suelta.

La Mansión Kido era casi tan enorme como el mismo Santuario, con frondosos árboles y pastizales bien contados y recién regados. Aioria se había quitado la playera de manga larga dejándose una camiseta negra y Milo por su parte se dejó la playera de manga corta previendo bien que el clima en Japón no sería menos cálido y húmedo que en Grecia en estas fechas.

—¿Ellas están adentro? —preguntó Aioria a Tatsumi.

—La señorita Saori tuvo que salir a atender algunos asuntos de la Fundación Grand, sus compañeros, Kanon y Dohko, se fueron con ella —los invitó a pasar a la enorme mansión ordenando a algunos empleados llevar las maletas a los cuartos designados para ellos—. Las señoritas Marin, Shaina y Shun-Rei salieron de compras después de visitar a Seiya al hospital o eso me fue notificado.

Sin dejar de caminar, un tanto alejado de sus compañeros, los ojos de Milo brillaron peligrosamente, reaccionando ante el nombre del Caballero de Pegaso, pero no dijo nada.

Siendo lo más educado que pudo, continuó viendo al frente, el pasillo por el que Tatsumi los guiaba hasta entrar a un comedor donde les pidió sentarse. Luego llamó a algunas empleadas para que atendiesen a los invitados.

—Entonces… —masculló Aioros, retomando el tema—. ¿Seiya aún no…?

Con pésame, Tatsumi negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue sin despertar.

—¿Y los Santos de Bronce faltantes?

—Ejem —Tatsumi se aclaró la garganta. Una empleada llegó con un jarrón de agua y 4 vasos que llenó y entregó a los presentes—. Shiryū y Shun acompañaron a la señorita Marin y a las demás, después partirán a sus propias casas. Hyōga de Cisne partió al orfanato a hacer una visita (o eso dijo) así que no creo que le veamos pronto, e Ikki quién sabe dónde está —terminó, bebiendo el agua fresca.

—No me sorprende —interrumpió Aioria—, Ikki siempre ha sido así.

—Bueno, a veces él acompaña a la hermana de Seiya hasta el hospital cuando nadie más puede hacerlo.

—Cierto —recordó Aioria—, Seiya tiene una hermana. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Mi nombre es Seika, señor —respondió una joven dama desde la puerta que ellos habían usado antes para entrar.

Todos la miraron.

Como Milo y seguramente Aioros también, Aioria se sorprendió por el cierto parecido que Seika tenía con Marin, sólo que la amazona era pelirroja y Seika poseía el mismo cabello color castaño que su hermano, y sin embargo sus melenas eran rizadas por igual. Sus miradas también diferenciaban pues mientras que Marin usaba un semblante desafiante y severo en sus ojos curiosos color azul, plagada de seguridad, Seika permanecía con una ligera curva en sus labios con una mirada cálida y pacífica cuyo color era marrón.

—Saori me dijo que llegarían pronto… pero no creí que sería tan pronto —dijo sonriendo afablemente.

—Seika —la llamó Tatsumi, severo—, recuerda tus modales.

—Sí, sí —desligó la muchacha japonesa pidiéndoles a las empleadas que sirvieran el almuerzo.

—¡Pero la señorita Saori aún…!

—Mientras estaban afuera, ella llamó y dijo que no la esperásemos pues sus socios buscaban invitarla a tomar el té, se disculpa de antemano por no poder recibirlos, pero asegura que estará aquí para la cena —sin pedir permiso se sentó frente a los Caballeros, les miró y les sonrió de nuevo—. Lamento no haberles conocido en circunstancias más apropiadas.

—Esto debe ser un error, llamaré a la señorita ahora —decretó Tatsumi, desconfiando de las palabras de Seika.

—Como usted diga —canturreó viéndolo salir rápidamente y les miró de regreso a ellos con un poco de más timidez—. Saori me pidió que evitase que Tatsumi la llamara, pero no suele hacerme caso y… prefiero evitar conflictos innecesarios con él.

—Así que eres la hermana de Seiya —masculló el caballero mayor.

—Sí… lo soy —una joven empleada llegó con una jarra de jugo de naranja y sirvió un vaso para Seika.

—De verdad lo lamento —dijo Aioros refiriéndose a la condición del muchacho.

Ella asintió tristemente aceptando el sentimiento.

—Ruego todos los días porque me dejen volver a verlo, pero mi voz no puede alcanzarlo… ¿y cómo podría? Si ni siquiera escucha la voz de Saori. —Lentamente bebió el juego en su vaso—. ¿Y qué desean para comer?

—Lo que sea estará bien —dijo Aioria tratando de no desanimar más a la joven hablándole de Seiya.

Recuperando aquella sonrisa ya reconocida, Seika pidió a las chicas apresurarse antes de que Tatsumi regresase y las obligase a esperar 3 horas a que llegase Saori.

—Veo que Tatsumi y usted tienen ciertas diferencias —musitó Milo, apoyado de espaldas en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados.

Los Caballeros notaron con facilidad, el modo en el que el hombre había estado hablando con ellos y de pronto cambió su tono al encarar a Seika.

—No son sólo diferencias. Al igual que mi hermano y todos los demás, yo no le agrado a Tatsumi; pero está bien —siguió sonriendo—, él tampoco me agrada a mí; nos toleramos sólo porque ambos vivimos aquí y porque Saori no gusta de ver pleitos entre nosotros. En respeto a ella, ambos procuramos tratarnos lo menos posible.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a pensar que esa sonrisa tenía que ser completamente falsa. Por muy hermosa que luciese. Esa cara en la joven no podía ser acorde a lo que decía, como si cada día practicase cada ceño de su rostro antes de salir de su alcoba y empezar a tratar a la gente que la rodeaba.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Aioros, alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Milo estaba harto de ese comportamiento en las mujeres. Primero Shaina con su estúpida idea de ser madre y luego largarse del país con ¡su hijo! ¡Y sin decirle nada!

Calma… calma…

Ahora esta niña tonta tratando de verles las caras de idiotas, mintiéndoles descaradamente.

¿Quién demonios se creían?

Quiso levantarse, tomar a la imberbe de los hombros y sacudirla hasta despegarle el cerebro del cráneo, pero sabía que debía entender la presión por la que debería estar pasando. Tener a su hermano en el hospital junto a otro centenar de cosas que ninguno de ellos sabía, deberían estar haciéndole mucho daño emocionalmente, y por algún estúpido motivo que Milo no acababa de entender, Seika debía estarse obligando a sí misma a hacerles creer a todos a su alrededor que ella estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba muy lejos de ello.

Ante las miradas expectantes de los hombres sobre ella, Seika bajó la mirada a la mesa temiendo que hubiesen descubierto que no podría forzar más su sonrisa ante sus ojos.

Incómoda, carraspeó la garganta.

—Creo que Tatsumi regresará pronto así que me retiro. Fue un placer conocerles, y bienvenidos a Japón —de forma tradicional, hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, luego de pararse se acercó a una de las empleadas que llevaba un plato sobre una bandeja y le susurró algo al oído en japonés, la chica la miró y asintió—. Les pido permiso —dijo haciendo una reverencia más pronunciada.

Los tres se vieron con la obligación de asentir, cada uno sintiéndose con una especie de deuda con Seiya que les impedía no sentirse con deseos de ayudar a la pobre muchacha. Seiya como su hermano más cercano, debía proteger a Seika, en su ausencia por una herida mortal, era inaudito que Seika estuviese tan… aislada.

Acorde a la creencia popular griega que regía a los 3 Santos Dorados que veían la situación sin poder hacer nada, Seiya debía ser quien cuidase a la muchacha siendo su hermano, hasta que ella consiguiese un marido que velase y muriese por su seguridad si era necesario; pero hasta entonces el Santo de Pegaso debería ser el que la protegiese de todos los males que asechaban, aun si ella era la hermana mayor.

Pero Seiya no estaba y claramente Seika lo necesitaba más de lo que quería mostrar.

Aioria y Milo se sintieron un poco mal por ambos. Era difícil sobrellevar una situación así con una sonrisa, lo que quería decir que Seika trataba de ser fuerte no solo por Seiya sino por todos los que la rodeaban. Eso algo sin duda digno de admirar.

De pronto, Aioros bostezó.

—Discúlpenme con el señor Tatsumi, pero… me muero de sueño y comer sólo me hará tener pesadillas —pidió levantándose.

—¿Qué? —masculló Aioria descubriendo, como Milo, que Aioros estaba mintiendo patéticamente.

Nunca fue bueno en ese campo, que alguno de los dos recordase.

—Cálmense y relájense un poco; y beban algo a mi salud —sin esperar reproches ni negatorios se fue tras Seika.

—¿Al menos sabes a dónde ir? —preguntó Aioria con suspicacia.

Ambos se giraron y vieron, con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo Aioros se apresuraba para alcanzar a Seika, para total asombro de ésta. Le dijo algo sonriéndole justamente como había hecho con aquella chica del aeropuerto, luego ambos desaparecieron del campo de visión de Aioria y Milo, quien suspiró.

—Como Seiya abra los ojos y se entere de esto es capaz de volver al coma y llevarse a Aioros con él —murmuró Milo.

Negando con la cabeza y con la misma cara irritada de Milo, Aioria no debatió.

—_Adelfos _—suspiró Aioria—. Ojalá sepa lo que hace; ya es lo suficientemente viejo como para cometer estupideces tan grandes —dijo refiriéndose a su hermano.

—Ojalá no te equivoques —deseó Milo sin muchas ganas de comer.

Milo, mejor que los hermanos, sabía de lo catastróficas que podían ser las consecuencias de meter la mano bajo la falda de una mujer con un rostro que terminarías por recordar hasta en tus sueños. Pero en fin, todos debían aprender a su modo.

_―__Señores, la señorita Seika nos ha pedido que llevemos sus equipajes a sus alcobas. Procederemos a ello, con permiso. _―Una de las empleadas les habló en japonés, pero dado a que ninguno de ellos sabía hablar ese idioma, simplemente asintieron esperando no haber accedido a algo inadecuado.

Milo vio el platillo de carne asada con desgano, pero aun así se dispuso a comer pues su política era no desperdiciar los alimentos. Aioria le secundó siguiendo la misma norma. En sus épocas como aprendices, el hambre fue una cruel compañera que hasta el día de hoy les recordaba que alimentarse apropiadamente quisieran ellos o no, era indispensable para sobrevivir.

Momentos después Tatsumi volvió buscando a Seika.

—Mi hermano se sentía muy cansado de su viaje y le pidió a la señorita Seika que lo guiase a su alcoba —respondió Aioria llevándose una copa de vino a los labios.

Tatsumi miró el pasillo casi con horror.

—No se preocupe —dijo Milo—, Aioros es un buen tipo. No buscará aprovecharse de la señorita Seika.

—_Eso no es lo que me preocupa _—masculló Tatsumi en japonés para que ninguno lo pudiese escuchar.

Aioria, a espaldas de todos (incluso de Milo) desde hace tiempo había estado pidiéndole a Marin algunas clases del idioma japonés, y gracias a éstas, él pudo comprender ciertas palabras que en definitiva no le gustaron.

—Siéntese y coma algo —pidió el santo de leo, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, terminando su platillo—. Con su permiso, también me retiro. Fue un viaje largo.

Milo miró a su compañero de reojo antes de volver su atención en el mayordomo.

—También me retiro, le agradecemos sus atenciones y la comida —dijo acabándose el agua del vaso de un solo trago—. Pero le pediré otro favor.

—¿Sí?

—Qué Shaina no sepa que estamos aquí primero que la señorita Athena, necesito hablar con ella apenas llegue; antes que nadie más, ¿comprendió?

—E-eh supongo…

—Bien, gracias. Me retiro.

Milo no alcanzó a Aioria, quien tomó un camino distinto al que habían usado Aioros y Seika cuando se marcharon, pero él sí por lo que terminó subiendo unas escaleras grandes que guiaban a 2 pasillos distintos. Milo no sabía hablar japonés así que sería inútil pedirles a las empleadas que le mostrasen su habitación así que subiría al tejado de la mansión a despejar su mente. Ahí las posibilidades de encontrarse con Shaina antes de lo requerido disminuirían… o eso esperaba. Además de que al anochecer podría buscar a sus colegas por medio de sus cosmos y ahorrarse molestias.

Le costó un poco conseguir las escaleras que guiaban al último piso y cuando abrió la puerta que daba al techo se sorprendió de ver un jardín ahí. Con flores y algunas mesas con sombrillas.

Tomó asiento en una de las últimas de enfrente, tratando de descansar su mente luego de pensar y pensar en lo que haría apenas llegar a Japón. Lo malo es que había tardado tanto tiempo en meditar y no se le había ocurrido nada.

Ni siquiera sabía si lo primero que haría sería reprender a Shaina por alejarse sin decirle nada.

Irse con su hijo y un enorme fragmento de su corazón.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Mmmm primero que nada, quiero salirme un poco del fic y entrar a temas más... personales._

_De ahora en adelante, sólo subiré mis fics completos **sólo** a esta página. Aunque también los publique en Ao3, FanficEs, FanficsLandia, Foros DZ, Wattpad entre otros sitios para evitar malos tragos con el plagio... he alcanzado mi límite, señores(as)._

_Para aquellos que no me sigan en **WATTPAD** pero tengan historias ahí, les aviso que esa página ha rebasado la línea del descaro. _

_No solo borra fics/novelas y hasta cuentas de años por razones estúpidas, sino que además, permite que varios perfiles con fics/novelas plagiadas sigan existiendo, hay una cuenta que me plagio un fic hace años que sigue vigente con otro fic plagiado en su haber. Les invito a buscar sus fics ahí por si acaso... ese sitio es el favorito de ese tipo de ladronzuelos._

_Ahora trato de propagar la información de que tampoco protege las historias que se suben ahí. _

_Hace no mucho encontré una **página espejo **de ese sitio, en el cual te permite **descargar **y/o **imprimir **un fanfic o una novela que se haya publicado en Wattpad. Tal cual como está en esa página, te deja apoderarte de esa historia. Y esa página existe, sin que los escritores nos demos cuenta. _

_¿Saben el problema de eso? Se supone que Wattpad, como Fanfiction, tiene una app para celular en el que te permite **guardar **un fic sin necesidad de descargarte nada, para que puedas leerlo en caso de no tener internet, además de que eso se hace con el consentimiento de los usuarios. Esa otra página no lo hace hasta que los escritores se la encuentran y piensan que le están plagiando. ¿Comprenden mi indignación? Pues bien. Ese es el motivo por el cual sólo terminaré mis fics en esta página, la cual, con fallos y todo, al menos no hace sencilla la tarea de copiar y pegar._

_Ejem..._

_Para verme rabiar más, les invito a seguirme en Facebook jejeje. Donde además estoy muy activa publicando uno que otro spoiler y subiendo "apuestas" para que publique más rápido un capítulo._

_Ahora que ya dije lo que quería. Volvamos al capítulo._

_¿Qué opinan de los recuerdos de Shaina y Milo? Este último, debo decir, es de mis favoritos. Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero no soy una autora que escriba romances acaramelados. Me gusta tocar los temas espinosos, las discusiones y los malentendidos, cosas por las que una pareja ordinaria pasa o pasará en algún momento de sus vidas._

_Perdonen pero así es mi estilo jajaja._

_Por otro lado, Aioros me está saliendo un poco OOC así que les pediré disculpas de antemano por eso. No pude controlarlo a tiempo jajaja._

_En fin. Es todo de mi parte por hoy._

_Por cierto, el virus del **coronavirus **está más fuerte que nunca. Hagan caso a las medidas de seguridad... y si yo dejo de publicar ya pueden darme por perdida jeje. Esperemos que todos sobrevivamos a este problemón._

_Pero espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Agradezco el apoyo._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

**camilo navas** (_no sé si toda Latinoamérica esté esperando ese momento, pero yo sí jejeje, les tengo preparado algo especial_), **Monse**, **foxsqueen **_(está bastante claro que ambos a su modo tenían que madurar por sí mismos y meditar en lo que habían hecho, a ver qué tal les va 7u7 pronto los veremos juntitos otra vez),_ **ShainaCobra**, **Nyan-mx** (_bueeno, cabe mencionar que yo he lidiado con mi hermana embarazada así que más o menos me sé el padecimiento jajaja, algún día haré un fic completamente basado en nosotras jajas y todos amamos a Marin, afortunado Aioria ¿verdad? 7w7_), **Jungirl8** y **Negaigotox** (_mucha fuerza, me alegra poder animarte en estos momentos tan difíciles, pero hey!, hay que sobrevivir para contarle esto a nuestros nietos jejeje saludos_).

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	13. Vórtice Pasional

**•**

* * *

XIII

**Vórtice Pasional**

* * *

.

* * *

—Estoy bien… déjalo… ¡auch!

—Estabas gritando hace unos segundos. Déjate de necedades. Mira, se está inflamando. Vamos a ir a que te revisen ahora mismo —espetó Death Mask a Helena, quien se hallaba casi acostada sobre las escaleras que dividían Cáncer de la Casa de Leo, y se negaba a recibir atención médica porque según ella, ya tenían demasiados gastos como para agregar uno más a la lista.

Volviendo de su entrenamiento, Milo iba saliendo de la cuarta casa, cuando vio que la chica estaba siendo levantada en brazos por su compañero.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó con las mejores intenciones. Después de todo, Helena le agradaba.

—No. La llevaré con el doctor —declinó rápido, Death Mask, mientras Helena sonreía con esfuerzos y con la cara bastante roja.

—¿Podrías por favor… si ves a mis hermanos, decirles que… estoy bien y… volveré a casa pro-pronto? —no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que le dolía inmensamente el tobillo, y sabrán los dioses si se habría hecho daño en la cadera. Probablemente sí ya que era indiscutible que ella había resbalado.

—De acuerdo.

—Gr-gracias —masculló ella aguantando la agonía. Death Mask no agregó nada más, poniéndose en marcha escaleras abajo.

Con mucha atención, el Santo de Escorpio los miró hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. A veces le costaba creer que ese maniático de Cáncer estaba siendo una pareja respetable.

Él, al menos por su parte, no se creía de todo ese cuento de que Death Mask tuviese remedio en su locura. Es más, en silencio, Milo aguardaba el momento en el que ese pedazo de basura hiciese algo que dañase a Helena o alguno de sus hermanos, Milo incluso temía porque algún día aquella violenta conducta de Death Mask volviese y se atreviese a pegarle a Helena o serle infiel. Echarla de su casa alegando que ya no le importaba más.

Hasta ahora todo estaba en orden, de hecho, esa preocupación por Helena sonaba muy palpable; la había tomado con delicadeza y proseguido con cautela hacia el doctor. Y, por otro lado, los hermanitos de Helena le consideraban a él como parte de su familia, lo respetaban, incluso a veces lo llamaban "padre" sin darse cuenta…

O Death Mask realmente era bueno ocultando lo malo, o de manera sincera buscaba cambiar para bien.

Milo se mantenía escéptico, pero no intervenía si no era conveniente.

De pronto vio a un lado de las escaleras una hoja de papel. La basura era casi inexistente en las 12 Casas debido a la responsabilidad de cada Santo de mantener su respectivo sitio impecable, además de que las doncellas ayudaban mucho. Salvo por unas hojas de árboles, pasto, o polvo, no se avistaba casi nada más.

Con curiosidad, Milo agarró la hoja para leer lo que ponía. Tal vez y era de Helena.

Era un dibujo bastante infantil, pero era claro lo que ahí ponía. Una familia de 6 personas. Dos niños, dos niñas, una mujer con una gran sonrisa y un hombre que vestía de dorado. Atrás la Casa de Cáncer. Un sol, y muchos arbolitos imaginarios rodeándolos. Un cielo azul y nubes grandes, blancas.

Inhalando profundo; exhalando despacio, Milo dobló con cuidado la hoja de papel para luego descender a Cáncer donde esperaría a los mocosos y poder decirles que su hermana había salido durante un rato con Death Mask, no quiso preocuparlos dándoles detalles de su accidente. Ya más tarde, Helena y su pareja deberían hacerse cargo de eso.

Antes de irse, Milo dejó a Kiki a cargo de todos ellos, pues el aprendiz había estado jugando con los cuatro mocosos. Antes de marcharse, le devolvió el dibujo al niño que lo había hecho y reconocido. Milo le mintió diciéndole que lo había encontrado en la mesa de la cocina.

Hasta entonces, él por fin pudo retirarse a su casa a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Milo se enteró por uno de los niños que Helena se había torcido el tobillo derecho, pero no había una ruptura así que la zona afectada permanecía vendada con un poco de ungüento especial que Afrodita había preparado para la joven, la noche posterior al accidente. Pero debido a eso y al golpe en su cadera, el doctor le había recetado reposo absoluto por una semana junto a algunos medicamentos que debía tomar.

Milo nunca había visto a Death Mask siendo tan activo… como ama de casa.

Las mañanas, cuando Milo salía del Santuario para entrenar o hacer vigilancia, se encontraba con que el tipo iba persiguiendo a los chiquillos a modo de juego para que desayunaran antes de irse, o llevando una bandeja de madera con comida para Helena.

Esa misma noche, le tocó a Milo enterarse de que Death Mask no estaba siendo un mentiroso con respecto a su pasado.

Viéndose ignorado por los chiquillos que estaban, de dos en dos, de lado a lado de Death Mask, Milo escuchó cómo éste les contaba a los interesados muchachitos que él realmente era un tipo _muy malo_.

—¡Mientes! No puedes ser tan malo —le decían los niños, las niñas también.

—¡Qué sí puedo! —les exclamaba él, enfrascado en el ambiente infantil—, ¡soy uno de los hombres más malos que alguna vez puedan conocer!

—Pues sé malo ahora —le retaba el niño de ojos azules.

—Nadie me dice cuándo ser malo y cuándo no —Death Mask lo apuntó con el dedo, desafiante—. Luego no lloren si lo soy enfrente de ustedes.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡No eres malo!

—¡Sí lo soy! —de pronto Death Mask miró a Milo, qué hasta entonces, había tenido el ceño fruncido—. ¡Tú! ¡Diles qué tan malo soy!

—Eh…

Una de las niñas se le acercó.

—¿Verdad que nuestro hermano no es malo?

—Verán… —alzando su vista incómoda hacia el cielo, Milo ya estaba arrepintiéndose de no haberse ido cuando todavía lo ignoraban.

—¡Sí lo soy! ¡Diles, Milo!

—Si me lo preguntan…

—¡No es malo!

—¡Lo soy!

—Si me dejaran hablar…

—¡Qué es este escándalo! —exclamó la última persona que Milo esperaba encontrarse.

—¡¿Shaina?! —exclamó Milo.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Death Mask se cruzó de brazos.

—Vine porque Marin me pidió que dejase esto con Helena —mostró una bolsa de plástico negra que llevaba en su mano derecha—. Creo que es ropa —no se oyó segura de eso.

—¿Ropa?

Death Mask alzó una ceja mientras los otros cuatro niños se olvidaban del tema anterior y se acercaban a Shaina para intentar averiguar lo que iba en esa bolsa.

—¡Quiero ver!

—¡No, yo quiero ver!

—¡Quítense!

—¡No me empujes!

—¡Basta! —Shaina gritó cuál banshee haciendo que los niños se quedasen quietos—. ¿Acaso alguno quiere rodar por las escaleras? —señaló éstas que iban hacia la Casa de Géminis—, ¿y qué se supone que hacen despiertos? ¡Largo a dormir!

—No eres mi mamá —espetó uno de los niños.

Shaina deformó su rostro a uno especialmente enojado.

—¡A dormir! Contaré hasta tres…

—No puedes hacernos nada, ¿verdad, hermano? —preguntó arrogante el pequeño niño de ojos azules a Death Mask

—Uno…

Death Mask sonrió malévolo.

—Creo que ya puedo ser malo. —Los niños se tensaron. De pronto miraron a Milo quien se hizo el desentendido.

—A mí no me metan en esto.

—Dos…

—¡Pues no me muevo! —el niño se cruzó de brazos. Los otros ya no se veían tan seguros, pero con toda claridad, era ese el mocoso que impulsaba a sus hermanos.

—Tres.

—No me intimidas —tembló el niño con sus hermanitos atrás de él. Death Mask en serio se estaba riendo.

Shaina subió otro escalón con las claras intenciones de agarrarlos a coscorrones.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —intervino otra vez, una más suave y delicada.

—¡Aahhh! ¡Escapen! ¡Corran! —los niños gritaron siguiendo a su hermano hacia el interior de Cáncer, sin percatarse de que su miedo había explotado por la voz de su hermana mayor, que iba con muletas a averiguar qué ocurría ahora que trataba de dormir.

Helena se quedó con una cara confusa mientras Milo y Death Mask reían a carcajadas mientras Shaina ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías darles más disciplina a esos niños, Helena —le dijo ella a la joven—. ¿Dónde dejo esto?

—Ah, sí. Lo estaba esperando. Ven, sígueme.

Shaina no miró a Milo ni una sola vez, pero eso a él no le molestó ni le dolió en lo más mínimo.

Es más, gracias a esa noche, Milo y Death Mask pudieron, por primera vez en sus vidas, beber una cerveza juntos.

De esas bebidas que el santo mantenía bien guardadas (bajo candado) en una nevera propia que funcionaba gracias a un panel solar. De hecho, como todo lo electrónico del Santuario, y aprovechando el intenso sol que se sentía ahí casi todos los días del año, era con paneles solares qué lograban mantenerse actualizados, con energía eléctrica y no atorados en los siglos pasados donde la iluminación funcionaba con velas y la comida cocida se obtenía con fogatas.

Benditos sean los avances electrónicos… y las mujeres con mucho carácter también.

Ahora, cada vez que Death Mask quería asustar a sus _hermanitos_, solía usar a Shaina como motor principal.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Permaneciendo en un (poco) incómodo silencio, Aioros llegó con Seika a su cuarto designado.

—Gracias —le dijo él—, no sé cómo hablar japonés y me hubiese costado mucho intentar pedirles indicaciones a las señoritas de abajo.

Seika se rio delicadamente. Al caballero no le costó detectar lo falso en esa expresión, era una pena que siendo tan agradable se le notase tan triste, intentando fingir que no lo estaba.

—Lo dije en serio.

—Tatsumi pudo haberle mostrado —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Sí… pero el tipo me da escalofríos —y no mintió, no es que le desagradara el lacayo de su diosa, pero algo le impidió sentir simpatía hacia él. Esta vez la sonrisa de Seika fue un poco más convincente.

—Creo que muchos compartimos ese sentimiento —murmuró delicadamente.

—¿Sabe? Si no es muy inoportuno ni irrespetuoso de mi parte… me preguntaba si…

Al mirarlo a los ojos, el delicado rostro de Seika pareció enrojecer un poco, Aioros lo atribuyó al nerviosismo de tener a un extraño tan cerca de ella.

—Eh… no, mejor olvide lo que dije. Seguro debe estar muy ocupada y no quiero ocasionarle problemas con el señor Tatsumi.

Aioros abrió la puerta y luego de agradecerle nuevamente su compañía se adentró en la habitación.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, Seika se alejó del pasillo con pasos largos, sintiendo muy acalorada su cara.

«Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos» pensó recordando el brillo de estos, de un color un poco más oscuro que el mismo cielo y profundamente misteriosos.

Su mirada amistosa logró confundirla, por un segundo creyó infantilmente que le pediría algo no propio de dos extraños como una cita a cenar (qué boba), pero habiendo vivido en Grecia durante muchos años, Seika pudo darse cuenta que él no intentaba coquetear con ella en lo absoluto, sólo ser amable con la hermana del Caballero de Pegaso, por como seguramente la recordaría.

¿Entonces por qué se sintió tan pequeña a su lado? Tan intimidada.

Meditándolo en su cuarto lo supo.

Como hombre, el Santo era apuesto; con exquisita piel que le recordaba al caramelo, una melena rizada color chocolate sobre la que cualquier mujer desearía meter las manos únicamente agarrar esos rizos que se formaban hasta sus hombros y apretarlos entre los dedos. Alto y fornido debido a los duros entrenamientos que como guerrero debería hacer a diario, un mentón fuerte, nariz respingada y un par de ojos que ella personalmente admiraría hasta el anochecer. Sin duda, sentirse tan pequeña ante un hombre así tendría que ser algo natural además de que él debía medir por lo menos 1.87 mientras que ella rozaba los 1.68.

Aun si era muy joven, Seika no se avergonzaba de admirar la belleza masculina. Para ser honestas, de no tener en mente que el joven Aioria era el novio de la señorita Marin, tampoco tendría problemas en recordar los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y el cabello rizado y rubio que enmarcaba su varonil rostro.

Y el señor Milo, vaya… debía admitir que la señorita Shaina tenía un buen gusto porque el hombre era un Adonis hecho de carne y hueso. Con una mirada azulada, desafiante y hasta malhumorada, una cabellera de un tono inusual azul cobalto y con una piel más pálida que la de sus colegas. Uno no podía sino preguntarse si uno de los requisitos para hacerse Santo de Athena era ser exquisitamente atractivo a la vista de cualquier mujer mortal.

Seika suspiró sobre su cama, regresando imaginativamente a aquella sonrisa amistosa que debería ser enmarcada o inmortalizada en alguna puntura, aunque dudaba que cualquier artista, por bueno que fuese, pudiese crear la imagen perfecta capaz de hacerle justicia.

Ese debía ser uno de los hombres más atractivos sobre los que Seika hubiese puesto los ojos.

Riéndose de sí misma se tapó la cara con las manos antes de escuchar unos golpes fuertes afuera de alcoba.

—¿Quién es? —masculló en voz alta sabiendo de sobra quién era, sólo había un ser capaz de llamar a su puerta de ese modo.

—¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Tatsumi molesto.

—No. Hable afuera —espetó.

No quería ser maleducada, en Grecia le habían enseñado buenos modales, pero no estaba de humor para tolerar las insolencias de Tatsumi simplemente porque no se agradaban mutuamente. El tipo no era (tan) malo, pero era un verdadero fastidio cuando comenzaba a gritar y su ego le impedía no comenzar a molestarla con el único fin de _demostrarle _que era él quien mantenía el _orden _en la casa.

—¡Abre!

—Dije que no —insistió, sentándose—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que la señorita Saori no quería ser molestada?! ¡¿Sabes el ridículo que monté llamándola?!

—¡Usted se fue sin dejarme terminar de hablar! ¡Es su problema!

—¡No! ¡Es tu problema!

Ante esa tontería, Seika rodó los ojos.

—No lo es —rezongó no tan alto para ser un grito.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Y por tu osadía y tus descuidos te ordeno que limpies todas las escaleras!

«¿Eso también va para tu incompetencia?» Seika se tragó el insulto como pudo.

—¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Aquí no eres más que un gato callejero que la señorita Saori recogió por lo que Seiya hizo por ella! ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de vivir aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Así que más te vale que esas escaleras brillen antes de que la señora llegue! ¡Holgazana!

Soltando aire caliente proveniente de su cerebro echando fuego por no haberle respondido como se merecía, Seika se levantó dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa.

Aunque se sentía molesta, no pudo encontrar palabras para replicar.

En teoría podía elegir entre hacer caso o no a las palabras de Tatsumi, Saori no la reprendía por _holgazanear_, pero de cierto modo lo que decía el calvo era verdad.

Era Saori quien pagaba las cuentas de hospital de Seiya y la comida en la mesa de Seika junto a otras cosas necesarias en su canasta básica personal como perfumes, cremas, zapatos, ropa, toallas sanitarias entre otras cosas que Seika no conseguiría tan fácilmente sin su ayuda y sin, por lo menos, dos empleos. Además, por el otro lado, se aburría si no hacía nada útil salvo cuidar a Shaina mientras Marin salía de la mansión, lo que de rara vez pasaba… como hoy.

Lo meditó un poco con la cabeza más fría.

—Nada te cuesta ser un poco más amable al pedir ese tipo cosas, grandísimo patán —gruñó Seika poniéndose un camisón negro sin mangas por encima del pantalón pescador de licra azul cielo, se puso unos tenis antiderrapantes y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rebeldes.

Desde que no se había cortado el cabello en meses, las puntas de este ya lograban rozar media espalda.

Seika lo decidió. Bajaría y limpiaría, le llevaría aproximadament horas terminar la tarea dada la longitud, el número y el tamaño de las escaleras esparcidas por la mansión, pero, no se le caerían las manos. En un antaño había tenido que cargar cubetas con agua durante todo un día y luego preparar una cena.

Esto-no-era-nada. Nada.

Sólo temía por su autoestima si alguno de los invitados la viese trabajando como una empleada más, cosa que presagiaba desde ese momento si limpiaría las escaleras por horas.

«Tampoco es como si yo les hubiese atraído» se desalentó ella sola.

Estar con Marin y Shaina era tan pacífico como deprimente para Seika, pues ambas lucían tan preciosas e inalcanzables en todo momento, que ella no podía evitar sentirse como un sapo alrededor de muchas flores aromáticas y resplandecientes. Un ser que no destacaba no por error a su lado.

Era como si diesen a entender que el motivo por el cual las amazonas usaban máscaras era para evitar tentar a sus compañeros debido a que, como los Santos que antes Seika había visto, ellas eran agraciadas como las ninfas.

A pesar de sus naturalezas guerreras era algo indiscutible que Marin y Shaina eran hermosas como mujeres.

Marin, por ejemplo, tenía unas piernas y un trasero por el que muchas matarían o desfallecerían en el gimnasio por obtener, sus brazos, aunque fuertes, también eran femeninos, y su piel permanecía pálida a pesar de haber estado bajo el sol durante horas entrenando arduamente.

«¿Usará bloqueador solar?» se cuestionó Seika, «¿de qué tipo? Yo quisiera uno».

Y luego estaba Shaina, que con o sin embarazo era la personificación de la belleza en dos pies. Curvilínea antes de ser madre y seguramente después de serlo también. Los pechos de la italiana eran la envidia pura pues se habían agrandado con su estado alcanzando la talla de copa 36-C. El cabello verde ondulado relucía bajo el sol y sus ojos grandes eran hermosos, más aún con las pobladas y largas pestañas.

¿Y qué tenía Seika? Era una chica japonesa con altura promedio, peso promedio y características físicas promedias, cabello reseco y con orzuela, manos maltratadas por los trabajos manuales antes de ser encontrada por Marin (y después también) y una piel llena de cicatrices que no tenían nada de heroicas. Pies pequeños y cenizos, ojos color marrón sin nada de particular y unos labios resecos y pequeños sobre los que ni el hombre más feo del mundo pondría los suyos.

Sí, la misión de desalentar cualquier intensión estúpida de ganarse las miradas de los hombres había sido un éxito. Concluyó sus deprimentes pensamientos sobre en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado ser un pájaro.

Cuando salió de su alcoba para ir al sótano por los instrumentos necesarios, no esperó encontrarse con el señor Aioria.

—Ah, Seika. Hola, es un gusto verte, ¿sabes por casualidad dónde está mi hermano?

Sí, definitivamente ningún hombre como ese iba a posar los ojos sobre ella para otro motivo salvo para pedir indicaciones a habitaciones ajenas.

—Por supuesto, es por aquí.

Sin decir nada entre ambos, pues no había nada que tratar, Seika acompañó a Aioria hasta el cuarto de Aioros.

—Este de al lado es el suyo y el de enfrente es el del señor Milo, sus pertenencias ya deberían estar adentro, ¿podría decírselo si lo ve?

—Claro, muchas gracias.

—Con permiso. —Seika hizo una reverencia corta antes de marcharse. «Como desearía ser un ave» pensó otra vez, suspirando con desánimo.

Mientras tanto Aioria tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que esta fuese abierta abruptamente (el Santo dio un paso atrás) por su animado hermano, que al verlo borró la sonrisa, bajó los hombros y le dio el paso libre sin decirle nada.

―Aioria ―suspiró con desgano.

—¿Decepcionado de que fuese yo? —preguntó Aioria entrando, cerrando la puerta, viendo a su hermano.

—¿Honestamente? Sí.

El santo de leo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime por los dioses que no esperabas que fuese Seika —masculló Aioria—, porque… la acabas de conocer.

—En realidad no, la conozco de antes —informó Aioros sentándose en la cama.

Activando todas sus alertas rojas, Aioria vio negativamente el hecho de que su hermano no hubiese desmentido lo primero.

El mayor ya se había cambiado por unos pantalones de lona blancos y una camiseta gris. Iba descalzo.

—No te creo.

—Te digo la verdad —insistió cual adolescente—, la conocí cuando se marchó con la señorita Athena, los otros dos, los Santos de Bronce y Seiya. Lo recuerdo bien, yo le dije _"oye, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?"_ Cuando la vi cargando un costal que supuse serían sus pertenencias, ella me dijo _"claro, muchas gracias"_ y después de ayudarla con ello la dejé entrar al coche y la vi marcharse. Demonios, _adelfos_, ¿acaso no puedes soportar que tu hermano mayor sostenga un romance también?

—Sos-sos… ¿sostener qué? —Aioria se descolocó por completo—. ¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!

Aioros se rio ya más seriamente al ver cumplir su objetivo de irritar a su hermanito.

—Relájate, no sostengo nada con nadie —se apoyó en la cama usando sus manos—. El motivo por el cual esperaba que fuese Seika es porque la oí a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Y acaso no me oíste a mí también?

—Sí, pero supuse que te habías ido a tu alcoba.

—Ajá —la mirada de reproche no desapareció—. ¿No intentarás cortejar a Seika, verdad?

—No, claro que no. Suficiente drama hacen Milo y tú como para que a mí me entren ganas de enrollarme ni más ni menos que con la hermana mayor de mi sucesor. ¿Acaso crees que no tengo moral?

—Más te vale, lo último que necesita Seiya al despertar es saber que te has aprovechado de su ausencia para seducir a su hermana.

—Ya te dije que bromeaba —lo miró cansado—, además, ¿tú acaso no tienes a una mujer a la cual sorprender con una cama llena de pétalos de rosas y una botella de vino?

Tratando de recordarse que eso de la resurrección había devuelto a Aioros con una mentalidad bastante típica de un adolescente que, él intencionalmente sacaba a la luz como un dragón de su cueva, cuando un dios no amenazaba al mundo, Aioria se llevó una mano a su cara sonrojada.

—Deja de hablar de mi intimidad con tanta libertad.

—¿Qué? Sólo intentaba recordarte que no sería mala idea sorprender a tu mujer así. Y dado a que tú me das clases de _qué no debo hacer_, yo te lo regreso sobre lo que _deberías hacer_ para tener una relación romántica más fortalecida.

Con muchas ganas de ir por una botella de vino, pero para azotarla sobre la dura cabeza de Aioros, Aioria se revolvió el cabello.

—Escucha, iré a dormir. No salgas de aquí hasta que Milo haya hablado con Shaina, recuerda que no deben saber que estamos aquí hasta que eso pase.

—Ahora me siento estúpido por no haber comido hace un rato.

—Déjalo, me iré a encerrar a mi alcoba. Trata de no hacer lo de las flores y el vino con Seika, ¿quieres?

—No es mi intención echar raíces en Japón, _adelfos_, ese es tu territorio.

Aioria se rio antes de marcharse.

Aioros se acostó en la cama sintiendo el viento fresco colarse por la ventana, aunque lo que le había dicho a su hermano pequeño con respecto a mantenerse lejos de Seika era cierto, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos (dignos de un adolescente precoz) divagaran un poco.

Dado a que su vida antes de ser tachado como traidor era ya de por sí bastante solitaria, no le quedaba ánimo de pasar su nueva fase de juventud en el mismo camino. Siempre serio, siempre responsable y evitar hacer locuras. Algo revivió con él junto a su cuerpo. Las ansias incontenibles de probar lo que hasta su propio hermanito ya tenía y merecía.

¿Cómo se sentiría abrazar un cuerpo más pequeño y menudo que el suyo? Más delicado, cálido y ligero; ¿cómo olería el cabello húmedo de una mujer al salir de la ducha? ¿Cómo podría ser el sentir unos dulces y suaves pechos apretándose sobre su espalda?

¿Acaso él no tenía el derecho de fantasear también?

Como se dijo antes, cuando fue joven (y era raro decirlo ya que su cuerpo era le mismo de hace años) nunca había tenido el tiempo de saborear una tarde como esta. Siempre alerta a cualquier peligro y saber que tenía que cuidarse las espaldas hasta de sus propios camaradas. Estaba cansado de eso y viendo la paz que por el momento se respiraba, Aioros consideraba que podía llevar las cosas con más calma en esta nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Fue cierta la anécdota que le contó a Aioria sobre Seika, pero le faltó decir una pequeña parte. Y es que le era difícil describir la impotencia que lo embargó al verla llorar amargamente por el estado de Seiya. Ella quizás no lo recordaba porque su mente vagaba en la herida mortal que ponía en riesgo la vida de Pegaso, pero Aioros en esos momentos se juró no olvidarla, ni a ella ni tampoco la promesa solemne y silenciosa que le hizo a su futuro sucesor, al verla marchándose con él a Japón.

Si por azares del destino su camino volvía a unirse al de Seika, él mismo se aseguraría de protegerla contra cualquier mal, hasta que Seiya abriese los ojos y estuviesen juntos de nuevo.

Aioros nunca rompía una promesa, aunque tuviese que esperar hasta que Milo terminase el asunto que los había traído hasta este país en primer lugar. Al muchacho, le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Mientras tanto, el antiguo caballero miró el techo con atención y se permitió una última falta de respeto hacia tan tierno e inocente ser. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las sábanas de la cama mientras en su cabeza imaginaba que era el fino rostro de aquella indefensa criatura. Tan pequeña, solitaria y adolorida; cansada… y sumamente bella.

Se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de arrancarse la última imagen que había tenido de ella, mirándolo con ese gesto inocente que pedía a gritos que lo borrase con sus labios.

«Cometiste un error al haberme escogido esta vez… Shion» pensó girando en la cama.

¿Acaso estaría condenado a ser seducido también por una musa terrenal? ¿Sería este el camino que las crueles Destinos habían escogido para él? ¿Cómo hicieron con Aioria, Death Mask y Milo?

En tan poco tiempo de haber inhalado la delicada fragancia que desprendía el cuello de Seika y él ya estaba imaginando cosas tan perversas que, seguramente si ella supiese cuáles eran, lo agarraría a cachetadas sin compasión.

¿Dónde estaba un acantilado para arrojarse de cabeza, cuando se le necesitaba?

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Creo que es el título de capítulo más engañoso que he subido, pero... nahh! No me arrepiento de nada jajaja! Además, creo que algo más se está cociendo por acá, ¿no creen? 7w7_

_Ahora respondamos a__ una duda que seguro algunos se estarán haciendo: ¿**habrá Aioka** (Aioros x Seika) en el fic? Pueeees, la verdad es que no la tenía planeada... ¿pero qué puedo decir? Es muy probable. Y agárrense!_

_Francamente, al inicio del fic, pensaba en tomar a nuestro dragoncito y Shun-Rei para ser la tercera pareja, pero hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que apenas la he mencionado. :0 No pues, deshonor para mí y mis gatos jajaja._

_Otra cosa, no sé si se note mucho, pero me encanta escribir escenas de compañerismo entre los doraditos. Mejor acostumbrémonos a eso jajaja. _

_A propósito, ¿qué opinan de Death Mask y su aparente redención en SOG? Yo ya lo dije, pero hubo muchas cosas que no me agradaron de esa saga (ese Loki y que quitarán a mi poderosísima Hilda para hacer fanservice de una aparecida y Aioria... mmm aunque Lifya no me cae mal) pero dentro de las cosas que sí me gustaron, fue la importancia que se les dio a Afrodita y Death Mask. Éste último entendiendo el valor de la vida y lo que es perder la que más te importa que sobreviva. ¿Ustedes qué piensan de él y Helena como pareja?_

_Uffff, ya casi, el gran momento. Sólo un poquito más y veremos cómo les irá a Milo y Shaina. No desesperemos. :D_

_Pero espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Agradezco el apoyo._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia._

_Ahora, proseguiré a responder a sus reviews del capítulo anterior. 7u7_

**agusagus**_: lamentablemente soy una de esas personas que debe trabajar en un negocio propio, y cuarentena o no; debo ganarme el pan, así que muchas actualizaciones no puedo prometer :( sólo las que me sean posibles. Gracias por seguirme en mis historias._

**camilo navas**_: bueno, considerando que todos sirven a una diosa griega, yo digo que el idioma que todos los santos (independientemente de su nacionalidad) deben manejar por ley es el griego, además de que es ese país donde se encuentra el Santuario, como sería lo natural. Para mí, Aioria apenas sabe algo de japonés por Seiya y Marin, pero el resto... siento yo que el idioma oficial sería el griego, pero se habla en japonés porque... pues el mankaga es japonés jajaja. O quizás me esté haciendo yo sola ideas jajas._

_Mmmm, por otro laod, no creo que debas confiarte. Yo estoy completamente segura, que esa página espejo de Wattpad, tiene todas las obras subidas ahí. Absolutamente todas. Y pues, yo por eso mejor me evito corajes y no termino mis fics ahí._

_Saludos y gracias por comentar._

**Jungirl8**_: es un placer escribir. Gracias por leer y el apoyo. :D Menos mal que los personajes no están quedando OOC, eso es un alivio, de verdad. _

**Monse**_: nuestro arquerito está creciendo, dejémoslo volar jajaja. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Saludos._

**Tatiana ayala**_: todo un placer ser tu autora favorita, de verdad es algo que valoro mucho. Bueno, la verdad ahorita no tengo planes de subir otro long-fic Shaina x Milo, pero sí hay planes de un one-shot. Esperemos que sea de tu agrado. ;) Saludos_

**Nyan-mx**: _tengo que confesar que si hay algo que a mí me desagrada a la hora de buscar fics para leer, es encontrar uno y leer a alguno de mis santitos dorados haciendo de asno imbécil con el p1to erecto eterno que sólo busca follar y trata a una dama como si fuese su muñeca inflable para que al final tenga que humillarse y hacer un mil cosas para conseguir el perdón. Entiendo el OOC y no lo juzgo, pero al menos yo en mis fics, no puedo hacer eso jajaja._

_En el caso de Milo, me gusta creer que fue un hombre con una vida sexual nada inactiva pero por obvias razones; nada de eso se expone en el manga o el anime, sin embargo un hombre muy ocupado al final de cuentas con su deber como guerrero, latente en su pecho. Responsable y consiente de sus acciones. Un digno santo dorado, maldición! Me gusta imaginar que en una relación como ésta (clandestina pero duradera) su sentido del compromiso le haya jugado mal y le haya hecho caer en una red emotiva invisible sin que él lo viese venir._

_Me agrada abordar eso del nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos sin que los propios personajes se den cuenta de eso, no gastar 'papel' con diálogos tipo '¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?' cuando ni Milo ni Shaina son tan bobos como para no reconocer los celos o la preocupación cuando los tienen enfrente, pero sí lo suficientemente ingenuos como para creer que no se enamorarían luego de reconocer que entre ambos había química más allá de la sexual._

_Jejejeje, la verdad nunca planeé que Mu o Camus fuesen los que acompañasen a Milo a Japón. Mu tiene mucho trabajo y Camus también como para dejar al Patriarca casi solo con Death Mask y los hermanitos de Helena jajaja. Me alegra que el detalle te haya gustado jajaja._

_Creo que todos ya imaginamos qué pasará con Milo y Shaina cuando se vuelvan a ver, ¿verdad? Jejejeje, rezemos porque les vaya mejor de lo que se apuesta. :D_

_Saludos y ojalá te haya gustado este episodio. _

**foxsqueen**_: pues, ¿qué puedo decir? Los sentimientos no tienen cerebro... y a veces tampoco vergüenza a la hora de que son heridos. Milo está todavía un poco resentido con Shaina, además de que ya sacó mucho de su coraje inicial, no puede simplemente dejar el tema ya que él todavía no sabe qué hará ella cuando se vuelvan a ver por lo que su postura es más defensiva que cualquier otra cosa. _

_Jajajaja, siento que Aioria y Milo habrían sido buenos amigos. Y me gusta crear escenarios donde ellos se traten como buenos colegas, aun si para eso, la heterosexualidad de un tercero (en este caso, nuestro Aioros) se ve afectada jajajaja._

_Saludos y gracias por comentar. _

**Negaigotox**_: paciencia jejeje Aioria y Marin tendrán sus momentitos 7w7 pero dejemos que el drama de Milo y Shaina siga fluyendo jajaja. A ver qué nos espera más adelante con esta historia._

_Jajaja pobres Shaina y Milo, no vieron venir el comienzo de todo. Esa bola de nieve que dejaron que rodara y se estrellase contra ellos cuando ya era demasiado grande jajaja. Esperemos que actúen como adultos y sepan responder por sus respectivos sentimientos. :D _

_Y sin problemas jeje, no me afecta lo de la página espejo. Además, todos los usuarios veteranos sabemos que Wattpad es una porquería que lamentablemente tiene muchos lectores potenciales. Yo por eso escribo ahí, porque si no subo mis fics YO en esa página, lo hará un "buen samaritano" que se lave las manos con su p3ndejo cartel de "este fic no es mío, lo subo acá para compartirlo"._

_Mira que cuando **ya estaba escribiendo en Wattpad** hubo dos personas distintas que me plagiaron. Un fic de Happy Tree Friends y otro fic de Naruto. Y la de una eternidad que se tardaron los administradores en borrar mis fics. Para variar, ambas cuentas ladronas siguen vigentes._

_Pues a ver hasta donde le llega su reputación a Wattpad con tal mierda en sus zapatos. Ojalá no mucha porque cada joyita que sale de ahí para ser una película de Netflix, deja mucho que desear._

_En fin, gracias por comentar. Saludos y hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	14. Secretos en la Oscuridad

**•**

* * *

XIV

**Secretos en la Oscuridad**

* * *

.

* * *

Milo hacía muecas y quejidos mientras Shaina le curaba la espalda.

—Deja de quejarte. Pareces un niño —pasó el papel con alcohol por las líneas rojas—, ni que fuesen heridas graves.

—¿Acaso has perdido la razón, mujer? —rezongó indignado—, ¿no has visto las sábanas? Si no hubiese estado durmiendo aquí, yo diría que alguien cometió un homicidio en mi cama y ocultó el cadáver.

—Dramático. ¡Ya deja de moverte! —le pegó un manotazo sobre su hombro no lastimado.

—Pues… ¡auch! ¡Oye! Al menos esto sí… hazlo con… cariño —replicaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy una amazona, no una doctora. Hago lo que puedo —le jalo un mechón de cabello cuando él se separó instintivamente ante el dolor—. Compórtate como el santo dorado que eres, ¿quieres? Si no toleras el alcohol no sé por qué me despertaste.

—Porque… auch… tú me heriste, tú me curas. ¡Aayy! Mierda… esa fue profunda —musitó por lo bajo, entre dientes.

Dos dos estaban casi desnudos. Ella mantenía sólo las bragas y él los pantalones. Ambos estaban sobre la cama, ella de rodillas atrás de él quien se encontraba sentado y con la mirada fija e irritada sobre la pared.

Todavía era de noche, pero no hace mucho Milo se había despertado para orinar, y en el camino averiguó que, sin darse cuenta, Shaina en esta ocasión se había excedido con sus rasguños. La sangre incluso había manchado las sábanas, ¡su cama parecía haber sido testigo de una maldita escena del crimen!

—¿Qué tienen las mujeres por rasguñar, eh? —preguntó luego de tensarse ante un piquete de dolor que vino cuando Shaina aplastó el papel escurriendo impregnado de alcohol, sobre sus propios aruñazos.

—Hace un rato no te quejabas —Shaina puso los ojos en blanco, casi terminando de limpiar la sangre que, hasta ella debía admitir, era excesiva—, creí que a tu ego le encantaba.

—Pues podrías ser un poco menos agresiva, soy un ser humano no un rascador para gatos. Un poco más y me dejas con la vértebra al descubierto —le gruñó todavía enojado.

—Un quejido más y te arrojaré por la ventana —lanzó el papel enrojecido hacia el bote de basura del fondo—. ¿Te estoy curando o no? Ya cállate.

Milo, irritado y adolorido, esperó paciente hasta que Shaina hubiese terminado. Cuando ambos se separaron, Shaina le dijo que no se acostase.

—¿Ahora no puedo dormir? —se quejó—. Estoy cansado.

—No. Vas a ayudarme con esto —señaló las sábanas manchadas de sangre, la cual se había hecho oscura—. No voy a dormir aquí.

—Pues allá está la puerta, ya conoces el camino hacia tu casa. Yo quiero despertar hasta que salga el sol.

—Como voltee a ver y te encuentre acostado, los rasguños van a ser el menor de tus problemas —lo amenazó mientras buscaba sábanas limpias en el armario.

De cualquier forma, Milo terminó ayudando a Shaina a cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias. Las sucias él iba a lavarlas por la mañana y de eso Shaina (dijo que) iba a asegurarse.

—¿Cuál es el punto de tener doncellas si yo hago su trabajo? —murmuró con la cara sobre el colchón con la mejor intención de descansar.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que esas sábanas habían sido las testigos de un crimen? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a ser quien le cuente al Patriarca cómo fue que sucedió, si esas sirvientas con bocas grandes, se lo dicen?

—Sí, yo fui la víctima —pegó más su rostro hacia el colchón, poniéndose la almohada arriba de la cabeza.

—Ahora eres el criminal —Shaina le quitó la almohada.

—Déjame dormir —gruñó fastidiado.

—Pues duérmete ya, quejica —a pesar de que el insulto le ofendió mucho, Milo se vio imposibilitado de seguir discutiendo pues ella había comenzado a masajear su cabeza, peinando con cuidado su cabello sin jalárselo.

A la mañana siguiente, Milo se despertó primero que Shaina, que se había quedado dormida con la mano sobre su cabeza, para tomar él mismo las sábanas y tirarlas a la basura.

Las sábanas eran blancas, y ni de chiste iba a tardar horas en _intentar _quitar la sangre de ellas. Cuando volvió a su alcoba, Shaina seguía dormida.

Él, en vez de intentar despertarla o comenzar sus labores de hoy, volvió a la cama. Tomó la mano extendida de Shaina y la puso sobre su pecho para volver a cerrar los ojos. Las heridas ya no le dolían como ayer y seguramente no iban a dejarle cicatrices.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Fue al ocaso cuando Shaina y Marin llegaron a la mansión Kido completamente agotadas. Shaina, algo pálida de la cara, y desubicada, declaró que iría a bañarse, y Marin a su vez le dijo que le pediría a Seika que la ayudase en esta ocasión con eso, pues ella misma buscaría a Tatsumi para notificarles de su llegada.

Marin no esperaba que el hombre calvo le dijese la noticia por la que se olvidaría de su agotamiento y correría a toda velocidad a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, indicada por Tatsumi.

La amazona tocó la puerta encontrándose con Aioros quien, al verla, aflojó la radiante sonrisa que traía en la cara y que por un segundo la puso nerviosa.

Marin no estaba acostumbrada a ver sonreír así a su cuñado.

—Ah, hola hermanita —saludó el Santo de Sagitario oyéndose un poco decepcionado—. La habitación que buscas es una de esas dos —señaló la que tenía enfrente y la que tenía la derecha de la suya.

—Y-ya veo… gracias.

Aioros asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole a Marin seguir buscando a Aioria.

A la amazona se le hizo extraño su comportamiento.

«¿Estará esperando a alguien más?» se preguntó no pudiendo creer que esperase a Milo o a otra persona si es que habían llegado apenas y el Santo de Sagitario apenas la conocía a ella de poco tiempo.

Suspiró dejando el misterio por el momento.

Fue primero a la puerta de la derecha.

No se sorprendió tanto de que esta vez acertase al encontrar a Aioria, quien al verla, no le dijo nada, simplemente le tomó de las mejillas y la besó con ansiedad.

Marin no pudo creer lo viva que se sintió con eso.

Después de mucho tiempo soñando con este momento, finalmente estaba probando una vez el cielo. Había recuperado la sensación de estar volando. Su estrés y cansancio se habían transformado en confort puro.

Sólo entre los brazos de Aioria, ella era capaz de obtener tal estado de paz.

Sólo saboreando con sus propios labios y lengua aquella masculina esencia una vez más, Marin era completamente feliz.

A pesar de haber estado separados un largo tiempo, se abrazaron con la misma llama que habían incendiado años atrás. Como si cada día desde la partida de Marin a Japón hubiese sido un año entero sin verse. Estaban besándose sin tomar en cuenta a nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la metedura de pata que sería si Shaina (que podría estar cerca o en estado de alerta) descubriese a Aioria y por ende, supiese de la presencia de Milo, jodiendo así el plan de la diosa Athena.

Necesitaban control…

Algo de ese sentido común que ambos poseían como guerreros.

Pero era imposible, el fuego que entre ambos se encendió de nuevo apenas se vieron a los ojos fue incontenible dado a su fortalecido amor. Estaban quemándose y no les importaba.

Ella enterró sus dedos en la dorada cabellera, deleitándose con su suavidad, mientras que le dejaba a él pasar sus fuertes manos por toda su espalda. Los dedos de Aioria rozaron criminalmente sus nalgas, dándole a entender a Marin que él ansiaba celebrar su reencuentro como debía hacerse. Eso era lo que Marin también ansiaba. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Pero con todo el dolor de su corazón (y pulmones), ella sostuvo la cabeza de él cuando se dieron un respiro. Agitados y con las frentes unidas, rozando los labios del otro, Marin dejó que él la besase lento 3 veces en sus labios sin llegar a juntar sus bocas.

Entonces se abrazaron fuerte. Marin sonrió ante el hecho de que él (por su altura) tenía que agacharse para que ella pudiese rodearle el cuello con sus brazos sin problemas. Aioria podía mantener sus rodillas rectas y hacerla pegar la cabeza en su pecho como en otras ocasiones, pero él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a Marin le gustaba abrazarlo así luego de muchos días sin verse. Lo mucho que le encantaba a ella meter la nariz entre su cabello y piel, respirando su perfume natural.

Se separaron momentáneamente para que Aioria pudiese incorporarse hacia arriba, entonces ella recargó su rostro sobre sus pectorales, abrazándolo con fuerza disfrutando de la sensación de estar a su lado otra vez. Se aferró a la espalda de su pareja, donde separó los dedos de sus manos para delinear cada músculo que estuviese a su alcance.

Un gran vigor recorrió a Marin cuando lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus caricias. Sólo ella podía causar eso en Aioria.

—Te extrañé —dijo él sonriendo, apretando a Marin un poco más hacia él. Acarició sus cabellos como siempre hacía después de hacer el amor, con el cuidado y sin prisas.

—Lo noté —suspiró ella con una sonrisa parecida a la de él.

El cómodo silencio en el que ambos se embarcaron duró muy poco, pues oyeron a alguien carraspear la garganta a su izquierda. Los amantes se asustaron al pensar inmediatamente en Aioros, pero al notar que no había nada ni nadie ahí, se voltearon instintivamente hacia la derecha.

Sin soltarse, Marin y Aioria se encontraron con Seika a unos pasos de ambos.

La chica lucía inmensamente incómoda y avergonzada, tanto que miraba el piso.

—_Marin… S-S-Shaina me ma-mandó… pre-preguntarte si has vi-visto "aquello"_ —dijo en japonés, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

Tratando de no verse ni sonar tan incómoda como ella, pues le era aún algo muy nuevo que terceros la viesen así con Aioria, la guerrera tragó saliva pesadamente antes de responder.

—¿Qué es "_aquello_"? —le preguntó en griego.

—Di-dijo que t-tú sabrías…

—Maldición… no recuerdo.

Se le había olvidado todo lo que alguna vez tuvo que ver con Shaina y el resto del día de hoy.

—Tú puedes —la animó Aioria, notablemente divertido—. Tienes buena memoria.

Ella lo miró con un avergonzado reproche.

—Sí, eso es algo que te conviene mantener en la tuya —lo amenazó, todavía muy avergonzada de ser atrapada en una situación así.

—Disculpa.

—Perdón… n-no quisiera ser…

—Espera —espetó Marin ya con su cara enrojecida, y el que Aioria le sonriese así… tan burlón y sensual, no la ayudaba en nada—. Ya… ya lo recuerdo, creo que está en mi alcoba… e-en mi tocador. Cajón superior derecho.

Sí, ahí Marin había dejado _aquello_ antes ir a hablar con Tatsumi.

—S-sí… ¿y qué es "_aquello_"?

—Bueno… es un secreto —no se sintió segura de revelar algo que no era suyo.

Aunque, si Milo venía tan enojado como creían todas las damas de esta mansión, incluyendo a Shaina. _Aquello_ podría aplacar su furia.

_—Es un gran folder oscuro, no te confundirás _—le respondió Marin a Seika, en japonés, con la evidente intención de no permitir que Aioria lo supiese.

—E-entiendo, b-bueno, me voy… disculpen mi interrupción —hizo una reverencia típica antes de marcharse corriendo.

Marin suspiró ya más aliviada.

Se vieron a los ojos mutuamente nuevamente con las claras intenciones de volver a lo suyo, pero…

—Oigan, tortolos.

Esta vez los dos sí saltaron en su sitio, sorprendidos, al escuchar la voz grave de Aioros.

—Me alegra que estén muy felices de volver a verse, de verdad. Me conmueven. Pero… como comprenderán los solteros tenemos que dormir. Así que, si quieren hacer bebés también, espero que no sea mucha molestia que me avisarán con la suficiente anticipación para que yo tenga tiempo de salir corriendo a refugiarme en algún sitio a prueba de ruidos… como golpeteos en la pared, por ejemplo.

Aioros no estaba afuera, ni tampoco gritaba que era lo más preocupante y decía mucho de la capacidad de las paredes por retener el sonido.

_Oh diablos…_

—Cómo pueden notar… —siguió hablando sin hacerse presente ni consideración a la cara pasmada de su cuñada—, no hay mucha privacidad por aquí. Disculpen, pero en serio hay cosas que no necesito saber, y el qué tan bien disfrutan de sus momentos íntimos es una de ellas.

Está vez Aioria se llevó una mano a la cara, si había algo que aún le daba mucha pena con respecto a Marin era tener que dejar que su hermano mayor estuviese al tanto de que tan bien o mal iba su relación.

Lo que quería decir que esto y la interrupción anterior de Seika fueron como un _gran balde de agua fría_ para la libido de ambos.

—Quiero que sepan que no es que me guste molestar —se excusó Aioros.

—¡Ya cierra el pico! ¡No haremos nada! —gritó Aioria, esta vez sonrojado al igual que Marin, quien ya se había tapado la cara con ambas manos—. ¡¿Ya está tu frustrada soltería en paz?!

—Tampoco tienes que gritarme de ese modo, ya dije que no es necesario, ¡y tampoco tienes que ser tan irrespetuoso con tu hermano mayor, Aioria! ¡Pienso en ustedes! Y también le ahorro a mi querida hermanita política una horrorosa y bochornosa situación en la que les tenga que pedir a ambos que bajen el volumen, ¿cosa que no creo que puedan lograr, cierto?

Queriendo saber qué caras tenían Aioria y Marin ahora que estaban en silencio, Aioros, estando sobre su cama y usando sus manos como almohada estaba aguantándose la risa, esperó pacientemente a que su puerta se abriese y su hermanito estuviese dispuesto a matarlo de nuevo. Pero eso no pasó, sólo oyó un fuerte portazo al lado.

«Apuesto a que ya no te ríes» pensó viendo cumplida su _venganza_, «aprendan que para todo hay un sitio y un momento, par de mocosos».

Aioria y Marin estuvieron tan centrados en ellos mismos que no notaron que él había salido de su cuarto, sintiéndose lo suficientemente irritado como para ir e interrumpir su pasional encuentro importándole poco si su hermano menor se cabreaba y su cuñada se avergonzaba.

Y es que hace unos minutos por fin estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño hasta que Marin tocó a su puerta y entonces creyó que al encontrarse con Aioria simplemente habría el típico abrazo y lo dejarían dormir en paz.

No pudo llegar a la cama cuando de pronto su fino oído captó el sonido de sus bocas haciendo contacto, sus respiraciones y acaricias; ahí supo que las cosas no tardarían en salirse de control. A todo eso le agregábamos las paredes de mala calidad que realmente no retenían mucho los ruidos por lo que Aioros definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada.

Además, él vio a Seika cuando ella, como un conejito tanteando terreno desconocido, giró al pasillo y vio a los tres. Marin y Aioria demostrándose su amor, y a Aioros enfrente de ellos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Apenas el hombre griego la vio, en silencio y con su dedo índice le hizo un ademán para que se acercara; fue tierno verla negar con la cabeza en absoluto silencio, más él no claudicó y la siguió llamándola.

La pobre chica enrojeció de pies a cabeza cuando Aioros entró a su cuarto rápidamente no sin antes carraspear la garganta, llamando al par de lujuriosos que tenía como familia hacia su dirección.

Pobre Seika, la dejó sola… pero la vengó.

Se aseguraría de decírselo después con una disculpa adjunta.

«Ahora sí» satisfecho y en silencio, dejó escapar aire lentamente de sus narices, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo sobre la cama. «A descansar como un bebé».

…

Shaina se encontraba cepillando su cabello húmedo luego de que Seika la ayudase en la ducha de tina para lavar su espalda y, por piedad, le diese un suave masaje a sus pies hinchados.

Sinceramente ya había dejado atrás la época en la que le daba vergüenza que alguien además de sí misma (y Milo) la viese desnuda. Lo que le apenó ahora fue haber entretenido a la joven japonesa con el asunto de su ducha, pero Marin parecía estar muy cansada que no quería ocasionarle más molestias.

La amazona de ofiuco sonrió irónica.

Si hace solo 5 años alguien le hubiese dicho que ella y Marin habrían comenzado a tener una buena relación de compañerismo y amistad, Shaina de Ofiuco habría matado a ese alguien por demente.

Ahora la amazona estaba segura que daría la vida sin pensarlo por todos y cada uno de los que habitaban la Mansión Kido, fuesen conocidos o no, le agradasen mucho o le irritasen.

Con una delicadeza jamás vista en ella, se acarició su vientre pensando que esto al final había tenido un lado bueno. Uno hermoso lleno de sorpresas. Aunque si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, también sentía algo miedo ante esto que era más que desconocido para ella, una nueva experiencia que salía de todo estándar impuesto por el típico entrenamiento amazónico. Cómo ser madre… eso no era algo que te enseñasen ni te dejasen aprender, pues, técnicamente las amazonas renunciaban a ese derecho divino al ponerse la máscara.

Lo peor es que, cuando menos se daba cuenta, sus pensamientos volvían a Milo. En lo que le había hecho.

Suspiró profundamente.

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió luego de dos toques, dando paso a Seika, quien se le veía roja de sus mejillas y sudorosa de su frente.

—No debiste correr —le dijo recibiendo entre sus manos el folder oscuro que buscaba, sin darse cuenta que el esfuerzo físico no había provocado ese estado en Seika—. No hay prisa.

De haber visto bien a la chica y no el sobre en sus manos, Shaina habría notado que el ejercicio no había tenido nada que ver en el aspecto actual de Seika sino el hecho de que sus ojos habían visto algo que la dejó muda.

—Y-yo…

—Te agradezco por traerlo, siéntate un rato y descansa —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su deseo de ayudar a Seika y demostrarle que estaba agradecida por su ayuda.

Aunque no fuesen familia (ese pensamiento al fin ya no le causaba ningún malestar) y sólo eran nuevas amigas, a Shaina la impactaba que tan _maternal _se sentía con aquella chica que tenía casi su edad. No quería verla herida, ni asustada ni mucho menos hambrienta o solitaria… no mientras ella estuviese ahí para _molestarla_ un poco.

—Gracias —suspiró Seika, accediendo a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama.

—¿Marin dormía cuándo le preguntaste por el sobre? —dejó mentado el sobre sobre su regazo con mucho cuidado.

—Mmm… s-sí… ella estaba… muy cansada —su voz trémula entrecortada la atribuyó al agotamiento.

—Deberías ir a dormir tú también, te hará bien descansar en tu alcoba si lo deseas.

—¡Eh, no! ¡E-estaré bien! Además, aún tengo tareas que terminar…

—Hazlas mañana —dijo severa—, y si Tatsumi te dice lo contrario le informas que fui yo quien te mandó a dormir… ya veremos si viene a replicarme —continuó peinando su cabello.

Desviando sus ojos al piso, Seika se quedó callada.

A Shaina no le costó mucho saber qué tan mala era la relación entre Seika y el mayordomo de la diosa Athena, bastó con un día, de hecho, para ver con claridad que la joven no era del agrado de Tatsumi y viceversa. Y aunque Shaina, personalmente, no estaba en contra de la disciplina y el tener que pagar con la misma monera un favor, a la amazona se le hacía una estupidez que Tatsumi pusiese a Seika a trabajar después de todo lo que había hecho Seiya, por él y la diosa. Y por todo el mundo.

Pues no sólo a ambos hermanos les impidieron verse después de que Seiya hubiese terminado su preparación como Caballero (algo que seguía irritándola), sino que además Tatsumi se atrevía a ordenarle a Seika trabajar como sirvienta doméstica en la Mansión Kido como si ella les debiese algo más allá de dolor y una mente hecha pedazos que apenas estaba recuperándose del accidente que sufrió y le nubló años enteros de su vida.

—Ve a descansar —le ordenó una vez más al verla aún ahí—, si Tatsumi te molesta dile que aquí lo espero para negociar.

Inmensamente conmovida y agradecida, Seika le sonrió.

—No es necesario que se meta en problemas por culpa mía, señorita Shaina, además no me falta dorm…

—Dije que te fueras a dormir y no te pregunté nada —dijo cambiando su voz a una gélida y demandante que hizo a Seika mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Creo que ya me dio sueño —bostezó falsamente, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Hora de dormir?

—Hora de dormir —canturreó Seika, divertida. Fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de marcharse agregó muy agradecida con tono suave—: Gracias, descanse usted también.

Por el espejo del tocador la vio cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Al verse sola de nuevo bajó el peine, se limpió el agua de sus manos en la parte superior del camisón y tomó entre sus manos el sobre; suspiró sacando con mucho cuidado un par de ecografías nuevas.

En el hospital, luego de visitar nuevamente a Seiya y dejarle flores nuevas en su habitación, Marin y Shaina habían acudido a una nueva cita propia donde, una vez, más vieron lo asombroso que era la tecnología actual para permitirles ver la vida en el interior de una mujer embarazada.

Sin embargo, al salir del hospital, Shaina se había negado a ver la ecografía como usualmente hacía, pues, embargada por su sentimiento de culpa y ofuscación, decidió hacerlo más tarde hasta que recuperase un poco el ánimo.

Marin se propuso a guardarla hasta que Shaina se sintiese lista para verla.

Y ella se sintió lista ahora.

Sonrió vivazmente al admirar nuevamente _su interior_.

Pasó varios minutos acariciando los bordes, su propio vientre, la hoja de la ecografía otra vez. Pasó algunos minutos admirando la imagen hasta que decidió no ensuciarla más con sus manos y prosiguió a guardarla.

De pronto se sintió acalorada en su alcoba y dado a que aún no era demasiado tarde y faltaba poco para la cena, Shaina se levantó metiendo las hojas de la ecografía con cuidado en el sobre, el cual dejó en la cama para evitar que algo le pasase.

Todas y cada una de las hojas de las ecografías anteriores, ella las conservaba con un amor. Un sentimiento tan grande que la ayudaba a seguir con el procedimiento sin quebrarse como un huevo ante sus inseguridades actuales.

«Estúpidas hormonas» torció un poco la boca, sacudiendo de nuevo su cabello.

Ignorando sus pies hinchados y su agotamiento mental al tener que hacer mucho el día de hoy, Shaina se acomodó el cabello. Sobre el camisón se puso un blanco vestido largo que se amoldó bien a su cuerpo. Se puso unas sandalias que no necesitaban abrocharse, más tarde, tomó también un suéter delgado color rosa y sin abrocharlo (no podría aunque quisiese) salió de su recámara apagando las luces.

Estaría abajo a tiempo para la cena. Según sus cálculos, faltaban 40 minutos para que se sirviese la comida. Entonces no había problemas en subir un rato al tejado y despejar su mente un poco, tenía suerte de que el calor estuviese en un punto aceptable para salir con el cabello húmedo a la azotea de la mansión.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_El motivo por el cual quería subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible, es porque ya me había olvidado de lo malvada y dramática que soy a veces._

_Les explico: soy malvada. No hay más._

_Además, Aioria y Marin merecían un poco de protagonismo, ¿no creen? 7w7 Creo que Aioros tomó algo de mí jajaja, también me encanta romper el ambiente de los demás, como es el caso de hoy._

_¡Muy pronto, otra apuesta para subir el siguiente episodio rápido!_

_No soy tan malvada ahora, ¿verdad? 7w7_

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia._

_Ahora, proseguiré a responder a sus reviews del capítulo anterior. 7u7_

**agusagus**_: uno intenta cuidarse, :( pero ando rogando por mi vida y la de mi familia últimamente. A nuestro alrededor hay demasiada gente irresponsable que se cree que estas son vacaciones y sale en manadas gigantescas, con abuelas y niños. _

_Si no saben nada de mí en mucho tiempo, ya sabrán a quienes culpar. 7_7_

_Se dice que el Aioka es vida! Es amor! _

**Tatiana ayala**_: el Agafica fue la pareja que me metió de llano en el fandom. Eso y que me han tratado muy bien desde que publiqué mi primer fic, el cual fue un MiloxShaina. El one-shot de esa pareja se lo debo a alguien 7w7 espero también sea de tu agrado._

_Muchas gracias por comentar._

**camilo navas**_: sigo siendo muy cruel al evitar lo que todos ansiamos leer, ¿verdad? Jajajaja ya veremos también qué pasa con Aioros y Seika 7w7 Gracias por comentar. ;)_

**ShainaCobra**_: mi manejo del francés da mucha pena todavía, así que sólo puedo decir que Seiya en efecto, va a volver al hospital en cuanto se entere de lo que piensa Seika de su antecesor y viceversa jajaja merci beaucoup por comentar jejeje_

**Monse**_: es triste que Aioros, en el canon, no haya tenido siquiera una novia, pero para eso estamos los fanfickers, ¿no? XD ¡muchas gracias por comentar!_

**Nyan-mx**: _créeme que también a mí me toma desprevenida el que Aioros y Seika hayan hecho clic en un segundo jajaja, ¿pero qué hago yo? Esos dos avanzan sin mí jajajaja_

_Me alegra que la interacción DM-Milo haya sido bien vista. Me agradan esos momentos de compañerismo puro sin yaoi jajajaja en serio siento que eso falta en el fandom jajaja_

_7w7 el título anterior no era tan engañoso, si se habla de Milo y Shaina sí, pero cuando pensamos en Aioros y Seika... muajájá..._

_No sé pueda hacerles algún día un fic a Shiryu y Shun-Rei, pero si algún día me llega la inspiración para ellos, prometo subir algo. :D_

_Me alegra muchísimo que el fic te esté gustando, es un placer saber eso. Ya muy pronto veremos el tan esperado reencuentro. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Lo aprecio mucho. _

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	15. Tentación Implacable

**•**

* * *

XV

**Tentación Implacable**

* * *

.

* * *

—¿Y esas flores? —preguntó Shaina a Marin, cuando ésta la invitó a pasar a su pequeña cabaña, y sobre la mesa destacaba un bello florero con unos tulipanes.

—Los compré esta tarde —mintió Marin sin ningún recato.

Shaina lo supo por dos cosas, uno, la florería de Rodorio estaba cerrada. Dos, Marin jamás compraba flores, menos si para eso tendría que ir al pueblo vecino.

—¿Y desde cuándo te gustan los tulipanes? —inquirió, casi burlándose, acariciando el pétalo suave (y fresco) de una de estas flores.

—Desde hoy, ¿algún problema? —como buena anfitriona, Marin le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Ninguno, sólo me pareció… extraño.

Ignorando el tema, momentáneamente, Shaina trató con Marin el reclutamiento de otras integrantes. Pronto, niños de diversas partes del mundo serían admitidos en contiendas diversas para recibirse como caballeros de Athena, y ellas deberían estar alerta por si debían entrenar a alguno de ellos.

Mientras Shaina caminaba de vuelta a su propia casa, no pudo evitar pensar en Casios.

No culpaba a Aioria, mucho menos a Saga. Su pupilo, al final del día, murió como un héroe, incluso le dio batalla a un Santo Dorado. Su querido Casios dio la vida para que Athena pudiese salvarse de la flecha mortal en su corazón. Eso lo hacía merecedor del mayor honor y respeto.

Pero… seguía siendo doloroso para Shaina pensar en él.

¿En verdad tendría que cuidar a otro joven aspirante?

Con esa duda rondando por su cabeza, Shaina entró a su casa, no esperando ver a Milo de Escorpio invadiendo su propiedad.

—¿Te crees en tu casa, o algo así? —ella cerró la puerta sin alterarse. Dado a que ella también lo visitaba cuando quería, lo justo era que él también pudiese darse esa libertad.

Aunque por la mirada seria que llevaba, Shaina dudaba que hoy buscase sexo. Además, mierda, el olor de las flores en la casa de Marin, todavía estaba en su nariz.

—No, sólo quería hacerte una pregunta —se mantuvo sentado en la cama.

—¿Pregunta? —ella arqueó una ceja, acomodándose el fleco.

—Verás —alzó la vista al techo—, no sé qué diablos le pasó por la cabeza a Aioria cuando hizo las compras esta mañana, pero su casa está a reventar de tulipanes y un montón de flores más.

Shaina arqueó hacia arriba, las dos cejas.

—Tulipanes.

—Sí. Hasta Afrodita se sorprendió de la variedad. ¿Por qué crees que la florería del pueblo está cerrada? —Milo se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora, todo Leo apesta a flores. A mí no me desagradan, pero se vuelve insoportable el aroma después de un rato, y Aioria no sabe qué hacer con tanto. Además de que podrían marchitarse rápido.

—Ajá…

—Incluso repartiendo ramos entre nosotros doce, quedaba algunos —por debajo de la cama, sacó un gran florero blanco con gladiolas rosas pálidas.

Se veían bonitas y el hecho de estar recibiendo flores, la emocionaba más de lo que creyó posible. Pero, Shaina, siendo fiel a su rudeza amazónica; hizo una mueca despectiva.

—Y supongo que esas nadie las quería —se imaginó ella creyendo que Milo le entregaba las sobras.

—¿Tampoco tú? —sonrió dudoso.

_Sí. _

_Las quería._

—Si no queda de otra —refunfuñó dejando que Milo pudiese el florero en su mesa.

Cuando él pasó por su lado, un aroma floral que no tenía que ver con las gladiolas, la distrajo. Ese aroma era de los tulipanes.

—Tienes razón, Aioria debió excederse en su pedido. ¿Sabes cuántos ramos de tulipanes pidió? ¿Y por qué?

—Mmm, no. No. Y aunque Death Mask intentó sacarle la verdad, Aioria es un tipo realmente duro —el santo no volvió a la cama, sino que se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la casa de Shaina. Cabe mencionar que Milo no llevaba puesta su armadura, por lo que podía moverse con total libertad, haciendo un ruido mínimo con su calzado actual.

—¿Seguro que nadie te vio entrando? —aguantando morderse la lengua, Shaina se tragó su verdadera pregunta _"¿tan rápido te vas?"_.

—Y nadie me verá saliendo —dijo seguro de sí mismo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Lo único más rápido que un Santo Dorado, sería un dios—. Además, seguro tienes cosas que hacer. También yo.

Cosas… que hacer.

Sintiéndose ofendida, Shaina apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué no mejor le escupió en la cara? ¿Qué diablos era _más cosas que hacer_? Vino a dejarle únicamente un estúpido florero, ¿y ya?

—Sí —dijo irónica sin poder detenerse—, seguro tienes agenda está muy ocupada el día de hoy.

—Búrlate si quieres —frunció el ceño—, pero, aunque no lo creas, hay cosas en Escorpio que sólo su santo ocupante puede hacer.

«¿Cómo ocultar a amantes ahí adentro?» no, no iba a decir eso.

Lo que Milo y ella tenían estaba pactado, y Shaina no tenía por qué recriminarle nada respecto a su vida personal fuera de sus encuentros clandestinos, lo que hiciera él en el resto del día no debería por qué importarle. Aunque a ella sí le pesó que su duda pudiese ser real, y sí le molestó más creer que ella no era exclusiva en su cama.

—Entiendo, entiendo —alzó los hombros desinteresadamente—. Entonces vete.

Viéndola, Milo esperó un par de segundos en silencio, como si quisiera decir algo más. Al final inhaló profundo.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Ajá.

Tratando de mantener su cabeza fría para evitar hacer una escena sin sentido delante de él, Shaina se sentó en su cama, justamente donde había estado Milo, donde prosiguió a desprenderse de sus sandalias y acostarse para descansar un poco sobre sus suaves sábanas.

Su día había empezado desde muy temprano y ahora que tenía un par de horas libres, quería evitar más callos a sus pies. Había uno, en especial, en su dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo, que estaba matándola.

Ah, cierto. Pero antes. ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?

—Milo, gracias por… —alzó un poco la cabeza desde la comodidad de su almohada, viéndose sola—, las flores —susurró, parpadeando confundida.

Ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse, o cerrarse.

Él realmente debió haber tenido muchas cosas que hacer si es que había desaparecido tan rápido de su vista. Ella era una amazona de plata, no era tan fácil hacer eso con una guerrera de su calibre.

En fin, el tipo a veces era extraño.

Shaina se acostó de lado, de modo que pudiese ver el florero. Lucía tan bonito ahí.

Y pensar que Aioria, con toda seguridad, había comprado todo ese montón de flores para Marin. ¿Y para quién más? Quizás para muchos otros, el romance que el león y el águila sostenían a espaldas del Santuario; podría ser una gran sorpresa, pero para Shaina, ese amor era tan evidente como la luna llena en el cielo nocturno.

Pero, ¿por qué Aioria no le regaló todas las flores? ¿Marin las había rechazado?

Si eran tantas como Milo había descrito, a Shaina no le parecería extraño que Marin haya preferido quedarse sólo con un ramo.

«No sabía que Aioria podía ser tan romántico» frunció un poco el ceño.

Corrección: a veces, todos los tipos que vestían las armaduras doradas, eran extraños. Y Milo encabezaba su lista.

Porque, ¿de verdad él le había traído ese florero sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿De verdad entre 12 santos dorados y un patriarca las flores no se habían acabado? No había mucho sentido en que sobrasen flores para ella si es que era cierto que Aioria las había repartido entre sus colegas.

Ahora que lo pensaba así, Shaina se sentía un poco mal por no haberle agradecido las flores a Milo antes de que él se fuese.

¿Qué más daba? Lo haría en cuanto lo viese otra vez.

Por lo pronto trató de relajarse, no quería que nadie pudiese ver que a veces, incluso una amazona tan dura como ella, podía degustar (como cualquier persona) de ese tipo de detalles tan hermosos. La naturaleza, debía ser admirada por su perfección. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba sola, ella se permitió sonreír mientras admiraba los pétalos de las flores.

—Por favor —susurró pacíficamente—, no mueran pronto —sabía que pedía lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seika estaba cansadísima. Había estado corriendo durante todo el día. Entre mostrando habitaciones y limpiar escaleras… apenas tenía energías para arrastrar sus pies sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo del pasillo que iba hacia su alcoba.

Por suerte no encontró a Tatsumi después de aquella pequeña discusión, por lo que Seika (bastante aliviada) dedujo que el hombre habría sido llamado por alguna de las sirvientas, como todos los fines de semana, para hacer (bajo su supervisión) el inventario de todo lo que se requería comprar para esta semana.

El agua caliente iba a relajarle los músculos, le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios, y por supuesto, le haría dormir bastante bien. Eso hasta que el sol alumbrase y tuviese que prepararse para atender a los invitados de Saori, como una empleada más de la mansión.

Estaba cansada y sinceramente no tenía ganas de cenar, pero si no lo hacía ahora estaría en problemas. La comida se servía en horarios específicos bajo la estrecha mirada de Tatsumi, y ella ya se había saltado la comida de la tarde por lo que su estómago estaba exigiendo alimentos.

Por supuesto, no comería con Saori y los otros en el comedor principal, sino en la cocina. A menos claro que las amazonas estuviesen cerca y le exigiesen (ambas) a Tatsumi, que dejase a Seika sentarse donde estaban ellas.

Se desvistió con cuidado poniendo su ropa sucia en un cesto al fondo del cuarto; tomó la bata blanca que cubría un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y afianzó el cinturón. Tomó otra toalla para su cabello y unas sandalias apropiadas, apagando las luces de su habitación para adentrarse en la regadera.

El agua fue un alivio, amaba su jabón neutro y más aún su champú con olor a menta. Se tomó su tiempo para limpiar el sudor de sus axilas, piernas, espalda, y el resto de su cuerpo. El chorro de agua cayó como cascada por su cuello para esparcirse por el resto. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose bastante relajada.

Peinó su cabello bajo el agua, limpió bien entre los dedos de los pies.

Mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha, Seika pensó en su hermano y en lo que los doctores le habían dicho la última vez que fue a verlo.

_»Mejora cada día. Su progreso no es tan notorio por la gravedad de su herida, pero ten por seguro que su vida ya se encuentra fuera de peligro._

Sólo por eso, Seika estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando como una mula para Saori. Porque una vez que Seiya se recuperase…

Sonrió imaginando lo fuerte que le abrazaría.

Su hermanito, era un héroe. Era un verdadero caballero, respetado por todos. Y ella estaba tan orgullosa de él que apenas podía creer que ya no estaba al borde de morir.

«Está fuera de peligro» pensó bastante feliz, refrescando las palabras del doctor.

Con una toalla sobre sus hombros y la otra rodeando su cuerpo desde arriba del pecho, Seika volvió a su alcoba luego de dejar una ventana abierta en su baño para que el vapor del agua se fuese y no ensuciase tanto el espejo y el azulejo de la regadera. Cuando tuviese algo de tiempo, lavaría ese espacio.

Sus pensamientos sobre sus planes a futuro con Seiya… y su propio baño, se vieron trucados cuando comenzó a escuchar ruido. Afuera, en el pasillo, algo estaba pasando. ¿Acaso las puertas a su alrededor habían cobrado vida o por qué parecía que intentaban abrirse?

¿Serían fantasmas? Imposible, con una diosa griega de la guerra aquí, ningún tipo de ente podía ser tan tonto como para intentar perpetrar sus dominios.

Empapada de curiosidad, Seika iba a ver qué ocurría. Quien sabe, podría ser Tatsumi en una de sus famosas escenas de cólera. Pero, apenas ella abrió su puerta un poco, una fuerza mayor que la suya la obligó a entrar de nuevo. Los pies de Seika, ante la violenta sacudida, apenas pudieron retroceder ante una gran velocidad sin caerse.

Aquella sombra intrusa la asustó demasiado, Seika se preparó para gritar cuando una mano grande tapó su boca dando un giro maestral sobre sí mismo, obligándola a ella a acomodarse a su voluntad. Su espalda pegó contra la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo. Estaba atrapada en su propia habitación con aquel intruso, sin poder moverse.

Aterrada, sin saber qué sería de ella, Seika luchó para liberarse.

—E-espera, soy yo —dijo el intruso.

Seika no reconoció esa voz así que intentó dar un rodillazo a la entrepierna, pero sea quien sea el intruso, este puso una pierna sobre las suyas inmovilizándolas a tiempo.

—¡Soy yo! Seika, soy Aioros.

Ella se quedó quieta entre el pánico y el desconcierto.

—_¿Señor Aioros? _—masculló aún con la boca tapada—, _¿qué hace?_

—Espera —chitó.

—¡Aioros! —exclamó Aioria afuera—, ¡sé que estás por aquí, cobarde! ¡No me hagas abrir todas estas malditas puertas, si lo hago, acabaré contigo!

Un poco menos asustada pero bastante acalorada hasta las orejas, Seika trató de ignorar el hecho de que Aioros estaba pegado… mucho, a su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, el cual estaba únicamente cubierto con una sola toalla.

Tratando de no desmayarse por los nervios, Seika se puso a pensar en el por qué el señor Aioria parecía tan molesto.

«Debí encender las luces» pensó algo atormentada. Y es que a ella le gustaba pasearse por su cuarto en la oscuridad, le agradaba el ambiente.

Pero, sin la luz de su cuarto para auxiliarla, Seika apenas pudo tratar de ver la silueta de Aioros.

Sí. Estaba muy cerca.

—¡Aioros! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

—Aioria, basta ya —se oyó a Marin, tan agitada como los Caballeros—. Seguro no fue su intención.

_Oh dioses_, Seika podía sentir los duros músculos de sus brazos, torso y piernas sobre su cuerpo flacucho. Ella cerró los ojos respirando, tratando de aliviarse, pero el aroma que él desprendía estando tan cerca la invadió sin clemencia proporcionándole mareos innecesarios. Sentía que faltaba poco para que se desmayase.

—¡No! Tú no lo conoces, eso no fue un accidente —reclamó Aioria.

—La verdad es que sí —susurró Aioros sin soltar a Seika, quien estaba enrojeciendo peligrosamente de la cara.

—¡Como si no supiese que primero tiene que tocar una puerta antes de abrirla!

Bueno… Seika podía darle la razón a Aioria en ese punto.

—Se me olvidó que estaban juntos —canturreó éste apenado.

—Matándolo no resolverás nada ni tampoco persiguiéndolo por toda la mansión —razonó Marin—, algún día tendrás que volver a verlo. Anda, regresemos. Recuerda que Shaina no debe saber que están aquí.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Aioria entre dientes—, cuando lo vea…

Ambos parecieron marcharse del pasillo cuando Aioros finalmente reparó en el cuerpo que sostenía con firmeza. Creyendo que el calor que se sentía en la cara de Seika, se debía a que ésta no podía respirar, así que se apartó de inmediato dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo de verdad lo siento, todas las otras puertas tenían los seguros y esta fue la única… que no lo tenía —le dijo él bastante apenado.

Agradeciendo a los dioses porque la toalla siguiese en su sitio, Seika se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de regularizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Él no la había estado ahogando con su mano sino con su íntimo acercamiento.

¿Quién diría que la primera vez que un hombre como ese la sostendría así sería cuando su hermano lo buscase para matarlo?

Sea como sea, ella recuperó algo de aliento, luego se lamió los labios.

—E-e-está bien —tartamudeó bajando la mirada al piso, rogando porque él no pudiese verla con la toalla del baño. Eso sería bastante vergonzoso.

Para su mala suerte la luz de la luna parecía odiarla ya que alumbró lo suficiente a través de la ventana y la ligera cortina blanca.

_Ay no._

Aioros no había querido interrumpir a su hermano menor y cuñada en un íntimo momento, pero ocurrió. Tampoco quiso que Aioria sacase la sangre caliente que tenía y lo persiguiese con intenciones de desollarlo… y por todos los dioses, Aioros tampoco había querido ir a parar a una alcoba cuya usuaria estaba… indispuesta, para recibir visitantes. Menos si éstos eran totalmente inoportunos.

Él lo intentó. Por su honor, de verdad intentó no mirar hacia abajo para confirmar que Seika no estaba luciendo un atuendo muy… abrigador, así que apenas se dio cuenta de ese detalle, desvió los ojos invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ser un maldito degenerado.

—Yo… no buscaba importunarte —dijo sintiéndose aún más nervioso. Incluso sus mejillas se coloraron un poco.

Sin duda no era el mejor momento para explicarle a la joven que el motivo por el que Aioria lo buscaba para matarlo era porque estúpidamente, a Aioros se le había ocurrido ir a su habitación para preguntarle si ya había llegado Athena, pues él se había levantado (15 minutos después de que creyó que dormiría bien) con las intenciones para alistarse para la cena.

Tenía mucha hambre.

Juraba por su nueva vida que había olvidado por completo que Marin seguía con Aioria hasta que los encontró… no desnudos y en la cama. No. De haber sido eso Aioros se hubiese quedado ciego al ver a su cuñada y hermano en esas condiciones. Y como quedarse sin visión no iba a quitarle los recuerdos, él mismo se habría suicidado para no tener pesadillas posteriores. Habría hecho un clavado por una ventana.

No, lo que pasó es que al abrir la puerta de golpe hizo que Aiora perdiese la concentración y tirase todas las piezas del _Jenga_ sobre el piso declarando a Marin como la vencedora. Entonces el joven de Leo, aun con su pieza en la mano, lo miró con las intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza, lo que dio inicio a la persecución.

«Ya había olvidado lo competitivo y dramático que es Aioria» quiso mascullar sintiendo que todo aquel pleito había sido ridículo. Pero, al final, su hermano había logrado vengarse (sin saberlo) poniéndolo en esta incómoda situación.

Por su propia vergüenza, Seika no lo miraba, y él procuraba no hacerlo tampoco.

—Creo que ya debo irme…

—Sí —suspiró la joven, temblando de arriba abajo.

—¿Podría…? ¿Para que yo pueda…? —mantuvo los ojos lejos de ella, pero sabiendo bien que para salir necesitaba que Seika se moviese—. ¿Salir?

—Sí —respondió ella quedamente haciéndose a un lado, apenas dos pequeños pasos que dio casi temblando.

Aioros, al andar para finalmente tomar el pomo de la puerta, cometió un error: detenerse y mirar a su izquierda, sólo para descubrir que ella le miraba con una tierna timidez.

Aunque no se le notase mucho, Seika tenía muchas cosas (una más loca que la otra) dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

Dos de ellas, y las peores que alguna vez se le hayan ocurrido:

1.- ¿Cómo es caer extremadamente bajo luego de una vida entera consagrada al sentido común?

2.- ¿Cómo diablos es mirar los ojos de alguien al que le atraigas tanto como él te atrae a ti y mandar todo al carajo?

¿Sería capaz?

Seika decidió lo más estúpido y patético al arriesgar el _nada_ por el _todo_.

Rejuntando todo su valor, ella caminó lentamente hacia Aioros para tomar su rostro, aprovechar su desconcierto de éste, y pararse de puntas, pegando sus labios con los de él, suavemente.

Con la cabeza punzándole, a punto de estallar como una bomba, ella creyó que él la rechazaría, que la lanzaría lejos, como una furcia al piso, y la pondría en evidencia ante Athena como la reprimida sexual que era, pero ni en su loca fantasía de medio segundo, Seika se imaginó que Aioros le correspondería con un ímpetu todavía mayor, devorando sus labios con una saña tal que le provocó vértigo.

_¿Cómo es caer extremadamente bajo luego de una vida entera consagrada al sentido común? _

En medio del beso, Aioros se lo demostró sin saberlo. Qué tanto se podía caer en la locura.

Él tomó las manos temblorosas de ella bajo las suyas y prácticamente la hizo abrazarlo del cuello. Una vez logrado eso, él se permitió agarrarla de la cintura.

De acuerdo, Seika no tenía pensado eso… pero tampoco estaba en desacuerdo. Este no era su primer beso, había tenido un novio no hace mucho, antes de que Marin la encontrase. Pero… por los dioses, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en comparar al nervioso chico adolescente de su pasado, con este hombre?

A él no le costó nada tomar las riendas. Hacerla parecer una total inexperta, fue sencillo para Aioros. Y bueno, quizás el motivo de eso era porque él, era un santo de la élite, un guerrero que pondría de rodillas a un sinfín de temibles enemigos con un solo dedo.

Él la intimidaba mucho por lo que representaba en el ejército ateniense, y porque físicamente, ella palidecía a su lado.

Seika apenas pudo abrir un poco los ojos cuando se separaron, luego de recuperar algo de cordura y aliento.

Se vieron a los ojos sin saber exactamente qué decir.

¿Y qué podían decirse?

¿"Perdón"? ¿"Fue un error"? ¿"No sé qué diablos me poseyó"?

Seika sabía que su cara estaba completamente roja. Su corazón palpitaba en un ritmo que no consideraba normal.

Las preguntas (dementes) volvieron: _¿Se puede subir la apuesta?_

Sí.

Seika y Aioros volvieron a subir la apuesta, volviendo a unir sus labios.

El segundo beso fue más tranquilo, más suave y lento. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, él no se hizo preguntas estúpidas ni obvias sobre _cómo es que Seika sabía besar _como lo hacía, y ella tampoco fue tonta al creerse _la primera_.

Como si quisiera saber de qué era ella capaz. Como si la retase o impulsase a ser más atrevida. Aioros abrió un poco más su boca, invitando a Seika a unir su lengua con la de él.

Mientras Seika se dejaba seducir y convencer de profundizar el beso, enterrando sus dedos entre el cabello del guerrero, él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba para unirla más a él.

A Seika poco le importó que, entre sus respectivas caricias, la toalla que la cubría cediese a su agarre y cayese en picada a sus pies, dejándola completamente expuesta.

Cuando Seika sintió las ásperas, duras y cálidas manos de Aioros, deslizándose de arriba abajo sobre su espalda, sin llegar sus nalgas. Diciéndole claramente con eso que no iba a llegar más lejos, ella reunió toda la locura que poseía fresca en su cabeza para soltar sus suaves rizos, deslizando sus propias manos pequeñas y débiles, por sobre su cuello y pecho.

Volvieron a separarse, esta vez mantuvieron sus labios rozando, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Debemos parar —masculló Aioros, apretando sus dedos sobre la piel de Seika.

Ella imitó ese movimiento sobre pectorales de Aioros.

—Tonterías —susurró subiendo sus manos hacia las mejillas de él, para atraerlo de nuevo a su boca.

Como si _algo _les hubiese poseído a ambos, se dejaron llevar sin tomar en cuenta que eran unos completos desconocidos para el otro.

Teniendo la completa aprobación de la mujer, Aioros acarició la piel de la espalda de Seika, pero en esta ocasión sí bajó hasta sus nalgas. Las acarició y las tomó con fuerza, no tanta para no hacerle daño, subiéndola a su cintura, donde la ayudó a abrazarlo con las piernas.

La sostuvo ahí con el brazo izquierdo mientras que usaba la mano derecha para meterla entre ambos y tomar el pecho izquierdo. Aioros apretó y pasó sus dedos por encima del pezón. Le gustó oírla gemir, y tensarse bajo sus movimientos.

—Inclínate hacia atrás —ordenó separando su boca de la suya, con la voz ronca por el placer.

Ella como fiel amante se dejó llevar e hizo lo que él le pidió, expectante a lo que haría.

Inhalando el perfume femenino cual bestia recién despierta, Aioros sonrió al tener ambos pechos cerca de su rostro. Miró hambriento los pezones tan oscuros como el dulce chocolate, duros, a su disposición.

Él, como Seika, tampoco era el gran experto en este tipo de situaciones, pero sabía bien lo que le excitaba y sin duda ella lo hacía.

—¡Se-señor! —apretando el agarre de sus piernas, Seika cerró fuerte los párpados y encajó sus cortas uñas sobre los hombros aun cubiertos por la ropa de Aioros, cuando él se llevó el pecho derecho a su boca.

Disfrutando de la sensación de su ágil lengua rozando con ímpetu su pezón, ella pasó las manos por encima de la camiseta, maldiciéndola con fuerza por no desaparecer bajo su voluntad y permitirle disfrutar de la piel masculina a su disposición.

Aioros pasó de un pecho al otro, para darle la misma atención, usando su lengua para estimular más los pezones. También pasó sus dientes (sin morder) por encima de la piel de Seika con una desesperación casi imposible.

—Se-señor Ai-Aioros —y ella no podía hacer más que suspirar, gemir y chillar su nombre.

Cuando él caminó lento y la bajó sobre la cama, con él arriba de su cuerpo, Seika supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tampoco le importó.

—Déjeme tocarlo, se lo suplico —suspiró tan excitada como él, delineando con sus dedos los brazos desnudos y fuertes; metiendo las manos sobre sus costados, degustándose de sentir los trabajados músculos de la espalda bajo sus dedos.

Necesitaba acariciarlo, probarlo también; ansiaba marcarlo como suyo.

Sin replicas, Aioros paró sus besos y se incorporó viéndola fijamente con los ojos oscurecidos, arrodillándose sobre la cama, entre sus piernas, únicamente para desprenderse de la camiseta gris.

A Seika se le hizo agua la boca, se sentó y alzó las manos hacia él pasándolas por sus costados, su torso y subirlas hasta su rostro, el cual tomó de las mejillas besándolo de nuevo.

Aioros cortó esa conexión acomodándola más arriba de la cama. Abrió las piernas de ella un poco más. Seika se extrañó mucho cuando él hizo un lento camino de besos que inició desde su frente, su nariz, sus labios de nuevo, su mentón, el cuello, entre sus pechos, el abdomen y finalmente su vientre.

Por un segundo Seika creyó que él se alejaría y detendría todo, pero nada más alejado de la verdad, pues de pronto, ella gimió sorpresivamente cerrando los ojos, arqueó la espalda hacia arriba y se aferró fieramente de las sábanas al sentir los labios y la lengua del Santo besando su intimidad.

Inició con calma y tacto para ir, poco a poco, siendo un poco más duro y placentero.

Enterrando los dedos de sus pies sobre la cama, Seika comenzó a mecer su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡E-espe-re! ¡Po-por favor! ¡N-no puedo! ¡R-re-spirar! —chillaba llevándola las manos la boca para callarse, temiendo que alguien pudiese oírla.

Haciendo caso omiso Aioros se ayudó con las manos para abrir las piernas de Seika e impedir que lo detuviese en su labor de hacerla humedecerse lo suficiente para recibirlo. Al poco tiempo ella misma mecía sus caderas al compás de sus besos, incluso bajó sus manos a su cabeza para acariciar su melena pidiendo por más.

—¡No pare! ¡Por favor no pare! ¡S-se lo su-plico!

Aun abajo Aioros llevó la mano derecha en apoyo para estimular más el inflamado clítoris y finalmente llevarla al éxtasis. Él bebió hasta la última gota de su pasión, subiendo de nuevo hasta ella. Seika lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Aioros la besó poniendo las manos de lado a lado de su cabeza. Su adolorido pene estaba tan duro que sentía que no podría soportar más sin ella, aun con el molesto pantalón dio una embestida a la sensible intimidad de la chica, quien por su lado lo abrazó y delineó con sus pequeñas uñas cada de sus músculos hasta el borde del pantalón, lo agarró e hizo un intento fallido por bajarlo.

—Déjeme complacerle también —suplicó volviendo a besarlo—, y-yo no soy tan experimen…

Aioros la interrumpió con otro beso.

—Tranquila, ya habrá momento para eso —dijo roncamente separándose otra vez, para quitarse el pantalón dejando a la vista su pene erecto. Lo preparó yendo hasta ella otra vez—. Relájate —le masculló al oído llevando su miembro al centro de Seika, lubricándolo con la humedad de ella y la suya propia.

Besó su cuello acariciándola íntimamente, una vez que pensó que entraría en ella sin problemas llevó la punta a su apertura y de un solo movimiento de caderas entró atravesando la fina barrera que lo marcaba como el primer hombre en su cama.

La sostuvo gentilmente del rostro cuando la oyó gritar y enterrar sus uñas en su espalda baja.

—Perdona, perdón, ¿fui muy brusco? —masculló agitado sobre sus labios, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

_Por los dioses_, Aioros convocó toda la fuerza que le fue posible para no moverse como sus instintos animales se lo pedían. Ella debía acoplarse a él primero o le haría mucho daño.

Seika apretó los dientes al sentirlo entrar, rasgando su carne con la suya y llenándola con algo tan duro y caliente que no supo qué llegó primero, el dolor o el placer. Ambos se fusionaron alocadamente en su centro, el cual palpitó como un segundo corazón.

No creyó que él pudiese adentrarse más, pero lo hizo, ella gimió más excitada que adolorida. Llevó sus piernas a su cintura y para su sorpresa, él aún pudo entrar más y más profundo hasta que Seika creyó que perdería la cordura.

Sorprendido de que Seika no sólo se fuese acoplando a su tamaño con más rapidez de la que pensó, sino que también lo incitase a ir más y más adentro, Aioros la tomó del rostro y besó delicadamente sus labios, dispuesto a moverse.

—Es-estoy bien —susurró ella bajando las manos hasta su trasero y pasando las uñas por encima de él.

—Me alegra —sonrió él con complicidad meciendo sus caderas, tocando cada rincón del interior de aquella chica.

Un pequeño recuerdo golpeó su sentido común.

_»La acabas de conocer._

¿Y qué?

Salió un poco de ella para adentrarse otra vez; ambos gimieron. Aioros empezó con cuidado, abriéndose pasó lo más delicado que pudo mientras oía a Seika suspirar sobre su boca.

—No se contenga —suspiró mirándolo con aquellos ojos y semblante que él había visto momentos antes—. Se lo im-ploro… no se contenga…

Aioros no supo qué le impresionó más, si la petición o el tono tan sensual y a la vez inocente que ella había implementado. De cualquier forma, no iba a dudar en obedecerla. El fuego que él trataba de contener, se desató.

—Cómo ordenes, pequeña —susurró bajando su rostro hasta su oreja izquierda la cual mordió con suavidad.

Aioros se quitó las manos de Seika para sostenerlas de lado a lado de la cabeza de ella y empezó a impulsarse en su interior con más brusquedad. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaría bien cuando las manos de Seika apretaron con fuerza las suyas, cuando el centro del suave y pequeño cuerpo palpitaba con más fuerza sobre su miembro haciéndole sentir extraordinariamente bien.

Al santo le pareció maravilloso el ver la rítmica danza que hacían los pechos de la chica cuando él se impulsaba hacia adentro. Tomó un ritmo más rápido teniendo que acallar los gemidos de Seika con su boca.

Las malditas paredes eran traicioneras y a estas alturas él, a diferencia de Aioria, Aioros sí mataría a cualquiera que atravesara la puerta para interrumpirlos. A menos que el mundo se estuviese acabando, Aioros no se separaría de Seika hasta que ambos hayan alcanzado el Nirvana.

Seika por un segundo creyó que Aioros se había aburrido de ella cuando sacó su pene bruscamente de ella y se separó.

Como una muñeca, se dejó guiar afuera de la cama donde ella le permitió llevarla hasta una de las paredes, precisamente la que estaba al lado de la puerta y la alzó asegurándose de que sus piernas quedasen sobre sus fuertes codos y su intimidad fuese invadida con éxito una vez más.

Él besaba su cuello mientras Seika lo abrazaba por encima de los hombros aruñando toda la piel que podía. Seika intentó mecer sus caderas al ritmo desquiciante que imponía el Santo, pero no hubo nada que hacer, ella no era rival para alguien que había estado entrenando su propio cuerpo como un arma, toda su vida.

Con los iris nublados por el placer, Seika alzó la cabeza hacia arriba conteniendo sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Con el corazón a punto de estallarle en pedazos y tan cerca de perderse entre una infinidad de estrellas, cerró sus ojos ante las sensaciones que este misterioso hombre que conocía de nada le ocasionaba con tan solo tocarla, gruñendo cada vez que entraba con fuerza adentro de ella.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Ehm..._

_Bueno..._

_Ahm..._

_Chicos, chicas, no me pregunten qué diablos acaba de pasar porque ni yo misma lo sé XDDDD hasta yo pensé que ya íbamos a ver a Shaina y Milo en este capítulo... y resulta que falta un poco más._

_Para no hacer tan dolorosa la espera, decidí apresurarme a modificar este capítulo y subirlo rápido._

_Ehm..._

_En serio... no sé qué diablos pasó XD. _

_Ehm..._

_Creo que ya me puedo ir a dormir..._

_Ehm... saludos. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

**agusagus**_, _**Tatiana ayala**_, _**camilo navas**_, _**Monse**_, _**Nyan-mx** y **Ligia dAfrodita**.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Saludos y que todos estén bien._

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	16. Sentimientos Humanos

_**Lista de canciones** (escúchenlas después del recuerdo)** para que lloren a gusto**:_

• My Lovely Kim Sam Soon OST / 10. _Gravity - Lim Soon Bum_. (Una mujer embarazada)

• _Sonido ambiental de viento... _(Ese no es Kanon)

• Black Blood Brothers OST / 30._ Kokou Soshite Unmei_. (No eres tú)

• Black Blood Brothers OST / 37._ Mimiko_. (¿Puedo...?)

• My Lovely Kim Sam Soon OST / _13\. She Is [Inst.]_. (¿Estás molesto?)

• Ji Sun / _Loveholic_. (Intentarlo una vez más)

• Kim Jung Eun /_ Inside My Heart [versión piano]_. (Hay cosas que un "lo siento" no repara)

• Kim Jung Eun /_ Inside My Heart_. (Te equivocaste)

• My Lovely Kim Sam Soon OST / _12\. Be My Love [Inst.]_. (Del alivio al desconcierto)

• Black Blood Brothers OST / _32\. Spirit._ (No puedo mentirte y decirte que...)

* * *

_Todas y cada una de las canciones me inspiraron a escribir este capítulo. Además, eso que ven al lado de los nombres de las canciones es una **frase clave** del fic que los llevará al momento preciso donde podrían empezar a escucharlas._

_Es opcional._

_Yo sólo lo comparto la lista porque quería hacerlo jejeje._

_Disfruten del capítulo más esperado del fic._

* * *

**•**

* * *

XVI

**Sentimientos Humanos**

* * *

.

* * *

Era apenas medio día en el Santuario de Athena, cuando la espalda de Milo de Escorpio se estrelló violentamente contra uno de los pilares del coliseo de entrenamiento. La estructura no se vino abajo, encima de él, por pura suerte. El santo, el cual había dejado atrás de sí un pequeño cráter en el pilar, cayó adolorido con una rodilla sobre el piso. Parecía luchar para recuperarse de ese golpe, el cual afectó no sólo su espalda, sino también su abdomen entero.

Aioria de Leo, su compañero de entrenamiento, se apresuró hacia Milo para saber si se encontraba bien.

«Ese golpe, debió evadirlo» pensó extrañado.

Milo era bastante rápido. No más que él, por supuesto. Pero era difícil darle un golpe como aquel de esa forma tan directa.

Esquivar aquella patada, debió haber sido bastante fácil para Milo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se le veía poco concentrado últimamente, ahora también durante los entrenamientos.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó Aioria, ayudándolo a pararse.

—Sí —inhaló adolorido, se incorporó derecho poco después, sosteniéndose el estómago—. Me distraje.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, tú nunca te distraes… menos cuando nos enfrentamos —señaló Aioria pensativo.

Milo no respondió a eso, pero se le notó un poco dispuesto a debatir. ¿Desde cuándo Milo no defendía su desempeño en los entrenamientos? Quizás porque sabía que Aioria tenía razón y nada de lo que estaba haciendo era lo acostumbrado.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en las gradas mientras veían como poco a poco, más aspirantes y santos (en su mayoría, de plata) iban llegando para ponerse a entrenar. Hasta entonces, ellos habían sido los únicos en el coliseo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Aioria, luego de que él y Milo hablasen un poco de cosas triviales como el cambiante clima o lo tranquilas que habían estado las cosas desde que Hades y Poseidón fueron puestos a dormir.

—¿Por qué intuyes que hay algo mal? —le devolvió la pregunta como quien batea una pelota de béisbol.

Ante los ojos de Aioria, Milo estaba ocultando algo. Algo que, en definitiva, no debía ser de su incumbencia, pero ese lado fraternal que él sentía por sus compañeros, no pudo evitar salir a flote y meter sus narices en el asunto.

—Bueno, has actuado extraño últimamente.

—¿Extraño? ¿De qué hablas? —Milo lo miró curioso.

—Sueles llegar tarde a las reuniones y a los entrenamientos…

—Ya les dije que a veces me quedo dormido —contestó riéndose.

—La mayor parte del día estás de pie en alguna aparte mirando hacia la nada…

—¿Acaso pensar en mis asuntos es un crimen ahora? —así como vino la risa, así desapareció cuando entrecerró sus ojos.

—Tienes cambios de humor como ese —señaló.

—Soy un ser humano, claro que cambio de humor —alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

—¿Y qué dices de la inmensa cantidad de flores de hace dos semanas? —Aioria frunció el ceño.

—Me apetecía tenerlas —siendo esquivo, Milo desvió sus ojos hacia un grupo pequeño de aspirantes que se golpeaban como niños asustados, _qué vergüenza daban_.

Sabiendo bien que Milo estaba haciendo todo por no responder a sus preguntas, Aioria suspiró un poco impaciente.

—Tú también compraste flores, y no veo a nadie recriminándote eso —el Santo de Escorpio masculló aquello y frunció el ceño; más por la pena ajena que le daba ver a esos mocosos jugando, que por Aioria tratando de averiguar sobre _ese algo _que "aparentemente" le tenía distraído.

Pero… ¿sería eso cierto?

—Yo compré un florero, no toda la florería —enfatizó Aioria, arqueando las cejas hacia arriba.

—No la compré toda…

—Sólo la venta de ese día. ¿Cuánto fue? Veinte floreros, siete adornos y… ¿cuántos ramos?

Negando con la cabeza, Milo no dijo nada por un rato, luego decidió contraatacar.

—Todo eso se quedó en mi casa. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu florero? —preguntó Milo notando como Aioria se tensaba por un segundo.

—La puse en mi cuarto.

—Ajá —masculló sin creerle media palabra—, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso comprar flores es un crimen? Quise tenerlas, punto. Además, hice una obra de caridad ayudando a nuestro florista. Le pagué cada centavo por esas malditas flores.

—Ese no es el punto —Aioria chasqueó la lengua—, el punto es que… tus acciones… son para nada normales. Jamás has comprado flores, no solías llegar tarde a ninguna parte y eso sin mencionar que cada vez que nombramos a Seiya… tienes… esa mirada, justamente.

—¿Cuál mirada?

—Esa —espetó Aioria.

No encontrando sentido a lo que su compañero de armas decía, Milo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perdona si no todo el tiempo estoy de humor para oír de Seiya o de quien sea. Y no tengo más miradas —fue lo único que respondió, levantándose, dando por terminada esa charla.

Aioria no lo siguió, y fue mejor así.

Milo quería pensar en lo que acababa de oír.

¿Había cambiado tanto que hasta Aioria se estaba preocupando?

Aunque…

Milo detuvo sus pasos en el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban a Aries.

En algo Aioria no se equivocó, y es que nunca en su vida había comprado flores. Ni para sí mismo, ni mucho menos para alguien más.

Tampoco, nunca en su vida había comprado joyería.

Mucho menos había dejado que ninguna mujer durmiese en su cama posterior al coito. Después de tan malas experiencias con algunas examantes que se creían sus dueñas, Milo había sido muy cuidadoso con eso… hasta ahora.

Nunca había entrenado con una mujer guerrera, con la que poco después tendría sexo.

Nunca se había acercado a una mujer que lloraba para luego no dejar de pensar en ella.

¿Cuántas habían sido las ocasiones en las que él había intentado aclarar a alguna amante que ella era exclusiva desde que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos?

¿Cuántas veces había sido él el que se había entregado a una amante?

Milo bajó la cabeza, mirando el piso fijamente.

«El cambio es inevitable» pensó tratando de darle sentido a sus acciones sin tener que llegar a afirmar _algo _que no debía, «¿qué más da unas estúpidas flores? Yo puedo regalárselas a quien yo quiera».

Mmm, no, eso no era del todo cierto. A cualquiera… excepto a Helena, quien tenía como pareja al dragón lanzallamas a Death Mask; el cual tenía un carácter de los mil diablos y seguramente creería que Milo trataba de conquistarla si le daba un presente como ese así sin más. Además, ellos dos no eran tan cercanos como para que Milo de pronto llegase con flores para ella. Sería demasiado incómodo para ambos.

Marin de Águila, la maestra de Seiya, no parecía ser del tipo de mujeres que aceptasen flores con buen agrado. Al igual que Shaina, seguramente las aceptaría más por educación y respeto que por de verdad quererlas.

Y darle flores a cualquiera de sus compañeros… sería algo extremadamente raro.

Podría darle flores a Athena, pero ella estaba en Japón.

Bien, bien, no podía darle flores a cualquiera…

_»Gracias por… las flores._

Milo podría jurar que la había escuchado diciendo eso cuando él se quedó un rato con la espalda pegada a la puerta, creyendo que había hecho el ridículo.

¿O había sido su imaginación?

No. Él la había oído. Estaba seguro.

_"Has cambiado"._

Milo sonrió desanimado bajo la realidad. El problema aquí era, ¿y Shaina?

¿Ella también había cambiado de la misma forma que él?

No quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo conocer esa respuesta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Podría ser tedioso y algo aterrador al principio, pero al cabo de un rato, una mujer embarazada se acostumbraba a pasar un buen rato sentada en una silla incómoda en medio de una sala enorme blanca, esperando su cita con el doctor. Incluso para Shaina, esa rutina llegó a serle normal. Todo mientras no sintiese que algo no andaba bien o tuviese prisa por volver a la mansión.

La compañía le servía de mucho a la hora de aguantar aproximadamente una hora o más hasta que llegase su torno. Ya sea Marin o Seika, Shaina no se aburría demasiado teniendo a alguna de ellas a su lado.

El día de hoy fue bastante agradable, acostada en la camilla, pudo ver que su embarazo iba bien.

La ducha que se acababa de dar, le había caído de maravilla. Además, en una cafetería cercana al centro médico, Shaina pudo charlar tranquilamente con Marin sobre ciertas cosas que nada tuvieron que ver con el entrenamiento o el Santuario. Bueno, casi nada, pues Marin decía extrañar mucho a Aioria.

Luego de que Shaina descubriese el romance entre ambos, Marin ya no se esforzaba en negar que entre ella y Aioria había un lazo extremadamente fuerte uniéndolos.

La amazona japonesa fue bastante parlanchina en esta ocasión, diciéndole a Shaina qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. Lo mejor durante la charla, fue que Marin en ningún momento quiso hacerla hablar sobre Milo, cosa que Shaina agradeció en silencio.

Después de lo que Shaina había dicho en medio de su colapso emocional, hace unas noches, la amazona meditó mucho en lo que llevaba por dentro. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado al lado de Milo de Escorpio sólo para darse cuenta que, poco a poco, ese hombre se había grabado a fuego sobre su corazón.

Quizás a Marin también le quedaba bastante claro lo que sentía la Amazona de Ofiuco por el Santo Dorado y por eso prefería darle su tiempo para pensar.

El asunto era que Shaina no sabía qué podría sentir Milo por ella, o si sentía algo por lo menos durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Shaina tampoco qué podría saber qué iba a sentir él cuando supiese lo estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Porque en lo que a Shaina respectaba, Milo no tenía idea de nada. Ni de su embarazo, ni de su verdadero motivo para viajar a Japón donde estaba Athena. Y aunque, por fin, la mente de la dura y orgullosa guerrera se hallaba clara sobre sus sentimientos por él, las dudas sobre qué haría Milo, todavía le martillaban la cabeza.

Muchas cosas drásticas se le ocurrían para cuando llegase el momento, pero como si fuese un calmante necesario que su racionalidad usaba, su charla pasada con el maestro Dohko salía a flote para calmar sus nervios y decirle a su "Shaina dramática" que Milo de Escorpio no era un animal salvaje. Podría a veces tener un carácter impulsivo y arrogante, pero no era un mal hombre.

Lamentablemente, en esta historia, ella se sentía como una bestia sin alma.

Odiaba pensar que posiblemente esta situación pudo ser diferente, más amena, si tan solo ella hubiese hecho caso a Marin y Helena, dejado de lado el orgullo y el miedo, para ir a buscar a Milo, justamente el día en el que se enteró de los resultados en las pruebas de embarazo.

Shaina se sostuvo el vientre abultado, pensando en eso.

Si él hubiese reaccionado como ella había temido que haría: desobligado, desinteresado, enojado y hasta despectivo o incluso grosero, entonces Shaina habría estado en todo su derecho de mandarlo al carajo.

El problema era que ella no le dio esa oportunidad sabiendo bien que Milo no era de los hombres que huían como cobardes o siquiera podrían darle la espalda a una mujer que estuviese esperando un hijo suyo.

De ser así, ¿cuántas mujeres no estarían vagando por Grecia, maldiciendo su nombre, arrastrando niños (parecidos a él) de las manos?

_»No soy tan estúpido ni lujurioso _—le había dicho alguna vez—_. Puedes pensar de mí lo que desees, pero sé cuidarme bien. Además, no es como si tomase amantes cada semana, así que ya deja de llamarme "mujeriego", ¿quieres?_

Shaina lo sabía, hasta el día en el que ella lo sostuvo fuerte para que él no se apartase, Milo terminaba fuera de su cuerpo. Ya sea sobre su vientre o sus nalgas, pero nunca se había corrido en su interior.

En el pasado, una que otra mujer quiso hacerse la víctima con esa excusa, sin embargo, ningún caso se comprobó.

Dioses…

¿Cómo Shaina volvería a Grecia? ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo le diría que, como le había dicho que haría, ella era madre lo quisiese él o no?

Mientras pensaba y pensaba en todo eso, Shaina comenzaba a arrepentirse de subir hasta el tejado cuando sus piernas y su panza le hicieron reconocer que ya no podía hacer ni siquiera el 5% del esfuerzo físico al que estaba acostumbrada. En esta ocasión, Shaina no se molestó en admitir sus límites, así que simplemente respiró profundo y subió las escaleras faltantes sin prisas, ya había subido demasiado como para arrepentirse y bajar.

Además, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de volver a su cuarto en 5 minutos.

En serio necesitaba aire. Estar un momento a solas y seguir pensando en lo que haría.

Por fin pudo abrir la puerta que le guiaba a la azotea. Lo primero que admiró fueron las estrellas en el cielo; aquellas que lucían distintas a las que veía en Grecia y sin embargo eran las mismas.

Sonrió soñadora sin parar su caminata lenta.

Luego, muy extrañada, pero sin dejar de caminar lento, Shaina vio una sombra.

¿Alguien estaba ahí?

La puerta que había abierto para salir, se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas debido al aire.

Shaina no se asustó por el golpe ni un poco ya que se encontraba acostumbrada a él. Lo que capturaba su atención era aquella sombra. La silueta le dijo que la otra persona se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas.

Shaina se preguntó si sería el señor Dohko.

¿Sería él?

_Dohko no tiene cabello tan largo_.

El cabello oscurecido por la noche que se esparcía por encima de la silla la dejó pensando.

¿Acaso sería Kanon?

Haciendo una ligera mueca, Shaina detuvo sus pasos, su relación con el gemelo de Saga no era la mejor, pero admitía que no solía charlar con él porque este era aún más reservado, frío y serio que su hermano. Era difícil estar en un solo sitio con Kanon mirándote sin decir nada.

La sombra, como si hubiese detectado sus movimientos giró su cabeza hacia ella y se levantó con calma.

El viento pareció silenciarse de pronto.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró Shaina sintiendo un conocido escalofrío recorriendo su espalda…

Ese cosmos…

—¿Quién eres? —espetó esta vez con fuerza, sosteniéndose la barriga, protegiéndola sin sentir realmente el deseo de hacerlo.

La garganta se le secó y su corazón se fue acelerando a medida que iba desechando opciones sobre quién era el que estaba en la azotea con ella.

Como Dohko, Ikki y Hyōga no tenían el cabello largo. Shun no se quedaba en la mansión por las noches dado a que, como Shiryū, tenía su propio apartamento.

Shaina se negó a dar más pasos al frente hasta que la sombra se dejase ver y revelase su identidad. Estaba inquieta, pero no temía por ella sino por…

La sombrilla que le había impedido que la luz de la luna mostrase la identidad del _extraño _dejó finalmente de cubrirlo cuando él mismo salió a la luz.

Por un segundo ella pensó que alucinaba (de nuevo) con aquel hombre.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y la necesidad de tallarse los ojos, con la finalidad de borrar a su milésimo Milo imaginario, vino con desesperación.

Su mirada verde brilló con diversas emociones en su interior, mezclándose lunáticamente en su corazón.

Sorpresa. Desconcierto.

Emoción. Miedo.

Shaina parpadeó esperando que esa figura se desvaneciese como las otras que usualmente se invocaban solas en su habitación, más esta pareció ser bastante resistente a sus intentos por recuperar la cordura.

—No eres tú —musitó viéndolo acercarse, mirándola a los ojos—. No puedes ser… tú…

Ella tuvo que esperar tortuosos segundos que le parecieron horas hasta que Milo finalmente la tuvo enfrente de él.

Este Milo, a diferencia de los otros, no sólo no desapareció, sino también habló de forma fluida y profunda.

Habló como sólo el verdadero podía hacer.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo? —le preguntó con una voz tan sensual como severa.

Eso quería decir que… por los dioses…

¡Es él!

Tragando saliva, pesadamente, dando un paso atrás, Shaina trató de no perder la compostura cuando hace no mucho, no hizo más que llorar por no tenerlo con ella.

Tenerlo cerca para hacerla reír contando chistes estúpidos como por ejemplo el "miedo" que decía tener hacia su fuerza amazónica.

Cerca para abrazarlo furtivamente cuando dormían juntos "por accidente". O para regañarlo por no pelear en serio durante sus entrenamientos.

Tenerlo cerca para admirar sus lindos ojos y masculino perfil.

Tenerlo cerca para sentir que, con él, no tenía que endurecer su alma ni reforzar una armadura emocional que durante muchos años le lastimó al obligarla a retener todas sus emociones, sólo por pelear al lado de Athena.

Hecha piedra, Shaina no supo si sentirse mal o peor cuando lo vio desviar la una, muy triste mirada a su vientre abultado.

_¿Lo sabía? ¿Acababa de darse cuenta?_

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

Shaina sintió un hueco demasiado grande en su corazón, hacerse todavía más inmenso, al verlo… no enfadado… no alterado. No decepcionado. Sólo triste.

Un deseo ferviente de abrazarlo la envolvió. Ansiaba verlo sonreír, pero sabía que no tenía derecho de rogar siquiera por ello.

Ahora que lo notaba bien, Milo se veía cansado, con unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos, algo opacos. El cabello descuidado y… dioses… ¿qué tanto sabía de esto? ¿Cómo o por quién se había enterado si es que algo sabía? ¿Habría sido Athena o el Patriarca? ¿Y desde cuándo Milo sabía de su estado?

¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

No abrió la boca para nada, tuvo que tragarse la amargura de verlo dudando por primera vez desde que se conocían. Milo estaba extendiendo un poco su mano, esa que ella rememoraba acariciando sus mejillas cuando él creía que ella dormía, en dirección a su vientre.

—¿Puedo? —susurró más devastado de lo que Shaina hubiese podido imaginar.

El anhelo y el miedo en sus ojos azules provocaron en Shaina un nuevo odio hacia sí misma, en respuesta, no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

Con cuidado y lentitud, él prosiguió.

Su mano abarcó el centro de su barriga, y como si alguien ahí adentro supiese quien era, se movió sobre los dedos de él ocasionando que Milo soltara un suspiro debido a la sorpresa, más no se alejó sino más bien sonrió tranquilamente, como si aquel movimiento le diese un nuevo sentido a su vida.

—Serás fuerte —le dijo Milo acariciando con el pulgar el estómago de Shaina, quien no pudo hacer más que cerrar la boca y mirar la primera interacción con admiración sin soltarse a llorar.

Este momento no le pertenecía a ella. Definitivamente no.

El corazón de Shaina latió fuerte mientras recordaba una vez más la anécdota del viejo maestro. El niño que, sin importarle las consecuencias, protegió a unos pequeños huevos de pájaro en un árbol durante horas. Ese niño que ahora podía sentir una parte suya siguiendo los movimientos de su mano con una emoción completamente nueva dibujada en su rostro.

Hasta que pareció cansarse, el bebé que estaba algo inquieto detuvo sus golpes, acomodándose para dormir de nuevo. Shaina lo supo, y aparentemente Milo también.

En ese momento él regresó a ella borrando todo rastro de felicidad e inocencia, intercambiándola por una máscara severa.

No estaba siendo agresivo, sino serio.

Él no veía a pelear.

Para esos entonces, el corazón de Shaina estaba retorciéndose de formas que ella no creyó posible. Aunque su rostro luciese en blanco, el interior de la amazona estaba siendo azotado brutalmente por un huracán descontrolado.

—¿No estás cansada? Debes sentarte —dijo Milo jalando la silla de una de las mesas más cercanas a ellos.

En silencio, ella hizo caso y se sentó ahí.

Él, siendo lento y cauteloso, se sentó en la otra silla que estaba enfrente y, puso su mentón sobre ambas manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos juntos.

No quería que se quedasen viendo a los ojos para ver quién se cansaba primero. Shaina por fin habló.

—¿Estás… molesto?

Como si no pudiese creer que eso era lo primero que ella le decía, Milo alzó una ceja.

—Estuve molesto —remarcó el tiempo pasado, aunque ella no pudo creer que él dejase de estarlo por el modo en el que la veía.

No. Ella no quería seguir _suponiendo_. Quería ver. Debía ver lo que él estaba haciendo y escuchar lo que le decía. Shaina ya había supuesto suficiente tratándose de Milo de Escorpio, en casi todo se había equivocado, para variar.

—¿Sabes? No imaginaba que volvería a verte… menos aquí —señaló con los ojos la mesa que los dividía—, tampoco creí que sería ahora, ni tan pronto. Sin embargo, los dioses así lo quisieron, por lo que no me queda más que decirte un par de cosas. Las cosas que estuve pensando desde que me enteré que te habías ido a Japón para tener a mi hijo lejos de mí.

Si antes, Shaina dudaba que Milo lo supiese todo, ahora ya no había dudas al respecto. A punto de decir algo muy estúpido en su defensa, Shaina abrió la boca de forma instintiva.

—¡Yo no…!

Sin alteración alguna, Milo alzó un dedo a su dirección, chitando para darle a entender que quería que se callara.

Shaina se sorprendió por haber hecho caso a su indicación mandona.

—Todavía no te estoy replicando nada, así que relájate —aclaró en un estado tan frío que a Shaina se le congeló la lengua. Él inhaló profundo—. Tuve tiempo para pensar en todos los _porque_, que pudieses decirme para… no dejarme enterar de nada. Y por raro que te parezca, y por crueles que me parezcan a mí… varios de ellos me sonaron lógicos, así que no lo arruines comenzando a gritar. No lo hagas.

Fijamente, Milo miró la mesa. No. Él no miraba a la mesa. _Miraba _lo que ésta ocultaba.

—Alterarte, no es bueno para tu condición —dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia los suyos—, y tampoco vine hasta acá para martirizarte si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No es eso lo que… —él le chitó de nuevo.

Volviendo a su postura, Milo continuó.

—Te dejaré hablar cuando termine, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, tragando saliva, sintiéndose incómoda bajo su atento escrutinio.

—Sinceramente quería esperar hasta mañana cuando la señorita Athena pudiese darme luz verde para hablar contigo, y si era posible, que te dijese que… yo ya lo sé todo —vio en ella las intenciones de preguntar—. Y sí, ella tenía conocimiento de que yo vendría. Traje conmigo a Aioria y Aioros.

Captado bien que Shaina estaba muy nerviosa con su mirada sobre ella, él desvió sus ojos a la mesa.

—Durante todo ese tiempo… comprendí que, lo que pase por tu cabeza jamás lo podré entender. Eso ya me quedó claro —susurró roncamente—. Y sin embargo soy un idiota por querer intentarlo otra vez… otra vez y otra vez, las veces que sean necesarias… porque, ¿sabes? Nuestra relación podrá haber iniciado sin interacción real, pero… yo todavía sigo sin entender. Cómo algo así… pudo haberme hecho tanto daño cuando te marchaste.

Cuando él la miró a los ojos intensamente, ella fue quien desvió la vista.

Supo a qué se refería.

Shaina pasó por lo mismo, no supo si de la misma forma que él, pero lo hizo.

La vergüenza recorrió a Shaina desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla. Milo le hizo tanta falta, que Shaina se enfadaba constantemente consigo misma por haber huido de Grecia. Ahora se enfadaba consigo misma por no tener las agallas suficientes para decírselo.

—Pero no te confundas ni te ofendas, tampoco te estoy culpando por eso. Lo que yo sienta, es sólo asunto mío —de la forma más seria posible, él también dejó en claro lo último para evitarse _futuros_ reclamos. Sin darse cuenta que a ella se le secó la garganta—. Sólo vine a intentarlo una vez más.

Sintiendo venir las lágrimas, ella esperó un poco antes de descubrir que él le estaba dando la palabra.

—¿Y te refieres a que…?

No pudo decir más, estaba confundida.

—Lo que yo sienta con respecto a ti es más que evidente que no te importa, y da igual, ya lo acepté por fin. Durante mi momento a solas… sin contar a Death Mask, Afrodita y el resto de metiches rodeándome las veinticuatro horas —murmuró aquello último por lo bajo—, comprendí… que no tienes por qué sentir nada por mí si no te nace hacerlo. Teníamos un trato que jamás rompimos o cambiamos, el cual decía estrictamente: nada sentimentalismos. Así que no puedo ni debo exigir tu afecto —dijo lo más serio posible, aferrándose a esa lógica—. Tú eres libre de mí, Shaina. Pero, lo único que te pido. Lo que te ruego… es que… por favor, no me alejes de él.

¿Shaina de Ofiuco alguna vez tuvo un corazón? Si lo tenía, acaba de romperse ante la frialdad con la que Milo había dicho esa oración. Cada una de esas palabras, aunque no venían con la intención de destruirla, lo hicieron.

En verdad…

_Por los dioses._

Ella hubiese deseado que él llegase a verla enfadado, que le dijese todo eso en medio de gritos, arrojando sillas y mesas con el fin de estrangularla, entonces ella habría podido defender su miedo (actualmente) irracional a que Milo de Escorpio fuese la mitad de irresponsable e inmaduro que pensó que sería.

La amazona no se esperaba que él fuese el que diese nuevamente otro paso adelante, esperando a que ella lo hiciera también. Shaina no esperaba que él fuese a actuar de esa forma tan madura. Bueno, quizás ya debería acostumbrarse a que no todo lo que creía saber de Milo era cierto.

Él no llevaba la imponente armadura dorada encima, pero Shaina no pudo ver en él un hombre dudoso y cobarde, irresponsable, inmaduro o por lo menos furioso. Vio a un hombre tratando de negociar con ella, por la buena forma, sobre no quitarle los derechos paternales, claro, sin intentar obligarla a ella relacionarse directamente con él.

La dejaba libre y sólo le pedía una cosa.

_Milo está haciendo esto por…_

_Él realmente quiere ser padre._

Eso sólo le hacía remarcar a Shaina lo poco que lo conocía.

¿Habría algo que salvar de su inidentificable relación?

Porque parece que él no tenía esperanzas en nada salvo poder tomar un lugar junto a…

El peso de su cabeza fue demasiado grande para su cuello. Shaina bajó la cara de modo que su cabello la cubriese en un intento patético, por sentirse ni la mitad de estúpida de lo que sabía que era.

Gran Zeus… ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo…?

No… no llores. No ahora. No enfrente de él.

No lo hagas.

Con el completo conocimiento de que sus manos temblaban, Shaina se retuvo lo más que pudo para no soltarse a derramar una sola lágrima. Si él pudo hablar con claridad y poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, ella también podía.

Aunque dudaba tener la fuerza de verlo a la cara mientras lo hacía. No era tan dura como creía ser. Aunque ya bastante claro estaba que muchas de las cosas que creía saber, eran mentiras fabricadas por su incapacidad de aceptar la realidad.

—Me equivoqué… yo… yo de verdad lo siento —susurró luego de tragar saliva, sintiendo que por fin se estaba liberando de una pesada carga.

Había cosas que un "lo siento" no reparaba, pero Shaina quería intentarlo.

Además, dejar de estar a la defensiva ante el hombre que le había hecho sentir una mujer común de este mundo, era liberador.

Porque él había caído del cielo para ella.

Para empezar, la había ayudado (sin darse cuenta) a dejar ir a Seiya, desde el instante en el que le quitó la botella de alcohol.

Y aunque su _relación _se haya basado enteramente en satisfacerse carnalmente de forma mutua y gratuita, las veces en las que ella pudo dormir abrazada a él, hubiese sexo o no, Shaina pudo sentir que nada debía preocuparle.

Con él, Shaina sentía que nada la amenazaba a la hora de bajar la guardia y cerrar los ojos durante la noche.

Shaina sentía que, con él, cualquier cosa tenía solución. Desde ponerle un "alto" a los dioses dispuestos a destruir al mundo, hasta una simple discusión común.

A su lado, sus distintos e importantes roles adentro del Santuario, no eran un impedimento para sentir como un ser humano.

Milo no le respondió, así que Shaina tuvo que seguir.

Tuvo que sacarlo todo.

—Creí… que no lo aceptarías. Creí… —los labios le temblaron mucho, los remojó con la lengua. Suspiró tratando de enfriar su cerebro. Negó con la cabeza, reteniendo aquella tormenta emocional que sentía estallar en su interior—. Creí que… lo mejor sería… irme. No pensé… en qué haría después.

Pareciendo _no molestarse_ con eso, Milo inhaló profundo otra vez.

Shaina no sabía ni se daba una idea de qué estaba pensando él ahora mismo, y si debía ser franca, estaba cansada de suponer.

—Pensé en eso también —dijo él con calma—, y si lo medito con cuidado… quizás sí, me hubiese sorprendido mucho saber del embarazo. Es decir, tú querías esto. Discutimos la primera y última vez que tocamos el tema. Yo ni siquiera lo había pensado. Y luego de nuestra última charla…

Ambos recordaban bien lo que habían dicho. Tanto la firme y sorpresiva decisión de Shaina, como la cuestión de Milo sobre si ella quería ser la madre de su hijo, o del hijo de Seiya.

Shaina tenía algo muy importante que decirle sobre eso último.

—Jamás te respondí, ¿cierto? —masculló ella sintiendo como las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

No quería que él la viese y se preocupase por su estado, así que mantuvo la cabeza abajo, aunque ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuello.

—¿El qué?

—Creo que no es una… una sorpresa para nadie saberlo, pero cuando Seiya vio mi rostro, decidí no matarlo.

Un minuto.

—Aunque al principio sí lo intenté —confesó siendo enteramente sincera—. Y, hubo una época… en la que me imaginé viviendo con él —respiró por la boca ya que por su nariz era imposible—, hasta que comprendí que… mis… sentimientos no debían ser manipulados tan fácilmente por una máscara. Ni por las órdenes de nadie.

Manteniendo su cara oculta, lo más posible, con su cabello, Shaina se incorporó un poco, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Por el momento las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero no dudaba en que volviesen a salir pronto. Y es que, hablar de Seiya, a ella ya no le dolía. Ya no más. Lamentablemente su tormenta no giraba en torno al muchacho.

—Podrás creerme o no, pero en verdad llegué a sentir mucho aprecio por él. Aun cuando juré matarlo por vencer a Casios.

Milo no le preguntó sobre quién era Casios. Milo ya sabía muchas cosas respecto a ella, y la existencia de su fallecido alumno, era una de ellas.

—No hace mucho, Athena me permitió visitarlo en el hospital. Ahí, yo esperaba confundirme, esperaba… esperaba que me doliera saber que yo no sería la persona, a la que él más le alegría ver cuando despertara. Pero, cuando volví a tenerlo enfrente, sólo pude sentir respeto hacia lo que él y los otros santos de bronce habían hecho contra Hades. Eso, y mucha tristeza hacia su hermana, quien es una buena mujer —tragando saliva, Shaina se armó de valor para continuar, no era común que ella fuese sincera con alguien, pero la amazona supo que debía hacerlo.

Este era el momento de aclararlo todo.

—Pensé que también él debería ser libre de esto —continuó—. Y aunque él no me haya escuchado, le dije que no estaría atado a la máscara nunca más. Ni él, ni yo.

—Ya veo —masculló Milo.

—En mi locura, y en mi soledad, pensé que un hijo iba a poder hacerme sentir como una mujer ordinaria. Te seré sincera —y Shaina esperó que Milo estuviese preparado para oírlo—, la primera vez que me planteé ese deseo, no me importaba sobre quién sería el padre. No me importaba si mi hijo le conocería o no.

Pausó su confesión. Necesitó tiempo para seguir. Para rejuntar saliva y agallas.

—Y es que… yo sabía que Seiya jamás me amaría. Y creía que a ti no te importaría que…

Ay no, ay no.

Vamos, vamos. Reten las malditas lágrimas. No era momento para eso. Shaina apretó los puños y la garganta dispuesta a seguir. Pero esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

—¿Creíste que iba a darme igual si te embarazabas de mí? ¿Qué iba simplemente a darme vuelta e ignorarlo todo como si lo hubiese hecho otras veces?

Sabiendo que no tenía perdón sobre eso, Shaina supo que él estaba en todo su derecho a enojarse y ofenderse, así que ella no se enfadó por el tono despectivo hacia lo que, claramente, sí había creído.

—Sí.

Ella no necesitó ojos extra para saber que él había hecho una mueca.

—Te equivocaste.

—Lo sé —respirando fuerte, Shaina por fin se llevó una mano a la nariz cuando la sintió escurrir. Aprovechó para quitarse las lágrimas y un poco del sudor sobre sus labios—. Y lo siento… lo siento mucho.

Cada vez era más liberador decirlo, sin embargo, no estaba segura si disculparse iba a arreglar algo. Si es que todavía hubiese algo por arreglar.

Con la garganta apretada, Shaina quiso agregar que a su modo, y con mucha ayuda de terceros, ella también pudo reflexionar sobre sus acciones. Había querido volver a Grecia y enfrentarlo, pero por cobardía no lo hizo.

Milo volvió a tomar la palabra ante su incapacidad de seguir.

—Escucha, yo… yo realmente no creo que sea el momento para, ya sabes, hablar sobre lo que… nunca fue algo… oficial, entre nosotros —opinó Milo un poco incómodo—, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos qué estaba pasando, y considero apropiado que, no digamos cosas que no hemos pensado bien.

Shaina se mordió la lengua.

Ella no quería eso. Ella ya lo había pensado. Él acababa de decir que también lo pensó y sus sentimientos podrían ser los mismos.

¡¿Qué más había que pensar?!

Pero él tenía razón en algo, quizás ahora estaban parados sobre escombros y todavía no estaban listos para conversar sobre eso.

¿Tendrían un poco más de tiempo para poner las cosas en orden entre ellos?

¿Milo querría intentarlo?

El débil puente construido a base de sexo y sentimientos confusos se había quebrado y venido abajo, tal vez, desde mucho antes de que Shaina le planteó sus intenciones a Milo sobre embarazarse.

¿Podrían construir otro? ¿Uno que resista vientos, terremotos y hasta una lluvia de asteroides?

¿Podrían?

Ante las dudas sobre si podrían o no, Shaina ya no pudo retener más el llanto, así que bajó de nuevo la cabeza, aunque sus hombros se mecían torpemente ante sus propios pulmones traicionándola, haciendo evidente su lastimero estado.

Negándose a soltar un solo chillido, ella apretó fuerte los labios. Sin embargo, su traidora garganta ignoró sus deseos.

Enfrascada en sus intentos de no mostrar que estaba llorando, Shaina no pudo prever el momento en el que Milo se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta ella para abrazar su cabeza, suavemente, contra su abdomen.

—Ya suéltalo —le dijo con ternura—. Te juro que no me reiré.

Maldito fuese por ser, literalmente, la línea directa entre Shaina de Ofiuco y sus emociones humanas.

—Si lo haces te mataré —dijo llorando, abrazándose a la cintura de él, soltando todos y cada uno de los gemidos que había estado soportando desde que comenzó a sincerarse.

A ella le sorprendió que él la acunase así, tan cuidadoso, cuando hace tan solo unos segundos dijo que debían darse más tiempo para aclarar lo que sentían hacia el otro. ¿Él en verdad había estado dispuesto a dejarla libre? ¿De verdad Milo de Escorpio quería padre cuando ella prácticamente le obligó a serlo?

—¿Tú de verdad quieres esto? —gimió insegura, todavía llorando sobre él—. ¿Todavía quieres ser… padre?

Milo peinó un poco el cabello verde que tenía a su alcance.

—Sí —dijo más seguro de lo que ella esperaba—. Quiero ser el padre de ese niño.

Shaina lo abrazó con más fuerza hasta que pudo calmarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —insistió él.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella recordando que tenía que aclararle una última cosa—. Estoy seguro que a ellos les dará mucho gusto poder conocerte y ser educados también por ti.

Milo de Escorpio, desde su postura, pasó del alivio al completo desconcierto. Ella, notándose a sí misma ansiosa, lo sintió porque él se removió un poco bajo su mejilla.

—¿Ellos?

Sonriendo un poco nerviosa, ella inhaló profundo, alzando su rostro hacia él. Un rostro tan delicado e inocente que Milo sólo podía ver cuando Shaina dormía a su lado. Ella hizo una mueca, viéndolo desde abajo con nerviosismo, hizo que él se sintiese más confundido.

—¿Shaina?

Ella meció, indecisa, sus ojos verdes por un lado al otro.

Shania supo que debía darle la cara cuando le dijese lo más importante de esta situación.

—Ellos —masculló parcialmente nerviosa—, son gemelos.

Sino fuese porque ella misma temía alguna reacción de decepción o fastidio de su parte, o ya de plano una cara que no le provocase reír, Shaina se habría echado sobre el suelo a patalear de lo divertida que le parecía la expresión en la cara de Milo.

Parecía un pez fuera del agua buscando su líquido vital para seguir existiendo.

Con esa boca tan abierta y esos ojos tan sacados de órbita, Milo lucía como un maniquí de circo.

—Es broma —musitó sin parpadear.

Soltándolo un poco, Shaina negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia su estómago.

Sabía que él había hecho lo mismo porque incluso lo escuchó arrodillarse, y más tarde lo sintió poniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre. Como si fuese un investigador de lo paranormal y buscase una segunda cabeza adentro de su vientre o algo así.

Shaina ya casi había olvidado que a veces, él podría parecer un niño. En este caso, un niño en serio sorprendido y curioso.

—Digamos que… —ella se explicó mientras él curioseaba sobre su estómago sin quitar esa ridícula cara—, uno de ellos es demasiado listo o tímido, y hasta entonces el doctor no había podido fotografiarlo… hasta hace poco —susurró acariciando su estómago, sin quitar las manos de Milo.

Como si los hubiese invocado a ambos, tanto Milo como Shaina sintieron un par de golpes. Aunque ella los sintió bastante más que él, incluso aguantó un quejido.

—No… —meció sus manos con más curiosidad.

Como si sus hijos quisieran darle de zapes a su padre por no aceptar de una buena vez que eran dos hermanos, los chicos se movieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Shaina aguantase la incomodidad como mejor le fuese posible.

—Ay, ahí van… mi riñón y vejiga —se quejó.

—No —susurró él, pasmado, metido en su propia cabeza.

Al parecer alguno de sus hijos no iba a ser muy amoroso de esa palabra saliendo de los labios de su padre, ya que un intestino de Shaina recibió otro golpe. ¿O habría el hígado?

—Si no dejas de decir esa palabra… voy a cortarte el cuello —amenazó Shaina, borrando de su cara cualquier indicio de que había llorado por él.

Milo pareció haberse quedado sólo con aquella palabra.

—No —se rio él bastante nervioso.

Un golpe arriba. ¡Maldición!

—Ya, ya, despierta —cansada de su actitud, Shaina le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Milo parpadeó varias veces.

Shaina no pudo creer que eso funcionase, aunque entendía esa reacción. Cuando el doctor le dio la noticia, ella apenas pudo creerlo. De hecho, las hojas de esa ecografía estaban en su habitación, Seika acababa de ir por ellas desde la habitación de Marin.

Shaina se había descolocado tanto al saber la noticia, que apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. No le sorprendía que Milo, luego de saberlo también, no haya podido decir nada más que "no", después de caer al piso, para mecer sus manos de un lado al otro sobre su estómago. Sin embargo, Shaina acababa de darse cuenta también que, sus hijos no reaccionaban bien ante tanta negatoria por lo que si Milo volvía a repetirla, ella iba a arrancarle algo muy preciado para él de entre sus piernas.

—Dioses… ¿d-dos? ¿Y… es posible? Es decir… ¿acaso esas hojas negras no son…? ¿Estás segura que son dos? —lo gracioso es que no sonaba enojado, sino ansioso. Tal vez asustado, pero no irritado o desesperado.

—Sí. Son dos. Y los dos están bien. Aunque uno es más inquieto que el otro… —Shaina tragó saliva luego de haber llorado como una Magdalena. Al fin se sentía mucho mejor—. Desde antes de cumplir los tres meses ya me parecía que… era extraño que mi estómago creciese tanto, y ahora sé qué pasa.

Parpadeando lentamente y aún sin poder creérselo, Milo se pasó una mano por la cara, la otra la dejó sobre Shaina.

—Gemelos —suspiró alzando la vista a la sombrilla.

Aprovechando eso, Shaina se apresuró en quitarse las lágrimas restantes en su cara.

—Sí —musitó—, y están bien.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó sin salir del shock. Shaina hizo un sonido nasal de afirmación, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque él no estuviese viéndola—. Wow… —se rio.

Por primera vez desde que lo dejó en Grecia, Shaina lo oyó reír, y fue bellísimo.

—Gemelos —susurró acalorado—. Bueno, supongo que ese par de Géminis no serán… los únicos que…

Tan pronto como la aparente alegría vino a él, se fue. Tanto así fue que separó su mano restante del vientre de Shaina y se levantó del suelo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Dime —se agachó un poco para ver a Shaina a los ojos—. ¿Athena sabe que son gemelos?

—No entiendo, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

_Oh, oh. _¿Cuál era el problema ahora? ¿Acaso habría cambiado de opinión?

Por su parte, Milo de Escorpio jamás se retractaba de su palabra y no estaba pensando en huir de lo que él mismo había decidido, pero Shaina aparentemente lo había olvidado y Milo dudó en decírselo.

Él esperaba poder hablar con Athena antes de que sus hijos naciesen.

Wow, "hijos", sonaba raro e irreal… pero, ahora debía actuar con inteligencia y cautela si es que quería evitar que un segundo _Saga _y un segundo _Kanon _se uniesen al círculo maldito de los gemelos nacidos bajo el yugo de la batalla, no sólo en Grecia, sino en la mayor parte de los Panteones con guerreros humanos al servicio de sus dioses.

El Santo no estaba dispuesto en joder la vida del gemelo menor para que el mayor pudiese tener la gloria. Qué uno fuese exiliado o puesto en las sombras para que otro pelease sólo con una _sombra _tras sus espaldas como hermano… no… ¡primero muerto!

¡A la mierda esas estupideces! ¡A la mierda!

Nadie iba a tocar a sus hijos para hacerlos miserables.

—Ven, rápido —recuperó su seriedad, tomando la mano de Shaina olvidándose de que ambos apenas volvían a verse y… ¡no! Esto era importante—. Debemos hablar.

—¿Y qué hacíamos antes? —a pesar de eso, Shaina se puso de pie con cuidado sin soltarse de él.

Milo negó con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

—No, hablaremos de algo más allá de nosotros —miró su vientre con intensidad—, y es importante que te lo diga en privado y sin tanto aire. ¿Es que acaso quieres enfermar? —se preocupó porque ella no se veía bien abrigada.

Haciendo caso de sus palabras, únicamente porque parecía no tener intenciones malsanas con ella, Shaina siguió a Milo hasta que ella le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar a alcoba.

Milo encendió las luces dejándola pasar. Shaina tomó rápidamente el sobre con las hojas de la ecografía antes mencionada, y se lo llevó consigo a su pecho mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta, poniendo el seguro.

—Siéntate donde quieras —pidió él yendo al asiento de su tocador.

_¿Cómo dijo? _

Esa frase debería ser de ella.

En fin, después de llorar tanto lo último que Shaina quería era discutir. Así que se sentó en la cama con el sobre apretado sobre su pecho. Lo miró con atención.

—¿Y qué es eso que no puede oír nadie?

Él suspiró bastante pensativo.

—Lo último que quiero hacer es preocuparte, pero no puedo mentirte y decirte que todo estará bien si esto es algo que me preocupa y debes tener en mente también.

Dispuesta a oírlo, Shaina asintió.

—¿Acaso ya has olvidado la historia de Saga y Kanon? ¿Los gemelos de Géminis? ¿Y de los anteriores a ellos, Aspros y Defteros? —la miró con un poco de miedo llegando a la siguiente conclusión—: Los gemelos nacidos en el Santuario y en otros sitios que procrean guerreros suelen ser maldecidos.

Como si la hubiesen lanzado al abismo, Shaina se abrazó fuerte al sobre, apretando un poco su vientre con él.

El balde de agua fría ya había caído encima de ella. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado?

—Eso no pasará esta vez, no lo permitiré —espetó furiosa, sintiéndose como una leona viendo a un depredador planeando matar a sus cachorros.

Ella iba a defenderlos sin importar nada, usaría uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Contra dioses, contra demonios, o contra cualquier otro maldito imbécil que quisiera dañarlos.

Sólo sobre su cadáver sus hijos serían dañados de algún modo.

Milo quiso tener fe en el instinto protector que veía en Shaina, pero jamás se ha visto un caso en el que unos gemelos nacidos en el Santuario hayan tenido el camino fácil y libre con respecto a sus relaciones familiares.

Ya fuese que intentasen matarse, se ignorasen, o que uno de ellos tuviese que ocultarse para que el otro no sea comparado jamás, aún si eso significaba ocultar su existencia a su hermano, tomando al más fuerte y reduciendo al débil a una sombra.

El Santo de Escorpio no buscaba eso para sus vástagos, los cuales sentía que amaba con todo su corazón y apenas los había _conocido_.

Pero los hechos estaban ahí y eran preocupantes:

Kanon… Saga, Aspros… Defteros.

Milo también recordaba algo acerca del antiguo Patriarca, el que estuvo antes que Shion. Si mal no recordaba su nombre fue Sage y él también tuvo un gemelo… ¿era Haku… algo? ¿_Hakura_? ¿_Hakunei_? No lo recordaba bien y ese era el punto que le preocupaba.

Él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar las vidas ni el futuro de sus hijos por supersticiones estúpidas.

—Shaina, debo hablar con Athena.

—¿Acerca de qué? —quiso saber rápidamente, recuperando algo de la dureza que Milo recordaba y admiraba de ella.

—No quiero que nuestros hijos sean caballeros.

Los ojos verdes de Shaina se agrandaron mientras veía todos sus planes y sueños de enseñarles a sus hijos el camino de los Santos de Athena, hacerse añicos.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_De los pocos capítulos en los que he llorado y reído mientras escribía._

_Espero que les haya gustado, qué el tan esperado reencuentro haya llenado sus expectativas jejeje._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ahora una anécdota más real, y que necesitó sacarla de mi alma._

* * *

_._

_._

_Quise subir este capítulo el 30 de abril, pero... pasó una tragedia. _

_Fue ayer, el 19 de abril de este año cuando mi hermano mayor, hermano menor y yo íbamos tranquilos en el auto cuando presenciamos la increíble frialdad de un maldito ser humano, de esos a los que Milo les rompería la cara con gusto. _

_Íbamos mis hermanos y yo en el auto de uno de ellos cuando notamos cómo una madre perrita con sus cachorros pasaban inocentemente la calle. El muy bastardo que iba delante de nosotros, no le importó, no se frenó, le pasó encima a uno de ellos. Una pequeña cachorra. Las dos llantas le aplastaron el cuerpecito. El sujeto ni se inmutó y se largó. _

_Quizás debimos tomarle una foto a la placa del auto, pero yo insistí en que nos detuviésemos para auxiliar a la pequeña criatura, que fue lo único que me importó. Me bajé del auto para tomar a la pequeña y subirla con nosotros. Pero era domingo, casi las 7 de la tarde y ninguna veterinaria estaba abierta._

_Dimos vueltas y vueltas cuando dejé de sentir a la pequeña respirar. Le moví la cabeza, la llamé, pero no sentía su corazoncito latir... ni sus pulmones expandirse. Sus ojos no respondían ante nada._

_Me duele decirlo, pero fui una inútil porque no pude hacer nada más por ella. _

_No pude hacer nada más... me hubiese gustado poder salvarla... hacer más... dios me perdone. _

_La dejamos en un sitio apartado cuando pensamos que había fallecido. Teníamos cosas que hacer, mi hermano mayor vive lejos, y ya estaba oscureciendo... ¡maldición! ¡En serio me aterra pensar que pudimos dejarla cuando todavía tenía esperanzas...! Pero mis hermanos tampoco notaron reacción en ella._

_En honor a esa pequeña alma, sólo puedo dedicar esto a su memoria._

_._

_._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews._

_._

_._

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a:_

**Jungirl8**, **camilo navas**, **ShainaCobra**, **agusagus**, **Monse**, **Nyan-mx**, **Tatiana avila**, **Guest**, **Touru Souma**, **Sandra**, **SeleneKou13**, **Dama de los hielos**, **Angeles**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	17. Mucho en qué Pensar

_**Nota inicial**: a partir de aquí, ya no hay recuerdos._

* * *

**•**

* * *

XVII

**Mucho en qué Pensar**

* * *

.

* * *

Cuando la noche llegó a la mansión Kido, Aioria y Marin bajaron desde sus respectivas alcobas con atuendos distintos a los que traían antes, él llevaba un pantalón oscuro, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y una playera de manga larga con cuello V bastante abierto, de modo que parte de su varonil pecho quedaba al descubierto. Marin sólo portaba un ligero y sencillo vestido rojo con tirantes, la falda cubría debajo de sus rodillas y sus zapatos eran negros, con tacón bajo.

La pareja se encontró con la sorpresa de que aún nadie estaba en el comedor, incluso pensaron que habían llegado temprano, pero los relojes que iban encontrando en su camino les confirmaron que dentro de poco se serviría la cena.

Marin teorizó que posiblemente Seika y Shaina ya se habían ido a dormir (como en otras ocasiones) y Aioros y Milo deberían seguir donde se supone que estarían. Milo en el techo. Y en cuanto a Aioros… bueno, el mayor no había sido visto desde que arruinó la partida perfecta de Aioria, y a partir de ahí, el pobre león comenzó una larga línea de derrotas a manos de su pareja, que llevaron al Santo Dorado (rápido) a la ducha fría antes de que buscase otra vez a su hermano mayor y no precisamente para darle un abrazo.

Ambos tuvieron que sentarse solos en la mesa, dispuestos a esperar. Mientras tanto, hablaban sobre algunos puntos de interés que Aioria podría visitar de forma turística.

A los 10 minutos llegó Athena, escoltada por Kanon y Dohko.

Ambos santos iban portando elegantes trajes negros iguales, con camisas blancas, chalecos y corbatas. Aparentemente fungían como los guardaespaldas de Saori.

Kanon se quitó los lentes oscuros y los miró algo sorprendido por verlos ahí. Él estaba usando la camisa con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos y el chaleco en su sitio, cargando el saco sobre su hombro. Por su parte, Dohko se quitó de la cabeza un sombrero tirolés del mismo color de su traje y les sonrió. Él a diferencia de Kanon estaba usando el saco abierto, la corbata desacomodada y unos cuantos botones de la camisa desprendidos, se notaba que vestir formar no era lo suyo.

Algo más raro que ver a Kanon usando lentes, era ver al maestro de Libra usando un sombrero como aquel. Para Marin no fue la gran sorpresa como para Aioria, quien se le quedó viendo al accesorio por un rato.

—¡Hey, niño! —exclamó Dohko acercándose al joven de Leo, le tendió la mano.

—Maestro —saludó, luego este vio a Kanon a quien sólo le hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Kanon respondió del mismo modo silencioso, ocupando un sitio en el comedor un poco lejos del resto. Indiferente a todos pues así era él y nadie buscaría hacerlo cambiar.

Athena, tan bella y jovial como si no hubiese estado trabajando toda la tarde, usaba un traje femenino elegante pero ajustado color rojo de una falda roja que cubría hasta sus rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas junto un abrigo ligero rojo a juego con la falda y una blusa de manga corta blanca.

—Aioria, bienvenido.

—Mi señora —saludó respetuosamente el joven esperando a que la dama se sentase en la cabecilla de la mesa para él también secundarla. Atrás de ellos iba Tatsumi, que seguramente esperó a Saori afuera de la mansión hasta que ella llegase, y quien tomó asiento al lado de Dohko, frente a Marin.

El hombre calvo no parecía nada feliz.

—¿Y Milo y Aioros? Supe que ellos también están aquí —dijo Saori.

—Milo dijo que estaría en la azotea. Él quería pensar un poco y tomar algo de aire —explicó Aioria basándose en lo último que su compañero le había dicho antes de dejarlo.

—¿Y Aioros?

—Mi hermano… —Aioria no supo qué responderle.

—Debe estar en su alcoba —salvó Marin sin mentir—, aunque no estamos seguros ya que no le hemos visto.

—Entiendo —masculló Saori—. Aunque no quisiera que se quedasen sin cenar. Tatsumi, busca a los dos.

—Como usted diga, señorita. Pero antes, iré a ver qué la cena esté preparada.

—Bien —dijo Saori.

El hombre, recto de la espalda, fue a la cocina para apresurar todo. Al darse cuenta de que faltaba un elemento entre las sirvientas, Tatsumi apretó los dientes.

—¿Y dónde está Seika? —les exclamó a las empleadas, teniendo cuidado con que su tono de voz no saliese de la cocina y molestase a Saori y sus santos.

—Se fue a dormir, señor —respondió una de ellas con el debido respeto.

Tatsumi estuvo a punto de estallar.

¡¿Durmiendo?!

Así que por eso la holgazana no estaba al pendiente de sus tareas.

Luego de apresurar las cosas en la cocina, Tatsumi volvió con Saori diciéndole que todo estaba bien y pronto se servirían los alimentos.

—Buscaré a los señores Milo y Aioros. Con permiso.

Saori asintió, charlando con Aioria sobre la situación en el Santuario, la cual estaba bastante tranquila.

Sin embargo, en lugar de buscar a los otros Santos; como dijo que haría, Tatsumi pero tomó un rumbo diferente al mencionado: el pasillo que lo guiaría a la alcoba de Seika.

Esto era inaceptable.

El hombre no esperó ni un segundo afuera de la puerta, pues pensó, que la muy vaga debería estar durmiendo, haciendo caso omiso de sus obligaciones para con la señorita Kido.

¿Acaso nadie sabía tocar las puertas?

Al abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación, se congeló en su sitio y Tatsumi se ahogó con su propia lengua.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ubicar en la oscuridad algo que le dijese que estaba alucinando.

No. No estaba alucinando. Tampoco se había equivocado de cuarto.

Tatsumi miró anonadado una figura masculina apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana.

Esa persona, estaba dándole la espalda, la cual estaba desnuda… y evidentemente era musculosa. La cintura del (evidente) hombre, que ahí descansaba, se hallaba cubierta con la sábana verde de la cama. Además, él tenía entrelazados sus pies con otros más pequeños que seguramente eran los de Seika.

El enmudecido mayordomo se vio ante una peligrosa (casi lunática) encrucijada.

Él no conocía de nada al Santo que estaba seguro; por esa cabellera, era Aioros de Sagitario. No sabía cómo sería su actuar al despertar ni tampoco qué le había orillado al compartir la cama con aquella holgazana. Lo que sí sabía es que tenía enfrente al dueño original de la Armadura de Sagitario (esa que tantos problemas les trajo) y el salvador de la vida de su señora en antaño.

Este hombre era un héroe en más de un sentido, ¿y se había enrollado con Seika?

¡¿Qué había hecho esa idiota?!

¡Esto era inaceptable!

¿Cómo se atrevía a seducir descaradamente al Santo que muchos a su alrededor, respetaban y admiraban? ¿Cómo rayos, consiguió que él la notase siquiera? ¿Drogándolo acaso?

—Escucha.

Tatsumi se tensó horriblemente cuando oyó a Aioros sin que él se moviese.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me irrita cuando alguien busca perturbar el sueño ajeno. No te odio, pero Seika está muy cansada y ahora duerme pacíficamente —el joven griego movió un poco su mirada para mirarlo a través de su ojo derecho, el cual pareció haberle vuelto rojo—. Largo. Y recuerda: tú no has visto nada, ¿me oíste?

—C-como ustedes diga…

—Y una cosa más. Si me entero que vuelves a entrar de ese modo a la habitación de esta señorita, no habrá sitio que te oculte de mí.

Aquella amenaza fue fría y seria, agresiva incluso. Este personaje, nada tuvo que ver con aquel jovial hombre que el mayordomo recibió en el aeropuerto esta tarde. Además, sus palabras vinieron con una clara advertencia no dicha: "_he matado a muchos por menos_".

Tatsumi, sintiendo el inminente peligro, asintió.

—S-sí… señor… —susurró sudando frío.

—Shuuu —chitó reacomodándose de vuelta con la joven—, vete ya. Y si alguien te pregunta, estoy dormido en mi alcoba.

Asintiendo múltiples veces, Tatsumi salió lento de la habitación. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se sintió seguro para salir corriendo de regreso al comedor con el mensaje de Aioros para la señorita Athena.

_Él no vio nada_. Aunque sí lo haya hecho.

Maldición.

¿Debería buscar al señor Milo también?

…

Al dejar de escuchar los pasos del tipo que acababa de entrar aquí como si esta habitación fuese suya, Aioros dejó de abrazar a Seika sobreprotectoramente para admirarla mejor. Ella estaba agotada y aún sonrojada por haber intentado seguir su ritmo, el cual, debido a su extenso y agresivo entrenamiento de caballero, no era ni mínimamente igual. Ahora la muchacha descansaba, tan tranquila, desnuda entre sus brazos.

Aioros se reprendía por haberse dejado llevar. No tenía excusa para lo que acababa de pasar, y de cierto modo, no se sentía tan mal como debería.

Se acababa de relacionar sexualmente con la hermana de su sucesor a pocas horas de haberse conocido oficialmente. Los dioses deberían estarse divirtiendo a su costa. Para peor, Aioros no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo.

Él no la había forzado, ni ella lo había forzado a él. Por otro lado, ni uno ni otro había jurado amor eterno, y el santo de sagitario dudaba que después de esta noche, sentimentalismos como esos surgiesen de ambos. ¿Deberían hablar de eso más tarde? Aioros sentía que debía dejar las cosas claras con Seika y evitar malentendidos.

Y haciendo énfasis en que todo entre ellos había quedado en una sola noche de sexo, Aioros tuvo el suficiente control de sí mismo para terminar afuera de ella, más precisamente sobre su vientre. Las posibilidades de que Seika terminase embarazada de este encuentro eran poco menos que cero, pero si por azares del destino se equivocaba, Aioros asumiría toda la responsabilidad. De cualquier forma, ambos no tenían compromisos con otras personas, y por lo antes asegurado, Aioros no se sentía temeroso de que esta noche pudiese costarles a ambos algo más allá de miradas incómodas y una profunda pena (por su parte) con Seiya.

_Dioses…_

—No puedo creer que esto haya pasado —admitió en un susurro, ella no lo oía, pero eso estaba bien. Mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, él mismo todavía se sentía en un sueño extraño del que pronto despertaría.

Aioros miró apasionadamente el cabello de Seika esparciéndose por la almohada y contuvo las ganas de hundir el rostro en su frágil y suave cuello.

—No es que sepa mucho del tema, pero no me siento enamorado —susurró, pensando en voz "alta"—, quizás Aioria tenga razón y mis años de soledad me estén cobrando factura sin que me dé cuenta —con los dedos de su mano derecha delineó sus labios hinchados por su brusquedad pasada, subió a su frente quitándole el fleco—. Estoy volviéndome loco —continuó sonriendo un poco—, y Seiya va a enfadarse muchísimo conmigo si se entera de esto. Y no lo culparía. Eres demasiado valiosa.

Cariñosamente tocó la nariz de ella con la suya debatiéndose entre quedarse con ella o partir a su habitación.

No quería ser hostigado por Aioria en la mañana ni tampoco tenía ánimos de tolerar interrogatorios cuando el asunto de Milo y Shaina había sido lo que los había llevado a Japón en primer lugar.

Sintiendo un duro pesar Aioros se alejó de Seika con cuidado para no despertarla, su cuerpo extrañó aquel dulce calor en el acto. Bajó de la cama con lentitud y se dispuso a vestirse no sin antes mirar por última vez el cuerpo desnudo de aquella musa terrenal que sin hacer nada en específico, lo hizo sentirse un hombre normal, entre sus delicados brazos.

Aioros encontró un momento memorable en su trato amable, en sus besos inocentes y su deseo apenas despertado. Despertado por él.

Con Seika, Aioros no se sintió como un Santo o un animal satisfaciendo sus tentaciones, ni tampoco como un ser humano que apenas había sido vuelto a la vida por la benevolencia de la Diosa de la Guerra. Sólo era un hombre que compartió el poco calor que llevaba consigo con una dama herida que necesitaba mucha ayuda.

No veía a Seika como una damisela en apuros, pudo ver y sentir su gran fortaleza física y espiritual, sólo se sentía con el deseo de cuidarla… o al menos hasta que Seiya despertase y lo matase a él por haberse aprovechado del estado emocional en declive de Seika por su estado en el hospital.

La culpa finalmente se abrió paso entre su corazón recordando también que si él no hubiese muerto a la edad de 14 años y revivido con una edad mayor (20), actualmente debería tener posiblemente la misma edad que Tatsumi… ¿más de 30 años?

Él, al revivir, ya no le importaba llevar la cuenta del número exacto, pero ahora, Aioros no podía sacarse las cuentas de su cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo eso se había vuelto tan importante?

Miró a Seika otra vez, se sintió repentinamente como un maniático al que debían mantener encerrado por la seguridad de ella.

—Perdóname —susurró sintiéndose muy culpable—, no debí tocarte.

Aioros terminó de vestirse. Luego, lo más silencioso que pudo, buscó entre las cosas de Seika algún papel y una pluma para escribirle una carta en griego. Pudo el papel en la pared cercana a la ventana para ayudarse con la luz lunar. No quería encender ningún interruptor y despertarla a ella.

Rayó eufóricamente "_Querida_".

_Seika._

_Lamento no haber podido despertar a tu lado, sin embargo, temí que no fueses a aceptarlo o arriesgarnos a que alguien nos descubriese y atraer a ti problemas que no necesitas. También quisiera decirte que lamento querer repetir lo de esta noche. pues no deseo ofenderte con mi contaminada mentalidad._

_Entiendo si para ti esto fue sólo un desliz o algo que prefieras olvidar (lo entiendo de verdad), sin embargo, te pido que no olvides que a pesar de todo puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites ayuda._

_Quiero aclararte también, que no veo en ti a una mujer que pueda olvidar o ignorar, tampoco pienso en ti como una mala mujer. Eres una valiosa hermana para Seiya y te respeto más allá de eso._

Rayó varias despedidas: "gracias por…", "nos veremos mañana", "ojalá podamos vernos pronto" y al final se quedó con un seco:

_Ojalá hayas descansado bien._

_Aioros._

_P.D: _Takuki _abrió la puerta de tu alcoba y nos vio. Bueno, me vio a mí. No te preocupes, le pedí amablemente que no hablase de esto con nadie… y si lo hace, por favor no temas en decírmelo._

Dobló la hoja en dos y decidió ponerla en encima del buró a un lado de la cama.

Mañana no planeaba pasearse por esta mansión. Necesitaba aire fresco y saber por sí mismo cómo estaba Seiya.

La realidad es que también le daba un poco de nervios saber cómo sería la actitud de Seika por la mañana.

Afrodita decía que usualmente él dejaba rosas para sus amantes y con ello aplacaba cualquier intento de ser insultarlo por _aprovecharse_, pero Aioros no tenía flores a la mano ni tampoco podía _asaltar _el jardín de su diosa para ello. Además, regresar aquí era peligroso.

Simplemente besó la frente de Seika antes de cubrirla bien con la sábana y marcharse no sin antes asegurarse por medio de su cosmos que Milo y Aioria, ahora también Kanon y Dohko, estuviesen lo más lejos posible de él.

Giró su vista para verla dormir por última vez, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y activando el seguro por dentro para asegurarse de que nadie intentaría colarse en su alcoba como había hecho aquel hombre.

«¿Hará eso a menudo?» el sólo pensar en ello le hizo querer regresar, abrazar con fuerza y cuidar de Seika hasta el amanecer. O simple y llanamente quedarse dormido afuera de su puerta.

Pero tenía que admitir que eso sería raro incluso para él.

Con resignación confiaría en que su petición a _Takuni _por no volver a entrar a la habitación de Seika y el seguro de la puerta no serían ignorados o evadidos. Suspirando, se marchó a su alcoba, sintiéndose muy cansado mentalmente.

…

Antes de empezada la cena, Tatsumi llegó con noticias de Aioros.

_»N-no se preocupe, m-mi señora. El señor Aioros está durmiendo e-en su alcoba._

Aioria y Marin se miraron las caras, el de Leo alzó la vista hacia arriba detectando el tono nervioso del mayordomo. Nadie le preguntó por eso, ni siquiera Athena quien tampoco pasó por alto ese tic nervioso en la ceja del hombre.

Kanon por su parte sonrió por lo bajo tratando de descifrar qué había hecho el robusto japonés para molestar a Aioros hasta el punto en el que evidentemente estuvo dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza y he ahí ese comportamiento tan temeroso.

Tatsumi no pudo encontrar a Milo, dijo que no estaba en su alcoba ni en la terraza; tocó la puerta de Shaina y ella le lanzó un zapato (como siempre) pidiéndole dejarla dormir.

La cena se llevó acabo sin ellos.

_»¿Y Seika? _—preguntó Athena, esta vez Marin respondió al ver que Tatsumi alzó los hombros, aun sudando de la frente.

_»Estaba muy cansada la última vez que la vi; seguramente se quedó dormida._

_»Entiendo_.

Saori despachó a todos a sus habitaciones (incluso a Tatsumi) mientras ella iba a su despacho a revisar el _papeleo_. Gracias a su percepción del cosmos, ella pudo encontrar eficazmente la ubicación de Milo.

Abrió la puerta sin alterarse por la presencia del hombre sentado enfrente del escritorio. Respetando el sitio de cabecera que su abuelo Mitsumasa le había dejado como heredera de su legado, el cual estaba vacío para ella.

—Hola Milo —saludó—, bienvenido a Japón.

Este se levantó e hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

—Es un honor que me haya permitido venir.

—Sentémonos —dijo ella haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha—. Parece que tienes algo importante qué decirme.

Esperó a que ella se sentase para él secundarla como había hecho Aioria antes.

—Así es, primero que nada, debo decirle que debido a ciertos errores de cálculo me he encontrado con Shaina antes de lo previsto.

Milo recargó su espalda en la silla.

—¿Y ella cómo está? Supe por Tatsumi que estaba durmiendo.

—Me disculpo por eso, la entretuve mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo, ¿alguna complicación?

—Sólo un detalle que preferí tratar con usted personalmente.

—¿Y es?

Más intranquilo de lo que Saori pensaba que debería estar, Milo inhaló profundo.

—Son gemelos, mi señora.

Comprensiva, Saori asintió mirando a dónde iba el asunto. Ya se lo había esperado.

—Y no quisiera sonar arrogante —continuó él—, pues ese no es mi objetivo. Como tampoco es mi intención dejar a mis hijos nacer y tener que mirar de lejos cómo por leyes que se han aplicados por años en este tipo de casos, se ejercen sobre ellos también.

—¿Te refieres a la separación?

—Sí.

—Pero, Milo, esa cláusula es cuando su constelación guía es géminis —trató de calmarle, aunque ni Saori misma estaba segura que los pequeños no nacerían entre mayo y junio. Meses consagrados al tercer signo zodiacal.

—Tampoco quiero que uno de mis hijos tenga que competir eternamente contra el otro —dijo revelando su verdadero temor—. Yo sé bien cómo es esto, y usted también. Aun si no nacen bajo el signo de géminis, el simple hecho de ser gemelos los hará ser comparados por todos los que los rodeen y eso podría generar conflictos innecesarios también entre ellos.

—Es difícil cuando el libre albedrío ha hecho que mis propios caballeros crean que los gemelos deben siempre demostrar ser uno más fuerte que el otro —opinó Saori con lamento.

—Sí —musitó Milo.

Asintiendo varias veces, comprendiendo el malestar de su caballero, a Saori ya le había parecido raro que, desde que Shaina supo que serían gemelos, no le comunicase nada al respecto. Incluso así, ella ya había meditado mucho al respecto, incluso había hablado con Shion para tener una segunda opinión. También había buscado la palabra de un tercero.

Saori, personalmente, ya había visto las tragedias que causaba dividir a dos hermanos tan unidos por cosas tan vanas que, ahora que tiempos de paz efímera trascurrían, se veía algo muy de más, seguir ejerciendo ese tipo de tradiciones que ella misma en otra época, había consentido, y por ende, muchas desgracias ocurrieron entre sus filas armadas.

—¿Tienes una petición? —preguntó ella.

Le dio tiempo para pensar, claramente Milo seguía debatiéndose la respuesta a una pregunta esperada anticipadamente.

—No era mi deseo que mis hijos fuesen entrenados como caballeros.

—¿Pero?

—Fue lo único por lo que discutimos Shaina y yo hoy —admitió volviendo a verla a los ojos—. Ella dice que no quiere que sean "niños débiles". Desea entrenarlos y mostrarles el honor que es estar al frente de la batalla por la humanidad y por usted.

—¿Y tu único inconveniente es la división de los gemelos y los prejuicios que se han originado al respecto por tantos siglos?

Él asintió mirando fijamente el escritorio.

—Cambiar normas y tradiciones no es fácil —dijo ella con seriedad—, conlleva tiempo y una gran cadena de quejas por parte de terceros. Muchos caballeros aún siguen manteniendo mentes cerradas con costumbres arraigadas… por muy retrodatas que sean.

El Santo no dijo nada. Saori sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Pero incluso yo, estoy harta de ver a mi gente sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto —se levantó del escritorio y fue hasta un ventanal grande a la izquierda—. Estoy cansada de no poder hacer nada por ustedes sin intervenir en su libre albedrío. Tus hijos, en este caso no han nacido y aún después de ello son ustedes (Shaina y tú) los responsables de guiarlos por el camino de la vida hasta que hayan alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces sus hijos no están en posición de decidir por sí mismos.

Milo estaba expectante, estaba preparado para lo peor. Ya veía la negatoria con una disculpa adjunta.

—Los hijos de un Santo Dorado y una de mis mejores Amazonas. No quisiera decirlo pero alejarlos del campo de la batalla no podría ser lo más sensato si se tiene en cuenta que el deseo por pelear contra el mal trascurrirá por sus venas. Tus hijos poseerán sangre guerrera ateniense, y eso es algo con lo que no podrás luchar.

—Entiendo.

—Desde que supe qué serían gemelos, hablé con alguien al respecto —Saori se separó de la ventana para volver al escritorio—. Y ese alguien me aconsejó una solución.

—¿Alguien? —Saori asintió.

—Las tradiciones dictan varias cosas y sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se han ido modificando a conveniencia de la causa. En este caso lo he pensado y si Shaina y tú están de acuerdo, así se hará.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se avivó dentro del pecho de Milo.

—¿Y es?

—Primero que nada se les permitirá nacer aquí, si tú estás de acuerdo.

—Shaina no puede viajar en ese estado, no pienso arriesgarlos sólo para que otros idiotas digan que son _griegos _o no —recuperó el control de sí mismo, reacomodándose en la silla—. Disculpe mi lenguaje.

—Eso quería oír —aceptó Saori sonriendo—. Segundo, ¿han hablado al respecto de su crianza? ¿Están de acuerdo en compartir las responsabilidades? ¿Tanto de cuidarlos, como educarlos y amarlos por igual aún si ustedes tienen diferencias personales?

—No ahondamos en ese tema… pero Shaina dejó en claro que no me apartaría de ellos.

—Bien —ella sonrió aliviada—, eso lo discutiremos profundamente más tarde. Y tercero, a ambos niños a los siete años se les hará una evaluación como al resto, para designar su camino. No hablo de separarlos y decirles que el otro murió… o algo parecido —se apresuró por aclarar—, sólo se les dará un camino lejos del otro hasta que sus correspondientes entrenamientos hayan terminado y como el resto, puedan volverse a ver. Pero antes, tú y Shaina deberán dejarles bien en claro que, el que los dos sean parecidos en aspecto físico, no los tiene que hacer rivales.

Eso Milo ya lo habría previsto, como todo guerrero los niños deberían ser seleccionados y puestos en las vías correctas para su formación como Santos. Eso era muy importante si se consideraba que una mala formación podría hacer a un Santo inútil. Por otro lado, esperaba con el alma no fallarles y darles a ambos la misma seguridad en sí mismos para que los celos y las disputas se mantuviesen lejos de ellos.

Shaina estaría dando saltos de gusto ahora mismo con las palabras de Athena, pero bastante temprano ella lo había echado del cuarto cuando él intentó explicarle el por qué no quería que sus hijos fuesen criados como guerreros como la amazona lo deseaba.

Ya que la misma Saori le planteaba la situación con esos detalles, las cosas parecían acomodarse un poco mejor. Así que, aceptando el decreto de su diosa, Milo se levantó pidiéndole un último favor:

—Me alegra mucho su comprensión, no tengo palabras para decirle lo mucho que me alivian sus palabras —dijo con real gratitud—. Ehm, ¿cree que podríamos hablar más de esto por la mañana? Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría usted hablarle, de lo que cree del tema, a Shaina? —preguntó dudoso; llevándose una mano atrás de su cabeza—. En serio no quisiera pedirle esto, pero no creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo hoy o mañana. En verdad se ha vuelto más sensible.

Sonriendo, Saori asintió con calidez, viéndolo marcharse.

Definitivamente, Shaina, Milo y ella tenían mucho de qué hablar antes de que ellos y sus hijos volviesen a Grecia.

…

Más tarde esa misma noche Milo saboteó la seguridad de la cocina en busca de pan y leche fría, no esperó encontrarse con Aioros devorando un pollo asado, sentado en el piso no muy lejos del refrigerador con una botella de whisky a un lado.

—¿Acaso no cenaste? —le preguntó Milo abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, sacando de ahí una olla grande con arroz blanco.

—¿Y tú? —Aioros le devolvió la pregunta empinándose un gran trago del licor.

Negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que nadie guardaba mejor sus secretos que Aioros de Sagitario, Milo tomó de una alacena un cucharón y se sentó a un lado de su compañero.

No era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas (comer a deshoras) en casas ajenas, pero sí desde que habían _madurado_, crecido y aprendido que había cosas que no podías seguir haciendo al hacerse adulto.

Hoy era un asunto de vida o muerte, en verdad tenían hambre.

Manteniendo su silencio, Milo le quitó a Aioros una pierna del pollo, acompañándolo con el arroz.

Aioros sin pedirle permiso metió la mano en la olla y agarró un puñado del alimento para meterlo de llano en su boca.

En vez de whisky, Milo sacó un jarrón de leche el cual vació justamente como Aioros hizo con la botella del licor.

Una vez que terminaron, los huesos del pollo fueron depositados en la basura y la olla vacía del arroz, Milo la lavó mientras Aioros iba en búsqueda de una escoba para barrer lo que de casualidad se les había escapado de las bocas. Y así como Aioros terminó de barrer, se apresuró a devolver el artefacto a su lugar.

Sin decirse mucho Milo y Aioros se despidieron para volver a sus alcobas, pero ninguno pudo dormir bien. Ni siquiera lo intentaron.

Cada uno pensaba en algo distinto. O más bien, en mujeres y futuros distintos con o sin ellas.

Como conclusión unánime, ambos insultaron a Aioria por poder dormir cómodamente con Marin mientras ellos estaban condenados a tener que lidiar con los problemas ocasionados por amoríos imposibles y probablemente no correspondidos.

Qué equivocados estaban.

…

—Aioria… quiero ir a dormir —mascullaba Marin cabeceando, sentada en el piso con un camisón largo cubriendo su entrepierna y parte de sus piernas.

Con una irritación más que palpable y dispuesto a volar toda la pobre mansión con su potente cosmos, Aioria miraba aquella maldita torre de madera enfrente de él y por fin ubicó al que en definitiva le daría la victoria si es que el resto de bastardos no caían en esta ocasión.

―Aioria ―insistió Marin.

—¡Espera! ―espetó impaciente―. Sé que estoy por recuperar mi honor.

Inhalando profundo, la amazona convocó toda la paciencia que pudo recaudar para no estrangular a su amado; como el Santo le pidió. Ella esperó mientras apretaba los dientes recordando que lo amaba más vivo que muerto; cuando al fin su pareja logró, con pulso de cirujano, sacar aquel maldito pedazo de madera. La chica alzó la vista al techo rogando a los dioses por una salida rápida a esto.

Si no fuese porque Aioria se enfadaría más de lo que ya estaba y no levantaría el culo del suelo hasta haber ganado _limpiamente_, ella misma habría tirado todas las piezas adrede para irse ya a dormir.

Pero por el bien de las corduras de ambos y su relación, Marin optó inteligentemente por mirar ese estúpido juego por un rato como si pensase en qué hacer para _evitar_ el inexorable derrumbe (Aioria sonreía malévolamente) y sacó la pieza.

Para la absoluta sorpresa de ambos la pila se mantuvo firme.

Ambos alzaron las cejas, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

El joven estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota pero lo guardó en lo más profundo de su estómago. Marin quiso reírse, pero hasta para eso estaba muy cansada.

Apenas Aioria acercó su mano y tocó suavemente con su uña el siguiente bloque de madera, la torre se vino abajo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos a dormir? —preguntó la mujer viendo la cara pálida de su novio ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Eehh… sí. Creo que ya tengo suficiente —masculló con una cara lamentable.

Con algo ayuda psicológica (_"estabas cansado, mañana seguro ganas_") Marin llevó a Aioria a costarse junto a ella; literalmente gracias a Aioros, eso harían ellos dos toda la noche, dormir y para variar eso no les hacía tan infelices como debería.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_¡Wow! ¡Más de 100 reviews! En serio estoy muy feliz. Es mi segundo long-fic en este fandom, y el segundo que acumula más de 100 reviews. Le ha ganado a **Milagrosa Piedad**, el cual, en esta cuenta tiene 110. Acá ya vamos por los 120. ¡Qué alegría me dan!_

_Para alguien que ama tener muchos reviews, créanme que esto es como navidad jajaja. _

_Pero bueno, pasemos a algo más serio y c__reo que dejaré caer el balde de agua fría para no dar tantas vueltas. _

_El siguiente capítulo, **es el final**._

_Sí, sí, ¿apresurado? Un poco, lo sé. ¿Pero qué puedo hacerle? Les recuerdo que este fic inició como un one-shot de casi 20,000 palabras. Un one-shot el cual fui alimentando con más escenas, cambios de diálogos y agregación de recuerdos que fungían como el aperitivo de cada episodio. Además, nunca fue mi intención alargar demasiado este fic ya que no suelo mantenerme interesada en solo una historia por mucho tiempo lo que me hace tener bloqueos creativos a menudo. _

_Como quisiera agregar más cosas al fic, como el proceso completo del embarazo de Shaina, pero siento que si hago eso, caeré en hiatus y... lo siento pero no puedo darme ese lujo. Me conozco bien y mi cabeza no da para tanto._

_¿Cómo se va a llevar el embarazo de Shaina? No sé si no se habrá visto ya, pero no es mi intención tampoco narrar todo el proceso. **QUIZÁS**, si es que me llega la inspiración, haga un OMAKE al respecto, un one-shot que muestre todo el proceso, pero no prometo nada y el omake sería en caso de que yo pueda hacerlo. De otro modo, el siguiente episodio, será todo de mi parte para con esta historia. _

_Espero no se molesten mucho conmigo por eso. :(_

_Pasando a temas menos tristes, hubo quienes me recordaron ciertas cosas con respecto a los gemelos nacidos en el Santuario, pero como les dije, el fic se basa en lo que yo imagino. Ciertas cosas son canon y otras no tanto jejeje. De cualquier forma, se les agradece las intenciones y el hecho de que me orienten para no salirme mucho del universo original de SS._

_Ahora..._

_Estoy un poco sorprendida y confundida con respecto a las reacciones que ha causado la pareja de **Aioros x Seika**, hubo a quienes les gustó y hubo a quienes no les gustó. Yo comprendo que fue una ship que **naaaadie **vio venir, y la cual tuvo un capítulo entero de puro lemon jajaja pero no puedo decir nada que no haya dicho antes... mi musa a veces trabaja de formas misteriosas además de que ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo relacionado a esa ship. Se me dio la oportunidad en este fic y quién sabe, quizás se me ocurra algo más adelante para estos dos._

_¡Por el momento es todo de mi parte! Cuídense mucho en esta difícil situación de pandemia y espero que, una vez termine, todos nosotros y nuestros familiares y amigos sigamos aquí para contarle esto a nuestros nietos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a:_

**agusagus**, **Camus de Escorpio202013**, **dianix96**, **ShainaCobra**, **Jungirl8**, **camilo navas**, **Monse**, **Tatiana avila**, **Negaigotox**, **Guest**, **Dama de los hielos **y **Nyan-mx**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	18. Dos Estrellas - FINAL

**•**

* * *

XVIII** — FINAL**

**Dos Estrellas**

* * *

.

* * *

Helena junto a Death Mask se había finalmente deshecho de sus hermanos, mandándolos a jugar con Kiki, ahora que el pequeño se hallaba libre de su entrenamiento. Al parecer los niños se habían encariñado con el infante de Jamir, y éste a su vez, tenía nuevos amigos con los cuales crecer como niño hasta que sus deberes eventualmente lo absorbiesen como adulto.

Debido a la personalidad tierna pero persuasiva de Helena, a la chica no le costó mucho retener a su marido junto a Mū en la Casa de Aries hasta que llegó Afrodita, y tanto él como Death Mask se fuesen al Coliseo a entrenar. Afrodita sacó arrastrando a su compañero mientras éste le gritaba una pequeña _advertencia _al Santo de Aries, con despellejarlo, si llegaba a intentar coquetear con Helena, algo a lo que el muviano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vete tranquilo —le dijo Mū al lado de Helena, quien se partía de risa—. Si ella está contigo ahora eso quiere decir que sus ojos no funcionan muy bien o que el concepto de _caballero _debe ser muy distinto en Asgard.

Death Mask se fue, junto a Afrodita (quien reía también) gritando groserías a su compañero de armas. Helena le dio una mirada retadora al Santo que acompañaba, cuando los dos hombres casi desaparecían de sus visiones.

—¿Mis ojos no están bien? —le cuestionó riendo, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

Mū se rio con los labios cerrados, mirándola con cariño amistoso.

—¿Te diría algo saber que un par de nosotros ya apostamos a que si te ofreces para hacerte una revisión ocular y vuelves a mirar a Death Mask con unos anteojos, saldrás corriendo?

La chica asgardiana, fingidamente ofendida, chocó su puño contra el hombro del Santo, quien por suerte para ella, no portaba su armadura. Ante su gesto, Mū se permitió sonreír de forma más abierta.

A estas alturas, a ya nadie se le hacía extraño que la joven de Asgard haya podido domar a la bestia que habitaba en la Cuarta Casa del Zodiaco, la energía que Helena emitía era tan cálida y llena de alegría que era imposible no apreciarla. Incluso Camus solía dejarla visitar su extensa biblioteca de vez en cuando, para que ella se inundase de conocimientos griegos. Ella, como pago a veces compartía algunas creencias y leyendas asgardianas, a lo que el francés seguía preguntándose cómo diablos era posible que Death Mask haya logrado cautivar a una chica culta como Helena, dentro de lo que cabe en su posición anterior como florista.

Helena se preguntó de forma silenciosa quienes eran los graciositos, además de Mū que apostaban que su amor por Death Mask era algo fingido o ilusorio.

—Por cierto —habló Helena interrumpiendo el pacífico silencio—. Sé que no estás interesado en oírlo pero… digamos que no tengo muchos amigos aquí…

—Helena, creo que como con lo de tu amor hacia Death Mask… el significado de la palabra "amistad" debe ser definitivamente distinto en Asgard —dijo pacíficamente—. ¿Qué te aqueja?

—Mmm, desde que Shaina y Marin se fueron… y después los señores Aioros, Aioria y Milo les siguieron, yo… supongamos que… mmm, no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar tonta pero… —la chica tragó saliva—. ¿Crees que a su Ilustrísima le enfade aceptar a otro bebé más en el Santuario?

¿Dónde estaban las cámaras cuando se les necesitaban?

Mū dirigió su vista anonadada hacia ella.

—Helena —musitó sorprendido—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asintió varias veces.

—No conozco de mucho a la amazona June de Camaleón, pero cuando le pedí de favor que me acompañase a comprar una prueba de embarazo en el pueblo siguiente no se negó… y me prometió guardar silencio —se llevó una mano a su estómago por encima de su toga—. Además, ya se está empezando a notar.

Cierto.

Mū al ver su abdomen (antes plano) ahora por la presión que ejercía Helena sobre su panza parecía notarse un pequeño bulto. Mū quiso saber qué cara pondría su maestro al saberlo. Es decir, contamos a Kiki, a los 4 hermanos de Helena, los gemelos de Milo (qué sorpresa se llevaron todos), ¡y ahora otro bebé por parte de la chica y Death Mask!

El Patriarca Shion sin duda se desmayaría, tantos niños que ha tenido que vigilar y ninguno era suyo de sangre.

—Vaya —suspiró el Santo—. Muchas felicidades —Helena asintió feliz—, ¿y cuándo planeas decírselo?

—Pensaba en hacerlo ayer, pero antes de que pudiese hablar llegó una doncella con el mensaje de su Ilustrísima informando que todos regresarían de Japón hoy.

Por todos, sólo se refería a Marin, Aioria, Aioros, Milo, Shaina y los gemelos. La diosa aún tenía asuntos que tratar en Japón y uno de los más importantes se reusaba a abrir los ojos por lo que Kanon, Dohko y el resto de los Santos de Bronce seguirían en el país asiático.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque me siento optimista. Sé que a Death Mask le hace ilusión ser padre también.

—¿En serio? —nunca antes se vería una mueca tan descolocada en el Santo de Aries como la que hizo al escuchar tal cosa.

Mū en verdad no podía concebir que a ese psicópata le hiciera _ilusión _cambiar pañales, hacer muecas graciosas y cantar melodías de cuna cuando hace unos cuantos años se vanagloriaba por cada rostro que se agregaba a su colección; colección que (con la llegada de Helena y sus hermanos) al fin había sido purificada por el fuego. Mū por su parte se alegraba de ya no tener que aguantar la respiración al pasar por la Casa de Cáncer, la peste a muerte finalmente había dicho "adiós".

Death Mask… padre. Eso tendría que verlo para creerlo. ¡Oh cierto! Lo vería y tendría que creerlo y aceptarlo.

¿Era normal que el Santo de Aries sintiese temor y escalofríos ante la idea de ese narcisista criando a un bebé? Ojalá ese niño creciese pareciéndose más a su madre o a sus cuatro tíos.

—Puede que nadie lo crea pero así es, hace poco encontré un pergamino bajo su cama que tenía datos de cómo cuidar a un bebé —informó Helena, orgullosa de su pareja—, ¡esto no se lo vayas a decir a nadie!

—Aunque me cueste la lengua y la cordura te prometo que no lo haré —Mū alzó su mano derecha, sonriendo.

Charlaron un poco más acerca de los síntomas que Helena presentaba durante el segundo mes de gestación cuando las charlas se acabaron ante el avistamiento de 6 sombras frente a la luz solar del ocaso.

—¿Ya llegaron? —musitó Helena.

—Así es —dijo Mū levantándose, ofreciéndole su mano a Helena para que hiciese lo mismo cosa que pasó—. ¿Lista para ver a un par de padres felices?

—¿Estamos practicando el sarcasmo últimamente, eh? —preguntó inquisidora.

—Tengo que hacerlo o tu marido me usa para sus chistes —se defendió Mū alzando los hombros—, es algo que debía aprender.

Helena y Mū esperaron pacientes a que las 6 figuras subiesen las escaleras. A Helena se le salió un gemido enternecido a ver no uno, sino dos bebés.

Aioria cargaba por lo menos 4 maletas en ambos brazos, Marin llevaba dos grandes bolsas sobre sus hombros. Siguiéndolos, Aioros; cargaba 3 maletas, y con ellos venía otra chica que Mū no recordaba de nada, pero ella llevaba una mochila rosa pequeña.

Y por último, Shaina y Milo, cada uno sosteniendo a quienes debían ser los nuevos residentes del Santuario. Sin embargo, por sus caras, Mū pensaba que quizás debiese felicitarlos cuando los dos durmiesen un poco. Ambos llevaban ojeras bastante notables, parecían más cansados de lo que podrían estar bajo el filo del enemigo.

Vaya…

Mū y Helena intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a sus amigos.

—Disculpa Mū, pero no tengo ganas de charlar ahora —musitó Aioros parpadeando sus ojos rojos.

La chica de cabello castaño que iba con él se meció lento de lado a lado musitando un: _"mucho gusto"_ casi inaudible.

—Yo tampoco —se negó Aioria refunfuñando con la cabeza baja. Marin hizo una pequeña reverencia pasando a la Casa de Aries siguiendo a su pareja—. ¿Sabes lo que desearía, _adelfos_? —le preguntaba a Aioros.

—¿Estar muerto otra vez?

—Ajá. Hey, Milo, dejaremos todo en tu casa —avisó casi en un grito.

—Sí —masculló el aludido pasándose una mano por la cara, acomodando a su hijo en la otra. Shaina bostezó.

La primera en acercarse a la pareja fue Helena, quien casi daba saltos.

—Aw, ¿son ellos? —dijo enternecida, mirando de cerca los brazos de la amazona, quien le permitió ver el interior de una cobija delgada color verde pálido.

Usando un tierno mameluco blanco, un infante de piel clara, ojos cerrados y manos de lado a lado de su cabeza, dormitaba con tranquilidad. Sus rosaditos labios se inclinaban hacia arriba de vez en cuando y sus dedos a veces se extendían y volvían con lentitud.

—Ooww —suspiró la asgardiana sintiendo que tanta ternura debería ser un crimen—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Él es Arion —dijo Shaina parpadeando sus cansados ojos, acunando al niño con un cuidado anormal en la amazona dura que Helena conocía.

—Y este es Zero —dijo Milo dejándole ver al otro pequeño en brazos suyos. Usando una manta color crema y un mameluco casi igual al de Arion, sólo que este hacía juego con la cobija. Este bebé dormía con las manos abajo; sobre su estómago, por lo demás era idéntico a su hermano.

Y aunque no fuese tan visible, ambos infantes tenían unos cuantos cabellos sobresaliendo de sus cabecitas lo que quería decir que indudablemente iban a tener el mismo cabello azulado que su padre.

—Aw, mucho gusto a ambos —les susurró con sus ojos brillando—. Yo soy Helena, pero pueden llamarme _tía_ —canturreó en voz baja—, ¿ustedes están bien?

Demasiado cansados para charlar, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Sinceramente… —Milo dejó que Helena cargase a Zero mientras Mū se acercaba para ver a Arion y darle un respiro a Shaina.

Agotadísimos, los padres acomodaron sus espaldas.

—Esto no es para cualquiera —terminó Shaina la oración—, dicen que cuidar un solo bebé es difícil, imagínate dos.

La chica de verde se llevó una mano al cuello, buscando algún consuelo.

—Sólo el parto fue… por Zeus fue…

—¿Intenso? —quiso aportar Milo.

—Sí —suspiró Shaina—. Perdí mucha sangre, por poco me muero.

—Oh cielos —gimió Helena—, ¿y fue seguro que viajases? ¿Y que estés caminando ahora?

―Estoy bien ―resopló Shaina―, soy una amazona. Esto no es nada.

Los hombres presentes no estuvieron de acuerdo pero prefirieron no decir nada para contradecirla viendo su enfado y acaloramiento.

—Bueno, la señorita Athena tuvo que trasladarnos en un avión privado y mira que nada ni nadie la detiene —dijo Milo echando una mirada fastidiada a su mujer—. Durante el viaje nada grave pasó, la señorita Athena incluso llamó a un doctor para que nos acompañase si algo salía mal. Pero todo fue… tranquilo. Arion y Zero se mantuvieron tranquilos durante todo el viaje, que los dioses bendigan a quienes hayan inventado los chupones y las mamilas. Los problemas vinieron cuando bajamos del avión.

Mū negó con la cabeza, viendo al pequeño en sus brazos. Helena hizo lo mismo.

—Zero es tranquilo, llora sólo cuando tiene hambre o necesita un cambio de pañal. Por lo demás si tiene calor se quita las cobijas o hace quejidos si tiene frío, pero normalmente no suele hacer mucho escándalo —Milo hizo un gesto de cansancio—. Arion es otra cosa…

—Nos cuesta mucho hacerlo dormir —empezó Shaina—, si no tiene algo en la boca comienza a llorar, pero el doctor dice que no es bueno que los acostumbremos al chupón.

—Pero si no tiene el jodido chupón… —se quejó Milo—. Te lo juro, Mū, esto es algo parecido al hades.

Divertida con ambos, Helena se rio.

—Es normal, son bebés. No, no, no —masculló feliz—, esto no es nada sólo esperen a que cumplan dos años y más.

Luego de tan solo imaginarlo, los padres expulsaron aire con desgano, y dejaron caer sus hombros sintiéndose bastante cansados.

—Desde que nacieron, nosotros no hemos dormido casi nada —gruñó el Santo—, cuando uno despierta (y casi siempre es Arion) comienza a llorar y despierta al otro para que también llore. Y… dioses, con esfuerzos pudimos llegar hasta acá sin despertarlos. No sé cuánto tiempo dure.

—Y ya casi es hora de darles de comer —le recordó Shaina, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Sí, porque si ellos no despiertan tenemos que despertarlos nosotros y asegurarnos que coman, claro, después de que hayan llorado hasta cansarse. Hidratarlos bien y acudir al pediatra a menudo… entre otras cosas —Milo se acarició una sien, dando un masaje circular.

—Deja de quejarte, que tú no eres quien debe darles de comer y quedar adolorido de los…

—Shaina —la interrumpió Milo.

—Déjame en paz, y andando ―replicó Shaina.

—¿Podrías dejar de no darme crédito? Yo lavo la ropa, toda la ropa —masculló de lado.

—¿Y acaso quieres un premio por eso cuando yo tuve que expulsar a dos bebés de mi cuerpo?

Milo sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cierto —musitó entre dientes.

Menos mal que Shaina había guardado reposo varios meses y ahora ya pudiese dar pasos sin sentirse a morir. Con solo imaginar todos los escalones que le faltaban, su herida le dolía más y más.

―Hay que desempacar y todavía nos queda mucho por comprar —agregó Milo.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Helena—. Ropa, pañales, biberones, leche…

—Y una infinidad de cosas más que me hacen agradecer haber ahorrado dinero con anterioridad —interrumpió Milo recibiendo a Zero por parte de la joven mientras que Mū dejaba ir a Arion con su madre.

—Oye, yo también tengo mi propio dinero —informó Shaina, entrecerrando sus ojos sobre él—. Además soy una recién parida, ten algo de consideración.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Mū no supo a quién compadecer más.

—Si en algo les ayuda, puedo pedirles a algunas doncellas que les ayuden con el equipaje.

—¿Tú qué dices? —Milo esperó a que Shaina hablase.

—Qué estoy muy cansada hasta para discutir.

Milo sonrió de forma tortuosa.

—Y aún tenemos un montón de Casas por subir.

—Te odio —masculló Shaina sin realmente sentirlo—. Con permiso Mū, Helena.

—¿Quieren que les ayude en algo? —preguntó Helena con sus mejores intenciones.

Rechazando la oferta de forma amable, Milo suspiró.

—Todo estará bien. Con suerte no correrá a las doncellas apenas las vea —musitó él—, cree que voy a aprovecharme de su agotamiento para _volver a las andadas _—puso los ojos en blanco—. Como si tuviese ganas de más de esto —aún con esas groseras palabras, Milo acomodó a Zero con mucho cuidado, mirándolo con un amor que sólo un padre podía sentir hacia su vástago—. Ya lo he decidido, me haré la vasectomía.

Entre risas suaves para evitar despertar al bebé, Mū dejó ir a Milo, y se comunicó telepáticamente con el patriarca Shion para notificarle la llegada de todos.

Mū le pidió a su Ilustrísima que doncellas fuesen despachadas rápido a Sagitario, Leo y Escorpio, pues todos habían regresado peor de cómo se temía.

_—De hecho, yo sí sabía cómo iban a regresar _—comentó divertido su Ilustrísima—. _La señorita Athena me previno y ya hay ayuda en camino. Luego visitaré a Milo y Shaina, supongo que mañana estarán un poco más disponibles._

—Ojalá —susurró el Santo a su maestro.

Acostumbrada a oír a Mū hablando _solo_, Helena se sentó tranquilamente en las escaleras, viendo cómo el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Sus hermanos llegarían pronto con Kiki y entonces todos juntos comerían la cena. ¿Cómo le diría a Death Mask que ellos dos dentro de poco estarían igual que Shaina y Milo?

Inhaló profundo, mirando las estrellas.

Estaba segura de que su pequeño pronto estaría lleno de amigos, confiaba en que Arion y Zero aceptasen de buenas maneras a su hijo y hermanos. También le hacía ilusión ver a Kiki creciendo para guiarlos como un tipo de hermano mayor que todos necesitaban en sus vidas.

Se acarició el vientre con fe.

…

Con ayuda de Aldebarán de Tauro, que se ofreció a transportar al pequeño Arion hasta Escorpio, Milo pudo cargar a Shaina en brazos cuando la amazona tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que no podría subir todas las escaleras hasta la octava casa. Con mucho cuidado y ternura, Aldebarán llevó a Arion mientras Shaina, quien estaba siendo cargada por Milo, mantenía en sus brazos a Zero.

Por lo demás nada salió… mal.

Shaina se quedó dormida en la cama de Milo, en Escorpio, junto a sus hijos; mientras él daba órdenes claras a las doncellas para que acomodasen la ropa y los biberones en la cocina. Todo en estricto silencio. Poco más tarde, Milo tuvo que despertar a su mujer cuando Arion abrió sus ojos y exigió que le alimentasen.

Ellos comieron algo ligero y trataron de dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, básicamente todo el Santuario se había reunido en la Casa de Escorpio para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Por recomendación de Helena, el doctor y el Patriarca, Shaina debía permanecer fuera de su servicio como Amazona hasta que los niños tuviesen edad suficiente para empezar sus propios entrenamientos. Hasta entonces, la mujer podría mantener su condición a base de entrenamientos, pero se le negarían las misiones hasta que fuese el momento oportuno. Mientras a ella se le permitiese seguir peleando (aunque sea sola) Shaina aceptó casi a regañadientes el mandato.

Se podría decir que Saga de Géminis fue el más impactado con la revelación del doble nacimiento ya que nadie antes se lo había dicho.

Milo vio cómo, al igual que Kanon, los ojos del antiguo traidor se ablandaban ante la imagen de ambos niños durmiendo el uno junto al otro.

Parecía que a Saga le impactó notar que los dos infantes tenían un poco de cabello azul. Su mirada se entristeció, como si recordase algo.

—¿Quieres cargarlos? —le preguntó Milo a su colega. Este, con un rostro más bien pensativo, negó con la cabeza.

—Podría atraerles la mala suerte —musitó cohibido.

—Tonterías, si nacer bajo el signo de Cáncer no es suficiente maldición… —masculló Milo.

—¿Cáncer?

—Nacieron hace poco. No te preocupes. El veintidós de junio —sonrió divertido, como si él mismo no se sintiese muy tranquilo por ese detalle—. ¿Ya estás respirando mejor? —le palmeó el hombro.

—Supongo —sonrió un poco.

—Por cierto, deberías acostumbrar a Kanon a celebrar su cumpleaños —comentó Milo en tono de broma—, lo hubieses visto cuando Athena le preparó una fiesta sorpresa en mayo.

Un poco menos tenso, Saga se rio.

—¿Se sorprendió mucho?

—No tanto —se burló—. Como un gato cuando comienza a llover —comparó Milo viendo a Arion siendo cargado por Aldebarán, y Zero, aún acostado, con Aioros. El santo de sagitario estaba prestándole su dedo índice para que el niño lo apretase con su manita.

—¡Mira qué fuerte es! —lo oyó decirle a Aioria.

Milo agregó riéndose:

—La buena noticia fue que esperó a que encendiésemos las luces para bajar su cosmos. No es fan de los globos, pero dejó de maldecirlos cuando supo que esa fue idea de Athena también.

Luego de reír un poco, imaginando a Kanon usando un gorrito de "feliz cumpleaños"; estando sentado atrás de un pastel con velas, Saga se puso un poco serio.

—Athena…

—¿Sabes? Cuando supe que serían gemelos, hablé con ella, antes de que ellos nacieran —dijo Milo caminando con Saga a la entrada de Escorpio—. Llegamos a un acuerdo y es que esperaremos hasta que crezcan, entonces serán ellos quienes decidan qué camino elegirán. Mientras eso pasa, se les permitirá andar como deseen por el mundo; aún si son gemelos y la gente se ponga a hablar. Prefiero que juntos manden a la mierda todas las habladurías y si hay una estúpida rivalidad entre ambos no tengan derecho alguno de maldecir mi tumba.

Parpadeando lento, Saga sonrió por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué eso me suena familiar? —susurró viendo a lo lejos la marca de Kanon en el discurso de Milo.

—Porque le pedí un consejo a un viejo torcido igual a ti —respondió Milo sonriendo irónico—. Además, miles de años son suficientes para dejar de una buena vez tradiciones asquerosas que no hacen más que traer dolor innecesario al Santuario.

—Me alegra por ellos —Saga giró un poco su vista para ver a Zero siendo cargado por Aioria, mimado por este y Marin. Arion por otro lado ya estaba en brazos de su madre, alimentándose de su pecho derecho—. Es doloroso cuando…

Repentinamente serio, Milo observó los ojos del Santo de Géminis, viendo con tristeza, el dolor en ellos.

—Nada ni nadie los separará, ni siquiera ellos mismos —Milo cerró sus puños con fuerza—. No mientras yo viva.

Saga asintió con la cabeza, aliviado.

—Pediré a los dioses porque así sea —masculló poniéndose en marcha, de vuelta a su casa.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo algo importante que hacer, una vez más: felicidades.

Ambos se hicieron unas inclinaciones sutiles con la cabeza, entonces Saga se marchó a Géminis.

Esperando que Saga no estuviese torturándose a sí mismo con el pasado, Milo lo dejó ir y se volvió a su familia, pues esta, ya estaba siendo abarrotada con pequeños regalos como muñecos, cobijas, biberones nuevos, paquetes con chupones, un par de cunas (cortesía de Mū), sonajas y ropa. En esto último, Camus se lució trayéndolo todo de un solo golpe, y de una calidad más que excelente.

Agradecido, Milo puso una mano sobre la cabeza del francés y revolvió sus cabellos amistosamente cosa que irritó un poco al Santo, pero este sólo se limitó a responder su gesto con un suave golpe en el costado derecho de Milo.

Por suerte la tarde pasó rápido y sin problemas, como era de prever Arion lloró un par de veces incitando a su gemelo a imitarlo. Menos mal que Helena, Marin y Seika (la hermana de Seiya) estaban ahí para ayudar a controlar la situación.

Haciendo un divertido mohín, Helena calificó a todos los varones presentes, oficialmente, como unos perfectos incompetentes para cuidar a un bebé. Milo se excusó diciendo que era nuevo en ello, pero ya aprendería.

Entonces Death Mask se echó a reír.

—¡Estás más que muerto, pequeño escorpión! —se burló palmeando el hombro de Milo; el Santo lo miraba de lado, fastidiado.

—Sólo soy padre, no hay nada de malo en ello —respondió amenazante—. Como te burles de eso, voy a arrancarte la lengua.

Nadie notó que Shaina, quien estaba sentada aún en la silla mecedora con Zero comiendo de su seno izquierdo, sonrió amorosamente ante sus palabras libres de vergüenza.

Entonces, Shaina de Ofiuco recordó la charla que entabló con él, unas horas después del parto.

Ella mismo pidió a las enfermeras que el padre de sus hijos entrase a verla, y aun con la anestesia en su sistema, Shaina declaró su decisión final hacia él luego de pedirle un tiempo para considerar lo que pasaría con ellos mismos.

Milo ya había dicho que, en efecto, él guardaba sentimientos fuertes hacia ella. Pero, Shaina no quería ser apresurada con su decisión, así que lo pensó bien y mientras lo hacía, ambos se habían estado tratando con naturalidad.

Aunque dormían juntos por decisión de Shaina, y porque a ella le había gustado sentirlo acariciando su abultado vientre por las noches, en sus momentos de soledad no habían besos o abrazos de pareja, cosa que le permitió a Shaina disfrutar de un lado de Milo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, pues él en realidad no parecía estar haciendo nada que no haría normalmente.

_»¿Estás diciéndome que…? —_Shaina aun recordaba su estupefacta cara, cuando ella le dijo su decisión, y momentos después se la tuvo que repetir porque Milo no le creía del todo.

_»Quisiera… yo… quisiera saber si… —_titiritaba por el frío que sentía en su débil cuerpo, así como parpadeaba con esfuerzos, a riesgos de quedare dormida—. ¿_Tú quisieras criar a los niños… conmigo? Ya sabes… y después… quedarte a mi lado hasta hacernos viejos._

_»Shaina… yo… ¿estás segura? La anestesia todavía no pasa y…_

Ella lo miró triste en ese momento.

_»¿Acaso…? ¿Ya no quieres?_

_»¿Hablas en serio? ¿No quieres pensarlo cuando estés mejor?_

_»Estoy hablando muy en serio _—susurró cerrando sus ojos, pero impidiéndose a sí misma abandonar la conciencia, hasta oír su respuesta.

Ella no pudo verlo, pero él le acarició la mejilla.

_»¿Estás segura? _—repitió sosteniéndole el mentón con su dedo índice. Suavemente; sin presiones.

_»Con un carajo _—gruñó, hasta de repetir lo mismo—, _¿quieres o no?_ —abrió sus ojos para verlo firmemente. Ya sin reales ilusiones de que él aceptase su propuesta, después de todo, quizás ella lo había cansado y alejado con su indecisión.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Milo asintió, se acercó y en vez de darle un beso en los labios como ella creyó que lo haría, simplemente le dio un pequeño beso a su frente pidiéndole que descansase. Qué más tarde habría tiempo de hablar de ello, y que se quedase tranquila, pues él no se movería de ahí sin sus hijos, y sin ella.

_»Duerme tranquila _—le susurró amoroso, y como si esa palabra fuese alguna especie de conjuro, Shaina cayó rendida.

Apenas Shaina le volvió a repetir su propuesta, cuando se sintió mejor, Milo sonrió bastante dichoso y dijo que sí.

Poco tiempo más tarde, él la ayudó a bañarse, y durante todo el rato le hizo preguntas a Shaina tipo: "¿te duele?", "¿quieres que llame a una enfermera?", "¿segura que no te estoy haciendo daño?". Cuando Shaina se hartó, sólo pudo resoplar y pedirle que ya la ayudase a vestirse, cosa que él hizo, sin dejar de preguntar y temblar como un niño asustado.

Durante toda su estadía en el hospital, Milo no se separó de Shaina y menos de sus hijos, como lo prometió.

Ahora habían vuelto a casa, y ninguno de los dos descansaba ni una hora consecutiva. Tener gemelos no era cosa fácil, pues ambos aún eran frágiles, y Milo y Shaina eran inexpertos en el tema de los infantes. Pero, gracias a los consejos y ayuda de Shion, Helena y Seika, estaban tolerando todo bastante bien.

Shaina cerró sus ojos mirando a Milo discutir con Death Mask, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando éste se giró descubriéndola infraganti. Ella al desviar la mirada hizo que Milo sonriese entre complacido y apenado.

Ninguno supo por qué, pero desde que habían regresado del hospital y oficializado su relación con todo el mundo, se sentían más cohibidos el uno con el otro. Incluso pareciese que jamás habían tenido sexo, pues cada vez que Shaina le pedía su ayuda para bañarse, él procuraba no mirarle los pechos o la entrepierna mientras pasaba la esponja con la mayor delicadeza posible sobre su piel.

Mejor no hablemos de siquiera soportar ver su feminidad sin poder creerse que sus hijos habían salido de ahí. No era asco lo que embargaba a Milo, cuando de casualidad, veía las naturales estrías en el vientre de la amazona, sino la curiosidad y la admiración. También un poco temor a hacerle daño.

"El cuerpo de una mujer es tan hermoso como fuerte", dijo él alguna vez, con una sincera admiración.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo de hablar de ellos o de su nueva relación, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en Japón, apenas habían llegado a Grecia y Shaina dudaba que algo de eso cambiase en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, tanto Milo como ella eran persistentes y aunque sus correspondientes egos les impedían decirse a la cara cosas como "_te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi putrefacta alma_" o "_quisiera vivir a tu lado hasta que mi decadente trasero se haga polvo_", ya tendrían tiempo para meditarlo y expresarlo a su modo.

Todo miedo sobre la maldición de los gemelos nacidos en el Santuario pasó en un segundo plano cuando Milo y Shaina notaron (sin decirse nada) que tanto Zero como Arion no podían estar mucho tiempo separados, sobre todo al caer el sol.

Ambos hermano dormían juntos por las noches y cuando por azares del destino no era así, uno de ellos terminaba dándose cuenta y lloraba hasta que su hermano regresaba a su lado, entonces ambos cerraban los ojos, juntaban sus cabecitas y descansaban tranquilamente siendo observados orgullosamente por sus padres.

_»En cuando comiencen a pelear voy a tener que recordarles esto _—avisó Milo con una sonrisa burlona. Shaina no replicó ni trató de disuadirlo de ello.

Confiaban en que a pesar de ser inexpertos en el tema de la crianza de bebés, sus esfuerzos se verían recompensados cuando al crecer, ambos muchachos fuesen buenos guerreros o lo que sea que quisieran ser.

_»¿Y qué pasó con eso de enseñarles todo lo que tú sabes? _—quiso saber Milo, mirándola sorprendido, por la repentina decisión de Shaina sobre dejarlos elegir su propio camino cuando tuviesen la edad de hacerlo.

_»Y lo haré _—aseguró de brazos cruzados—_, pero no los obligaré a pelear por una armadura. Eso será sólo cosa de ellos._

_»Ya veo _—musitó Milo endulzando su mirada, lo que hizo que Shaina se sonrojara.

Ahora, mientras acunaba a uno de sus bebés, Shaina veía con satisfacción y cierta diversión como Milo se quitaba de encima a Death Mask después de que éste les permitió a los hermanos de Helena ir a jugar con Kiki.

—¡Cierra ya esa boca! —le exclamó Milo a su colega—, ¡además, tú no cantes victoria porque te recuerdo que las posibilidades en que seas padre también son grandes! ¡Y entonces ya te veré!

—¡Ay por favor! ¡Yo a diferencia de ti, sí se controlarme!

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó eufórico—. ¡Eres un idiota y estás loco!

A un lado de ellos Mū y Helena parecían hablarse en secreto acerca de algo. Afrodita quién estaba cerca de ellos también, se acercó a la cuna para dejar a Arion dormir tranquilamente. Era increíble, pero al santo de piscis no le desagradaban los infantes.

Mū sonrió vivazmente ante algo que le dijo Helena, Shaina casi nunca le había visto mostrarse así de… ansioso.

—¡No tientes al destino, tonto! —siguió Milo—, ¡algún día…!

—¡A mí me queda mucho antes de quedar atrapado en eso como tú!

—¡Sólo te quedan aproximadamente seis meses! —exclamó Helena lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos Santos la oyeran.

Ante la importancia de ello, Marin, Seika, Aioria y Aioros giraron sus cabezas exageradamente mientras que otros Santos más serios como Camus, Shaka, Aldebarán y Shura abrieron sus ojos impactados.

El Santo español aguantó la risa, pero el brasileño no.

—¡Exacto, me quedan seis…! ¡¿Qué?!

Aguantando las carcajadas ante la cara estúpida de Death Mask, Shaina pidió ayuda a Seika para levantarse de la silla y poder llevar a Zero hasta con su hermano y evitar que ambos llorasen ante la ausencia del otro. Con cuidado, la fiera amazona los arropó con una manta delgada, viendo poco después a Death Mask arrodillándose frente a Helena, abrazando su cintura, mientras le hablaba a su vientre.

—Ojalá seas sólo uno —lloriqueó de forma dramática.

Actuando como un real desdichado por saber que el karma le cobraría demasiado rápido sus burlas hacia Milo, su estúpida actuación no dejaba notar si estaba feliz por la noticia del nacimiento de su propio primogénito o no, pero sea como sea Helena parecía ser la única en entenderlo y aceptarlo porque, todo el tiempo del patético y risible lloriqueo de Death Mask, ella estuvo acariciándole la coronilla, con las mejillas rojas y una brillante sonrisa.

—Ojalá sean cuatro —masculló Milo deseando poder ver a su compañero siendo atareado con el doble de trabajo que él.

—Eso podría dolerme mucho —titubeó Helena intimidada.

—No le prestes atención —intervino Shaina golpeando suave el brazo de Milo, se acercó lento y haciendo caso omiso a Death Mask, quien seguía ahí arrodillado—. Muchas felicidades —luego ella bajó su vista al Santo de Cáncer, alzando una ceja—. Y a ti no sé si darte mis congratulaciones o el pésame.

Algunos se rieron, otro prefirieron quedarse callados, sin embargo la idea de ver crecer a los infantes de sus amigos de las Casas del Zodiaco no les parecía algo tan malo, quizás salvo por los llantos que se lograban oír hasta Piscis e impedían que Afrodita tuviese su sueño de belleza vespertino. Por lo demás, todos los presentes ya estaban ansiosos por ver cómo le iría a ese bocón de Death Mask siendo padre luego de haberle dicho a Milo que se veía ridículo en el papel.

—Te lo dije, amigo, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo —dijo Milo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Death Mask—. Felicidades —miró a Helena quien asintió.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—Sí —musitó Death Mask ya más tranquilo—, gracias.

Sintiéndose feliz por sus compañeros, Aioria puso una mano sobre el hombro de Marin mientras que Seika aprovechó la oportunidad para poner su cabeza sobre el brazo de Aioros. Este al mirarla le sonrió.

—¿Y tú qué dices? —le preguntó.

Seika al verlo le mandó una mirada reprobatoriamente, pero burlona.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo ella viendo a Shaina abrazar a Helena, luego de que Death Mask la soltase—. Primero lo primero —sonrió la joven japonesa, dándole a entender al arquero que su prioridad en estos días era que su hermano menor abriese los ojos, aunque ella no tuviese ningún tipo de control sobre eso, muy a su pesar.

Aioros asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo bien que Seika estaba ahí gracias a que Athena, literalmente, la sacó de la Mansión Kido con dirección a Grecia para que _descansase_ un poco del estrés que conllevaba ir del hospital a la morada sólo para pelear con Tatsumi y desanimarse porque Seiya todavía no despertaba.

_»Aioros _—le llamó la diosa antes de dejarlo ir—_, cuida de Seika. Estoy segura que Seiya despertará en poco tiempo y me gustaría decirle que ella está en buenas manos._

_»¿En serio usted cree que él despierte pronto? _—Aioros se sorprendió mucho ante esa revelación. La hermosa sonrisa de Athena respondió su pregunta antes que sus palabras lo hiciesen.

_»Qué Seika no se obsesione con ello. Ya todo estará bien._

Aunque Aioros le prometió a Saori que iba a proteger a Seika en lugar de Seiya, hasta que ambos hermanos pudiesen verse de nuevo, el Santo de Sagitario no podía evitar simplemente sentirse atraído por ella, tanto así que, casi de forma criminal, maquilló el que las doncellas arreglasen un cuarto para su _invitada_ en Sagitario cuando la realidad es que él mismo la llevaba hasta el suyo y le pedía quedarse dormida junto a él, hayan o no hecho el amor.

En lo personal a Aioros le gustaba adorar el cuerpo de Seika, sin embargo, encontraba una satisfacción más allá del físico abrazándola por las noches sintiendo su calor cubriéndolo, aliviando considerablemente su frívola soledad.

Aioros miró a Milo, Death Mask y Aioria, comprendiendo finalmente todo de lo que habían sido capaces con tal de conseguir la felicidad que ahora tenían; estando al lado de las mujeres que amaban con una intensidad que superaba al mismo Cosmos. También, Aioros aguantó las ganas de llevar una mano a la cintura de Seika para atraerla hacia él, pero prefirió reservarlas para esta noche cuando estuviesen solos.

—¡Seré mejor padre que tú! —le gritó Death Mask a Milo, pero este, como era normal, no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—¡Eso dilo cuando cuides a dos al mismo tiempo!

—¡No cuentas a mis cuñados! ¡Si hacemos equivalencia sales perdiendo!

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Shaina y Helena terminaron por jalar las orejas de ambos hombres, apartarlos el uno del otro antes de que empezaran a pelear y terminasen por despertar a los bebés.

Nunca se había visto una escena tan común y humana en el Santuario. Eso era algo muy bueno. Era algo bello. Era algo… _normal._

**—FIN—**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Curiosidad que a nadie le importa pero necesito sacar: **A**rion y **Z**ero, tienen nombres que empiezan con la primera y la última letra del abecedario._

* * *

_._

_._

_¡Wow! Final, después de varios meses..._

_¿Pueden creer que esto nació como un drabble, luego como un one-shot y después en un long-fic de casi 100,000 palabras? _

_Yo apenas lo estoy asimilando jejeje._

_A decir verdad, pensaba en hacer un epílogo pero creo que acá se integra bastante bien todo eso. Como dije, si algo se me ocurre con respecto a esta historia; ya sea el parto de Shaina o alguna otra cosa, ya me verán publicándolo después de este capítulo en un futuro, pero de verdad no prometo nada. :( Mi cerebro ya casi se seca con tantos proyectos que tengo en mente, hace poco subí unos drabbles para el fandom de Zootopia (como ya había querido hacer desde el año pasado) y con el fandom de Inuyasha volviendo a revivir, ufff, tengo tanto que hacer como aquí como en otros fandoms._

_Por cierto, quizás la siguiente semana, comience mi siguiente trabajo. _

_Volvemos enteramente a **The Lost Canvas **con otro fic **agafica**. _

_No tengo planeado otro fic más allá de eso, menos de la serie original salvo un one-shot **Shailo **que prometí desde hace varias semanas a una gran artista. También estoy en proceso del segundo fic de mi saga: **Decretos Divinos**, el cual les invito a leer si es que quieren. :D Es una saga a la que le he puesto todo mi empeño y cariño. Y siento que vale la pena darle aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad jejeje._

_En serio agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta acá. Sé que doy algo de asco exponiendo romances, pero no siento que Shaina y Milo sean de esos que van repartiendo miel y hojuelas cuando aman. No sé, quizás sólo yo lo vea así, pero, ¿qué les digo? Esas son mis excusas jejeje._

_Me alegra haber podido escribir un segundo long-fic en este fandom y más me alegra saberme apreciada por ustedes. Lo valoro con el corazón._

_¡Hasta la próxima, mis queridos santos y amazonas!_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a:_

**Monse**, **camilo navas**, **Dama de los hielos**,**agusagus**, **Tatiana vila**, **ShainaCobra**, **Nyan-mx** y **Yista**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
